Revelations
by LuckyCharm.698
Summary: Buffy/Spike/Willow feel it when Angels soul is taken out Season4/Angel.Trip to LA leaves Buffy with Conner,Angelus,Angel&Cordy.With her new family she went home to deal with a preacher,slayers&the first who was really pulling strings in both cities.
1. It's Starting

**_A/N - _**So I'd like to apologize right now for every chapter because honestly my typing/editing isn't fantastic. It's a common idea with my own personal spin. I hope you like it and can forgive my horrid typing haha. I started writing it years ago and finally finished it. A lot of it is to the script but, with my own twist on it. The beginning is very Spike and Buffy friendly but I m an ultimate B/A fan, it will end that way! Hope you like it.

**_SUMMARY - _**Buffy, Spike and Willow feel it when the AI team take out Angel's soul. A lot more comes out of a trip to L.A. and the Sunnydale team ends up with help from the L.A. gang. They go through the motions of getting Angel back and then move to save the world From the first which had been pulling strings in both cities. Buffy and Angel finally get thier chance but at what price?

**_DISCLAIMER - _**None of it's mine or Cordy and Riley would be locked in a cage with some of Oz's werewolf buddies on a full moon.

**_RATINGS - _**It will change throughout the story but i think if you can watch it you can read it!

_Chapter 1 - It's Starting  
_

**-L.A. - Angelus in a cage-**

Cordelia stared into Angelus' eyes through the metal bars, "You and I are gonna make a deal."

Angel did what he always did; Mock her, "Tough. Did you practice that in front of the mirror a few times? Lemme guess. You want to know about the Beast."

"Everything you know."

Angelus started to pace, "Oh. And in return, I get what? Wouldn't mind a car. I hear the new Mustang is nice."

Cordelia got real serious, "Something better."

Suddenly the vampire was intrigued, "What's a better ride than a Mustang?"

Cordelia spoke without hesitation or fear, "Me."

"You?"

Cordelia stood by her word, "That's the offer. No more stalling, no more games. You tell us what you know, you get me."

Angel started to laugh uncontrollably, "Why would I want you?"

Cordelia stood a little taken back, "Why wouldn't you?"

As he calmed down he explained, "Sorry to disappoint Cordy but the only thing I would do to you is the obvious ravage and rape. All this sexual tension, all this hatred, all this passion inside me; Well I've been savin it all up for one girl and one girl only!"

Cordelia lost the cool and calm she had walked down there with, "Buffy!"

"You got it!"

Since Cordelia needed the info and she wasn't about to let Angelus see her jealousy she went with it, "What if I can get you her?"

Angelus shook his head slowly and spoke as if he was entranced with the memory he was watching in his head, "Half the fun with her is the chase." With an evil smile he came out of his trance and looked right at Cordy again, "Here's the deal though, I'll tell you everything about the beast if you can get the slayer to L.A."

Cordelia considered it and agreed, "I can. I don't know what good it's going to do you. You're not getting out of this cage."

Angel was all excited, "I'll worry about that."

"So what do I need to know?"

Angelus let out a sigh as if they should have already known all this, "He's probably working for someone bigger. Yea right a big hunk of rock has a brain." He laughed a little, "Man you guys are stupid. You've heard of the Svea Priestesses? Very powerful, big into banishing."

Upstairs people finally payed attention to the monitor and walked downstairs with Wesley in the lead, "I have"

Angelus glanced his way, "Well then you would know that the person rock guy is working for probably killed them before they could banish him again. No hope, sorry guys."

Wesley shrugged that off, "Then we're just going to have to bring back Angel."

Angelus wasn't even scared, "Good you do that."

Everyone walked upstairs with Cordelia as the last to leave. Angelus smiled at her with his evil grin and whispered just loud enough for her to hear him, "I can smell the betrayal all over you."

Cordy ignored him and ran upstairs when she heard Fred scream. Gunn explained for Cordy, "His souls missing!"

**-Sunnydale - Few days later-**

Buffy just finished slamming the door on Giles' face. She has never spoken to her watcher...to her father in that way and meant every word. Buffy stood there on the other side and stared at the door for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. She couldn't believe the man she thought would never hurt her...did! She shrugged and thought about how she held that assumption for every man in her life but in some way or another they had hurt her. Even Xander, her best friend had hurt her time and time again. He only supported her or understood her when it came to something he wanted for her. He couldn't be sensitive about Spike, about Angel or running away. She loved him more then a lot of people in her life but he was deep down just another man.

Then she thought about Angel. It still hurt just to think about his name after all of these years. The one man she loves more then any of them and yet he was the one to hurt her the most which started the domino effect of men equal mistrust. He had went evil but she had to kill him, he came back and he tried to kill himself and then she told him that she needed a little space. After that she thought they would be okay, that since they had worked through everything they would still be together for a long time coming, but then he broke her heart and left for L.A. Since the moment he left town she had only seen him five times and all were under intense and bad circumstances. She still loved him with everything she had but she couldn't find it in her heart to believe that he still loved her.

She also thought Riley loved her which may have actually been true. Maybe he loved her too much and she couldn't love him enough. When he showed up a year later and married she couldn't even tell him everything she wanted to when she was too late. Riley was supposed to be the one for her, he was supposed to be the one that never left her, that she could settle down with and maybe him leaving was partly her fault but the fact she didn't have time to fix it is what still kept her blaming him for thier break-up.

At least she'll always know that Spike still loves her. He's the one who had physically hurt her the most! It was so much simpler when they hated each other but as she stood still staring at her shut door she couldn't imagine being as strong as she had to be without him. Buffy thought about every single way he had hurt her and then thought about how that was the reason she had even allowed herself to get close to him. Since he had showed up with a soul though everything had been different. He was still the person she'd run to, the person she needed to depend on and despite the fact she couldn't love him and he knew it he was still always going to be there. When Giles had made that plan with Principle Wood Buffy had considered the possibility of her being too late. Even as a slayer Spike being ash was one of the scariest thoughts Buffy had ever had. Who would be there for her if he wasn't? The slayer would never be sure if it was love she felt for him or if he was just a best friend that had special insights into her life because he understood her more.

Suddenly Buffy started blaming herself for the distance between all these men in her life. Now usually shed go to Xander about all her questions and problems with men but he wouldn't understand her fear tonight when Spike almost died, he would side with Giles. She couldn't go to Giles because there was too much anger still lingering and she wasn't ready to explain how much she needed Spike to him, she wasn't even sure he'd listen. So she grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath as she decided there was only one man left in this house who would give her the answers she needed to hear. Buffy opened her door making sure that Giles wasn't still there and walked downstairs. She was determined to find out what was wrong with her and if it was even her, from the only man she "Connected" with and hadn't left her. She passed a bunch of girls sleeping in the living room and quietly opened the basement door. I guess it was extremely quiet because when she peaked downstairs Spike hadn't noticed her. Buffy saw him fixing a few cuts and bruises. She suddenly felt guilty and stupid for falling for Giles and Robin's trick!

Spike put the antiseptic down and stared at his non-esistent reflection in the mirror. "Damn Bugger."

Buffy couldn't help but mock him, "Looks like you got your ass kicked!"

That surprised him and he backed up right into the punching bag. They both smiled and then his face went straight. "What are you doing down here slayer? People will suspect things."

Buffy smiled and played along, "Oh they all have crushes on you and I love it when girls are jealous of me. Let their imaginations wander!"

They both smiled and enjoyed their little flirtatious moment but during the silence that followed Spike got a little worried from the look in the slayer's eyes, "You okay pet?"

Buffy moved towards the bed as they both sat down and leaned against the wall, "That's kind of what I needed to ask you." Spike looked completely confused so she just continued, "Spike, when I came back you know after I died, you told me there was something wrong with me."

It took him by surprise but he answered honestly, "I was evil then." Spike could sense though, she was going to need more of an explanation then that, "I meant it then, You know when I wanted to get in your pants."

Buffy winked now, "You don't want to get in my pants anymore?"

"Well I do but...I know that's not going to happen though. I stopped dreaming of the mini Spike juniors and midnight picnics in the cemeteries a long time ago luv."

"Well I was thinking I could just lend you a pair if you really wanted to" They both put on a smile and then Buffy's smile went straight as she got back to business, "I just mean.... I've been thinking alot tonight about me and the men in my life. I found out tonight that even the ones I love tend to hurt me. You should know! I just needed to talk to the only guy I've "Been" with and find out why you're still here and they're not."

Spike shrugged actually unsure of what to say, "I can't give you an answer to that. I could go on for hours about why I'm still here and then I could repeat the reasons your ex lovers gave you for not being here but you'd be in the exact same place. I can tell you there's nothing wrong with you, well actually you're a little high maintenance and too into your work but other then that..."

Buffy hit him softly with a pillow knowing he was pretty beet up already. She half smiled and then looked Spike in the eye, "Is it okay with you that we're just..." She paused not knowing what to call them, "...whatever the hell we are?"

Spike smiled and wrapped his bloody hand around hers, "If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be. I already told you that I got over the happily ever after Buffy but I still love you. Plus slayer, there's always hope." She smiled a small smile and looked down knowing she couldn't say it back." Spike knew though, that if she was bringing up all the men in her life then Angel was defenitely on her mind and she wouldn't bring up whatever she was thinking so he knew he would have to. "You and Angel deary had a relationship without sex, I am sure you and me will do just fine. Brother and sister even!"

Buffy looked surprised that Spike had brought up Angel but knew she should have seen it coming. She didn't want to talk about him because she could go on for hours so she just said what she really went down there to say, "I just want to know why he could say he loved me and yet he could leave me." She shrugged though letting Spike know that part of the conversation was over. She rested her head on his shoulder causing him to shiver a little, "So Big Bro You up for a work out? Or are you a little to injured to take me on?"

A work out to release all her feelings was just what she needed and Spike wasn't about to deny a round with the slayer he hadn't been able to take out. They both stood while Spike walked to tape up his hands. Spike had to admit he wasn't up to full strength seeing as half his bones were broken but no violent vampire turns down a round with this slayer.

When he was finished Spike winked at her as he walked towards the stairs, "Backyard luv?" When she nodded they both walked upstairs and outside. The backyard was huge and a perfect place. It was amazing how both of them had grown to this, had grown to being able to depend on each other through violence. Suddenly they both realized that maybe they were just meant to be brother and sister like. They stood in thier fighting stances, "Don't hold back pet!"

**-Meanwhile In L.A-**

The AI team just stood staring at the window Angelus had just escaped out of after draining Lilah. After he was gone they all ran to Cordy hearing her cries of pain the arrow impended in her leg had caused her. "Is she Okay?" Gunn asked Conner

"She's lost a lot of blood but..."

Cordy interrupted, "Where's Angelus?"

Gunn answered, "Gone. He killed Lilah."

Cordy reacted, "Oh, God. It's started." There upon her face was a subtle evil grin.

**-Back in Sunnydale-**

Spike was now wearing his game face and for once Buffy was flat on her back. That didn't last long though because at the moment Spike gave her a cocky grin Buffy kicked his shins which caused Spike to topple over. They were both up quickly now and circled for a while until she kicked him in the side of his face and he flew. That was when Willow entered the backyard.

She didn't say anything until she saw Spike land hard. With a smile she finally spoke, "Sorry to interrupt guys."

She was about to go inside when Buffy started a mini conversation about where they stood with the First. Spike was grateful for the time out, it gave him time to recuperate although he'd never tell the slayer that stood a few feet away from him. The first conversation was over but then Buffy smiled at Willow letting her know something was on her mind, "Willow, do you think I m a lesbian?"

Spike tuned in at the wrong part of that conversation and fell back to the ground laughing a little bit. Willow too giggled at Buffy's reaction to that night's events. Buffy agreed the question was silly and shook her head, "What? Okay I get it! So there isn't something wrong with me there! No offence Will."

"It's okay I understand. Wait, no I don't. Why would there be something wrong with you?"

Spike had to answer and stuck up a finger for each name he spoke as if he was counting, "My grand-sire, Riley, Giles, Xander and Me."

That cleared it up for willow by the look on her face. Spike hopped off the ground and before Buffy could explain more to Willow he noticed the slayer was shivering. As Spike touched her arm Willow walked over to touch the other arm. Spike felt this flow of energy first but when he looked at Buffy he saw her head look up and figured she'd feel it too. Willow continued to feel the energy and all of a sudden it became a little too powerful that they were all thrown about two feet away from each other in a triangle shape. Each one of them knew what it was from the feeling the blow gave them.

_"ANGEL!"_


	2. All About LA

_Chapter 2 - All about L.A._

**-Demon bar In L.A.-**

There were a bunch of vampires and demons smoking and drinking in a country-western bar when Angelus walked in and started pushing people around and asking questions when two vampires who were playing pool noticed him. On of the vamps looked up from the table, "Hey. Hey. Isn't that...?"

The second vamp nodded knowing who it was already. Angelus addressed them all satisfying thier curiousity, "That's right, brothers and sisters. The rumors are true. Angel has left the building, and I am back." Everyone clapped and yelled their welcome backs. "But hey, I'm no different than the next guy. I put my victims' skin on one leg at a time."

One Vamp ran up to Angelus, "Angelus remember me?"

Angelus shook his head, "Not really."

The vamp kept pushing though, " Oh, come on! A little town outside Tuscany, 1845, give or take. Rosaria!"

"Rosaria. Right."

He started to walk off but Rosaria started talking again, "Yeah. Flew in with some of my friends when we heard about the permanent midnight." Angelus grabbed a pool cue behind is back as Roasaria kept talking. "Hey, a bunch of us are gonna raid a pre-school later. You wanna join us?" Angelus broke the cue and yet continued to listen to Roasaria. "Have a little kiddie cockta " Her words were cut off when Angelus staked her. She screamed as her dust covered the floor by a pool table. Angelus sighed, "Everybody wants a piece of you." He waved the dust from Rosaria away and walked up to the demon at the bar. "I'm looking for the Beast. A guy over there told me you might know where he hangs his horns."

The demon at the bar was ugly, fat, and fleshy. His jowls sagged below his jaw line and he had numerous double chins. Furthermore, he had 5 conical horns of various sizes sticking out of his skull. He was wearing a flannel shirt with the arms ripped off. He was still surprised though, "Whoa. You're him. Talking to me. Not usually impressed by vampires, but this is such a... such an honor. Hey, could ya sign a little something for my hell-spawn? Make it out to Ashley."

**-Back In Sunnydale-**

Buffy stared into Willow's room as Willow herself was looking under her bed, "Willow, Do you have the orb or not?"

Spike stood beside her while they waited for Willow to find the orb. When she stood up she held a glass circle that was well recognized as the Orb of Thesulah. It defenitely hurt Buffy to see that again. The pain pumped through her viens like her blood was supossed to but she stood frozen. The last time Willow held the orb in front of her like that Spike and Dru were trying to end the world, Kendra was still alive, Willow was a nerd who barely knew anything about witchcraft, and Buffy didn't have the lives of dozens of potentials on her neck. Buffy tried to put aside her feelings as much as possible but it was hard to forget, forget what it was like everytime she saw Angelus and smelt the blood on his hands, heard him talk to her like they were still lovers and most of all it was hard to foget how he would fight with her like it was a spar with Angel just so she'd hold back a little. Buffy tried to keep it simple so there wasn't a lot of emotion showing; They go to L.A, bring him back and then come back like nothing had ever happened. Yeah right! Buffy just continued to wish with all her heart that he could still be Angel and not the evil demon she once knew so the fear building in her body would go away. She needed comfort and Spike holding her hand wasn't working much but at least he was trying.

Willow tore her out of her thoughts, "Yea I found it. I always kept it just in case...Well I was being Cautious."

The slayer only nodded honestly glad she kept it, "Understandable Will, now we tell Xander since we both know he's up. He'll give the message to Giles and everyone else."

Willow agreed and started to make her way to Xander's room. Buffy then turned to Spike who she knew wasn't looking forward to seeing Angelus anymore then she was. Spike was about to follow in Willow's footsteps when Buffy stopped him for a few seconds, "Spike I want to thank you for everything, especially coming with me. Means a lot!"

The way he looked at her, it was just so... unforgettable, "I know. I m kind of looking forward to this. I have a few words to say to the old grand-sire myself, and I'll say them with my fist."

Buffy could only smile and follow Spike who was leading the slayer downstairs. They walked into Xander's room where Willow was sitting there and Xander was yelling at her. "You're running to L.A. to save psycho dead-boy who has suddenly been able to lose his soul again. I'm normally not one for I told you so's but..." Buffy sighed as Xander glared at her now and finished his sentence, "...I TOLD YOU SO!"

His words hit Buffy hard. She hadn't begun to think of how he had lost his soul. A moment of true happiness Right? Was she truly out of the picture since someone else could give him that? Buffy still loved him with everything and she couldn't love anyone because of him and then he goes and screws some other girl. Suddenly Buffy's fear turned into a little bit of anger. Now she wanted to meet Angelus, look him in the eye and hear the truth on what girl it actually was and then she would in turn hurt him by showing him that he was not the only one to mark her, She wanted to show him that Spike was there too.

**_Flashback - Buffy's P.O.V.  
He pushed me against the wall of his crypt and a deep devouring kiss ensued. He stopped kissing me and had a look on his face. A look I remember all too well. A look that craved, A look that wanted, A look that pushed the slayer instincts right out of me and I removed my hair from the opposite side Angel had bit me on and bent my neck to that side. He put a smile on his face full of hunger and when I smiled his fanged face appeared and before I knew it his fangs were deep into my neck. Before I could fall over I pushed him off me and we...Well we did what we always did.  
End Flashback - End Buffy's P.O.V._**

Buffy didn't regret a moment of it. She knew that back then it had been for the wrong reason but now she saw absolutely nothing in Spike but the ability for him to be a good person. The fact is if her blood inside of him got to be a part of it she would be happy. She felt the same thing when Angel had bitten her except with him she knew he'd feel guilty and addit to the long list of things to mae up for. Spike wouldn't regret that moment, hell even with a soul he probably enjoyed it; It was in the vampire nature. She wondered though if Angelus would really be angry that much, even more so if Angel would be angry when he got his soul back. Despite how much Buffy wanted to hurt Angelus she knew that Angel would rememeber everything she would have said to him when he got his soul. Also despite how much she had been hurt by Angel by that little unanswered question about the reason he had lost his soul she still loved him more then she would ever love anyone.

That would be the reason Buffy wasn't going to stand thee and let Xander tell her what she already knew, "Xander! I know you were right okay, but if you don't want a mass murderer out there...again you will cut the insults so we can tell you what we need to and then we can go. Please understand this time!"

Xander looked horrified and Buffy didn't mean to be that rude but he needed to know how important this was. "Why do all three of you have to go?"

Buffy half smiled knowing he would cooperate, "We're all connected to him, that's why we felt it. Will needs to do the magic with the soul again, Spike and I need to be muscle and plus if I can't stake him I know he can."

The smile on Spike's face was not unnoticed but Buffy ignored it and saw Xander nod. Willow went on to explain thier plan to him. "So us three go. The First should be quiet for a while since its weapon..." Willow looked at Spike, "...was taken out. If there is any trouble then phone Buffy's or my cell. Tell Giles what we went to do and tell him to research as much as possible on the beast which is the big bad in L.A. Only tell who you need like Dawn and Anya and whatever you do don't tell Andrew. We don't want a bunch of girls worrying that all the power in the house is gone. Just tell them we went for info on the first and what it wants. We'll be back soon."

Xander nodded slowly still eyeing Buffy, "I want you guys to be careful, except if Spike and Angel happen to stake each other it's not such a bad thing."

Buffy smiled at Xander's remark, only because it was always nice how he showed his caring for her by making fun of her interest in guys. Buffy thought back to all her thoughts on guys that night and specifically about how Xander fit into all those thoughts. She knew he may have said a few things but they were all to keep her safe, maybe they all were. He hugged Willow and then Buffy. It was always and always going to be those three.

He gave Spike a nod and then proceeded to glare at him, "Spike, take care of my girls!"

Spike smiled and spoke those farmiliar words, "To the end of the world."

At that moment the heroes walked out the front door and into the car. It was going to be a long two hours to L.A. Buffy sat in the back with Spike while Willow drove like a maniac, may I add. Buffy rested her head on Spike's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her trying to do that comfort thing. "Listen luv, If this little sister and big brother relationship is going to work you have to know I won't let anything happen to you. This will be fine, we can almost die in L.A. and go home and almost die there. Sound like a plan?"

Buffy just nodded her head and smiled. Why was it so easy for her to talk to him? It was almost like talking to Angel, like every word and every feeling she had meant the world. Angel always had this way of making her feel like there was no one else in the room. She couldn't believe everything was ripped away from him. It's like killing someone every time he comes out, taking away the hopes and dreams of someone and I m betting Angelus knows that.

When Buffy said that Spike could stake him she may have been wrong. They may hate each other but on some level there is a connection. When Angel staked Darla for her the despair in Angel's eyes was evident. Buffy was going to need someone stronger and someone with a killer instinct, at least someone who can distract him while Buffy did the dirty work. Buffy knew just the person! Buffy sunk deeper into Spike's chest and feel asleep somewhere in between mourning her ex evil lover and dreading the sight of her sister-slayer!

She was awoken by Willow yelling at cars. Yep we're in L.A. "You know where we're going right Will?"

"Oh yea don't worry about it. I had to tell him you died so I had to come here. It's so beautiful." The car went quiet until Spike finally woke up screaming something about tadpoles. "You have frog fear too? I used to have the worst dreams about them." Willow told him from the front seat

Buffy burst into laughter and didn't bother trying to hide it. The driving red head joined in. When Buffy finally calmed down she looked at Spike's embarassed and annoyed face, "Spike you're scared of Tadpoles?"

Spike shook his head, "Yea, let's all laugh at Spike. What about it? They're like small and slimy and give you warts."

Buffy couldn't believe it, "A vampire who sought out two slayers and actually killed them, A vampire who used to live with rats is scared of tadpoles!"

Then Spike got a little glare in his eye, "So you kill things with your bare hands, You've closed the hellmouth, You make smalltalk with creatures that try to end the world and you're scared of spiders...like that one there!"

Spike pointed to a place on the other side of the slayer and Buffy wasted no time in jumping into his lap. He was cradling her like a baby while laughing uncontrollably. She playfully hit him but when he said ow she knew she had hit a little too hard. They were all still laughing which is what Buffy needed if she wanted to survive the next task. They came to a stop when Willow pulled up to the Hotel. The witch was right, the place was amazing...and big. Angel did always like his space. Spike let Buffy out first and then climbed out.

Willow was last and they all just stood against the car, "You ready for this pet?"

"Honestly, not in the least."

Willow tried to make the best of it, "Hey at least this time Spike is really on your side and not just making a deal so he can be with Dru."

Spike and Buffy smiled at Willow's attempt at comfort but the slayer only grabbed Spike's hand and Willow's before walking into the Hotel doors. They stopped to listen to the argument going on inside the big room before they made thier entrance known. An old voice Buffy would know anywhere even though it has gotten a bit darker spoke, "We're going to bring Angelus in alive."

Buffy smiled but before she could bask in the thought they wanted him alive and not dead a man who couldn't be more then 16 spoke up, "No we're not!"

Buffy was about to go in and hit him around silly when Spike grabbed her arm. "Just a moment Pet."

Another voice she had never heard before spoke, "I thought you said capturing him wasn't an option."

Wesley was defending Angel once again, "Changed my mind."

Buffy could only guess at how close those two had become but something just wasn't right. That kid spoke again, "Change it back!"

Buffy was incredibly angry at him already and normally she would hate him by now but something in her couldn't hate him at all. She was torn out of her thoughts as Wesley defended Angel once more, "We get rid of Angelus, then what? We still have a beast we don't know how to kill. We know it's working for something much worse, but we don't know what it is. We're caught in the middle of a maelstrom, and we can't get out without our champion. We're gonna save Angel, and I know who we need to help us do it."

Buffy couldn't stand waiting anymore, she needed to make herself known, and it was like a cue. "How about the original slayer, a very powerful witch that restored his soul the first time and another vampire with a soul?"

Everyone was completely floored but Wesley who smiled, "We're gonna get him back."

"Who's that?"


	3. Back In The Game

_Chapter 3 - Back in the Game_

**-Hyperion In L.A.-**

Buffy felt like a ghost as everyone stared at her, actually something worse then a ghost because in this line of work none of these people would stare at a ghost like they were staring at her. Wesley saw how uncomfortable she was and addressed everyone from L.A. "This is Buffy, the longest living slayer."

The hint of pride in Wesley's voice made Buffy smile because she did need a little praise in a room full of judgement. She was torn out of the feeling good part when that kid spoke again, "I thought slayers were a myth. Why are you guys always girls?"

This wasn't the first time Buffy had heard that question and decided to let a little of that animosity out, "Because a bunch of men before this world began thought hey let's be sexist assholes, or it's just easier for us to live alone, or maybe girls had to be the slayer so the men could be superior to the girl as their watcher. Just ask Wesley!"

Buffy and Wesley shared a smile and Buffy could tell instantly it had been his first smile in a long while. Buffy turned her attention to another man in the group who walked up to her and introduced himself, "Charles Gunn, just call me Gunn."

Buffy looked him over once not sure what to think of him. She was still contemplating on what to think of Gunn when the tiny girl walked up to Buffy and hugged her as hard as she could. She was more excited then awkward, "I am so glad you're here. I've heard so much about you, Angel used to talk about you all the time. I'm Fred."

Buffy smiled a fake smile and hesitantly hugged her back. Buffy enjoyed the welcome but it didn't mean she missed the exact words Fred had used. "used to talk about her" That hit Buffy hard! It was suddenly confirmed that she was out of his life and that maybe she had no business here. Buffy tried to shake it off but Spike saw the silent wince in Buffy's eyes and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Suddenly Wesley was a little confused, "Who's hand are you holding...Is that Sp...?"

Buffy didn't have to answer that question because someone cut him off. Buffy and Willow knew the voice instantly because it was a voice they had been close to many years ago. As if she hadn't changed Cordelia Chase made herself known witht he same attitude, "What the hell are Buffy and Spike not to mention Willow doing here? They aren't a part of this, no one called them!"

Buffy tried to be serious but it only came out sarcastic, "I'm so glad to see you too Cordy, How ya been?"

Cordy didn't even try to hide her obvious distain for the three newcomers, "You know what, Great. We've all been great. So since we've been great you can leave now. Thanks for stopping by!"

Buffy couldn't hide her anger anymore, "Yea right Cordy like we're going to do that. Last time Angelus was here he killed half the population in Sunnydale. I can't believe you didn't call me sooner."

Cordelia hit her where she really hurt, "You don't belong in his life. You and him aren't apart of each other anymore!"

Buffy ignored the shock of reality, "Then how come I felt it huh? How come every person he's killed so far I've felt his rage and his body but I couldn't feel his soul."

Buffy didn't know wheather she was trying to convince herself or Cordy. It didn't matter though because Cordelia had enough and stalked upstairs. Since L.A. had introduced themselves with open arms Buffy knew it was her turn and she took a deep breath to explain Spike, "This is Spike." He took a bow still holding onto Buffy's hand. "He has a soul now too, there's two of them. Well actually right now there's only one since Angelus is back but still."

The watcher in Wesley kicked in, "Interesting! I will find out about that later?"

Buffy smiled and nodded before looking at Spike, "You know watchers!"

That nice little moment was over when that cocky little boy spoke up again, "So what! I bet you anything he's a cold blood sucking killer just like Angelus is."

Buffy knew Spike didn't need her to stick up for him but she did anyway, "Yea he was, he killed two slayers but you touch him and I'll kill you!"

Something about that boy made the slayer's threat sound empty but it made Spike smile again. Curiousity took over Buffy though as she looked this boy up and down noticing too many similarities to Angel, "And you are?"

"Conner!"

That was such a beautiful name and it suited him perfectly. He was just so beautiful... yet so rude! Someone was going to have to put him in his place and for some reason Buffy hoped it would be her. Conner tore her out of her thoughts though, "So who's the red head?"

Spike finally answered with a cocky grin, "That would be Red."

Sunnydale trio had a smaile along with Wesley who understood but Buffy really introduced her, "This is Willow, I thought you all met her already."

Gunn decided he would explain, "He wasn't around when she came by."

Buffy nodded and an awkward silence was followed. Everyone had been introduced finally and Buffy just wanted all of this done and over with, She still had Sunnydale to worry about. Buffy looked at Willow and then at Spike who knew exactly what she was thinking. Spike looked Wesley in the eye, "British man I don't know, you got a place we could sit down and talk. We need answers but we already have solutions."

Wesley invited them in like even he belonged there, "Yes of course, follow me."

He led them into the sitting place in the lobby. Everyone gathered into almost a circle and Spike finally let go of Buffy's hand knowing she was about to go all slayer. They would have gotten down to business if Buffy hadn't noticed the creaking by the stairs and looked to Spike who obviously heard it too. The instant she heard it she knew it was Cordelia listening to them talk. Something was wrong or different with her and Spike agreed with Buffy's silence suspision with a look he had given her. They decided to ignore it and got down to business careful of what to say.

Willow looked right at Wes since she had most of the witch to watcher experience, "Why is he evil?"

Buffy was surprised when Gunn answered Willow, "We took his soul out ritually, with a shaman I think."

Buffy smiled in her head and let out a small sigh of relief that was only noticed by her best friend and Spike. When that feeling dissappeared she asked the obvious question, "Why?"

"He had information on the beast. Once he gave it to us we went to restore his soul but we couldn't find it in the safe."

Buffy cursed thier stupidity, "You guys thought it would be best to bring in the biggest mass murderer in all of time and you didn't think to call me, or even Willow for that matter since she was the one who restored it in the first place!"

Wesley looked the slayer dead in the eyes and spoke with sincerity, "I'm sorry."

That's when Cordy decided to make her presence known, "I'm not!"

Buffy look up at her, "This isn't about love Cordelia, this is about common sense."

Cordelia didn't believe her, "You keep telling yourself that. You're not the center of his world anymore Buffy! Get over it!"

Spike stood up and proceeded to defend Buffy, "She may not be Angel's center but she sure as hell is Angelus'. The only time he wasn't talkin about our little Buffy was when he was playing with Dru. He talked about her like some sort of prize, like he had to murder hundreds of people before he could have her just so that when he did turn her she would know him as the best. You know what I think your problem is Cordelia, I think that you're just bloody jealous that he's your centre but you're not his."

When Spike sat down Buffy shot him a grateful smile and a wink. He knew Buffy needed to hear hat just as much as Cordy did. Cordelia stood there dumbfounded and speechless until it got awkward and Connor stood up. "I think you should go back upstairs Cordy! This situation needs to be looked at objectively and you obviously aren't going to do that."

She stomped off with obvious anger that Connor defenitely felt guilty for causing and yet he sat back down. Not that it wasn't fun watching Spike show up Cordy but Buffy needed to get back to Angel.... Angelus. She looked at no one in particular, "So I take it you guys took precautions, he's in a cage right?"

Fred nodded and studdered a little reminding Buffy of Willow a few years ago. The bad part was when Willow studdered she was usually scared or hiding something. "W...Well he was until we did a spell that we thought had worked a...and he fooled us and when we let him out he uh...got away."

Spike then remembered Cordy's limp, "That's why the gimpt puppet upstairs was limping. The weak link right."

After that was confirmed Buffy knew what had to happen, she had to track down her lover and hopefully catch him because if that wasn't a possibility she'd need to kill him... again. She knew she couldn't so she thought back to the car and who she knew she'd need in this fight. The slayer suddenly took over as she stood up and addressed everyone, "Okay here's the plan; Me, Spike, Gunn and Conner are going to the prison. I need someone who depends on Angel as much as I do but isn't afraid to pummel him like I am. You..."

Buffy heard herself being interrupted by Wesley, "Buffy, she did things to us that I don't even know..."

Buffy knew where he was going with that, "Wes, think of what she did to you and then times it by 10 because that's what she did to me and I still need her in this fight. Wheather we like it or not she's a slayer and her instincts will tell her to do what I might not be able to. Plus I know what she did to you and to Cordy and that's why you're staying here along with Fred, Willow, and the green one. You don't have to be around her a lot."

The green demon had been very quiet and honestly that was the first time Buffy had actually noticed him, "Name is Lorne, luv."

Buffy smiled and did a generous nod but then got back down to business, "It's all lights out so we might run into some trouble. Prepare for a fight but don't expect a lot because right now our mission is Faith not damage control. I'm going to go in first and talk to Faith, Maybe two slayers might not even need back up to escape from jail. I do need someone to drive because me and Spike well we just aren't too good at the steering without running into things and Willow's staying here. We need to make this quick, I want to get back here as soon as possible." Everyone nodded and she started to walk towards the door, "Willow, start looking for what Angel's going to need. Let's clear out, and take Angel's car." They walked out of the Hotel with Spike and Buffy in front. They looked at Willow right before they left who was wearing a be careful but hurry please glare.

**-Streets of L.A.-**

A young woman was running away from two vampires who were chasing her. Angelus stepped up to her and put his arm around her. "It's okay Doll, I've got you!"

The clueless girl played into his hero act, "I don't know how to thank you!"

Angelus though wasted no time, "I do! Can you scream for me?"

Angelus vamped out and sunk his fangs into the girl. She could do nothing but thank him the way he had asked her to; she died screaming. Angelus dropped the girl to the road when he heard two vampires being appraoched by another one. The appraoching vampire started to talk like there was big news but Angelus didn't really bother with it until his last statement, "The slayer, you're sure?"

"Yea just got word she's in town!"

The vamps took off probably to spread the word leaving Angelus there with the biggest grin on his face. Suddenly he got serious though knowing he had to be sure which slayer they were talking about. He ran to the nearest phone and made the only call he thought to make ... Sunnydale...

He heard the phone ring twice and smiled at who answered, "Xander how are you?" He didn't wait for a response, "Great hey this is Angel, is Buffy there?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to tell you she's already there to kill you!" He regretted his words the instant they came out

"Ring ring ring, I do believe you are that stupid. You should really live the next few days as if they're your last, I never liked you!" Angelus hung up the phone and smiled. "Thank you Cordelia!"

-Prison - Buffy and Faith sitting at a table where they talk through a phone-

"Whoa B, I woulda bet a million bucks that you'd never show your face here!"

Buffy shrugged it off knowing the useless banter was necessary right now, "I guess you owe me a million bucks! Who gave you the shiner faith?"

"One of the guys in blue."

Buffy was suddenly surious about how much she had actually changed, "And you let him?"

"Yea he's still standing."

Buffy smiled, "Good, I was hoping you'd learned your little lesson that killing people is wrong."

Sarcasm lingered on every letter Faith spoke, ""Oh yea easy shit, Stake in vampires not in people."

"Sarcasm Nice, I came here cuz I need your help."

Faith was suddenly suprised knowing her relationship with her sister slayer was civil at the most and those were only on the good days, "Never thought I would hear those words either. What's so bad this time? End of the world. Hellmouth opening?"

Buffy sighed not really sure about how to explain this time, "Both and none of the above."

Faith was on the edge between fear and curiousity, "If you're in L.A. how come Angel's not with you? I thought he'd defenitely be the one to come here if anyone."

Buffy silenced her with her own fear filled statement which only scared Faith more because when a slayer's scared you know it's bad. "Faith I need your help, right now you're one of the only people who understands."

"What's going on? What's wrong with Angel?"

Buffy started to whisper into the phone now, "Angel isn't here any more Faith, Angelus is back and I need your help!"

"You got it B."

Buffy half smiled and looked around before looking back at Faith, "So you want outta here?"

Faith nodded already knowing the slayer's plan. They both hung up the phone and stood arms length away from the glass. In sync they punched the glass that shattered to a million pieces and began a fight with any guard they saw. Buffy hinted towards the window and Faith knew. She threw a cop she had into a wall before her and Buffy grabbed hands and jumped out the window landing inside the car.

Gunn was defenitely amused as he looked back from the drivers seat, "You Gals want some help?"

The girls were immediately out of the car in fighting stance. "I think we need to get Faith a little warm-up you know. She's been locked up a while, we have to see if she still has anything."

Faith knew instantly that Buffy was calling her out and she winked at her before going for the first cop going after her. Conner was immediately by Buffy's side before Spike could stop him. He did manage to stop Gunn though, "She wants the girl to have a warm-up! The fights for Faith. The boy shouldn't even be out there."

Conner heard Spike warn Gunn but he wanted to be in thie fight, he wanted to see what this slayer had that was so special! He did eventually back off to the car but he never took his eyes off how in sync and how trained these girls were. Each kick and each punch, each duck and each block was in perfect motion. Conner was taken out of his little trance when Spike waved a hand in front of his face, "Watch it kid, the way you're staring at the girls might make someone think you have a crush."

Conner only shook his head and continued to watch the poetry in motion before him. He started to notice Buffy more though, from the second she walked into the hotel she had been different. Spike called it a crush and Gunn smiled a long but Conner knew it wasn't a crush, it was something more. A crush was something he had for Cordelia but when he looked at Buffy it wasn't just a connection but a feeling that she gave him, like everything was going to be okay. He then began to wonder if the slayer felt the same thing and that's when he knew Buffy had a lot to offer! He was torn out of his thoughts though when Buffy threw Faith in the car.

Buffy was a little out of breath, "How do you feel Faith?"

Faith shrugged it off, "Just like riding a bicycle. Something you never forget!"

Buffy smiled and then tapped Gunn on the shoulder, "Pull over at the park over here. We're gonna give the girl something proper. Plus I just really want to see her injured! My Payback."

Buffy then turned to wink at Spike who suddenly got a little excited. Conner was a tad angry as he figured out what the plan was, "Why do you want a lousy vampire to fight her, I'll do it."

Conner basked in his own modesty and smiled at Spike's taken back look. Buffy only smiled at the kids typical teenage cocky attitude. "I did tell you he killed two slayers right. I didn't tell you that if he wasn't in love with me he could have killed me like 600 times and I'm supposedly the strongest slayer. I didn't tell you..."

Spike cut her off and Conner was glad, he didn't need an oversight into why Spike was better, "Thanks pet but I don't think my strengths previous to the beginning of this year need to be over exaggerated."

Conner then looked Spike up and down subtley and decided that instant that he didn't like him anymore then he liked Angelus. He then found himself wondering why these two vampires have the privelidge of being spared especially by Buffy and Faith who were actually born to kill them. So at that moment he also realized there was something he wasn't getting and he hoped Buffy was the one to teach him. The car was quiet until Gunn pulled up to the curb. They all walked to this open field with Buffy leading them. She seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on because she wore a mischevious grin on her face.

**-Warehouse Roof-**

Angelus stood with a smile upon his face as he walked again over to the man he had tied up. This man had visible cuts all over his body but the one Angelus was paying attention to at the moment was the one just below his neck. He didn't make the cuts deep enough to kill him because well face it, it just wouldn't be him. Angelus actually picked up a little plastic cup and dipped a finger in it and tasted it.

"I love the blood of teenagers, so fun and full of life." He looked at the body just barely hanging on. "Well obviously you aren't now but you probably were!"

He took the now filled plastic cup and returned to what he was doing before. A mural of not pictures but words. Right now it had the word "Welcome" on it in big letters. "I'm gonna need some more blood, maybe someone bigger who will bleed more then you," he said this staring at the boy who had finally collapsed and his pulse pumped no more. Angelus looked back up at the mural and laughed, a laugh the progressed louder and with every level it became more wicked! Today he was planning himself ONE...REALLY...GOOD...DAY!


	4. Some Childhood Advice

_Chapter 4 - Some Childhood Advice  
_

**-Hyperion - Cordy's Room-**

CORDY'S P.O.V  
_I paced over and over, just walking back and forth. How come none of them had come to check on me? How come Angelus couldn't hear me talking to him. I walked towards the table in the center of my room and put my arms to meditation position. I looked in front of me and I saw the container that had Angel's soul in it float in front of me, this was not anything different, I have been trying this since I was so rudely kicked out of the room downstairs. I need to get in his head and I want to know why it won't work. I bet it's because his little blonde beauty is back. She takes up too much space in his head. I whisper to myself, "She will die by the time this all ends."  
_END CORDY'S P.O.V.

**-Hyperion - Downstairs-**

Willow whispered to herself knowing Wesley was listening, "Grr this is going no where. I should just be able to recite the damn spell but no you guys had to do it magically!"

Fred and Lorne were asleep on the couch so it was just really Wes and Willow there at the counter. "Sorry we didn't make him sleep with someone but it would have been hard to cage him after that."

Willow wasn't so easily amused, "Funny."

Wesley smiled anyway, "I try. So how's it coming along?"

Willow summarized everything she had found so far, "Well I have the original curse which I think we'll need to use. If the soul wasn't magically held I could easily just restore it with the curse so what I really need is a way to get the soul out of that container."

Wesley tried to be the comfort now, "We're trying." They both look at the sleepyheads. "And by we I mean me and you."

Willow finally smiled a little bit knowing she could use a humorous break. Since a small silence followed though the red head established a better sounding conversation, "So Wes, what's with the get-up? You look so different and the aura I'm getting off of you is just so...different!"

Wesley only nodded, "A lot has happened. Not just Angelus. I've been...I've changed. I've seen darkness in myself. I'm not sure you'd begin to understand..."

Willow compared her darkness, "I flayed a guy alive and tried to destroy the world."

"Oh, so..."

Willow nodded back, "Darkness. Been there."

Wesley tried to explain his darkness, "Yeah. Well I never flayed... I had a woman chained in a closet, I stole Angel's son which got Conner sent into a hell dimension and then I slept with the enemy who I might have had a real twisted relationship with."

Willow tried to make it sound big, "Hey."

Wesley still felt like Willow had beaten him, "That doesn't compare."

Willow still tried to make him sound oddly dark, "No, dark. That's dark. You've been to a place."

Wesley stood admiring the woman in front of him, "You seem exactly the same as when I left. No other major changes I'm not up on?"

Willow got excited, "Yea lot's, Xander's mature now, Giles is still the same, The first evil is trying to kill us, Spike has a soul, I brought Buffy out of heaven, We all got to sing, I almost got to end the world, I went to rehab, Buffy and Spike were sleeping together when he didn't have a soul, I'm now gay and we've started to gather all the potentials into the Sunnydale house."

Wesley brought up the first two that stuck in his mind, "You're gay and Xander's mature?"

Willow sounded a tad surprised, "Out of everything I said those are the things you pick up on?"

He smiled until his mind processed the last thing Willow had said, "So it's started. The councils gone am I right?" She nodded and he continued, "When this is over no matter what I need to come back to Sunnydale with you. I need to talk to Giles, I should have got a heads up, I should have known about this even if I am fired!"

Willow sounded shocked again, "You knew about this?" She then remembered he used ot be a watcher, "Oh yea, watcher thing. We're actually gonna bring Faith back with us. It's a slayer thing."

Wesley understood, "Oh of course."

Willow stood to get some more coffee but knocked over Wesley's glass mug. When it fell to pieces she panicked with the apologies but then she realized something. "What type of container is his soul held in?"

Wesley tried for the least obvious answer, "The Muo-Ping. It's a sacred object. It's holy..."

Willow shook her head and asked about the obvious answer, "No I mean is it metal, glass or plastic?"

Wesley shrugged, "Glass I presume."

Willow giggled a little bit, "Then all we have to do is break the glass and then Angel's soul will be released into the ether. Afterwards I just need to say the original spell."

"Genius."

Willow bowed a little, "Thank you." They laughed and both lent down to pick up the glass and spilled coffee. Suddenly Willow stopped though and looked confused, "Angel has a son?"

**-The Park-**

Gunn and Conner took a seat at the nearest bench but could hear every word Buffy was telling Spike and Faith. "Tonight is about control, for both of you. I need to know you're both ready to let loose yet control herself. Anyone of you kill Angel without exhausting every single option we have and you'll be seeing the bright light. I want both of you to listen to my commands. If I call stop and I see even one punch thrown I will without a doubt put both of you in a hospital."

Faith just stared at her as Conner began to wonder why they listen to her like she's the boss. Conner hit a rebellious state of mind as he vowed right there that he would never start taking orders from a little blonde girl until he knew what she could do if he disobeyed! "Okay, Faith you're on total defense mode right now, Spike you're going to play attacker. I don't want blocks or ducks because if Faith only defends herself like I say you won't need to do either of those. We'll switch it up in a little bit."

Spike smiled, "You got it luv!"

Faith shrugged, "Right on B." She throws off her jacket and it lands in Buffy's arms. "Hold this."

The fight was on as soon as Buffy walked towards Gunn and Conner. Spike lunged at Faith who easily ducked but was hit by the leg that slammed into her back from behind. This was going to be a good fight, one anyone could get lost in, and one to learn from! Conner was intently watching when Buffy grabbed his arm and dragged him to the swings.

"Where are we going?"

Buffy didn't turn to look at him when she answered, "To the swings." He just followed her lead until she sat down on one and he sat down beside her. She seemed confused at his confusion, "You act like you've never been to a park before!"

This caught him off guard, she didn't know who he was? Well he didn't know who she was. Conner looked into her eyes trying to read her and all he got was beauty and strength. Yet his instinct told him he could trust her, "I haven't been to a park."

Her face had surprise written all over it and her voice confirmed her shock, "You're what 16, and you've never been to a park?"

He then decided to completely explain, "Technically I'm only about 1 in this world."

Buffy was still obviously confused, "Please explain...slowly!"

Now it was Conner's turn to be confused, "My dad never told you?"

"Who's your dad?"

This petrified Conner more then some demon or vampire. For some reason he didn't want to hurt this girl but from the sounds of it no matter what words he used to explain it was going to hurt he a lot, "Angel...Angelus!"

The look on her face was suddenly so full of pain but Conner didn't let his guard down, not until the first tear fell. He was going to wipe it off but she did it herself. She was suddenly so serious, "Who's your mother?"

Conner just shrugged thinking this wasn't a big deal, "Some other killer named Darla."

He was so wrong! Buffy lent into Conner's shoulder petty much sobbing. Gunn turned to notice what was going on but had no idea what to do and he wasn't the only one. Buffy did eventually remove her head from his shoulder and wipe her eyes with her sleeve very quickly as if she was ashamed of what she had just done. It wasn't the fact that this girl needed comfort that bothered Conner, it was the fact that he didn't know why this girl was crying.

She soon apologized, "Sorry Conner, I just...for me that was a lot to take in. I wasn't ready for that."

Before Conner could even come close to answering she yelled switch and at that moment Faith had been on the ground and Spike was about to go and throw her but then Faith kicked him in the legs causing him to topple over backwards, the only words heard were, "My turn Spikey Boy!"

That intrigued Conner but the look on Buffy's face was more important right now. He needed to know why she reacted that way. "Why did you start to cry when I told you who I was?"

When she started to explain her voice made it obvious it was hard for her to recap, "Angel and me used to be really close. I mean we were inseparable. We loved each other to the point where I sent him to hell and when he came back he still loved me. He killed his sire, the vamp that made him to save me. I don't know how she came back or why she did but on some level I'm glad she did, you wouldn't be here and Angel wouldn't be happy if she didn't. Anyway Faith shot him with a poisonous arrow and he needed slayers blood so I tried for Faith but I put her in a coma. As a last resort I made him drink me. I think the point that I would give anything including my life for him freaked him out so he left me."

That for some reason just pissed Conner off, "Even as Angel he's the stupidest person alive."

Buffy smiled for a second, if Conner had blinked he would have missed it. She looked him in the eyes though, "No he was the sweetest man alive as Angel. You know one day before I go back me and you are going to have a long talk. You need to understand!"

Of course he felt insulted and got defensive, "I understand fine!"

Buffy shook her head but stayed completely calm, "No you don't but you will! I promise you. Now we're gonna give you some childhood advice." She confused him a little and I think she noticed it by the look on his face so she explained, "These are swings, we sit on them and we fly!"

Conner didn't need to explain why he was only 1 but looked 16 because Buffy knew that would be a conversation better saved for her and Angel. Plus Conner didn't have all the answers she suddenly needed. Instead she hid her feelings once more and started moving on the swing. When she motioned for Conner to do the same he did without question. He had felt something he hadn't felt in...well forever. For the first time Conner totally let his guard down. Gunn never stopped watching because you could see the smile on his face as she watched and listened for a laugh he hadn't heard since the kid was a baby.

They both stopped swinging at the same time but thier smiles never faded as she giggled, "I haven't done that in so long!"

Conner shrugged, "I've never done it, I guess we're even."

She grabbed his hand, "Me and you, we gotta hang out more often."

Conner didn't know why but the thought of not being around her hurt, "I couldn't agree more."

Buffy looked around and suddenly she put that serious look back on when she noticed the fight. "Alright, we should get back. So I say the last one who touches Gunn has to hug him."

Conner was always in the mood for competition, "You're on."

She yelled the ready set go and once go sounded they both took off. She ran at a amazing pace but Conner stayed close. She did touch Gunn first so when he ran up to him and hugged him he jumped and had the most surprised look on his face. Conner couldn't believe he hadn't done anything like this a lot sooner. The instant she spoke though both of thier guards went back up knowing there would be a time soon where they could put them down again, but only in front of each other.

"Okay you guys can stop!" Faith was about to punch him and Buffy noticed but her fist stopped about 2 cm away from his face! "Very nice Faith, Your reflexes definitely changed!"

Faith was starting to get ticked off by the authority in Buffy's voice, "Thanks B, I liked the work out. When do me and you get to have a go?"

Buffy had no problem with fighting her, "What? You think you can take me?"

Spike interrupted though, "As much as I would love watching you two go at it I think we've overstayed our welcome at the L.A. playground. We should get back."

Buffy tossed Faith her jacket, "Let's get back."

Conner noticed how tired Buffy was along with Spike who slowly nodded to Conner who instantly knew what he meant. He stalled Buffy so the others could get into the car and then he swept her up like a baby and carried her to the car. The whole way Conner got to listen to her wonderful laugh. Spike stared at him like he was studying a book until he finally whispered something only Conner would hear, "It's a beautiful sound isn't it?" Gunn drove home with a smile on his face as with the rest of the car!

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

"So now all you have to do is find the spell that could break the glass?" Fred said confirming Wes and Willow's nightly discoveries.

Willow confirmed, "Yea but it's not that simple. Most spells would break all the glass jars in the world and a lot of good things come in jars like pickles and..."

Fred interrupted, "Peanut Butter."

Willow got a little happy, "YES!" She calmed and finished the explanation, "So now I have to find one that would be very specific or I could find one close and alter it myself. I'm getting better in latin."

Lorne finally woke up and joined the club at the desk, "So I take it there's good news since you're all smiling?"

That's when Buffy walked in followed by everyone else from the prison rescue gang, "I would like to know the answer to that also."

Wesley examined the group and noticed the rescued slayer, "Faith."

She tried to be normal, "Hey Wes, how you been?"

Wesley couldn't hide the fact she tortured him, "Haven't been tortured in a while so I'm good."

Faith nodded, "Don't look for it to happen again. You know Buffy would have my head."

"Good."

Buffy moved the convo back to saving Angel issues, "So there is good news?"

They all walked to the couch and the first thing Fred noticed was Conner was sitting with Buffy...and smiling, "Oh my God Conner! You have a smile on your face!"

Wesley actually noticed too, "Well Buffy virus must have gone around."

Buffy needed to know what Willow had, "I'd be actually smiling too if I had some good news."

Wes and Willow took turns explaining to the group what they had found. They could break the glass surrounding his soul and then just do the same spell. Buffy just smiled at the news until she figured something out, "We're gonna have to bring him here aren't we?"

Willow nodded very slowly, "That was the hard part I didn't wanna tell you!"

Buffy tried to play it off as nothing, "It's cool I was planning on meeting Angelus anyway, right? I'm really tired though and since you don't have everything you need right now, you guys mind if I take a nap? Wake me if you find a spell or anything okay?"

Everyone nodded and Spike followed her upstairs. Wes guided Buffy with words towards Angel's room and everyone gave them weird looks until Willow made their thoughts clear, "Don't worry they're not "Sleeping" together anymore. They just actually sleep together."

They all nodded and then Wes came back to reality, "Has anyone seen Cordelia this morning?"

**-Cordy's Room-**

CORDY'S P.O.V  
_I bet none of them even realize I'm not down there! They have Buffy to save them, the connection to the powers don't matter. I'll just have to show them. It takes me a while to find my pen and paper and I write a note to Conner! He's the one I have whipped more then the others, he'll have to be concerned. The note wrote;_

_"Dear Conner, I have taken to another place to call my home. I know this is not the way to tell you this but I'm carrying your child and mine! I don't think our baby should be put into this kind of danger. I know you will find us! I love you Conner! Love Cordelia"_

_That should do it. He's so stupid and little. He'll fall for it! I snuck out the window of my bedroom that had a porch and stairs down to outside. I walked out with a bag and Angel's soul without even looking back. None of them will know what hit them!"  
_END CORDY'S P.O.V.

**-Warehouse Roof-**

ANGELUS' P.O.V  
_I could smell the blood for miles...it was finally done. I know the key to seeing an old friend is to bring a present and my beautiful petite blonde slayer will love her present, she won't even have to unwrap it. The look on her face will be indescribable and unforgettable. Hanging the bodies next to the picture was obviously a very nice touch. I really am great! Maybe a little arrogant but who isn't nowadays! Although I don't have many flaws! One of them certainly is getting bored so very easily. I should go into the warehouse, me and beastie boy there can have a talk! I can almost smell victory this time, no wait that's the blood that surrounds me. I can see victory! Buffy will finally be mine and all her friends will die at her hands. "And they lived happily ever after!"_


	5. Words Say It All

**_Authors Note - _**This is a rather emotional chapter. Not tissue but it's a lot soap opery and involves a lot of talking. Wesley didn't chop off Lilah's head yet and they kept her in the basement.

_Chapter 5 - Words Say It All_

**-Hyperion - Angel's room containing Spike and Buffy-**

Buffy and Spike were curled up together on Angel's bed. She had been tired but couldn't sleep. She started to play with Spike's hand that was wrapped around her waist like she always did when she was nervous or thinking, "What's goin on luv?"

Buffy tried to be non chalant, "Nothing!"

Spike wasn't believing her for a second. "Come on Buffy, I know you way too well and your fingernails that are digging into my hand are gonna leave scars."

"You don't get scars."

After a smile she sat up and even then she looked like a princess. Spike was leaning on the headboard now and she sat cross legged facing him. When her hands started to fidget Spike knew he would have to start the conversation here, "You and the kid seemed to get along great."

That defenitely struck a nerve because that tear that always comes out of her eyes when she's trying to hide appeared on her face, "Well I got along with Angel, I may as well get along with his son."

Spike was so shocked that if Buffy wasn't there he would have jumped to the next world. He didn't know why though, he had sensed something awfully familiar about him, "That's Angel's kid?" She confirmed with a nod. "Wow, who's the mom?" She broke down there. She started crying but when Spike went to comfort her she stopped him. That reaction confirmed Spike's suspision, "Darla?"

"How'd you know?"

Spike couldn't believe she didn't already know the answer to that question, "I spent a century or more with those two, I think I have their scent pretty much locked in my brain."

Buffy looked a little curious now, "Did you know about Conner?"

Spike instantly denied it because if he didn't she would have done something violent that he wouldn't appreciate, "No, I sensed something that hit my memory but I didn't know for sure!" She just stared at him for a while. "Didn't you kill...well Angel kill darla?"

Buffy sighed, "Yea, just dying to know how she's back."

Spike went right in for what she was really thinking about, "No you're dying to know why he didn't tell you about any of it!"

Buffy looked him right in the eyes not sure if she was angry with Spike for bringing it up or angry with herself for trying to hide it. Right then Spike knew a long talk about his grand sire was coming his way, "Maybe Cordelia was right. He may still be the center of my heart but I'm not even in his anymore. Every realationship I've had, he's been in the back of my mind. I always had hope that he would come back to me. Do you know what that's like? To hold on to hope of something you know will never happen?"

Spike couldn't believe she even asked him that question. If he didn't have hope that the slayer would come back to him he wouldn't be sitting accross from her trying to calm her down, "Of course I do pet. I dreamed forever you would get over me being a vampire without a soul and when I got it, I found sense. I knew it too that Angel would always be in you."

Buffy sighed and fell back on the bed kind of annoyed, "I'm dreading tonight! Maybe we could just magically teleport him here and then we could magically make him not be able to talk and you could just beet the crap out of him."

Spike actually contemplated the plan, "Love the plan pet but you know how it works. Me, Faithy and uh Conner will be there for you."

She nodded gratefully, "So why don't you complain anymore when I ramble on about how much I love Angel?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Still pisses me off though, I mean I hate him as much as the next bloke but he just doesn't seem that funny anymore. I'm gonna take that back when I see him though." After he got a smile out of her Spike grabbed her hand, "Come on, you need to sleep."

She slid over and lent down onto Spike's arm that was spread out and she then turned toward him, "You know I've been bit three times? I mean if I were anybody else I would be dead or a vamp by now."

That really surprised Spike. He knew about why Angel did and he knew about Dracula and obviously he knew about his own since he was staring at the mark he had left on her. "What's this about luv?"

"I was just thinking."

Spike decided to explain the animal ritual a vampire has of biting thier prey and why the slayer was still alive, "You're alive because you're the best Buffy. If you were anybody else Dracula would have had you turned in a few days. You're not a vampire because me and Angel, well we love you."

"Nice to know that the vampire I have to look for tonight loves me!"

Spike was serious though. He knew Buffy knew a lot about what a vampire was, it's what kept her alive but she didn't know anything about what they believed in. Spike continued to satisfy her curiousity, "It's actually really simple Buffy, If you love somebody more then anything then you trade rings and hold a big party but when we love somebody we trade the greatest gift thier is."

Buffy wasn't sure if she enjoyed this story so much, "Blood?" When Spike nodded Buffy was a little confused, "So I'm married to you and Angel, that's brilliant."

Spike put on that cocky grin of his, "For me it was just about having a connection with you even after you stopped talking to me and left the next morning and for Angel..."

Buffy finished his sentence, "I was just saving his life."

Spike laughed at how ignorant this slayer was, "Weather you think it or not slayer, you're a part of him. Just because it wasn't a choice doesn't lessen the meaning of it." Buffy stayed silent after that, as she suddenly accepted there was a lot about being a vampire she didn't understand. She also knew besides maybe that little tidbit of information she didn't really want to learn anything else. She was torn out of such thoughts when Spike asked a question, "Do you regret it?"

Buffy didn't hesitate for some reason, as if she already knew the question and the answer, "Not a chance." Spike was stunned and bathed in the closeness both of them were feeling at that moment. He didn't want to say anything to ruin it so he just lowered his head and kissed the mark his fangs and his passion has made. Buffy on the other hand had only one more question left, "Will he be mad if he finds out?"

Spike suddenly realized that was what really sparked her curiousity. She wasn't just curious or anxious; She needed a trigger, something to bait his old sire with. That whole conversation she had been thinking about how Angelus would react. After supressing a small growl of jealousy because he knew Buffy didn't need that right now he put on his fearless grin and spoke without a whole lot of feeling in his words, "Oh yea he'll probably wanna do every cruel thing he did to people in the past century to me in a matter of days and then set me in the sun to fry."

"You scared?"

Spike's tolerance for feelings was getting lower so he took the sweet way out of that conversation, "You were worth it!"

Buffy continued to talk as if she didn't feel anything but they both knew these moments comforted her. She put on a smile and lightened the conversation, "You're only not scared because you know I won't let him do anything to you."

Spike let that opening for a fight go when he noticed how tired this slayer was, "Alright then. We'll fight about this later, you should sleep slayer." With that she snuggled in close to Spike and in no time she was out. He suddenly realized he liked being this best friend person, maybe not as much as last years toy but he still enjoyed it.

**-Inside the Warehouse-**

Angelus sat around in anticipiation for the slayer, but that was just a nice way of saying how bored he was. He was torn out of his thoughts when the beast revealed himself, "What are you doing here Angelus?"

Angelus was grateful for the company, "What I can't just stop by? You're the one who wanted me here... Plus I'm bored!"

"Can't you be other places? I hear your slayer is in town!"

Angelus sounded just as arrogant as he always did, "Old, old Rock man, You have to learn, you never go to them if you can make them come to you and she will come to me, we have a history!"

The beast began to make valid points, "Don't you get tired of being evil alone? I mean you travelled with the three other most vicious Demons there were and now you're alone."

Of course he defended himself, "I won't be alone for much longer! That slayer and I..."

The beast cut him off, "Do you feel love Angelus?"

Angelus was suddenly defensive, "Not with her. It's more with her. It's a connection and a vision."

"A vision?"

He was suddenly giddy as he thought about everything him and the slayer turned vampire would do, "Can't you just picture it? That slayer as a vampire, that strength, that passion, that anger... There's not one thing that woman couldn't do and she'd be at my side."

"You're an awkward vampire Angelus but if you do manage to turn the longest living and strongest slayer into a vampire then I suppose you would be more famous then you are now. Good luck."

Angelus sensed this rock's sarcasm and didn't enjoy it, "What do you mean if I manage to turn her? There's no failing this time."

The beast smiled knowing he hit a spot for Angel, "She's beaten you before Angelus, what makes this time any different?"

"Last time I only used me as a weakness but this time... This slayer has her family."

The beast enjoyed the vampires dream, "You're a cruel creature Angelus."

Angelus couldn't help but get cocky, "Oh please! Don't stop!"

After he had his laugh and the beast went off to do his own thing Angelus sat alone again but this time thinking about what he had said, about being alone. He started to wonder where Dru was,or where Spike was. Last he heard about him he was in good old Sunnydale but with how much he hated the slayer Angelus couldn't justify him still being there. He presumed that he was off somewhere in a European country with Dru but he'd track them down, he always did... After all he'd need to show those two especially what he had done with Buffy turned vampire.

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Everybody was spread out amongst the room. It had been almost an hour since they stopped researching and just fell asleep. Nobody actually bothered looking for Cordelia at the moment. They knew her and Buffy in the same room would be a no no after yesterdays actions. Faith and Conner went to a room just a little bit after Spike and Buffy did; Different rooms though. I guess all four knew that there was a very emotional fight comming up and it was going to take a lot of energy.

**-Apartment in Downtown L.A.-**

CORDY'S P.O.V  
_ It's not exactly what a girl like me should be living in but it works. I need my own space where I don't have to pretend to be that all do gooder Cordelia Chase and I could focus on the mission at hand. I've placed Angel's soul on the table. I've given up on reaching him but I need to keep this safe. No one and I mean no one is going to ruin my plans. Conner should be here pretty soon, I hope. Sleep would be nice, it takes a lot of energy to try and control one evil vampire while pregnant. I don't know how actual woman do it for 9 months!_

**-Hyperion - Angel's Room - 7 hourse later-**

Buffy stirred under Spike's arm and he woke up to find her shivering. Spike knew the sign of a nightmare anywhere and shook her. Buffy's eyes popped open and she almost jumped up, "Why'd you wake me up?"

"You were dreaming, well nightmaring again."

"Sorry if I woke you."

Spike let the pleasantries go knowing what a slayer's dream could mean, "What were you dreamin of?"

Buffy didn't feel like a serious moment right now, there was too much of that coming up, "You in an apron and cooking with a chefs hat on."

Spike got the hint the dream wasn't world pending and she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't push, "Really, and this is funny to you?"

It took everything Buffy had to keep on a straight face, "No it actually kind of scared me. You in an apron holding pots and pans saying, "What's cookin good lookin?" alone is scary. The chef's hat is what made it funny."

Buffy couldn't stop herself anymore and burst out laughing as she really did get the picture in her head. Spike got a little defensive, "You think that's funny?"

Before Buffy knew it Spike was on top of her and tickling her. It was times like that she forgot she had super strength. She tried to get away but instead started to tickle Spike knowing he had his own human weaknesses that still lingered after hundreds of years. They were both on their sides laughing while still trying to tickle the other when they heard someone enter the room. They froze in the position they were in to see Conner staring at them.

It was obvious how uncomfortable he was as he stood there, "Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if I could talk to Buffy."

Spike hopped up to leave but Buffy grabbed his hand and told him to stay, "What better person to talk about Angel then the one who was with him through majority of his life."

Conner looked a little curious of this vampire again, "You were with Angelus?"

Spike sat back down next to Buffy as Conner did the same. They kind of sat in a triangle shape and Spike answered the kid, "Me and my grand-sire were like evil and evil."

Conner couldn't help but look disgusted and glared with judgement at Buffy, "This doesn't bother you? They're related and they're evil. Why don't you just stake them both? Don't tell me it's because of their souls because I don't buy that anymore."

Spike looked a little hurt but understood and knew he deserved it. What he was curious about was how Buffy would decide to answer that question, "It bothers me every second they're around me but I also know the reason they aren't dust is because I care for them. Their souls gave them feelings; Guilt, remorse and my personal favourite love. In the beginning it was just their souls..." Buffy stared at Spike making sure he was ready for the next part, "...I never told anyone this but when I was in heaven, I got to see everything Spike and Angel did without souls..." Spike just stared at her with an expression of shock on his face. He knew they would end up talking about this when the kid was gone. "I know now that if I could still love them after seeing that, then they're worth keeping alive!"

Conner hadn't been in he room longer then five minutes and already was overcome with information, "You were in heaven? Angel's your grand-sire?"

Buffy half smiled at the questions, "I've died twice, I always come back!"

Spike knew he should be the one to answer the next one, "Your mom, Darla, turned Angel, who turned Drusilla, who turned me. Anyway I never got to know who sired Darla, I didn't really care as long as I had Dru."

Conner accepted the answer, "So you like Angel?"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little knowing the typical answer for that question when Spike was the one to answer it, "I bloody hate the ponce. He made my life hell for basically all my un-life, especially when he lost his soul in Sunnydale. He was all over Dru and he just wouldn't stop with the wheelchair Jokes. There was this one time in paris he decided best to throw me accross the la..."

Buffy cut him off before he went too far, "I think he's heard just enough."

Conner continued to study the vampire, he needed to make sure just where he stood, "So if you don't like him, then why are you helping to save him?"

Spike looked at Buffy and then back at the kid before answering, "This goes back to the love thing. I love Buffy with all my heart and she loves Angel with all of hers."

"Why do you love him?"

Now that was a hard question to answer not because she couldnt think of an answer but because there was too many of them, "Angel has hurt me time and time again. Actually I don't remember a time we talked in the past three years where I didn't cry. The thing I know though is, every time he does make me cry, he does it for me. All I want him to do is stop doing things for the best of me but it proves he cares. He may not love me like I still love him but he cares. My friends say that me and Angel have this forbidden love but I don't know." Conner went to interrupt but she stopped him and continued, "I love him because every time he was an ass, or every time something happened he would apologize just to make sure I wasn't mad at him. I love him because when he looks at me my whole slayer world goes away and I'm just being admired by my normal boyfriend. I love him because he knows what he did as Angelus but it doesn't stop him from trying to do everything his body can do to make up for that. Most of all I love him because when I'm with him I'm just a girl who has a crush."

Conner was dumbstruck while Buffy had tears in her eyes. Spike was going to comfort her but he knew that she wouldn't want that. When people hold her she takes it as permission to let it all out and she wouldn't want that now. Spike just changed the centre of attention and asked the kid a question, "Why do you hate him?"

Another long answered question, "Before now I thought of him as a murderous monster, kind of like you. Just a vampire that needed sun more then any other. It disgusted me to know I'm even related to him. I thought Angelus was his true face and everything Angel did I saw as Angelus. I thought he killed my fath...Holtz, and he killed Lilah..." Conner tried to calm down, "...I believe that he may be capable of love for you and for his family here but one things never going to change and I think maybe you more then anybody needs to start believing it. Angelus and Spike have true faces Buffy, that soul is only a mask that wighs on them everyday and they both, especially Angel will always want thier soul to leave so that weight can be lifted and..."

"You're wrong Conner!" Buffy practically yelled at the boy which caused both Spike and him to jump. She calmed down but spoke with the same stern voice, "A christmas about three years ago, the day it snowed in Sunnydale, Angel, your Dad was going to show himself the sun. The First Evil which we're currently dealing with in Sunnydale came to him that day and told him to kill me. It taunted him for days about his past and present. He even came to my room and was about to try and Kill me, well lose himself in me and then kill me. But he walked. He couldn't face it that he had it inside of himself to become what he is today. It would have happened too if it hadn't snowed and he hadn't realized he is wanted. Angel hates that there is this demon that can walk freely inside of him and that at any moment he smiles, it's possible he can be let out. Now if you can sit there and tell me that Angel will always want out then you aren't willing to hear the truth about the amazing man your dad is. Angelus isn't his true face, always remember he was a man once."

Buffy calmed down a little bit when Spike grabbed her hand. Conner had no idea how hard it was for Buffy to do what she had just did and she had no idea how hard it was for Spike to listen to it. Conner got up to leave with a confused look on his face. He glanced back at Buffy, like he wanted to say something but he just turned back around, opened the door and walked out.

He took a step out before Buffy realized she couldn't let him leave like that and called after him, "Do me a favor and at least try and look at Angel as a man." He nodded and Buffy added, "But look at Angelus as everything you thought of him before! Hate him all you want because I can't. You should also know Conner that if you do stake him then I will deal with you!"

Conner saw the sincerity, worry and anxiety in her eyes. He just nodded in agreement. He loved the way she made everything so clear to him, Cordy never did that. At that moment he remembered Cordy and everything that had happened between the two of them. After looking at Buffy and Spike one more time in understanding he took off with a quick pace to Cordy's room. From what he knew no one had been up there to chack on her and if she was injured he decided maybe she needed some company. Upon walking through the already open door he walked in to find the room completely empty. Worry coursed through him, especially when he noticed the note left on her pillow. He read the note and couldn't believe what he was reading. He would have to take care of this and of her but not tonight. He figured she'd be safe and he was needed here. There was always nine months for a baby right?

In Buffy's room as soon as Conner was gone the slayer looked at Spike ready for an apology, "Sorry you had to listen to that. I should have let you go."

"No of course not, I got quite a bit of insight now." Buffy knew this was coming and regretted instantly mentioning anything about heaven, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you saw everything me and Angel did when we were soulless?"

Buffy had been planning an answer for a while, "Listen Spike, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just... what was I suppossed to say? Hey Spike I saw you torture that family of seven while Dru sat behind you and clapped her hands while Angel was practically passed out. I didn't like what I saw and I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about it. Well I didn't like the killing part I liked other parts."

Spike accepted the answer and the flirty smile she used to change the subject, "And what parts would that be luv?"

Buffy sunk into his chest again, "You know when you were in New York, your search for the slayer? Yea well your hair and your clothes and especially what was under them was worth seeing everything else!

Spike put on one of the biggest smiles and spoke with a cocky attitude, "I try!" There was a small silence and Spike broke it. "So all that stuff you said about Angel being human and demon..."

Buffy cut him off knowing that was coming, "I don't love you like I love Angel but you guys really are the same... sometimes."

Spike looked disgusted yet pleased at the same time so he changed the subject, "At least now I know more of the story on how you knew it was The First."

Buffy looked down unable ot look at Spike, "I didn't tell a lot of people."

"I'm gettin that!"

Buffy sat up and stretched, "Well enough of this emotional roller coaster, You wanna get me ready for tonight?"

"Lead the way Luv!"

They walked downstairs noticing everyone just stirring but not quite up. They found the training room themselves, "I'm gonna need a shower after this."

Spike winked at her, "Mind if I join ya?"

Buffy swung at him and it started. Buffy and Spike started this sparring session both holding back a little not wasting their much needed energy for tonight. Neither of them noticed Conner smiling and watching them. "Tonight's gonna be good!"


	6. Meet The Beast

**Authors Note - **_I just wanted to say that Cordy's not gone. I just needed time for Buffy and the gang to clear up Angelus. I can't stress enough on how much I hate the Cordy/Angel relationship and after the first and second season of Angel I hated Cordy all together but she is a pivitol part of the story._

_Chapter 6 - Meet The Beast_

**-Apartment in Downtown L.A.-**

Cordelia lay on the bed wondering where the hell that kid was. It's been almost the whole night and he still hadn't shown up. If Cordy couldn't get to Angelus mystically then she would need to get to him through someone who knows him. She was betting on Conner but just like high school...Buffy Summers walked through the door. Cordelia thought about ways she coudl get rid of her but then came to the conclusion that she would be gone soon. Cordelia suddenly got a little fired up thinking about how she destroyed her plans, her life... "I think it's about time we stopped her meddling little weasel head and KILL HER!"

She must have screamed the last part out loud because in front of Cordelia popped someone she had never thought she would see again. Well not really a someone...A something. There stood in front of her...The First. She was in the Blonde bitches body but it was okay...It had been a while since Cordy had seen it and she was going to enjoy this visit. Cordy greeted it as if it was a person, "How are you holding up?"

Cordelia stood from the bed and walked to the table which was closer to it while listening to the First complain, "That slayer...She took away my weapon...the one on the inside."

Cordelia knew exactly what she was talking about, "I can see that since he's at the hotel, amongst all of them and huh...Trigger free!"

The first was suddenly angry btu kept it's cool like always, "She will pay!"

Cordelia on the other hand couldn't keep her cool, "Good! I want her dead as much...maybe more then you do. This vessel that I have chosen...She has deep hatred for this girl and I can see why! Her and her friends...Her and the friends I used to call mine have made a plan to take Angelus away from us. We can't let it happen!"

The first nodded, "Agreed. Caleb is on his way from Paris and he is strong enough to be my vessel. He'll take care of our little girl and for the Beast...Kill the beast. Kill the beast in the sun so Angelus will back down and will have no choice but to hide!"

Cordelia looked herself over, "If you haven't noticed I'm a little like 4 months pregnant here. I mind control it, and I can't get into Angelus' mind to make him do it for me." She then realized something, "You can, You're all he is; pure, disgusting, black, EVIL. Would you pay him a little visit, before you unleash our army in Sunnyhell?"

It agreed, "Yea, it is done!"

The First got up to leave; with a bright flash and a line of light she was gone and Angelus would really have to be ready. Cordelia walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge while whispering to herself, "It was going to be a nice couple of days, Buffy will leave, Angelus will stay evil and Oh yea...BUFFY WILL DIE!" With that Cordelia took a bite of the chicken leg she was holding and smiled.

**-Hyperion - Main Room-**

Everyone who was stirring before when Spike and Buffy walked past weren't anymore, they were back to sleep. With the exception of Willow and Wesley who were sitting together at a table and just talking. There was so much that happened in Sunnydale...Then there was so much that happened in L.A.

"So Angel, he really did it?" Willow asked with a bucket of ice cream on the table in front of her.

"Yea he actually did it, as much as you think you want to see it you don't. It almost broke my ears when we saw it." Wesley confirmed

"I can't believe he actually did it...Angel got up on a stage and sang!" They both burst into a large amount of laughter

When it ceased Willow looked behind her where she could see the training room window clearly, "How long have they been in there?"

"Almost the whole hour we've been talking."

"Wow, we've been talking for an hour...and I'm not even half done my ice cream." Willow stated turning back around to face Wesley. They both smiled and couldn't help but notice how they missed the others smile. They didn't really get along or talk too much when Wesley was Buffy and Faith's watcher but now...it was like this bonding was suppossed to happen. Willow scooped another spoonful into her mouth and turned to Wesley. "I need to ask you something and you have to explain it this time, How is Conner Angel's kid?"

Wesley went on to talk to her about the night with Darla. He told Willow about Darla killing herself to save Conner's life and how it was prophesized. His voice went low when he told her about taking Conner. He told her about Quortoth and Holtz. "Now Conner hates Angel and I'm pretty sure if Buffy wasn't here he would have staked him."

When Wesley finished Conner walked in, "You left out the parts where I put him in a coffin in the bottom of the ocean for a long time and then he still looked out for me. You forgot how I've tried to kill him countless times because I thought it was his fault, his that I grew up there." Wes tried to interrupt him but Conner kept going. "You're right about one thing though, if it wasn't for Buffy I would have staked him but also because of her I'll never try again."

He just walked out towards the kitchen leaving Wes and Willow to smile. The moment was interrupted when Wesley noticed Spike throw Buffy into a wall and then Buffy smash his head into the corner of the walls, "Maybe we should call it. They're gettin kind of rough."

"Yea don't worry about it. I always find ways to interrupt too when they get like that. We'll just tell them that we should get going soon because well if we want this done the sooner the better."

Wes nodded and they both walked to the training room. Buffy had just punched Spike sending him backwards and then tried to kick him but Spike grabbed her leg and flung her into the wall once more. Willow winced for both of them, "Hey guys I think...uh...We should get going soon...you know we do need to get back to Sunnydale and it's Angelus so we kind of need to hurry."

Buffy had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her arm. If one didn't know better they'd think that was a fight to death. "Yea good plan. I'm gonna go shower up and you guys can wake the rest of them up."

Spike was a little angry as he walked up to the witch and the watcher, "You guys purposely did that! I was actually winning...No weapons and I was actually winning!"

Willow stepped up to him so they were face to face, "In her defense she only has a bruise and a cut you have four cuts, your arms pretty bruised and you're limping. You want me to get the first aid kit?" They all shared a sarcastic smile and then Willow continued, "Since you're not evil and Buffy likes to hit you, isn't it a bad thing that she couldn't beet you when she needs to beet Angelus?"

Spike gave up, "Okay fine Red you win! I was winning because she was holding back...But I was still winning."

They all smiled and walked out. Willow did end up getting the first aid kit and did up some of Spike's wounds. Wesley let them be and started to wake the gang up one by one. Willow stared after him but made the mistake of letting Spike notice, "You got a little something for the ex watcher!" The second he mocked her Willow poured a little too much antiseptic making him squeal, "I was just asking a question."

Willow shrugged it off, "I didn't like your question!" Willow stuck out her tounge and finished bandaging Spike. She then gave Spike the order to go wake up Faith. He got up and did a he was told. He walked up towards the stairs and found the room with Faith in it. He went to go wake her up and shook her a little bit but she tunred around instantly and socked him in the nose sending him flying into the wall. "OW! Buffy just punched my nose, now I think it's broken." He called downstairs, "Red, I need stuff for a broken nose!"

Faith got up and looked him over, "So sorry blondie! Bad dream!"

"Was I that horrible to you in the dream. Geese."

Faith shrugged it off, "Just in the moment! Buffy has had to have done that to you."

Spike sat there and thought back, "Still, bloody Ow!"

"What did you come here for anyway?"

Spike just reapeated the plan, "Oh get ready, we're leaving soon. Buffy's in the shower and when she get's out she'll be slayer in arms so just don't get in her way."

Faith nodded and Spike walked downstairs shaking his head. "Well B, It's time to face the devil." Faith whispered to herself while she walked back into her room for clothes.

Everyone was up now wheather in showers or changing. They were all quiet, not a word. If a pin was dropped it would sound like an earth ending earthquake. Everyone was afraid that just one word would set Buffy, Spike, Faith or Conner off and no one was ready for that, not until they had to see it. Everyone was in the main room of the Hyperion and still not a peep until Buffy's voice echoed the loud room.

"Alright, let's load up! Willow, Wesley, Fred and Lorne, I want you here. Work on the specific jar spell thingy. Gunn, Spike, Faith and Conner you're with me. No one stake him, that's what the tranquilizers are for. When I bring him in he goes straight to the cage and the only two who watch him are me or Spike. We know what he's like and we don't want you guys in the middle of it. When he is caged I don't want him Angelus as long as I can help it. Got it?"

The whole room nodded and Spike who was on Buffy's right side grabbed her hand, "We'll be there for you, I won't let anythng happen to you so if I have to stake him I will." Buffy squeazed his hand. "I won't do it for me but if It's the only way..." Buffy nodded and grabbed Conner's hand.

Conner looked up at her, "The same goes for me."

Faith ran up to her, "I'll make sure they don't stake him!" Buffy just smiled and winked at her sister slayer.

Gunn walked up to her and Buffy stared at him, "I want you with the second tranq gun. Me and Spike have history with Angelus so he'll go primarily us two. Faith is a slayer obviously but he doesn't know you too well as Angelus so he won't guard you as much as the rest of us. You're key here."

Buffy hugged Willow, "Buffy, Don't get dead."

She just smiled and walked backwards staring at her best friend. "If he comes in Will, you handle it!"

The red head nodded and watched her best friend stride off into a battle that no one was ready for. The five got to the car and continued the silence as they all got in. Faith in front, Gunn driving, Buffy in the back with Spike on her right and Conner on her left. The ride was fairly short because Spike put a hand on Buffy's shoulder, "There's so much blood!"

Buffy looked worried, "What are you talking about?"

Spike got a small revelation and started looking around, "I can smell it! Oh yea I forgot about this. Our Angel was good with presents and I guess he found out you were coming because I'm bettin he made a gift for you."

Buffy cursed herself for losing the element of surprise, "I'm not gonna like this am I?"

Spike shook his head, "Not in the least! Hang a right Charlie!"

Buffy started to look around with Spike, "Tell me how much blood?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer pet!"

Gunn pulled over when he saw the mural. He got out and banged his head on the car! Faith got out and gasped. "There's no freakin way!"

Spike got out and stood next to the shock ridden brunette slayer. Buffy and Conner got out at the same time and stared at the welcome sign, made of blood! Buffy cradled her head into Conner's shoulder. He didn't even look down but put his hand on her head. He stared at Angelus's masterpiece, "Are you sure we can't stake him?"

It was directed at no one so no one answered already knowing the answer was still no. Buffy and Faith finally composed themselves as the cold slayer part of thier souls kicked in. Buffy just continued to stare at it. "Welcome Lover!" with the bodies hanging around it like a frame. "Only Angelus could have thought up something so gross." Buffy said already hiding her feelings. They all knew she would isolate every bit of her except for the slayer and a part of her heart. "Let's go and keep to the shadows."

**-Warehouse - Angel and The Beast-**

Angel was toying with knife the Beast had told him not to touch when a light appeared in front of him and flashed. When the light dissapaited a figure was in front of him...The First! It was not in the form of Buffy this time though, it was in the form of himself! He started to laugh right away knowing what was in fornt of him. The beast came behind him and smiled.

"Go away!" The first yelled to the beats who left without question. "Angelus, my most prized posession!"

Angel was a little defensive already, "No one posesses me."

"I'm not a someone. I'm inside of you and you have made me proud! Just the welcoming card alone made me tingle inside with happiness."

Angelus felt flattered so he went with it, "I would blush if I could."

"She's comming for you Angelus!"

"I know, I can't wait!"

The first wasn't amused, "You know you can't die Angelus. We need you in this up comming fight!"

"And I plan to be there."

"Good, Now you're going to do me a favor!"

Angelus' intitial reaction was to be angry but he felt a little more intrigued, "What do I get out of it?"

"You get to kill the slayer!"

Angelus thought nothing of that outcome, "Good, I was already gonna do that."

The first knew how to make him see things it's way...FEAR! "You know that witch of hers, returned your soul last time. She knows how to do it again. You will be Angel again if she wins. My friend and I want you to kill The Beast. He does nothing for us anymore. You're our key Angel! He was just for show!"

"I'd love to do that, God I hate that guy. There's this thing though...I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

Angel as the first nodded at the knife and stopped smiling. "I will see you soon Angelus, she's he..."

The first was interrupted when Buffy showed up, "What? You couldn't just stay in Sunnydale!"

The First and Angel turned to see only Buffy at the enterence. It first was getting ready to dissappear, "God, you're such a pain in the ass. I can't wait until I see your dead helpless body beneath me!"

Before Buffy could speak it was gone. Buffy then quickly turned her gaze towards Angelus who held a grin on his face that went from ear to ear. He hopped to a sitting position on top of a crate still keeping his gaze on his slayer! They stayed silent for a while, each deciding who was going to be the one to start the ridiculous banter...it was Buffy. "Thanks for the welcoming! Made a girl feel special!"

Angel laughed a little, "Oh I knew you would just go crazy for it."

Buffy just gave him a sarcastic smile. "Nice place."

Angelus shrugged and looked around, "The roommate sucks and It's not the mansion but hey, It's a place for now."

Buffy took that as her window of opprotunity, "Oh yes the mansion. Pretty! Lot's of nice things. Garden, fireplace and oh yea your first class ticket to hell! How'd you like that?"

Angelus let out a low growl that made Buffy smile. "Never did thank you for that, did I?"

Angelus hopped off the crate and started walking around being careful not to get too close to her. Buffy let her guard down knowing it was going to take a while for this fight to begin. "Why don't you?"

Angelus let out a small laugh, "Always so straight forward. I like that in a girl. One who will just get right down to business, so you on top or me?"

He laughed a littl more, "You're such a pig."

"Harsh words. You know in hell it wasn't that bad. I mean I think it was the only time I was glad to be hidden by our most famous Angel. The torture he went through, the hot pokers, constant beetings and the harshest one of all, he was chained to a wall and images were shown to him, of his loved ones dieing or being tortured and you took majority of those up. I was laughing the whole time!"

The sleyer was instantly defensive and angry. She knew it was bad but she couldn' t help but show Angel as a weakness, "No you weren't you felt it all! It must kill you to know everytime Angel sees someone helpless and saves her instead of plays with her a little. It must hurt everytime he heats up a bag of blood and drinks it from a mug."

That was low. Angelus needed something and he couldn't think of anything until, "You know you're right! I mean human blood just quenches so much better. I mean there was this one girl, about 4 years ago..." Buffy knew exactly what he was bringing up. She didn't know if she could control herself for what he was about to say. "She was beautiful. Angel even thought so. He would lay awake in the morning thinking about her. Sometimes he would let me think, think about draining every last drop until the body went limp. The thing was he loved this girl so much so he wouldn't let me have my moment. I was pissed to my highest being contained when there was this woman who you just could never turn away from. Maybe it was her blood that attracted me so, see she was powerful. Just a taste of her blood would give you a high for weeks."

Angelus was closer to her now, he wasn't afraid to be this close because he knew her guard was down. Deep down her mind burned for him to just finish talking. He tickled Buffy's neck which made her shiver and he continued, "Then our little Faithy granted our wishes, that arrow was all I wanted. Did Angel tell you he knew that the arrow contained that poison? Deep down he wanted to drink you."

Buffy tried to be stupid, "What, so that girl was me all along?"

"So young. Anyway, at that moment you hit Angel three times. He was no longer there, you wanted me out and hey hey I came out to play. That wasn't Angel drinking you hunny, it was me! My fangs deep into your jugular. If it wasn't for Angel I would have drank you until you were almost dead and then made you mine forever. Doesn't matter though you already belong to me."

Angel laughed almost as evil as possible as he walked back to the crate and sat on it once more. Buffy smiled at his last words. He played right into her trap that she didn't even know she set. She wanted this fight to happen, she was gonna have to push him and right now she wanted revenge, even if Angel was somewhere there. She chose her words carefully but still smiling at every one spoken. "...And what a rush it was. The feeling of all my blood rushing to my neck, I almost wanted you to do it again when I woke up."

Angelus looked surprised. He hadn't expeted her to agree this time. Buffy took this time to look up onto the railing above where Faith, Spike, Conner and Gunn stood. Spike winked at her knowing what she was going to use to push him over. She smiled and continued while Angelus listened to each word carefully. "What does it mean when a vampire that's obsessed with you bites you? Oh yea it means you belong to him. So teachnically we're connected then?" Angelus just smiled for the answer. "There was one problem though. You weren't around to soothe my craving of that high again so I had to go elsewhere."

Angelus shot her a glare that tried to warn her to choose her words carefully but she only smiled. Now it was her wondering closer and closer to him. She wasn't scared because deep down it was him who craved for her to finish speaking...so she did. "You weren't the only one to taste my blood Angelus, you were just the first. You know Dracula had a thrall thing so I didn't feel what I felt before with you."

Angelus couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, "Dracula bit you! He should have known my mark...he probably did. He always liked to mess with me. He still owes Spike and me a little money."

Buffy couldn't let her power dissappear into another subject so she ignored him, "Interesting you brought that up. I needed to feel what I felt with you but not with Dracula so I went to who was closest to you." Buffy stood behind him tingling his neck with her finger. The shivers were almost overwhelming for him but Buffy walked back to where she was knowing this was going to get him mad. "When Spike pushed me against that wall and sunk his fangs into me, I knew it wasn't just passion, now that was a connection. We did a lot of connecting after that, once or twice a night. Maybe more if I was in the mood!"

"SPIKE! YOU LET SPIKE DRINK YOU!" Angelus was standing up and yelling at her now. His passionate mind boggling words were gone now.

Upon his face you saw nothing but anger and that's exactly what Buffy wanted. She looked up and nodded to Spike who jumped down and landed right beside her. Spike started to circle Buffy, "Hey Angelus, it's been a while." Angelus didn't answer him so he just continued, "You shared Dru and I figured what dumbass would turn down slayers blood...especially hers."

Spike was tickling Buffy's neck with his fingers and she just stood there with a smile on her face. Angelus growled and flew at Spike. He jumped back a bit and started to laugh when Buffy kicked Angelus in the side and he went flying to the floor. He stood up within a second, rage and malice still flaring in his eyes. He stared at Spike who stared right back but broke the stare off by laughing. Angelus always made him lower, always made him jealous and now he realized he had the only thing he had ever wanted.

Spike backed off though when she recieved a glare from Buffy which Angelus used, "Come on Spike, now who's all slayer whipped?"

He couldn't help himself though, "At least I have her, at least I had her...more then once!"

The icy glare he recieved from Buffy to shut up was worth seeing the look of jealousy on his grand sire's face. His moment was over when the Beast walked back in. He just realized the slayer and the vampire, "Angelus, You brought a slayer here! and a vampire!"

Faith dropped from where Spike did followed by the rest of them. "No rock guy he brough two slayers, 1 vampire, his son and... Gunn."

Angelus started to laugh and sat on the crate. He stared at Buffy who stared back understanding what he wanted. She slowly backed off. "Spike take care of this. You guys can do it!"

Spike didn't look confused but everyone else did as Buffy and Angelus sat there while The beast stood there ready for a fight! Faith attacked and was thrown against the wall. Angelus giggled, "This is going to be ineteresting!"


	7. Let's Bring Him Home

_Chapter 7 - Let's Bring Him Home_

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Willow, Wesley, Fred and Lorne were standing around the counter as Willow slammed down the papers she had in her hand. She put her hand to her head and sighed. "It should't be this hard. It's just breaking one friggin jar."

Wesley walked behind her and started to rub her back. "We'll find it Willow, I promise."

Fred saw this display of affection and couldn't help but feel jealous. "Yea don't worry Willow, it will all work out."

Willow just smiled at their attempts at comfort. She started to humm a little when she started to search once more. She went through the portfolio she brought with her containing Angel's curse hoping to find something. She started to humm a little more but stopped when Lorne stood up. "Wow kiddy, you have quite a lot of power inside of you, makes me wonder if we should be happy you know what you're doing or terrified."

Willow looked up at the friendly green demon while Fred and Wesley were staring at Willow now awaiting her answer. "Oh empath demon, right. Don't worry about it guys. I went through this whole evil, try to end the world thing but I'm good now. Giles took me to the coven in England. Kind of like magic rehab. So if my eyes and hair go black during this spell...well they're suppossed to."

Everyone nodded and Lorne still looked at her, "Can I talk to you hun?"

Willow nodded and they walked towards Angel's office. "What's up Lorne?"

"Willow, you're scared we all are. I think you have a right to be though knowing you've seen Angelus before it's just...think about what you're thinking."

"What was I thinking? I think a lot you know."

"Just blow up Angelus from here. You know Buffy wou..."

"I know. They're just thoughts. I could do it I know I could but...like I said rehab. I'm still dealing and the thing with Angelus is personal."

"I know kitten but just know...We're dealing with one Angel gone bad we don't need another one. Just be careful okay?"

Willow hugged Lorne. "You got it!" They let go of each other and walked back to the group.

Wesley had somewhat of a smile upon his face when he saw her return, "Everything alright?" Lorne and Willow nodded as they sat down once again. "I think we found something. We could do a glow locator spell but accompany it with power. Like where the ball would go to find it, the power that accompany's it will break it instantly."

Willow smiled and hugged Wesley as tight as she could. "That's a great idea." He hugged her back but when they let go he wasn't smiling...not even a little. "What's the catch Wes?"

"We can't do it until Buffy and Spike get back. It's obvious you three have part of his soul so to do this locator spell we need a little bit of Spike's, Buffy's and your blood."

"That's okay...let's just get the stuff and when they DO come back we'll do the spell."

Wesley nodded and Willow walked upstairs to a room where she kept her bag. She walked back down with the Orb of Thesulah in her hand. "We're gonna get Angel back!"

**-Warehouse-**

The fight between the Beast and the rest of the people Buffy brought with her had started. Gunn was leaning on a wall half unconscious and Faith was trying to help him. Spike and Conner were trying to take care of the Beast but weren't succeeding to well. This was shown when Conner was thrown against a crate. Buffy and Angelus were both sitting on crates but Buffy didn't sit directly beside him knowing there was already so much he could do to her being that close. Angelus was staring at the fight intently until he glanced at Buffy and just never stopped staring.

Buffy got a little uncomfortable with the silence, "What do you want?"

Angelus continued to smile that evil grin, "There's so many things...staring at you I figured you would have guessed."

Buffy shook her head in disgust and changed the subject. "You gonna tell me why I'm not in there?"

Angel seemed disappointed, "You already know the answer to that."

"No I don't."

Angelus didn't believe her but explained anyway, "I want you all charged up when it's our turn. Plus you can't kill him with swords and weapons."

"So, how do you kill it?"

Angel only stared at the fight once more, "I'll show you when the moment comes."

Buffy seemed a little more curious now, "How come you're not all angry anymore?"

"There's no reason to be."

Buffy shook her head. She hated the way he made her feel. She couldn't believe that Angelus was inside of Angel, her Angel all the time. When Buffy's attention was back on the fight she saw Spike was down on his knees and the Beast was looking for something to finish him off with. Buffy was about to get up and stop it when Angelus did. He walked around the Beast and grabbed the knife he was playing with earlier. The Beast was about to smash a box on top of Spike to finish him off when Angelus rammed the Kinfe he had into the Beast's back. The Beast couldn't reach it and with a tacky flash that covered the room he was gone. That wasn't the end though. That flash flew around L.A. and the shadow over the sun was there no longer.

At the Hyperion the four ran to the nearest window and smiles spread wide accorss their faces. All at once..."She did it!"

Back at the warehouse the room filled with light. Spike got the strength to roll himself into the shadows cursing to himself. Angelus ran towards the back and looked through the door that was letting all the sun in, "You mean killing the Beast really does bring back the sun?"

He shook his head and stared at the confused room. Buffy took charge, "Why'd you kill him?"

Angelus smiled and looked her in the eyes, "Didn't like him much. Tried to use me. I hate it when guys try to use me but if you ever want to just let me know."

He winked at her but Buffy shook it off obviously disgusted. Without taking her gaze off Angelus she called to the rest of the gang, "You guys okay?"

Grunts and groans came from the room to confirm that they may not be okay at the moment but they will be. Angelus took this time to survey the occupants around the room. His eyes stopped at Conner for a few seconds before directing them back at Buffy, "So you've met my son?"

"Yeah, sweet boy, nothing like you."

Angelus shrugged it off, "He's more like me then you think. He was created by me a..."

Buffy interrupted his low blow, "Darla. I know."

Angelus recognized the envy she was trying to hide, "Yeah well, I always did have a thing for blondes." A wicked grin spread on his face once more, "And I guess you have a thing for my children."

"Just for the record, Spike is Dru's childe. Plus I don't have a thing for Conner, I love him but not like I love An..."

Buffy stopped herself but Angelus caught her mistake and laughed out loud. "I knew you still loved him. Doesn't it just piss you off that he doesn't love you anymore. I could feel the hurt and pain he felt when he had to see the woman he does love, which would be Cordelia of all people screwing his son! Inside I couldn't help but smile. Conner over there isn't all he's cracked up to be." Buffy had a tear in her eye which also did not go un noticed by Angelus so of course he used it to his advantage. "Oh don't cry Buff, It's the truth. See I thought slayers were supossed to be strong. With how much I've seen you cry It's a wonder you've lasted so long. Oh yes your little friends who just manage to get in the way." Angelus was now behind Buffy holding her arms. Not tightly but enough to give her goosebumps. "We both know if they weren't around, you wouldn't be fighting me, you'd be screwing me."

Angelus bent down to bite her and she closed her eyes. He was now in vamp face and his fangs scraped her neck which caused just a little blood to drip. This must have brought Buffy back to reality because the next thing he knew she was yelling, "Gunn, you good."

Gunn yelled a hell yea and before Angelus knew it he was hit in the back with three tranquilizers. He growled and fell to the floor. Spike ran through the sunlight and to Buffy's side. "You alright luv?"

Buffy just nodded and looked around making sure everyone was okay. Faith and Conner walked up and they formed a circle around the now unconsious body of Angelus. Faith stared at Buffy, "How come you just backed down when the Beast thingy attacked?"

"Angelus looked at me and I knew. If he was gonna be stopped then I was the one he wanted to do it. He wanted you guys down and out so when we had our moment that he almost succeeded in there wouldn't be any interruptions." They all nodded and then Buffy looked at her watch. "I know the sun just came up but it's supossed to go down in about half hour. I say we wait it out so that we can drive back to the hotel without two big piles of dust."

Gunn, Conner and Faith walked outside to the sun that they hadn't seen for a long time. Spike and Buffy stayed by Angel each holding one of the tranq guns. Buffy walked to a pole and slid down it so she could sit down. Spike walked over and sat in front of her. "That was close."

"I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again."

Spike took his hand and tilted Buffy's head to get a good look at the scrape the fang made. The blood was still dripping and he wiped it away with one finger. "Buffy you couldn't help but..."

Buffy had to interrupt instantly, "You're wrong Spike. I could help it, I knew what he was planning when he circled me like that and I couldn't do anything. You remember a long time ago when I wanted to know how you killed the two slayers, well it came back to me at that moment. It never occured to me how right you were." She was crying just a little bit now, "Angelus talked about how I'd basically be dead if I didn't have friends or family and I remembered that's exactly what you said to me. I'm really not that strong. That day you also mentioned that I had a death wish, that all slayers do and you were right. I just finished listening to him make fun of my pain and then all of the past seven years came back to me and deep down I really just wanted it to end."

"Buffy I hate to say it but I was right. Just because it was true doesn't make you weak. You're one of the strongest woman I know Buffy. So the important thing was that you didn't listen to what he was saying and pulled away."

Buffy denied that, "I didn't pull away because I was listening, I pulled away because I realized he wasn't just gonna bite me and end it, he was gonna bite me and keep me forever. I've lost a lot being the slayer and if he turned me into a vampire I know I would lose everyone I ever cared about, and I would probably be the one to kill you guys! The thing is, that feeling is still there, how that death wish still lingers. You've told me a lot...about my power and where I come from, now I need you to tell me that if I die, it will be forever."

Spike stared at the now crying girl in front of him. He just went over to her and held her. "I promise you luv, no one will ever take you away from that happiness that you deserve but you need to promise me something; I know this death wish of yours is upon you but don't let it take you."

They were staring at each other now and Buffy nodded and hugged him back. They looked up when Faith walked over. "Sorry to intrude guys but I think the suns low enough for us to take off."

They nodded and stood up. Faith stopped Buffy. "I didn't mean to listen in or anything but what's this about a slayer and a death wish?"

"Spike come here." Buffy called him back. "Spike I need you to do me a favor, I think Faith should know as much as I do about who we are. When this is over I want you to give her a little glimpse of what you taught me." Buffy winked at him.

"Am I gonna like this?" Faith asked

"If you like to hit Spike, I think you will!" Buffy said tearing that grin right off his face.

Faith walked towards the car smiling as Spike and Buffy were left. "So Spike, you want his legs or his head?" They eventually decided and carried Angelus to the car. There was arguments about wheather they should throw him in the trunk or not but Buffy pulled rank and he was to ride in the back too. They were on their way back to the Hyperion and the same thought ran through all there heads. "Angel's coming home!"


	8. Here's the plan

_**Authors Note - **The angle or side that Angelus bites his victims might be made up. I could not find the answer._

_Chapter 8 - Here's the plan_

**-Hyperion - Main Room-**

Willow was walking back into the room carrying the ingredients needed while everybody waited for her around the coffee table. When she did get there she gently put everything on the table, "Okay, are you guys sure It's only me, Spike and Buffy who have part of his soul?"

Wesley realized something, "Maybe Conner should take part in this?"

Willow also realized this and slapped her head. "Of course the son of the homicidal killer. Who could have missed that?"

They smiled at the funny made by Willow and watched intently as she surrounded the table in a circle of sand. She placed a bowl in the middle of the table and she placed another in front of where she would sit. The bowl in front of her contained cotton so when the Orb was placed in there it wouldn't break. Willow walked to her bag that she had brought also and retrieved the athame she was looking for. It was placed by the bowl in the center. "Wesley can you get three pillows or blankets for the others?"

Wesley went on his way in search of what she had asked him. He walked towards the closet upstairs and came back down carrying the three large pillows needed. Willow put her pillow down and sat down on it gently. Wesley and Lorne laid out the other pillows on each side of the table. Willow closed her eyes and spoke, "Let there be light." All of a sudden the candles on each corner of the table had been lit. Lorne and Wesley jumped just a little but Fred was too pre occupied. She was reading more on the spell they were about to do as soon as Buffy and the troops got back.

"Nice spell. Your magics have obviously improved." Wesley complimented

Before Willow could say anything Lorne did, "You have no idea there Wes!"

As soon as Willow started to get uncomfrtable with the attention Fred started yelling, "Oh no, we uh...Willow...We forgot something."

Willow looked scared thinking it was something big, "Like what? Can we still do it?"

"We need some of Angelus' blood. It says here, 'The blood of the target is needed.' Normally it would just me something of the target but I guess because we're adding power to the locator then we need his blood."

Willow looked relieved. Everyone looked confused and she explained, "Don't worry guys. Buffy will get it, or Spike. They take joy in it. He has to bleed sometime and all we have to do is wipe it off the floor."

Everyone looked relieved but was soon zapped out of it when Gunn, Conner and Faith came running through the doors. Faith and Gunn were smiling and even Conner had a little grin shining on his face. Willow stood up and realized who wasn't following the gang with smiles and a soulless vampire. "Where are Buffy and Spike?"

Faith walked up to her. "They're arguing outside. It's pretty damn funny."

Wesley, Fred and Lorne welcomed the others and listened intently as they told the story of Angelus and how the beast was killed. Willow walked towards the door and smiled when she saw Spike and Buffy both holding half of Angelus. Faith was right, they were arguing but what was funny was what they were arguing about. Buffy was obviously a little irritated as Spike was almost begging her for something, "I think it's possible he could wake up and we should tranq him again or maybe beet him a little. He'd make a great punching bag."

"Spike you think for one second I'm gonna let you bang him around, you're wrong."

Spike acted as if what she said was offensive, "I'm not going to bang him around, just knock him around so we can make sure he stays out."

"No!"

"Actually I don't know why I'm asking you."

Spike was holding Angelus' head so he banged it hard against the car and Buffy dropped her half and hit Spike accross the face so he too banged his head on the car and dropped Angelus. Willow couldn't help but burst with laughter which caused both Buffy and Spike to get serious. She started to pick Angelus up and hesitantly Spike followed her lead. They walked into the hotel and called for Wesley to come over. Wesley guided them down the stairs to the cage.

Buffy and Spike threw him into the cage and slammed the door, "Wes, will the cage hold him?"

"Yea."

Buffy was suddenly curious because she hadn't heard the whole story, "Then how did he get out before?"

"We did a spell that was supossed to return his soul but it didn't work and he tricked us. First he told us he wanted to stay in the cage."

Buffy got it now, "Who was the one who talked him into letting himself out?"

"I believe it was Cordelia."

Spike and Buffy didn't look surprised but they did stare at each other as if they were getting somewhere. Buffy needed more information though, "Can we see Lilah? The girl he killed."

Wes looked hurt but still guided them to the room that held his ex lover, Lilah. "She's here." Buffy and Spike walked around the girl and noticed nothing that Angelus would of caused. Spike got to her neck and realized something. He called Buffy over and Wesley just followed by instinct, "Angelus didn't bite her. As you and I both know Buffy our little vampire here bites on the left side of the neck, this bite is on the right side. He may have drank her but this girl was already dead."

Buffy stared at a speechless Wesley who could barely breathe, "Wesley who was all here when Angel was caught drinking her?"

Wesley who was finally able to form words answered, "There was only one here at the moment, and that was..."

Spike and Buffy simutaneously answered, "Cordelia." Wesley just nodded and they all ran upstairs to the main room. Before they enetered the main room Buffy told them both, "No one tells Conner. They're pretty close and I don't want this blown up anymore then it has to be." She didn't even wait for nods or answers and just continued walking towards the people in the main room. "Alright Will give me some good news!"

Everyone sat down on the furniture and intently listened to Willow explain the plan. "Okay I'm gonna do a locator spell which will find his soul. Then I need Buffy's, Spike's, Conner's and my blood placed in a bowl that I have already set out. The thing Buffy and Spike will have to do is somehow obtain Angelus' blood because we can't offer ours until Angelus' is in the bowl. When we place our blood in we each say something and then I recite the rest of the spell. No one can talk or interrupt in anyway or the power being drug along by the loacator will be un predictable. Everyone understand?"

Nods came from around the room. Spike and Buffy stood up and of course Buffy took charge, "Thanks Willow." Willow smiled and listened as Buffy continued, "Okay Spike and me are going downstairs. We'll try and get his blood while he's out so that there won't be another fight."

"I can't even do the locator part of the spell until I have his blood, so even after you guys get it I won't need you for a while."

"I want to go downstairs with you Buffy." Conner said out of no where

Buffy just nodded and walked over to Wesley. He lent down so she could whisper in his ear, "Wes, I need you to fill everybody in on Cordelia. She's probably the one who the beast was working for if she could kill Lilah and let Angelus out."

"Yes of course Buffy." Wesley walked towards the couch and watched as the three walked down the stairs. As soon as the door to the basement was closed Fred ran to the monitor and turned it on. Everyone surrounded her trying to get a good look at what was going on downstairs

**-Hyperion - Downstairs-**

Buffy, Spike and Conner stood in front of the cage and watched Angelus lie there. Willow realized the bowl was still upstairs so she made it dissappear and suddenly it appeared in Spike's hands. Buffy almost jumped and then looked at the obvious camera for a silent thank you to Willow. Conner walked towards the wall near the stairs and grabbed the keys. He tossed them to Buffy who opened the cage. Buffy walked towards Spike and gave him the knife and took the bowl, "Spike, I think you should cut him just because it would bring a smile to your face. I'll hold the bowl."

Spike saw right through her, "Oh come on slayer, you only want me to do it because you can't."

Buffy just ignored him and tuned to Conner. She passed him the keys after she unlocked it, "He wakes up even a little you lock the cage, even with us in it. Got it?"

"Got it. But what if he does something?"

"Spike and I can handle ourselves!"

Conner agreed ot the plan. Spike walked into the cage first followed by Buffy who closed the door. Angelus was lying on his back so Spike and Buffy sat on each side of him. Spike took Angelus' hand and started wiggling it back and forth. He grabbed Angelus' other hand and strated to make him clap. Both of them found it completey hilarious until Buffy saw Angelus' foot twitch. She sat back a little bit and while Spike was playing with Angelus' hands he started to twitch his other foot. Buffy smiled knowing what was going to happen. Spike let go of one of his hands and took the other one up to Angelus' face. He made the pointer finger almost go into his nose when Angelus lifted his foot and kicked Spike in the forhead and sent him flying against the wall. Buffy started laughing hysterically.

Spike looked up right at Buffy who was still laughing, "You knew he was gonna do that. Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?"

Buffy didn't bother defending herself, "I thought it would be funny and look I was right."

Buffy was still laughing and even a giggle came from Angelus. The laughter finally cooled down when Conner walked up to the cage and locked it. Angelus suddenly looked curious, "So why does Spike here have a knife?"

Conner spoke from outside of the cage intently watching all three of them, "Because you belong dead."

Buffy didn't let Angelus retaliate, "Because we're taking some of your blood."

Angelus giggled, "Right, and I'm just gonna let you take some of my blood."

Buffy and Spike smiled, "Actually I was hoping you'd wake up. Spike could use another work out, he's been slipping."

Spike didn't look hurt but smiled a little bit and stood up, "Yea come on Angelus, you never really did thank me for helping your girl here send you to hell."

Angelus looked pissed and jumped up. Buffy took the knife from Spike and gave it along with the bowl to Conner. Conner gave Buffy the keys but was suddenly curious. He whispered into her ear, "Buffy, if you love Angel how come you enjoy watching him get beet up?"

Angelus glanced over but didn't say anything. He just listened to Buffy's answer intently along with Spike. "Remember when I told you Angelus and Angel are different, well Angelus hurt me pretty damn bad. I like to see him get kicked around." Buffy lent in closer to Conner to whisper in his ear but the vampires could still hear her. "Plus I think he's sexi when he fights, even when he's getting his ass kicked." She stared back at the vampires and then back at the cage. She un locked the door and walked out. She locked it and brought Conner to a corner where they couldn't hear them anymore. "This fight is gonna be good."

Both Conner and Buffy stared at the cage that contained two vampires in fighting stance looking at them back. Angelus had a huge smile on his face until Spike slammed his fist into it. Angelus was only dazed, "Come on Spike. It's been years and you still punch like you used to. No wonder you couldn't kill this slayer."

This of course pissed Spike off and Buffy knew it. Conner and Buffy grabbed chairs and stared at the cage. One pissed off vampire and an egotistical one locked in a cage. Buffy couldn't help herself, "Ooh maybe they should be shirtless and there should be oil of some kind."

Spike and Angelus just smiled. Spike took off his jacket and then his shirt followed by Angelus. Conner sighed and walked upstairs. Buffy just smiled and leaned back. She was gonna love this fight no matter who won. At that moment Angelus hit Spike sending him flying into the bars and the fight began!


	9. I Got It

_Chapter 9 - I Got It_

**-Hyperion - Main room-**

Everyone was watching the camera at the beginning but then Willow backed off knowing this fight was going to go on forever. It was then Wesley remembered about Cordelia. He watched the camera to make sure Conner was still down there and then he walked to sit by Willow. He called over the rest of the group and began his story. "We actually have another problem. The beast maybe dead but there is someone he was working for."

Fred didn't like to feel atsupid, "Uh we already knew that Wesley."

"Yes but today Spike, Buffy and I found out who that is." Faces lightened up but Wesley just looked down. "It's Cordelia."

The whole room went quiet. No one could speak but Willow, "How? I mean she was always evil just never thought she would really be evil."

"Spike and Buffy saw Lilah downstairs and Spike seemed to realize that Lilah was bitten on the wrong side of the neck. We may have seen him drinking from her but he didn't bite her. The only other person around when Lilah was killed was..."

The room finished his sentence, "Cordelia."

Fred played the skeptic, "How do we know that was her? I mean some evil thing could have came in and killed Lilah."

Half the room looked hopeful until Wesley strated speaking of more evidence to prove Cordelia guilty. "Cordelia was also the one who gave us the spell that was suppossed to return Angel's soul in the first place but it was onbviously just to block Lorne's reading afterwards. She talked him out of staying in the cage."

Fred walked over to the camera and stared at it while the others just sat there in silence. Gunn followed Fred and stood with her inching to hold her hand. When he got too close she just inched away a little bit. Gunn sighed and started to wonder why he kept trying ... but then remembered he loved her and she was worth it. Willow and Lorne sensed the tension and walked up to the two also staring intently at the screen.

Wesley just followed and stood behind them all until a question popped into his head, "Where is Cordelia?"

**-Cordy's Apartment-**

CORDY'S P.O.V  
_Son of a Bitch! That Conner kid should have been here by now. I need to know what's going on over there. What if that little witch bitch found a way? Found a way to ruin my plan. That's not possible, I mean there's no way if I have his soul. There's that little brush of wind again and then all of a sudden there it is. Must have another little something for me.  
_CORDY'S P.O.V.

Cordelia got out of bed and put on a long silk robe to reveal an already 4 month pregnant looking girl. She stared out the window as a hand touched her shoulder. She felt nothing...but the essence of EVIL!

"You look good!" The voice of Buffy as the first spoke to her

"Well I'm fat and pregnant and oh yes the gang over at fang gang soap opera central are extremely close to ruining me. So honestly how could I not look good?" You could feel the anger and sarcasm that came out of her words

The first was not fazed, "It's okay, even if they succeed in bringing you down then I still have Sunnydale." Cordy looked wierd, for a second maybe even scared. "You know you don't deserve this much power." The first started wondering the room while Cordy just turned to face her and for the first time in a long time showed fear upong her face.

The first backed towards the table and said, "Your gift maybe taken away." Cordy started softly crying as the First raised It's hands to Cordelia's chest.

**-Hyperion - Main Room-**

Fred was the first to answer, "Maybe she's still sleeping."

Willow agreed, "I say that we let her sleep while we wait for everything downstairs to finish up and then see what we do." She got nods around the room and then all eyes were back on the camera. 'Well Cordy finally proved how evil she is.'

**-Hyperion - Downstairs in the cage-**

Spike and Angel were both obviously tired and sweating. Buffy was watching intensely as their muscular bodies glimmered in the small bit of light. The rhythm they moved in was almost...beautiful. Conner also watched but not like Buffy. He watched the moves of Spike and Angelus, how the other always managed to counter and anticipate the other one. There were no snide remarks or insults, just fists hitting and blocking; Spike's body hitting the metal bars of the cage as Angel gained the upper hand once again. Conner looked at Buffy and Buffy nodded to him.

She walked to the cage, unlocked it and walked in. Conner followed and locked the cage behind her. Buffy ducked just in time to avoid an Angelus being flown at her. Both vampires were going for each other again when Buffy went into the middle and threw them both against the wall. Spike stood up right away because Buffy let him as she focused her attention on a smiling Angelus. "You guys have been fighting for a while now and you still haven't bled?"

Angelus kept laughing and finally replied, "You really think if this wasn't a show that me and Spike would both still be standing?"

Buffy examined the situation but made no sense out of what he just said, "Technically you're not standing. What do you mean, a show?"

Angel put on his flirty half smile, "Showoffs. We could sense the heat coming off your body as your eyes stayed glued to the cage of the sexiest guys you have ever had the pleasure of ... pleasuring. How much your heart beat rased faster and faster every time one of us was thrown down. Kind of like you feel now."

Angelus was still smiling as Buffy turned to look at Spike who also had a naughty smirk on his face. "Come on pet, I couldn't resist."

Buffy sighed and walked to the cage door. Conner threw her a knife and before Angelus could even move Buffy had cut him. Blood glistened on the metal knife. Angelus growled and quickly backhanded Buffy with the hand she had cut. Buffy flew backward against the cage but kept the bowl in tact. "End of the show!"

Spike glared at Buffy a little scared of what she might do now, "Come on we were having fun. You enjoyed it."

Buffy was too angry to even respond tot hat. She didn't like ebing played with. Buffy walked ot the door and got Conner to unlock the cage. She walked out and before Spike could follow she shut the door in his face. "You want to have fun, I think you're going to have a little while before you're needed upstairs." She locked the cage and walked to Conner. "Take this knife up to Willow before the blood dries."

Conner was as usual curious once more, "What are you going to do?"

Buffy shrugged sincerely unsure, "Take a walk. Apparently I have some tension I need to release."

She glared at the vampires and walked up the stairs. She walked past everyone in the main room despite their questions and out the door. Conner however stayed downstairs and paced slowly back and forth, his eyes missing no action that was happening in the cage. Spike and Angelus just looked at him. For Spike silence was defening so of course it was him to break the awkward angry silence that had formed. "So little boy, You want a show too then?"

Conner only gripped the handle of the knife tighter, "Not a show, but a taste."


	10. Cordy a mom?

_Chapter 10 - Cordy a mom?_

**-Streets of L.A.-**

Buffy had been walking less then an hour and had already taken out a few left over vamps who thought the power they had when the sun was gone still lingered. They defenitely weren't a problem to take care of considering her mood right now. She should have known that Spike and Angelus would do something. In spite of knowing that she still couldn't help but think to herself how right they were. She was enjoying that little work out just a little too much. Her thoughts came to an abrubt stop when she noticed the flashes of light coming from a window on one of the buildings in front of her.

Without a thought she made a dash for the front door. It was locked and the window was two floors up. She started to climb hoping to god she could reach that balcony before she fell. There was too much at stake for her to die now, especially for a slayer. A girl who fights demons for a living and she dies by falling from a building. Wouldn't be too good on her pride. She thankfully made it to the blacony and broke the sliding door blocking her entry. She stood still for a few seconds taking in the situation. The blonde slayer stood there with her hair blowing back watching as the first's hand was not touching but hovering over Cordelia's stomach. Buffy saw how big Cordelia was and instantly knew she was pregnant. The inner decision of saving Cordelia or letting the first kill her was hard to make but she knew in the end if she didn't stop this or she wouldn't have answers.

She had no other choice but to interrupt, "See, I don't think burning people you work with is really the smart thing to do."

The first instantly stopped the bright light that appeared to be a laser that came from her hand. Cordelia fell to the floor instantly covering her stomach. "You save the evil she is carrying?"

"She maybe carrying evil but I trust her more then you." Buffy didn't know she was carrying evil, but she knew she was evil. Either way she had to save Cordelia, even if to kill her later.

"Okay, if she keeps you away from Sunnydale longer, I guess it won't hurt." She paused. "I'll see you soon slayer." The first blew her a kiss and then disappeared with a bright shiny light.

Buffy stared down to a crying Cordelia still clutching her large stomach. "Get up Cordelia. You're coming with me."

The maternal instincts in Cordy went into overdrive as she stopped crying and stood to face Buffy, "You think I am going to go with you? I don't think so. My baby's no safer with you then it was with that bitch."

"Don't make me do this the hard way Cordelia."

"Okay you wanna talk hard way."

Cordelia had a sly smile spread accross her face. She then started to speak a few latin words but before she could even finish Buffy sent a hard right punch to Cordelia's face knocking her out, "What? You think I don't have experience in knocking out witches? I had to hold off Willow."

Buffy just shook her head as she reached in her pocket for her cell phone. Buffy dialed the number to AI and waited for someone to answer. That someone was Fred, "Oh hey Buffy. Where'd you go? Because you left in a hurry and you're missing Angel and Spike beeting up Conner. I think you would be the only one to stop them. It is all very violent. When are you coming back?"

Buffy was a little annoyed with the rant until she heard what Fred said about Conner, "Hey Fred can you...who 's in the cage?"

"Mm hmm, Who did you want to speak to?"

Buffy shook her head, now she had to concentrate on getting there that fastest way possible and she wasn't going to do it carrying a pregnant Cordelia. "Wesley or Gunn."

Fred just put the phone down and a second later Wesley was on the phone, "Hello...Buffy?"

"Yea Wes, It's me. I need to be picked up and fast. Can you or Gunn grab the car and come get me?"

"Yes of course, what's going on?"

"Well I have Cordelia. There's a lot more to this then what we thought."

"Well then, I'll get Gunn. Where are you exactly?"

"You know that rusty old building about to fall over?" Buffy looked at the sign on the street. "It used to be called Chestnut Inn."

Wesley nodded, "Mm Hmm, we'll be there right away."

"Oh and Wesley if It's possible bring a loaded tranqulizer gun." Wesley just sighed "Thanks Wes." Both phones clicked.

**-Hyperion-**

Wesley grabbed his jacket by the door, "Gunn, let's go."

Gunn just walked over and grabbed his coat without question. Willow on the other hand ran over and started questions. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gunn just stared at Wesley not minding an explanation but also not needing a reason to get out of the tension filled hotel. Wesley answered quickly to both of them in a whisper, "Buffy phoned. She has Cordelia and she said that we needed to hurry. She also said something about a tranq gun if possible."

Gunn ran to the weapons case and loaded a gun. When he got back he stared at Wesley, "Got it!" Although Wesley and Gunn were not exactly getting along over obvious reasons like Fred the tension between them had ceased since the Sunnydale three arrived. "Alright let's ride."

Wesley and Willow gave quick be careful looks before Wesley too walked out the door and to the car. When Willow turned around the whole room was looking at her and not at the camera. She walked back and made sure Conner was still okay and that he was downstairs before she proceeded to explain that Gunn and Wesley went to get Buffy and Cordelia.

**-In the car-**

"So Cordelia's evil now?" Gunn started the conversation

"It would seem so but that can't be exactly verified until we see her."

Gunn was driving and accidentally swerved, "Sorry." Wesley just nodded. "So, you used to hang with these people from Sunnydale?"

Wesley thought this conversation was good until they reached Buffy so he continued it, "Yea, not Spike though. I was only there for a little while."

"So that's why you and Willow seem to be clickin'."

This surprised Wesley, "Well we are old friends catching up and..."

Gunn let out a little laugh, "What you didn't think I noticed you guys talking and eating ice cream? I notice a lot more then what people know."

"Even so, we were just catching up."

"Whatever you say smart man but if you two are with the smoochies later I get to say I told you so."

"That won't happen. I guess she hasn't told you she had a girlfriend who was killed last year."

Gunn looked at Wesley in surprise and swerved again. When he was back on track, "Red heads a lesbian? I better watch Fred, they seem to click too."

Even Wesley got a chickle out of that. It was easy to tell that both men missed the easy going talks they used to have before all the drama and change. I guess in wierd moments things just started to make sense. They were still laughing when they pulled up to the curb of the run down building. The last thing they saw was Buffy punch Cordelia again and Cordelia falling to the ground. They started laughing a little more, I guess the sight of Cordelia turning and falling was somehow funny in their eyes.

Buffy saw them, "Where's the gun?"

Wesley managed to pass her the gun and watched her shoot Cordy. In a short time Buffy had Cordelia and herself in the backseat of the car. "What are you two laughing at?"

"The fact Willow might hit on my kind of girlfriend." Gunn started to laugh again

"I don't know, I mean her and Wesley have been kind of close lately."

Wesley stopped laughing, "I thought she was a lesbian?"

"Oh, so you don't remember Oz?"

Gunn was suddenly confused, "Oz?"

Buffy cleared it up, "Yea Oz, Willow's first love besides Xander. She didn't date Tara until the middle of Colledge. Come on Wes, you remember. The really mellow one, also a werewolf."

"Yes I remember but I still don't see why you think Willow and me would even go there."

"You have a lot to learn about woman, A lot to learn."

During the conversation Gunn had started to drive. They stopped that conversation right there. It wasn't a quiet ride home though. Buffy told Gunn all the stories of Wesley just so he could embarass him later despite Wesley's nagging not to. When they pulled up to the hotel Buffy took Cordy out of the beackseat and carried her inside. Everyone went quiet when they entered. "Don't worry I know about Conner, Spike and Angel."

Willow sighed in relief, "Good because honestley we really didn't want to tell you."

"Okay, I want Cordelia chained somewhere close just in case she tries to get out. I want you all to be careful around her. She could persuade you using her Cordelia persona but remember this is not Cordelia." Everyone nodded. "Okay I'm going downstairs."

As Buffy descended the stairs everyone scurried around upsatirs trying to find chains and rope and even a gag. Buffy made it to the bottom of the stairs without being noticed. She watched as Conner threw Angelus into a wall and banged Spike's head on his knee. As soon as the very beet up vampires were about to fight back Buffy made herself known.

"Come on Angelus, Your son can take you!"


	11. Deciept

_**A/N - **Okay I only made it so Spike marked Buffy because it would be something Angelus and Angel would go absoloutely nuts over. It was just a blind moment of passion, plus I adore the Spike and Buffy connection but no dating._

_Chapter 11 - Deciept_

**-Hyperion - Downstairs-**

Buffy started to slowly pace back and forth in front of the cage while everyone inside of the cage watched with intense eyes. Spike and Angelus glistened with sweat under the light but Conner who still contained a shirt was not, he stared down knowing he had disobeyed what Buffy had said. All three awaited Buffy's reaction. Angelus started to laugh at the silence in the room. Buffy noticed the knife hadn't been brought up so they were going to need some more of Angelus' blood. She stared at Angelus and then took off the sweater she was wearing. Spike and Conner stared in horror as Buffy walked slowly up to Angelus with her body swaying.

Buffy glanced over the now quiet Angelus looking for and deep cuts or dripping blood but to everyone who didn't know her game it looked as if she was checking him out. Angelus glared at her with question in his eyes. He didn't know wheather it was a trick or not but either way he enjoyed himself. Conner and Spike were a little aggrivated not really sure of what was going on either. Buffy was now right up against the cage where Angelus now stood also. Their mouths were inches apart. Buffy had caught sight of a long gash on his upper arm and smiled to herself before putting her plan into play. Buffy lent into him and started to kiss him through the bars ignoring the ewwwww's and gross from Spike and Conner. Angelus reached around the bars and pulled her closer into the kiss. With one hand Buffy reached around his neck but with the other she gently wiped away the large amounts of blood coming from his arm; He didn't even notice. As soon as she was done she pulled away. Spike and Conner sighed in relief as they figured out what it was she was doing. Angelus growled as he too finally figured it out.

"Calm down Angelus, it will all be over soon." Buffy mocked as she threw him against the back wall.

She opened the cage door just to let Conner and Spike out but locked it shut as soon as they were. Spike stared at Buffy, "You look like you enjoyed that a little too much slayer?"

Buffy put on a flirtatious smile and looked at Angelus, "I may have held on a little longer then I had to."

Angelus smiled back but as soon as Buffy and the boys started for upstairs he realized how screwed he really was and let out a loud growl. Spike had his shirt on once more before he made it upstairs and just as they appeared to everyone else in the main room they had already changed thier attention from the camera to them. Faith was the only one who had walked up to her. "Nice move. I knew he still turned you on."

Buffy was comepletely emotionless, "I needed the blood which by the way Conner was already supposed to have."

Conner looked up, "I couldn't help myself. I just had to... I just needed to see..."

Buffy finished his sentence, "...If you could take him. Don't worry, I like beeting him up too but I swear you hit him while he has a soul and I'll hit you back. Feel free to hit Spike though because he seems to be in the mood for a fight."

Conner smacked Spike accross the face sending him into the wall and Buffy laughed, "You knew he was gonna do that?" Spike asked slowly standing up

"No Spike, I just told him to do that."

The room had a small laugh at his expense when Willow walked over to Buffy, "Can I have the blood now?"

Buffy handed her the sweater, "This should be okay right?"

"Oh yea. The dried blood on the knife would have still been okay." Willow lent in closer to Buffy's and whispered, "But I'm betting you knew that."

Spike lent in to, "I think so too." Buffy elbowed Spike in the stomach, "Why is everyone hitting me?"

"Because you deserve it right now."

Everyone laughed again as Willow went to the place where the spell would be performed and drizzled out the small amount of the blood on the sweater she could. It was quiet until Conner realized Cordelia chained to the wall and walked over. "Cordelia."

Cordelia's face brightened, "Conner. Could you please untie me?"

He was about to when he realized, "Well if you're tied up you probably have a reason. Buffy wouldn't do this to you for the hell of it."

"What you think she's all saint Buffy? Did you know she tried killing all her friends by locking them in the basement with a demon last year? Did you know she was screwing a soulless demon? Did she tell you about the time she took off for 3 months without caring about who she left behind? Or the time when she was a bitch to everyone because she died? I think the best time was when she assisted in helping Faith murder a guy in an alley."

Before Conner knew it Faith walked over and slammed her fist accross Cordelia's face. "Watch your mouth bitch or we could attempt to lay your stuff out, granted it would take too much time that we don't have." Faith actually lightened her punch this time when her fist connected once again with Cordelia's face, "Oh yeah, Buffy didn't assist anything, that was all me. Get your story straight before you open your mouth again gossip queen."

Conner turned around only to see Buffy, Willow and Spike. Conner didn't hesitate before walking up to Buffy, "Is that all true?"

"That's not the whole story Conner."

Conner laughed, more at himself this time, "You put yourself on a ten foot high pedastol but you're really just like everyone else, a liar!"

Conner walked right by Buffy without accepting a retaliation. Buffy walked right up to Cordelia and hit her accross the face like Faith had and without realizing that Spike had stopped Conner proceeded to defend herself, "I was insane and drugged with demon blood when I locked them in the basement; I was with Spike because I had just come back from the happiest place ever and he was there for me, he was the only one there for me; When I took off it was because I had just killed the love of my life, my mom kicked me out and I couldn't stay there. I thought about everyone every single day, even when I was in L.A hell. Yes Buffy Summers went to hell for a while; Last but not least I had the right to be a bitch to everyone when I died. I was so scared they were going to die that I didn't want anyone near me but I guess that's just too selfish of me. I suppose you thinking of clothes when you were hung upside down and almost killed with a few other people was so much better though. So shut the hell up and stop tormenting everyone."

When it was obvious Cordelia had nothing left to say, Buffy and Faith high fived. They were about to walk back to be with the group but when they turned around Buffy saw Conner staring at her, instantly apologetic, "Buffy I'm sorry."

Cordelia was outraged, "I don't believe this. Conner you're just gonna forget about me and our baby. This is ours. We made it together."

Conner glanced at Cordy for a second before looking back at Buffy to see how she was taking that information. She processed what Cordy had just announced to the world and after a few seconds stared right back at Conner, a little hurt herself. "Lies huh? Look who was telling the biggest one all along." Buffy was about to move on from this conversation, she really didn't like it much but she felt like she had one more thing to say, "I wasn't lieing, you just never asked about my life."

Buffy and Faith then walked by but stopped and turned around when Conner tried to explain, "It was in the moment. I thought there was this feeling of love. I didn't know it would turn out this way."

Buffy walked up close to him so she could whisper in his ear, "That's okay, we might have to kill it."

It was the oddest feeling, nothing. Conner wasn't scared or hurt like he should have been. He was this baby's dad but there was no paternal instinct like Cordelia had planned, there was no over protection. It was like, if Buffy believed this was something horrible then it probably was. After a few seconds of dealing with what Buffy had just told him he nodded and walked back to the main room. He wasn't really sure if him and Buffy were on okay ground right then and he didn't want anything to do with Cordy, not even an explanation.

Buffy and Faith stared after him and then back at Cordelia. As if they were both speaking a silent language, they walked back and punched her again. "That felt really good."

"Yea it really did."

Spike and Willow amused themselves with the sight before they too went back to the lobby with everyone else. Everyone sat down but Buffy. "Alright, down to business. Willow, how are we on the spell?"

"I think we've got it."

"Okay go over it one more time."

Willow took her place on the foor and proceeded to explain, "Okay well I'm gonna need to do a locator spell like normal and then after that I'll need the blood from you three to give the shiny ball that will find the soul, power so it can break the glass. Once that's off I'll need to say the original spell to give him his soul." Willow stared at Buffy. "Buffy this spell will bind his soul, can't ever lose it again."

There was a small smile from Buffy but it quickly faded when she realized they weren't there yet and she started to speak again. "Thanks Willow. Okay Wesley, while Willow does the locator spell I need you to go all exocist to Cordelia and I want to be there. You don't need me right away Willow?" Willow shook her head

Wesley looked a little worried, "Buffy how do you know this is just a common posession?"

"The first kind of let it out in a small conversation."

Spike stood up, "I thought the first was in Sunnydale?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you that it's been pulling the big bad's strings here. Posessing Cordelia, The beast and Angelus. It wanted to beet me so it was going to do it the way it almost did the first time...through Angel but it made me think it was through Spike. At least it's been away from Sunnydale."

Willow and Spike were quick to agree and Wesley got back tot he problem at hand, "Which demon is inside of her?"

"I don't know. The demon can't go into anyone else unless it's summoned there. As soon as it's out of her she'll be okay but be careful because she maybe posessed but she's still a mom. She will try and protect her baby."

"Yes I know, she has been pregnant with a demons baby before." Wesley stated as he grabbed the book he needed to perform this, a cross and some holy water.

Buffy didn't want to hear it, and was a little disgusted, "Never tell me." She paused for a second , "Alright everyone clear out it's time to start. Everyone upstairs except Spike, Conner, Faith, Wesley and Fred."

Gunn kissed the top of Fred's head with no reaction. "I'm gonna take off, clear the streets a little."

Buffy just nodded as she watched Gunn leave. She also noticed the wierd look on Fred's face. Looks like girl talk later. Lorne spoke as he grabbed his coat, "Me too. All the magic and emotion in this place is givng me a headache. I'll be back in a bit everyone."

Buffy smiled. No matter what was going on he was still happy. She watched him walk out the door before getting down to business, "Alright Wes you set?" He nodded. "Spike and Conner wait with Willow

Fred spoke up finally, "What exactly do you need me for Buffy? I mean I'm not too good under pressure and I haven't researched what I'm doing. I just don't know..."

Buffy couldn't listen to her rant right now, "Look I just need you to help Wesley." Buffy stared at Faith. "While I'm playing the blood donor I need you to watch Angel. I know a cage but I'm paranoid."

"You got it B."

Faith started to go down the stairs with a crossbow until Buffy stopped her, "Watch what he says Faith. You haven't met Angelus and he's a persuasive person. Plus, you've been you know evil."

Faith tried to ease the slayer's nerves, "Look Buffy, I'm good. I promise I won't stake your sweety... again and I promise I'll still be goody Faith when I come back."

Without waiting for Buffy's response she made her way down to the basement. Buffy then looked around the room, knowing it was about that time, "Alright magic time."


	12. Cordy Angel's soulmate? HAHAHA

_**A/N - **Alright all you Buffy/Angelus haters here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. No more Angelus and more Angel/Buffy angst. I'm kind of happy! Well on to the magic!_

_Chapter 12 - Cordy Angel's soulmate? HAHAHA_

**-Hyperion - Basement-**

Faith and Angelus had been staring at eachother since she was sent to play watch dog. Neither of them had moved even since she had taken a seat on the chair Buffy had been on. Angelus finally ended the content silence, "Look who they sent to play little watch doggy. What Buffy had to play leader?"

"She is the leader."

"Why because she is the all famous and worshipped slayer." Faith was silent. "You're a slayer too Faith. Why aren't they looking to you for answers and orders?"

"Because right now she knows what to do."

Angelus laughed, "You just could never play leader. You were always the puppet. That's why you liked being in control, liked the feeling everytime you slid the knife into someone. Especially the first time, the first is always sensational."

"Cut the crap. I know what you're trying to do. Make me evil, make me like you, make me want to help you. It's not going to work."

Angel got all sarcastic, "Shucks. There goes my plan." He paused for a few seconds and decided to go down a different path, "So did Buffy really screw Spike or was the mark thing a whole fake out to get me?"

Faith thought about it, "I really don't know. Should ask her when you're all soul boy again. Less cranky."

"Yea but I'm depressing and broody and good. I don't know how you all stand me, or why you wanted me?"

"I only wanted him because it would hurt Buffy but I wouldn't do that now, remember."

"Come on Faith you know you want it."

"Why is it, that line is all you guys can come up with these days?" Faith sighed as Angelus continued to torment her. She just hoped the spells would be over soon. It was times like this she wished she had her discman or even just the headphones again.

**-Hyperion - Upstairs-**

Willow had begun her locator spell and Buffy was told it would take about 5 minutes. The exorcism would only take about 5 minutes also. Perfect timeing! Buffy stood between the doorway of both rooms. If she glanced into the main room she'd see Spike and Conner sitting in their places already and Willow chanting. If she looked into the other room she'd see Wesley chanting, Cordelia screaming and crying and Fred just standing there.

Buffy tapped Fred's shoulder and she walked over to the slayer. "Wesley's gonna be pretty weak after this. It's your job to take care of him?"

"Yes of course."

"You like Wesley, like more then a friend and a co worker?"

Fred denied it instantly, "No, no no. Me and..."

Buffy cut her off, "...Gunn. Yea I figured. I just needed a lead in to the boy conversation. What I see though, is a girl in love with this guy but can't bring herself to get close to him, she's too terrified to."

Fred looked down, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

Buffy was assertive, "Then don't talk. I'm gonna though and you're gonna listen. If you're in love as much as I can see you are then you have to get over this. I have experience in this area. I sent the love of my life to hell and when he came back he was a total animal and he still loved me but I couldn't let myself get close to him. I was even dating someone else but I couldn't let myself back in his life until it was too late. He left me before I could show him all the reasons in the world to stay. I still love him more then anything in the whole world but now we both can't get close to each other. Whatever happened between you and Gunn...get over it. I know it's not worth letting him walk out of your life and into some other girls."

Fred was tearing up, "Thank you." They embraced each other for a little while until Fred realized something, "He still loves you."

"Not enough to stay. Plus I heard he was having all these fuzzy feelings for... what's her name? Oh yea, Cordeia."

Fred waved that off, "Please, we all encouraged it but I know deep down that it's you. Sometimes, I hear him whisper your name when he's sleeping."

Buffy couldn't believe it. After all this time, after everything they'd been through without each other, he still dreamt about her, like she did about him. She didn't know if it meant anything for them as a couple any time soon but it sure felt nice, to know the man you love, still thinks about you too. She just smiled, "Thanks Fred."

Before Fred could answer, there was a flash of light and Wesley was thrown to Buffy who caught him easily. When buffy looked at Cordy, she noticed her completely still and was suddenly worried. She leant Wesley on Fred's shoulders who helped him to a sitting position in the office. Buffy then proceeded to check on Cordelias condition. When she reached the bed Buffy put her hand on her shoulder, "Cordelia?" She moved a little and Buffy, on instinct pulled her hand back quickly. Buffy then examined all of Cordelia before realizing there was no more baby bump. Buffy was suddenly grateful that Cordelia was back, despite thier love hate relationship. She put her hand back on Cordy's shoulder and shook her a little this time, "Cordelia, wake up."

Without warning Cordy's eyes shot open and she was in a sitting position in no time. It took her a few seconds to process everything that had happened since she'd come back and couldn't believe everything she was remembering. She rubbed her aching head a little before looking at Buffy who was expecting an explanation, "Don't worry I remember everything, no explanations needed."

Cordelia hadn't heard Willow call Buffy so she didn't know why Buffy was all anxious and in a hurry, "Okay then you know I have to go play Angel's soulmate in the spell to get his soul back."

Cordelia followed Buffy into the main room and despite just being woken up from a demonic sleep understood everything that was going on quite well, "His soul is at the apartment."

Willow didn't like that plan, "I've already done a locator spell, this will just be faster now." Cordelia just stood there not sure what to do until Willow lit one more candle and took lead of the group, "Okay, we need his soulmate."

Buffy was about to sit herself next to Willow but Cordy moved to stand there first. Everyone was suddenly defensive and Willow was a little worried, "We kind of need Buffy."

"You said you needed his soulmate. I'm standing right here."

Buffy hid her feelings but underneath her facade that hurt a whole lot more then the time she was staked with her own stake. Buffy didn't really feel like she had the right to object to that and before she could back down Spike spoke for her, "Look Cordelia, good you're back really is but you're not his soulmate. If you were his soulmate then the big show fight would have been for you, If you were his true soulmate you would have bite marks lingering on your neck."

"Because he sucked Buffy's blood he's meant to be with her. I don't believe this. Get it through all of your heads, he's moved on. Just because she hasn't gotten over him doesn't give her the right to say she belongs in his life."

"Cordy you don't get it. A soulmate isn't just who is in each other's life, it's who they're souls need. A soulmate is someone that actually loves the other person until death, even longer. Has Angel actually ever said that he loves you?" Willow couldn't help herself.

Conner tried to be the voice of reason, "Cordy, I know you're mad but I know it's Buffy. I can feel something."

Cordelia stalked off upstairs in anger leaving Buffy to stare at her friends completely grateful, "Wow and two of you don't even like him, thanks."

There was silent your welcomes as Buffy took her rightful seat as Ange'ls soulmate. There was a small glowing gold ball above the table which one presumed was the locator. Now they needed the blood to find the soul and break the glass. Willow mumbled some latin and then pulled out a dagger from underneath her put her arm over the bowl in the center of the table and made a cut accross her hand letting blood sink into the bowl already containing Angel's blood.

"The Link."

Willow passed the knife to Spike who was on the other side of her. Spike put his arm out above the bowl and also slit his hand, "The Blood."

Conner was passed the knife and repeated the previous actions, "The Child."

Buffy took the knife and made a slow cut letting her blood mesh with the others. She looked at the other three with sincerity in here eyes before playing her own part in the spell, "The Soulmate."

Without warning the glowing ball zoomed off in the direction of the apartment Cordy mentioned. When it was gone Willow winked at Buffy once before she started speaking a different language. Spike and Conner had no idea what she was doing or saying but somehow Buffy knew that it was the spell to bind her lover's soul. It could have been minutes before a small wind spread throughout the room blowing Buffy's hair around which only made a small smile creep onto her face. When Willow was done speaking latin and took a few needed deep breaths everyone was curious, "Did it work?"

The orb in front of her glowed and was suddenly just a ball of glass. Willow smiled and wrapped her hand in Buffy's, "Yea Buffy, it worked. Angel will be back in not even a minute."

Buffy gripped her friends hand a little tighter to say thank you before standing up, "Well then, let's get downstairs to make sure."

Buffy called out telling Fred, Wesley and Cordelia that Angel was back. Despite her recent situation Cordelia was running down the stairs and Wesley was slowly making his way towards the basement on Fred's arm. Buffy on the other hand was the only person who had seen Angel come back from his soulless demon before, she was the only one who knew how painful and emotional he was going to be when he finally woke up. She even let Cordelia pass her on the way to the basement because she saw Angel's face last time and she was in no rush to feel that way again.

**-Hyperion - Downstairs-**

Angel was on his knees, one hand gripping his chest and the other stabilizing his stance so he didn't fall over. Faith didn't have a chance to freak out or be worried because Cordy and everyone else came running in. She knew instantly Angelus was never to be seen again and rejoiced with everyone else. Cordy and Buffy glared at each other as they both leaned against the cage watching Angel wake up from this bad nightmare. Buffy couldn't help but feel his confusion, see how lost he was in his eyes and remember how hurt he was the last time. A part of her was glad like everyone else but the other part of her wished with everything she had that he would never have to go through this again, no matter what. Buffy glanced back at Willow who silently tossed her the keys to the cage and before Cordy could protest Buffy locked herself in the cage with him. She knelt down so she could look into his eyes, she needed to see this happen just like last time. Angel wrapped his hand around Buffy's and held it against his chest like he was holding onto his own life. It felt like eternity but it was really only seconds before Angel's eyes glowed a golden white color and Angel almost fell to the ground taking breaths he didn't need to take.

Before looking up to see who's hand he was holding, or who was holding him on his knees he whispered one word, "Buffy."

Despite all the emotion and worry in the room Buffy smiled just as Cordelia's eyes almost turned red with envy. Buffy looked her Angel in the eyes still wearing her smile, "Don't worry I'm not going to put a sword through you again."

They shared a small moment that was done through a bit of tears on both sides until Buffy slowly turned his head. He was finally aware of everyone watching and despite how grateful he was, the shame took over, "Do you think you can..."

"Yea don't worry about it."

Buffy slowly helped Angel to his feet despite his wincing. There were sobs here and there while Angel was getting the memory of Angelus back. He could swear he could almost hear the demon in him laughing as it faded away, for good. Buffy opened the cage with Angel draped accross her shoulder. Ignoring Cordy's deadly gaze she walked to the stairs. When she went by Willow she was almost crying, "Thank you!"

Willow knew her friend was thankful and just watched as Buffy helped Angel to his room. It didn't bother him some of Buffy's stuff lingered, nothing but painful and heart wrenching memories ran through his mind now. Being with Buffy helped more then he thought it would. She lay him down on his bed throwing the blanket over him. She didn't know why, he was always cold.

She walked to the door and was about to leave when through a cry she heard him speak, "Stay with me, please." Buffy couldn't say no as she walked back and curled into him. Together they cried eachother to sleep. Angel for the latest guilt and pain and Buffy for Angel and the path to come.


	13. Buffy's An Angel

_**A/N -=- **This chapter might not be very well written just because I have the idea in my head but I don't know how to write it that well._

_Chapter 13 - Buffy's An Angel_

**-Hyperion-**

Angel was the first wake up. He stirred and began to realize someone was in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled a half smile when he saw who it was. Buffy was curved in his arms and he couldn't help but enjoy this moment. With his recent actions, with what was done he didn't deserve this, he never deserved the beauty that lay with him. He shook off a few memories of what he had said to her, how close he was to biting her. Angel was used to dealing with the guilt but how was he going to face them all. This thought was the one that caused him to get out of bed. He couldn't face her, especially not after she slept which knowing her hadn't been in a long time. He climbed out of bed and started for the door. Facing everyone else was easier then facing the love of his life...Again. He stopped and stared at her as she slept so peacefully, remembering when Doyle had come to get him on the forgotten day to kill the Morha demon. She was always so beautiful and he would never wake her for the world. His smile faded and he made his way downstairs to face everyone else.

**-Hyperion - Downstairs-**

Lorne and Gunn had come back. They were exstatic to learn of Angel's soul being binded. Fred and Gunn were absent from the room though, probably finally having the talk their realationship longed for. Cordelia was pacing back and forth in front of the couch that Spike, Willow, Wesley, Lorne, Conner and Faith were seated on. "Why does little miss Buffy get to sleep with him? Why does she get to comfort him? It's not like she has been here watching him deal with not being around her. It took me forever to finally get Buffy out of the picture and now what? One look in her eyes and he's back there. They don't exist in each others worlds."

Faith stood up and pushed Cordelia against the wall, "Shut up Cordy. Somehow deal with not being his number one on your own time. You don't know Buffy anymore so you don't get to talk about her like that. If you're going to bitch and moan right here in front of me I swear I'll shut your mouth for you."

Faith let go and moved to sit back down smiling at the smirks everyone was giving her. Cordelia stood up for herself though, "What because you're a slayer? You think you can just hit anyone you want? Oh yea I forgot you're the evil one. The one who doesn't give a damn about others."

Spike stood up and before Faith could say anything he hit Cordelia, "No missy, that would be me."

Cordelia stood back up, obviously he hadn't hit her hard enough. She was about to say something as she held her cheek but then she realized Angel was making his way down the stairs. She ran to him and hugged him, "Angel, you're back."

Angel put on a fake smile, "Yea. Hi Cordy." Angel looked around the room and noticed Fred and Gunn weren't there. "Where's Fred and Gunn?"

Cordelia let go of him knowing this wasn't the time and walked back to the couch. Wesley spoke with a smile, "Buffy had a talk with Fred and it seems her and Gunn need to have a talk."

"Well, that's great." The room went silent until Angel decided to get the apologies out of the way, "Look guys, I am really sorry for everything that happened. It wasn't suppossed to happen like that, I didn't want to..."

Faith stood up, "Don't worry about it. Buffy took care of it, she took care of you. We all know you were evil then and aren't now. Let's leave it at that."

Angel accepted that, he didn't have a choice since that opinion was the opinion of everyone in the room, except of course for Cordelia, "It wasn't all Buffy you know. Buffy didn't do everything."

Angel just thought it was the nature of Cordelia to make fun of Buffy but the others smirked and sighed too. Conner stood up and walked over to Angel. "Can I talk to you?"

The sudden compassion in Conner surprised Angel. He had no choice but to follow his son into one of the offices. Everyone else was excited or happy for those two, except of course for Cordelia who no one could stand at that moment. When they got into the office Conner turned to look Angel in the eye. "I didn't like you." Any thought of compassion Angel thought was coming from his son dissappeared until he spoke again. "The way you acted was pure animal but I understand the differences now." Angel let himself smile a little bit. "I just had to say sorry for my actions. I will never forgive Angelus for what he has done, NEVER and I will never think of him in a nice way but I think I can learn to think of you in a way that is not of pure hatred."

Without a thought Angel took his son in a hug and tried to hide the tears he had coming. Conner didn't really hug him back, he wasn't ready for that yet but he smiled, a little bit grateful for that moment. When they disembraced Angel looked at his only son, "I appreciate that Conner, more then you'll ever know but what caused the sudden change of mind?"

Conner had only one answer he could think of, "Buffy." Angel knew it before his son even spoke her name. "I used to hate you with everything I had, I used to want to stake you at every chance I could and yet a few moments with her and she changed my whole train of thought. There's just something about her... I can't believe you left her."

"It's all very complicated Conner."

"I know. That's what she said. I'm just saying being around her, I can't believe she's going to leave in a few hours."

Angel was suddenly shocked, "They're leaving soon?" Conner just nodded. Angel hadn't thought about her leaving. He couldn't think of how he over looked it, saying goodbye is what they're good at.

Conner tore him out of his thoughts, "We should go back. People want to rejoice in Angel's return."

"Let's go."

They walked back into the main room only to find Gunn and Fred with thier arms wrapped around each other and everyone else gathered around them. Gunn saw Angel and Conner walk in so he tore himself away from everyone else and walked over to them, "Angel man, you should have seen it. Your kid was smiling and hugging me."

Angel admired his son for a few seconds while thanking Buffy in his head, "I guess that's what Buffy will do to you."

Gunn was even more exstatic, "You have no idea. She talked to Fred and now me and her are actually..."

"Engaged!" Fred yelled running up and hugging Angel tightly

Conner and Angel smiled, and at the same time, "Congratulations."

Fred giggled and Gunn wrapped his arm around his fiance, "Where's Buffy?"

"She's..."

"Right behind you." Buffy made herself known as she emerged from behind Fred

Even the slayer part of her wasn't ready for the enormous hug Gunn and Fred gave her. Fred started rambling, "I can't thank you enough. I am so happy, if it wasn't for you I...we wouldn't be all engaged. Thank you so much."

Buffy finally pulled away, "Don't worry about. I just told you the pain of the love of your life walking out on you and then you made the right decision."

Fred and Gunn thanked her again, everyone ignoring the silent wince Angel gave as she mentioned the past so easily. The couple walked back to the crowd and Conner stared at Buffy with an adoring smile, "You know you're almost an angel."

Buffy was awe struck as she watched Conner walk away to the crowd. Angel looked over at Buffy, "He's right you know. With all you've done here... None of these people can thank you enough. Fred and Gunn, Conner, Faith and me."

"Well hey, that's just enough to make me get all teary." Buffy said wiping away a tear or two.

Angel was about to talk again when she turned to the room. They all achknowledged her and went quiet. "Alright everyone heading back to Sunnydale get ready. We leave in an hour."

Spike walked up to her, "You sure about this? We could probably stick around for a little while."

"The first is done here, it's going to go back full time on Sunnydale. I need to be there and I don't think Xander can cover that long."

"Alright pet. Whatever you say." Spike backed off and walked back to talking to Faith.

Buffy turned back to Angel and before he could say anything she did, "I have to go get my stuff together."

Buffy left Angel just standing there without a clue as to what just happened. Cordy took this as her chance, "Are you okay?"

Angel wasn't really paying attention, "Yea. I'll be fine." Cordy jusy lay a hand on his shoulder. She stood dissappointed as Angel walked off in the same direction Buffy did.

Spike and Willow looked at each other, "What do you think red?"

"I think we're going to have to play best friend a lot."

Conner walked over, "What do you mean?"

Spike took his chance to explain, "Well, when you put Buffy and peaches up there in the same room for a talk you normally get a crying girl and a broody vampire."

Conner was confused, "Why? I just don't get it. They both love each other so why...?"

Faith stepped in, "In short terms Angel thinks it would be best for them to be apart so she could have a normal life."

Spike Continued, "Yea and he doesn't realize the reality is she will always never be normal."

It was Willow's turn, "So they're up there right now saying goodbye the same way they always do. An argument about why they can't be together and then she'll come out all protecting her feelings."

Conner had hope in his eyes as he stared up towards Angel's room, "What if you're wrong this time?"

Willow put her hand on his shoulder, "I hope we are."

**-Hyperion - Upstairs-**

"So how was this visit on a scale of 1-10?" Angel asked as he sat on the bed

"Hey nobody close to me died, I didn't send you to hell, you didn't beet up my boyfriend, Faith got out of jail this time, you didn't tell me to leave town and I get to be the one who leaves this time. I'd say it was one of our best."

"Buffy, I'm so..."

"You know Angel, we don't need to do this right now. Everytime we see each other it's predictable. I bet our friends are down there just guessing which one of us will walk out sad first. Everytime we see each other there's this big talk about how you love me and I love you but you don't want to be with me. I bet you having your soul permanentely there now won't even change your mind."

"Buffy of course I want to be with you ... my soul's permanent?"

Buffy nodded, "Yep. Now you and Cordelia can have that happy life we always wanted."

Buffy tried to walk out the door but Angel grabbed her arm and kissed her. She pushed him away instantly, "You're not gonna do this. Not when I have to leave."

Angel finally spoke, "Buffy..." Angel paused thinking through what he was going to say before he said it, "I'll go with you. I realized something today, my world was always better with you."

Buffy sighed and picked up her bag by the door, "I always knew that and you told me that once before. Hey you left right after now it's my turn. I love you Angel more then anything but you can't be with me...you even told me you didn't want to be once, until you know you can be around me forever I can't do this."

"Buffy I lied okay. I was scared. I had absoloutely no control then but it's different now."

"What? I help out your son which you never even bothered telling me about and your friends and you and now you want to be with me? No you don't get to say you want to be with me because I helped you out and you feel guilty. We belong to the world remember. Now you go play daddy, hero and hunny to your friends downstairs while I go and just play the hero part in Sunnydale."

Buffy made it out the door this time and she was by the railing when Angel stopped her again. Everyone was looking up as Angel continued to try and convince her, "That's not it Buffy and you know it. You're scared. You don't want anyone close to you anymore, you're scared..."

"...That they'll hurt me. Yea. I have a god damn right to be. Everytime you've come back to me you've left, so what makes me think that this time is any different? I have gone through too much to stand here and just believe you. I need to know someway you won't leave ag..."

Angel had enough and at that moment just grabbed her and met his lips with hers. They stood at the railing like that for a while until they heard the clapping from downstairs. Angel dragged her back to the room and Buffy could do nothing but follow in his directions this time with a smile spread on her face too. As soon as everyone heard the room door shut they started laughing or cheering.

Cordelia stood up and shut them up by yelling, "What the hell is this? That little blonde bitch thinks she can have everything she wants."

It was Willow who stood up with a smile on her face, "From the look of that I'd say it was your little Angel doing the provoking. Why can't you just get over it Cordelia? You've wanted him since high school and as soon as you were close he realized he doesn't want you. Get it through your head."

Cordelia stormed off with a few people laughing at Willow's glory. Spike was about to say something when the phone rang and he went off to answer it. "Angel thinger."

"Don't worry Spike, It's Giles."

Spike sighed, "Hold on let me get Willow."

When Willow picked up the phone, "Hey giles. What's up?"

"Normally I would wait for your return but the First has a new player, a really strong preecher. I did a simple protection spell on the house but he got two of the potentials."

Willow silently swore, "Okay we're done here actually. I'll tell Buffy and we'll be on our way back. We're bringing Faith and Wesley back with us. He's kind of peeved he hadn't recieved knowledge of this."

Giles silently laughed, "Then I'll hear it when he get's here. Bye Willow."

"Bye."

Both phone lines clicked and Willow looked at Spike, "We got trouble." Spike looked worried, "We have a new player. Two girls were murdered. Giles did a protection spell but it won't hold for long."

"Well I'll go get Buffy."

Willow smiled, "Actually let's get our stuff together first. Let them have some time."

Spike said with a sly grin, "You got it red."

**-An Hour Later-**

Willow looked at Spike. "You wanna do it?"

Spike smiled, "That I do." He smiled and made his way up the stairs to the lovers bedroom. When he opened the door he couldn't help but put a jealous smile on his face, "Awe the lovers are cuddling."

Buffy instantly awoke but Angel lay sleeping still, "Shhh Spike. What do you want?"

Spike smiled as the slayer tried to find her clothes and put them on under the sheets without him noticing, "You know there isn't nothing I haven't seen before pet."

Buffy sighed, "Yes but I'm not in the mood to give you a show. So why are you even up here now?"

Spike's smile dissappered, "We got trouble in Sunnydale. Something about a strong preecher. He took out two of the girls."

Buffy was dressed and at the door now, "Alright pack up and say your goodbyes. We're off."

Spike smiled, "We're packed up already. Wanted to give you two some time to uh reunite. Was it as good as the first time?"

"Not your business. Let me just write him a note and I'll see you downstairs."

"You're gonna write him a note. Never thought you for one of those girls."

"Well if I wake him he'll want to come with me. I need someone to run a second front if anything happens."

"You're still scared he'll leave if he goes with you."

Buffy sighed, "I have a right to be. Now if you don't mind talk later."

Spike smiled and walked out the door knowing she didn't want to talk about this. When Buffy turned around she realized why Spike was smiling, Angel was already up and half dressed. Buffy was about to speak when Angel did, "Yea I know. Big thing in Sunnydale, you want me here. I got it but I will be with you soon Buffy Summers."

"But what if I die?"

Angel sighed, "Then Willow or Xander will bring you back."

Buffy smiled, "Walk me to the door."

Angel just smiled, grabbed her hand and followed her out. Cordelia couldn't hide her smile at the shirtless Angel walking down the stairs. She tried telling everyone it was because Buffy was leaving though. Gunn and Fred hugged Buffy again thanking her. Wesley explained why him and Faith were leaving with them. Angel was standing by Willow when Buffy and Conner met for a goodbye.

Angel looked to Willow, "Willow, I just wanted to thank you. The spell and everything."

"Come on Angel. That's the first major spell I ever learned. Plus you and Buffy go a long way back and she'd shoot me if I didn't do it."

They shared a small chuckle and watched as Buffy said goobye to Conner, "Conner, I want you to take care of your dad. He's going to be broody a lot."

Angel yelled, "I herad that."

Conner and Buffy laughed. Buffy whispered something in Conner's ear and they cracked up somemore. Angel almost let a tear out of his eye at the sight of his soulmate and his child laughing together, even at his own expence. That tear did escape when Conner hugged Buffy. It was like he had his own messed up family. His family defenitley couldn't be complete without the annoying Spike and like on cue he walked over to Angel as Willow went and said bye to fred.

"Well peaches, looks like you have her again. I'm warning you though, she comes crying to me about you leaving again and I'll stake you myself. I'll torture you for days and days before I do but eventually you'll be little tiny ashes. Then I'll spread them all over consecrated ground."

Angel looked over at Spike, "I wouldn't dream of hurting her again."

Spike smiled, "Then think about talking to Cordelia, she kind of thinks you and her have a little thing."

Reality hit Angel as Spike bowed and walked away. He had totally forgotten about Cordelia that whole time, he was in for a long talk. That went out of his mind as he saw everyone leaving at the door and Buffy walked up to him. Not a second passed before they were involved in another kiss. Everytime those two kissed the world dissolved.

When Buffy finally came up for air Angel smiled. "I'll see you in a while."

Buffy just smiled and started to walk away, "You better."

Everyone heading back to Sunnydale left while Angel stood still smiling at the door. Conner walked over to him, "Now why couldn't you have told me about her before?"

"I regret that I didn't. She's defenitely something to talk about."

Conner smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen, "Maybe she can be my mom."

He was gone before Angel could answer but as he turned looking for Conner he saw Cordelia standing there staring at him. 'This is going to be a long talk.'


	14. Savior and a Slayer

_Chapter 14 - Savior and a Slayer_

**-Car Ride Home-**

The car was very squinchy and everyone was complaing. Buffy could barely feel bad about anything with the amount of bickering and bitching going on in the back seat of that car. To solve this Buffy turned to Spike and told him to pull over. Once he did pull over Buffy looked at him. He too obviously looked annoyed but he hid it well. "Spike, you're evil now. We are two hours away from Sunnydale and I want another car. There's no way I am going to go all the way home like this."

Spike sighed a sigh of relief, "You got it pet. You know the drill. Wait out side the car and when I show up with something more roomy hop in."

Buffy smiled, "Alright then."

Spike took off into the night. Buffy knew he'd be back in a matter of seconds with a bigger and better car. She didn't want to resort to Spike stealing a car but it was the only way she knew of and right now she didn't care for anything that involved moral values. Buffy got up and out of the car followed by everyone else who did not hide their confusion.

Willow looked towards Buffy, "What's going on?"

Buffy just sighed, "Spike's stealing a car that we will all comfortably fit in."

Willow looked surprised, "And you're letting him do this?"

"I told him to."

The witch knew that it was enough. When Buffy was sad or thinking it defenitely wasn't a time to push her judgements. They just stood leaning against the old beet up car until Spike drove up in a nicer one. Without even giving it a glance over everyone hurried in. It was more spacious defenitely and of course it was a styling new car. Spike wouldn't steal anything less then top notch. Within seconds they were on the road to Sunnydale, on the road to home. It was a long road ahead...

**-Hyperion-**

Cordelia stormed out of Angel's office with a few tears in her eyes. She walked right out the door and into her car. If she was going to be sad about not being with Angel she was going to do it in the privacy of her home. Angel stared out the door after who he thought he was in love with. Now that he thought about it though, there was no way he was in love with Cordelia. He just wished he didn't have to hurt her so bad especially after what everyone in L.A had just been through. Cordelia had lost her evil baby and had become posessed herself. Angel hated to hurt her but the truth could not be hidden, especially if he planned to stay with the real love of his life this time. Gunn had finally made it out of the room him and his fiancee shared since the Sunnydale team left. He saw the look on Angel's face and instead of going for the kitchen he steered to his boss.

"Finally talked to Cordelia huh?" Gunn asked straight out already knowing the answer

Angel nodded, "Yeah. She just stormed out."

"Well what do you expect? Just give her some time. She always comes around right?"

Angel nodded, "Probably." Angel paused not wanting to talk about this anymore. "So what did you think of Buffy?"

Gunn smiled instantly, "That girl is amazing. Fred said she wanted to talk to me and right there I thought it was over but then she started talking. I was going to propose for a while but then I finally did it when we talked everything out. Now the girl won't let me go. I have no idea how you ever let that slayer go..."

Angel smiled, "Niether do I..."

Gunn kept rambling about her, "She even took Conner to the park. They were smiling and running. She even got him hugging people besides Cordelia. It was like they were...."

Angel never stopped smiling, "Mother and son."

Gunn nodded, "If I wasn't there with you and Darla through the whole pregnancy I would think so. She really changed that boys life, and yours."

Angel nodded and thought of Conner. He hadn't talked to him since they said goodbye to Buffy and her friends. He looked toward Gunn, "Speaking of which, I am going to go find my son."

"Figured you would man." Gunn and Angel walked their seperate ways; Gunn to find food for him and his fiancee and Angel to finally have a talk with his son.

**-In the New Car-**

Wesley, Faith and Willow were asleep within minutes of getting the new car. Wesley was softly snoring, Faith was moving around a lot and Willow lay curled up againt the door covered only by Buffy's jacket. Both Spike and Buffy smiled at the silence. Spike always drove at night because he knew how Willow and Buffy drove. Willow would be yelling at every car for her mistakes and Buffy would speed and never pay attention. The only reason why Willow drove to L.A. was SPike needed to talk to Buffy. Maybe that's why she was the only one who wasn't driving that wasn't asleep. She sat curled up on her front seat staring out the window. Spike's thoughts were simple, 'again with the brooding. Love's a bitch!'

Spike looked towards the love of his life and smiled. Turning back to the road he started the conversation, "So, what an eventuful few days."

Buffy sighed, "Yep."

Spike sighed. The only way he was going to get this girl to open up was if he started it. "So you saw Angelus and Angel again."

Buffy looked at the blonde vampire, "I'm fine Spike. So you can stop trying to get me to talk about my feelings."

Spike smiled, "I know you all too well Buffy Summers to think with that attitude you're okay. I don't know why you're all sad; Peaches is coming home to you soon!"

Buffy laughed a sarcastic laugh. She knew it never hurt to talk to Spike so she may as well, "That's what you think." Spike looked at her like she was crazy. "Everytime something wonderful happens between us something 10 times worse happens. Someone really doesn't want us together."

Spike was watching the road but intently listening to her, "What could possible happen?"

Buffy looked at Spike, really looked at him, "Don't get mad but I'm going to die."

Spike looked at Buffy surprised and pulled over the car as gently as he could after swirving to dodge a squirrel. Willow awoke rubbing the spot on her head that hit the window while Wes and Faith were still fast asleep. Willow looked between Spike and Buffy and decided she would hear about it later and went back to sleep. A smiling Buffy waited a few minutes to explain just to make sure Willow was really asleep.

Buffy looked towards Spike who was staring into her eyes again, "Well come on. Me and Angel finally find a way to be together and I know someone won't let it happen. They won't kill Angel because he can fight all eternity but if they kill me there's always Faith. Plus if I die there's a defenite no way between me and Angel."

Spike was still staring, "You really believe this?"

Buffy smiled, "I've already accepted it."

Spike shook his head, "You can't die again. I mean you will eventually but not this early. Do you know what mourning for you is like?" Your sister is all sad and quiet and Willow is all teary all the time. Xander is pissed off and always takes it out on me. Angel went to go see a bunch of monks and almost died."

"Hey now I know they care."

Spike ignored her and continued, "And I dreamt every night of how to save you, how I could have changed it."

Buffy smiled as she got a little teary, "Well then let's just try and save me this time."

Spike smiled as she grabbed her cheek, "Nothing will happen to you."

Buffy said through tears, "Promise."

Spike smiled, "I promise my one good day won't be anytime soon."

Buffy sighed and sat back in her seat, "You still want to kill me?"

"I'll always want to kill you. This nice act is so just a plan to get close to you so I can kill you. The time in Sunnydale when Angel went all Angelus he told me "To kill this girl you have to love her."

Buffy nodded, "Okay so I will keep a look out for you trying to cut my head off in my sleep."

Spike started the car and smiled, "We both know I wouldn't kill you like that."

As the car started to move Buffy smiled at the sarcastic change of subject, "Oh yes you'd probably take me to a midnight picnic and put stuff to make me sleep in the food; Take me to your crypt and when I wake up torture me."

Spike smiled, "Catch on quick. Sorry though, that's more Angelus' emo. I would probably take you out to this picnic and have a few fledglings come after us. Sometime during this fight it would be revealed I am the greatest and I would start to kick your ass."

Buffy smiled yet again, "Oh yes, you were the violent one."

Spike smirked his legendary gloating smirk, "So you've heard of my actions huh?"

Buffy sighed and stared out the window. "Oh yes legendary but I could still kick the living daylights out of you." Before Spike could come up with one of his smary ass come-backs Buffy started to scream, "Stop the car."

Spike screeched to a hault as he saw what the slayer did. Faith, Wesley and Willow were up in seconds at the yell and tire screech. Buffy glanced to Spike, "You said this guy was a preecher?"

Spike nodded so Buffy moved to get out of the car followed by the rest of her friends. She walked to the front where Spike already was. In front of them was a somewhat tall man wearing a black shirt with priest's collar. The smile upon his face was threatening, anyone smart would of run but Buffy always thought she could take the bad guys one on one so she wore an equally hardened look on her face, a look a slayer needed to survive. This priest started to move closer as Buffy went into fighting stance along with Faith and Spike.

The priest laughed at their movements, "Well this is the longest living slayer huh?" No one answered him so he continued, "I always thought you'd be taller!" His southern accent sent shivers down Wesley's and Willow's Spines.

**-Back at the hyperion-**

Angel walked back towards the kitchen which was the last place he had decided to check because thats where he started. He looked for Conner everywhere after he had gone to his room and grabbed the only picture he had of Buffy that wasn't pencil drawn. Once he peered his head into the kitchen he smiled. This was because conner was practically in the fridge, like only his legs were out of it. Conner banged his head on the door as he heard Angel chuckling. He shut the fridge door as he put the stuff he needed to make his sandwhich on the table. Angel stopped chuckling as he moved to sit with Conner. Angel couldn't get over how much his boy had changed, all because of Buffy.

Conner caught Angel staring at him, "You know it's rude to stare."

Angel came back to reality with only a smile to what his son had said. "Can I talk to you Conner?"

He smiled, "About Buffy?" Angel nodded "And about how I said maybe she could be my mom."

Angel nodded, "See Conner....."

Conner shook his head, "You don't need to explain anything. I got most of your realationship with her from her and Spike. So right now all there is to say is whatever happens happens."

Angel smiled then stopped at the sudden realization of his grandchilde's name, "You heard about our realationship from Spike?"

Conner nodded, "Yea apparently those two were really close. Oh yea Buffy told me to tell you that when you do finally realize Spike was there and has a soul that he is good now and that you aren't aloud ot hurt him."

Angel cursed to himself as he sank into the revelation of Spike and Buffy. Everything that had gone on....One of the main things they should have talked about they didn't. He just started thinking. 'Does this change my perspective on Buffy? Does it change how I look at Spike?' Angel looked at his son and silently said no in his head. He watched his son eat his now made sandwich and smiled.

"So what do you want to happen?" Angel asked preparing to smile at his answer

Conner did smile, "I think we both know that."

It was silent until Angel started talking, "So she took you to the park?"

Conner smiled at the sudden memory, "Yea she did. We're kind of the same."

Angel looked at Conner, "How do you mean?"

Conner finished his sandwich and stood up, "We both had to grow up way too fast, we got into realationships we weren't ready for at the time and neither of us got to grow up with you."

Conner began to walk but Angel stopped him, "Conner listen, I'm sorry I couldn't keep you here. I did everything I could. No one wanted you here more then I did..."

Conner shook his head, "From everything I hear about you and Darla, about you and your soul I believe what you just said. Right now though I am going to leave because even though I said I'd try and be nice to you this close talking kind of wierds me out."

Angel smiled a small smile and followed his son out the door. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was in the main room.......Lilah and about three of her men were waiting by the front door while Gunn and Fred stood by the stairs. Angel looked at Lilah who was staring back at her. Angel's smile turned into a hardened glare as he spoke, "I thought that you were dead."

Lilah smiled her famous smile, "Well I thought you were too. I guess we found the reason the world is so over populated. Some people should just stay dead huh?"

Angel stood his ground as he went into fighting stance along with his son, "Why are you here Lilah?"

She walked a little closer, "I have a little proposition for you and your team." The room was left confused....


	15. Lilah And Caleb

_Chapter 15 - Lilah and Caleb_

**-Hyperion-**

Angel stared into the eyes of the woman who had personally set out to kill him for the past 4 years. He was completely surprised at even the sight of her. When everyone got over just the site of suppossed to be dead Lilah they pondered what she had said. This proposition took them completely into speechlessness. Angel just laughed in stupidity, "So you came here to offer us ownership of the most evil law firm that tried to have me killed for the duration of my stay here in L.A?"

Lilah just smiled, "That's right. All the resources and..."

"Evilness that comes with the building that tries to destroy the world." Fred piped up

Lilah threw her hands up, "Look we're actually surrendering. If you do decide to take this proposition it does not have to be evil. It makes me sick to my stomach but imagine the good you could do with all that power?"

Angel shook his head, "And you thought we were just going to say yes because you came here and told us it's ours?"

Lilah smiled, "Of course not. There will be a limo here in about an hour. If you get in you get a tour and we persuade you more with hands on of what you could control. If not then we know the answers no." She walked out the door and the rest of Angel investigations was left to ponder the idea...

**-The Road Buffy And Gang Are On-**

Buffy stared at the preacher who just continued to smile at her. She finally replied to him, "I may not be tall but I know how to handle myself."

"Really?"

Before Buffy could even blink he was at her side and he had thrown her against the hood of the car. Spike was already engulfed in anger when the preecher looked at him. "And you must be one of the dead lovers?"

Spike smiled, "Yea well, Lucky me."

"She must be something to make an evil man want a soul."

Spike smiled, "She is. That's probably why the fact that a preecher just threw her into a car pissed me off."

"A preecher didn't do it, the name is Caleb. She deserved it don't you think?"

Spike had enough and threw a punch at Caleb who just ducked and threw him also into a car with one punch to the chest. Faith walked up to him now, "So you must be the second one? All back on the right path are you?"

Faith smiled, "Yea, it feels good."

Their fight went a little better for Faith was actually able to counter and apply some moves. Eventually Caleb did manage to throw her into a night lamp by the side of the road. She slowly stood up but when Caleb looked in front of him Buffy was standing with a stake in one hand and a wicked angry look on her face. Caleb just smiled at her advances.

"I'm not a vampire, I don't know what you're going to do with that."

"You'd be surprised at what a sharp wooden object can accomplish."

Caleb let out a small laugh as their fight continued. They were all surprised at his amazing strength. It was when Buffy screamed that everyone noticed what had happened. Caleb had captured Buffys hand holding the stake and turned it on her which impaled her stomach. Caleb laughed loudly now, "A slayer staked with ther own stake. This just isn't any good. Well you did say that there were more then one reason for stakes." The rest of the group watched as Buffy fell to her knees gripping the wood that had made the bloody hole in her side...


	16. The Tour And Hospital

_Chapter 16 - The Tour and Hospital_

**-Hyperion-**

There was about 15 minutes left until the limo would show up. The gang had decided just to go even if it was just for a laugh later in life. This was when Cordelia walked back through the door. Angel was all of a sudden uncomfortable but Cordy didn't seem to be. She did notice everyones quietness though. "What's going on?"

Conner spoke before anyone could, "We're going on a tour of Wolfram and Hart because dead Lilah and the senior partners want to give the law firm to us."

Cordelia was speechless for all of two seconds. She stared at Angel, "You're actually thinking about taking over an evil law firm?"

Angel shook his head, "There's no harm in going Cordy plus if we do take it over it won't have to be evil anymore. Think about what we could do?"

Cordelia thought about it and actually saw their point. Conner looked at her, "So are you coming?"

She looked at Angel who nodded, "Yea sure. No harm."

Lorne walked in and told them all a limo was outside. They asked him along after summarizing their whole idea. He hesitantly agreed and made himself at home in the limo along with the AI team excluding Wesley for the time being. They were off to the one place they never thought they'd go to voluntarily...Wolfram and Hart.

**-On The Road-**

Buffy just stood there holding the stake. She was more in surprise then pain though. Spike ran over to her just as she started to pull it out. She let out a little whimper as Spike held her. Before passing out she said one thing, "I never thought I'd die this way."

Spike was pissed but before he could do anything to the preecher Willow and Wesley started speaking. When Spike turned around Caleb was inches from his head and looked like he was ready to finish him off but he started to hesitate. Willow's eyes started changing color so Spike knew it was a temporary spell. Wesley was holding her hand but saying the words so it was obvious he was drawing power from Willow but only a smuch as he needed. A very smart idea. As soon as Spike did assess the situation he picked up the now unconscious and bleeding heavily slayer and ran to the car. He laid her down in the back seat and went to get Faith who was still having troubles moving. He picked her up and helped her walk to the car. When she got in Spike walked over to the two doing magic just in time to see Caleb fly into a pole like the one Faith hit. Wesley picked up Willow and put her in the front seat seeing as she was a little tired from the spell.

Spike was suddenly the leader, "Wesley you're going to drive. I'll take care of the slayers."

Wesley nodded and hopped in drivers seat as Spike got in the back. Wesley sped off before the preecher even stood up. "Where am I going Spike?"

"We're closer to Sunnydale. Straight to the hospital."

"Got it."

"I need something to stop the bleeding."

Wesley threw him his coat and Spike immediately applied pressure to the giant wound in her stomach. He couldn't help but be overwhelmed with guilt. He had just finished promising her that he would keep her safe, that she wouldn't die. 'She's not going to. She's been stabbed before, she'll make it through easy.' He tried to convince himself. He knew Wesley was driving as fast as possible but he needed it to be faster. She couldn't die now. It was worse because the three most powerful people were very unstable now. He hated to admit it but the thought ran through him that, the first might succeed. He stared out the window when they passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign he had crashed into twice. 'Why did I ever come back here?' Then he silently curse himself again when he thought of another thing, 'Angel's going to kill me for this.'

**-Wolfram and Hart-**

Angel felt like there was something wrong but he tossed it aside as the fact they had just entered the most evil empire possible. Everyone stood before Lilah and her colleagues, "Well Angel investigations. We'll set you off on seperate tours reguarding your area of expertise."

Angel spoke, "Divide and Conquer."

Lilah smiled and motioned for a man to come over. When he did he revealed a cart full of weapons. Lilah addressed them again, "We thought you'd say something so you're welcome to take protection."

Angel nodded, "Fine."

Lilah nodded, "Wesley isn't here. Why isn't Wesley here?"

Angel smiled at the reaction she was having while finally realizing he wasn't here, "He went to Sunnydale. Save the world and all. He'll agree to what we decide or he'll get a tour later and decide himself."

Lilah nodded, "Okay. Lorne you're with Preston. He'll show you our entertainment area." They walked off and she continued. "Charles Gunn and Cordelia chase, you're with Lacey Shepard." He was more then pleased as they walked off but Cordy sighed and followed. "Fred Burkle, this is Knox our star in the science division. He'll show you the lab which you will be running." They headed off but Fred was a little hesitant. She followed anyway though. This left only Lilah, Angel and Conner.

Angel stared at her, "Would you look at that?"

Lilah smiled, "Just us three boss. Come on Charlie, let me show you around the chocolate factory."

Everyone else was wowed and surprised on their tours so far but Angel and Conner were still weary. Lilah lead them through double doors and into a giant office, "I know it's not much, but the Taj Mahal was a bit of a commute."

Angel got sarcastic, " Hmm, what, am I supposed to swoon? It's an office."

"With your own private elevator."

Conner laughed, "You're trying to convince us with elevators?"

Lilah just smiled, "And 12 cars." She remembered something "Wait, I forgot to show you the best part. You're gonna love this." She pressed a button and the window shades slid open letting light poor into the room through the windows. It was obviously daytime now. Angel instinctively puts his hands to his face, then realized, "I'm not bursting into flames."

Conner and Angel smiled until Lilah spoke again, " Nope. Necro-tempered glass. The whole building's fitted with it. Helps keep those uplifting, wholesome rays from charbroilin' the boss, and 30 more energy efficient."

Angel was done basking, "Close it."

Lilah sighed and closed the shades, "Goodbye Mr. Sunshine and hello gloomy Avenger."

Angel sighed now, "It is goodbye Lilah. Not taking the job."

Conner nodded, "You expected to buy us with elevators and sunshine?"

"Oh yea. You're more into the whole fighting gloomy thing. Okay follow me."

Lilah directed them through doors that connected to the office. Conner was wowed as he walked through the room. It was a state of the art training room. Targets, weapons, mats and punching bags. "This is beautiful."

Lilah smiled, "Knew you'd like it."

Angel didn't look convinced but he smiled at Conner's reaction. Especially what he said next, "Buffy would love this, you should have seen the way her and Spike train."

Angel's smile was gone and replaced by a jealous smirk. Lilah knew this is where she would get Angel, "Speaking of the blonde that managed to win over your heart. I have some news."

Conner followed them back into the office already serious. Angel took the file Lilah gave to him while Conner peered over his shoulder to read it. Conner spoke one word, "Sunnydale."

Angel took out an amulet and Lilah started to explain it, "That nifty, little bauble comes with the file. Apparently, it's crucial for some kind of final battle. Guess they're in short supply up Sunnydale way. A bit gauche for my taste, but, hey, not a slayer."

Angel and Conner stared at each other for a few seconds, "I want proof."

Lilah nodded, "Thought so."

Lilah walked to the phone and whispered a few words. When she was done she walked back and opened a giant cupboard containing a T.V. When she turned it on Angel and Conner were in shock. It showed Spike running through the sun and into the hospital carrying a bloody Buffy; It showed Wesley run after him carrying Faith; and It showed Willow limp slowly after them.

Angel cursed himself, "I knew I shouldn't have listened to her."

Conner was a little more uncalm about it, "We have to go dad. She can't die, not after I just met her, Not after you just got her back."

Angel thought about it, "We'll take the deal."

Conner nodded, "Good choice."

Lilah smiled, "I thought you would."

**-Hospital-**

Buffy was in the worst shape when they all had made it to the hospital. The doctors instantly took the slayers leaving Spike, Wesley and Willow in the waiting room. Spike started to pace which got Willow a little aggrivated, "Spike, I'm a little tired and you're making me dizzy." Spike nodded and sat down but then he started to fidget which also got Willow annoyed, "You want to talk?"

That's when he let it all out, "This is my fault you know. I could have done just a little more. Man Angel's going to kill me and not to mention Buffy. I mean she knew she was going to die and I promised her she wouldn't and then look what happens. Why did this have to happen now, I swear that preecher man is going to pay."

Willow nodded, "Feel a little better?" Spike nodded and then Willow finally processed what he said, "Buffy knew she was going to die?"

Spike shook his head realizing what he said, "No...kind of. She thinks because someone doesn't want her with Angel that it would be easier if she died. I told her I'd protect her and..."

Willow patted his shoulder, "It's okay Spike. She's not going to die."

Wesley finally chimed in, "I haven't been here in four years. What a welcome back!"

Willow smiled, "We would have thrown you a party but almost dying seemed right."

Wesley smiled and sat down beside Willow, "You feeling okay Willow?"

She just smiled, "Oh yea I'm fine. I just got drained of a lot of energy but I'll be fine when I sleep."

Wesley nodded as she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Spike looked at Wesley and winked. Wesley just shook his head slowly but when he looked down at the now sleeping Willow he smiled back at Spike. Willow was woken up though when the doctor for both Faith and Buffy came in to talk to them. Spike stood up first so that's who the doctor was talking to.

"Are you with Buffy and Faith?" Spike nodded "Faith will be okay. There was a little damage done on her back so she might be in discomfort the next few days. A massage or bed rest might help her heal faster. The rest though is just a few minor cuts and bruises."

Spike nodded, "So she's coming home today then?"

The doctor nodded, "She can leave as soon as she wakes up."

"So how's Buffy doing then?"

The doctor hesitated before answering, "Whatever caused the wound hit the side of her Kidney which is repairable. She lost an amazing amount of blood that we thought we had lost her for a few minutes but she made it. Her left wrist is badly sprained and she had a cut dangerously close to her temple. That's the worst of it but she will need to take the next few days easy. Looks like when they both wake up they'll have bed company."

Spike smiled, "Thanks a lot doc."

The doctor smiled and stared at him, "Buffy seems to come in here a lot. Whatever she does to get herself injured she might want to stop. It's going to kill her soon no matter how fast she heals."

Spike nodded, "I'll give her a nice long lecture."

The doctor smiled, "Good. You can see them now if you want."

The doctor walked away before listening for a response. When Spike turned around Willow and Wesley were staring at him. They heard what the doctor said and were smiling uncontrollably. Willow and Wesley hugged and then Spike took initiative, "Alright well Wesley can you check on Faith?" He nodded then turned to Willow, "Can you phone home and make sure they're updated on everything? Giles and the rest should know what to expect." Willow nodded and smiled

She looked at Spike, "We'll do this while you check up on Buffy." Spike smiled and they seperated for the tasks.....


	17. Comfort

_Chapter 17 - Comfort_

**-Wolfram And hart-**

Everyone started to make their way back to group meeting point in the lobby. Lorne was exstatic and Fred was normal. Gunn and Cordy were serious and stated that they were for sure in, "We're taking this job. I hope we're not the only ones but if we are that's okay too."

Fred was confused but Angel and Conner walked to them in a fast pace, "We already took it."

Fred was even more confused, "Angel, what what?"

Cordy was another confused one, "You took the deal?"

Conner answered, "Executive decision."

Gunn looked at both of them, "I didn't think you two would..."

Lilah interrupted from beside Angel, "Know a silver platter when he's handed one? I'm impressed with the lot of you. Team Angel, all growed up."

Angel was only concerned with the reason he took it, "Is it taken care of?"

Lilah nodded, "Limo's outside and the envelopes already on the seat."

Conner nodded and looked at everyone else, "We'll be back in a little while."

Angel whispered to Lilah, "Thank you." Then him and his son walked out the door and to Sunnydale...

**-Sunnydale Hopsital - Faith's Room-**

Wesley entered to see Faith slowly squirming around on her bed. He smiled and took a seat beside her, "Uncomfortable?"

Faith finally sat still, "My backs killing me and these pillows suck. Either that or I just hate hospitals."

Wesley nodded, "Other then that you feel fine?"

Faith nodded, "Five by Five." There was an awkward silence among them until Faith spoke again "Look Wesley I know me and you have an extremely bad history and stuff so I just need to say sorry I guess."

Wesley smiled, "It's all in the past Faith. Plus you might need to save my life in this upcoming battle so we'll be even."

"Yea if I ever get out of the hospital."

"You're free to go now but I advise you to sleep a little longer. You will need all the rest you can manage and there won't be much time for rest in our future."

Faith smiled and rested her head ont he pillow, "Or I'm just wicked tired and I need to sleep now."

Wesley stood and started to walk out, "See you soon Faith."

Faith just closed her eyes and slowly waved before falling into a deep sleep. Wesley walked back to Willow who was still on the phone with Giles. Even Wesley could hear the worry in Giles' voice as the whole story of what has happened was told.

**-Limo On The Way To Sunnydale-**

Angel and Conner were in a hurry to save the girl so of course just sitting in the limo made them a little anxious. Conner looked at Angel then out the window. He noticed something and then Angel noticed too. Both yelled one word to the driver. "STOP!"

The limo driver pulled to a halt instantly and Conner and Angel hopped out. They walked to the same spot which was where Buffy had obviously been lying because they both could smell the blood. Conner looked up at Angel with desperation in his eyes, "She's okay though, right? I mean when we saw her she was in the hospital?"

Angel nodded, "She's been stabbed so many times this won't even slow her down."

He saw Conner somewhat smile and he tried to but he knew something had to be wrong. He could feel her weakness. Plus Angel always knew how much she hated hospitals and she must be going insane. Conner looked at him, "We should get to her." Angel nodded and walked back to the limo followed by his son. Once again they were on their way to the Sunnydale hospital.

**-Sunnydale Hospital - Buffy's Room-**

Buffy too was extremely uncomfortable. She kept looking up at the machines and then down at her arm. She kept trying to move but that even hurt. The sound of the machines were making her headache worse and the smell of the whole hospital was making her nauseaus. That's probably why she expected Spike to be standing at the door and smiling at her reactions like he was, "It's not my fault I hate hospitals."

Spike smiled and went to sit by her, "Well then maybe if you stopped almost dying you would stop coming here."

"Hey I told you I was going to die. You chose not to believe me but I think tonight proves it."

Spike sighed now, "Look slayer. You're not gonna die. How many times have you almost died? Then you always pull through. Believe me I think I would know since I tried like four hundred times."

"See this time is different. I have a feeling this battle is going to be the last for this hellmouth. Believe me I know."

Spike stared at her and knew right away, "You know something don't you?"

Buffy nodded and stared at him, "I've been having dreams. Wars and armies...There's so much death and pain."

Spike looked sympathetic instantly, "Look Buffy...you know as well as I do that war always has pain and death. It doesn't make it easier knowing it beforehand but at least now you can stop all that from happening."

Buffy started getting all teary eyed, "I don't know how to. There's all these girls and I don't know what to do with them. There's something bigger then anything I've ever faced and I can do nothing."

Spike wiped away a tear, "You can. You're the strongest slayer alive Buffy and you always find a way."

"Caleb...I was out with one Punch...The last time I was staked with my own stake I went to you."

"So that's what happened."

Buffy nodded, "Except that was just a vampire...an everyday vampire. How am I suppossed to think I'll survive if I am this weak right now?"

"You're not weak Buffy. You've been through so much and sacrificed so much you should never have had to. I believe in you with all of my soul. You don't have to do this alone...I'll always be here and your friends...the girls...Well mostly me."

Buffy cracked a small smile, "You always know just what to say Spike." He smiled "Even if what you say is a lie."

"It is the truth Buffy."

"It makes me feel good knowing that you want to be there, but this task is mine. Every battle...war...vampire I'm alone Spike, you know that. Maybe that's why I feel so weak. Being alone for so long makes a girl feel low."

She started crying and Spike could only sit at the end of the bed and hold her hand. "You don't think so Buffy but I know. I know you won't be alone, I know I'll always be here and I know we'll find a way through this." She continued to cry as Spike moved up to hold her. When she did calm down a little bit she yawned and Spike noticed, "You should sleep Buffy. If we want to make it through you're going to need to be rested."

Buffy nodded and shut her eyes but when Spike went to leave she shot her eyes open and stopped him, "I thought you were going to stay with me."

Spike smiled and walked back to the chair, "Fine. Look I'm sleeping on a chair for you."

Buffy didn't smile but patted the side of her bed. The side that wasn't covered in tubes connecting her to machines. "Can you just be with me Spike?"

Spike saw the desperate sadness lingering in her eyes and didn't care for a second that Angel would have his head for just doing this. He took off his famous jacket and climbed beside her. He heard a few sobs and heavy breathing before she finally fell asleep. He followed in her lead and shut his eyes not soon after. The two lay there, not in peace but for rest.


	18. Out Of The Hospital

_Chapter 18 - Out Of The Hospital_

**-Sunnydale Hospital-**

Xander went running into the waiting room he knew off by heart. When he made it there he couldn't help but smile at what he saw; Willow sleeping on Wesley's shoulder. It wasn't long before Wesley noticed Xander standing there, "Xander."

"Hey Wes, well good to see you again."

Wes smiled, "No it's not."

"It's really not but I'm good at faking." There was a pause "How are they?"

"Faith is well, resting. Back injury and a few cuts and bruises."

"At least it's not another coma."

Wesley nodded, "That preecher was really something. Even with my magic and Willow's it was hard to slow him down."

Xander looked at Willow, "That's why she's sleeping huh?"

Wesley nodded, "It wore her right out."

Xander nodded, "How's Buffy?"

"Her injuries were a little more severe. Caleb as he is called staked her with her own stake." Xander was about to get teary until Wes reassured him, "Don't worry Xander, she's fine. It was real close for a while there but she managed to pull through."

"She always does."

"Her wrist is badly sprained and she had a cut really close to her temple. She heals fast so she'll be okay but until she is done healing she needs to take it easy."

Xander smiled, "But I know Buffy. She'll want to take him as soon as possible."

This is when Angel and Conner came running up, "Who as soon as possible?"

Wesley answered which woke Willow up, "I wasn't aware you were coming."

Conner answered, "Last minute decision. Where's Buffy?"

Willow answered, "She's in her room but I wouldn't go in there."

Angel looked scared and mad, "And why wouldn't I want to do that?"

Willow started to stutter and looked down, "Well....Spike went to go check on her and hasn't come back yet...so maybe they're sleeping....or..."

She didn't finish because by the time she looked up Angel was gone. Conner was not far behind him. Xander just giggled a little, "Glad I showed up for Jealous vampire night." Willow just gave him an evil glare and debated weather or not they should go after him

**-Buffy's Room-**

Buffy had been awake for a long time and just tried to stare out the closed window. She was used to not seeing the sun and it didn't bother her, it only gave her a reason to look somewhere. She knew Spike was still wrapped around her and she didn't move. It made her feel safe, just being held. Of course she preferred Angel in his spot but Spike was close enough to calm her down a little bit. It was wierd, she could almost feel Angel close to her, like he was watching her. It was probably because he was...He was standing in the doorway watching Spike hold the only woman he ever loved. It took everything in him not to walk over and throw him out the window.

Instead he just made himself known and took Buffy out of her thoughts, "And I thought I was here to save you?"

Angel's somewhat disgusted and sarcastic voice caused Buffy to shoot her glance his way and stare at the men in the doorway...Her boys. Spike started to move so Buffy just slowly woke him up. When she pointed to the doorway Spike smiled, "Angel. How'd I know you'd come tracing after your Buffy?"

Buffy hit him in the arm while Angel just stared. She finally spoke, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stick to L.A?"

"What Buffy? You don't want me to miss this do you?"

Spike smiled, "I know I didn't!"

Buffy looked between both of them, "I am not in the mood for jealous vampire day okay? Either you two play nice or you both get the hell out of my room."

Angel wasn't done though, "What did you expect Buffy? We're all together in L.A but no, when I come here you're sleeping with Spike."

Buffy got defensive, "Spike and I always sleep together but we don't "SLEEP" together anymore. Honestly I don't think it's your business."

Angel looked confused, "Not my business?"

"Look Angel, nothing happened. This year Spike's been the only one who's been here for only me. It feels nice to have someone around who cares that much again."

Angel couldn't hide his jealousy when Spike smiled up at her. "I can't believe this. I'm getting the brushoff for Spike?"

"I just said you weren't. How come you wouldn't get mad if I slept in the same bed with Willow? It's the exact same thing!"

"Because it's Spike."

"Who has come to be pretty much my best friend."

"Buffy..."

Buffy interrupted him by starting to stand. Spike was up in a second trying to help her but she just pushed him away and then undid her connections, "Let's go back to the house. The other patients don't need to hear this."

Spike started up, "You can barely walk, you probably just opened the cut in your stomach again and if you fall I don't fancy on bringing you back here."

Buffy sighed, "I've been through worse. Hey it's better then dying."

Spike just scoffed at her remark and walked out the door. Angel and Conner looked back at Buffy once he was gone. Conner just smiled and fnally spoke, "Hi Buffy."

Buffy smiled back, "Heck of another way to see each other huh."

Conner met Buffy halfway for a hug and for a while all the anger in Angel subsided and watched as the rightful mother and his son embraced. His little family. When Buffy pulled away she winced and Conner instantly checked her out. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Angel even smiled at the protectiveness of his son but listened to make sure she was okay. "Nothing don't even worry about it. Good thing we have bandages in our house."

"Do we have to go back right away? I mean you are pretty injured."

"Oh this is nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Angel piped in now, "Conner let's go wait outside while she changes."

Conner looked at him confused, "You actually want her to leave?"

Angel shook his head, "Of course not but I know her well enough to know that if she wants something she'll get it." Buffy didn't smile back at Angel who smiled at her. She just watched as they left and she started to change.

**-Hospital Hallway-**

As Angel and Conner walked up to everyone else they could hear them talking, specifically Spike. "No she wants to go now. So somebody go wake up the other one and let's go."

Willow stood up, "Why do you guys always have to turn Sunnydale into a T.V show?"

Spike threw his hands up, "I don't bloody know but I know this itme it's not my fault."

Angel smiled, "It's all his fault."

Willow hit herself in the head, "I swear to god you two are like little old ladies."

Xander started to laugh and looked at Angel, "Wouldn't be the first time you were called that."

Angel just glared at the laughing Xander. Spike smiled and spoke again, "Or the second."

Angel just sighed in annoyance, "Over this conversation already."

Xander shook his head, "Fine. I'll go get Buffy and then one of you can go get faith."

Spike spoke, "Why are you going to get Buffy?"

Xander sighed, "Because it eliminates all source of arguments between you and other dead boy."

Willow nodded, "Then I'll go get Faith."

Faith stood in the doorway of her room, "No need. I have good ears and you guys were yelling pretty loud."

Wesley walked over and helped her limp to a chair. "Buffy wants to leave now."

Faith nodded and looked at Angel, "Your fault?"

Angel shook his head, "All Spike's fault."

Spike shook his head, "She was peaceful before you came into the room."

"She was peaceful before you opened your mouth."

Conner and Xander were smiling as they both secretly set off to Buffy's room only to see her leaning on a wall and holding her stomach. They both ran over to her and Conner spoke, "What's wrong?"

Buffy smiled, "Don't tell Spike but I think I opened the cut in my stomach."

Xander smiled, "You know you should really stay here. We'll just keep all undead things out of here."

Conner agreed, "Yea. You'll be safer here."

Buffy shook here head as she got Xander to bring her shoes. "One thing you learn here in Sunnydale is you're not safe anwhere."

Xander nodded and looked at Conner, "You'll get used to being attacked everywhere you go, especially during an apocolypse."

Conner smiled, "After our week it seems better."

Xander looked up at Buffy, "Angelus really bad as last time?"

Buffy nodded, "He almost turned me into a vampire." Xander looked surprised "And I almost let him."

Xander half smiled through shock, "So big talk with me you and Willow huh?"

Buffy smiled, "Oh yes!"

Conner admired her smile as she started to walk. He couldn't help but ask already knowing the answer, "You want me to carry you?"

Buffy smiled, "No, I think I can walk."

She could too. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door followed by Xander and Conner. They walked to the group who had not noticed them. Buffy whispered to Xander, "Did you guys tell them you were coming to get me?"

Xander smiled, "No. They were like this when we left."

Buffy nodded and looked over to Conner, "You're going to see a lot of arguing while you're here."

Conner smiled, "I'll get used to it."

Buffy smiled and spoke as loud as she could to get all their attention, "Let's ride."

Everyone shut up to see Buffy leaning on Xander and Conner. Angel went to go pick her up but she wouldn't let him, "You pick me up and I'll stake you." Spike smiled and moved to pick her up and she just smiled, "You pick me up and I'll stake you four times before I finally stake your heart."

Both vampires backed away so Buffy could move. She walked right to Faith, "You got your ass kicked."

Faith smiled, "At least I can walk."

Buffy nodded, "See but I beet him up more then you did."

"Yea right. You got thrown into a car the first move."

"It's called surprise Faith. After that I beet him up more then you miss I got thrown into a pole."

Faith sighed, "I'm just going to nod and walk."

Buffy smiled, "Thank you!"

Buffy turned to Willow, "Does the house know what's going on?"

Xander nodded, "Hence me being here. Giles didn't think it was a good thing for him to come."

Buffy nodded, "It's not. He doesn't have enough emotions to care about both of us."

Spike tried not smile for he knew why she hated him, because he was a part of a plan to kill him for Buffy's own good. Everyone else had no idea though which is probably why Willow and Xander looked the most shocked, "Is the buffster evil?" He stared right at Angel, "You made her evil didn't you."

Angel sighed, "I didn't make her evil."

Willow looked at Buffy, "What's gong on with you and Giles?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nothing important. let's go."

Xander who was standing back with Conner whispered to him, "When we get outside pick her up."

Conner looked surprised, "I don't feel like being staked."

Xander shrugged, "She won't because you won't turn into ashes. If she hits you though you can hit me as hard as you want."

Conner nodded, "Why don't you do it then?"

Xander looked down, "Because I'm a man not containing superpowers."

Conner smiled, "So you must be Xander then."

Xander bowed, "You have heard of me?"

Conner smiled, "Well your name was mentioned a few times here."

Xander nodded, "Okay so I'm not that famous."

Conner just smiled and those two became engrossed in conversation. Angel looked to Spike, "Do you think it's a good thing my son and Xander are talking?"

Spike smiled, "He's going to hate you so much more then he did before."

Angel just glared, "Got I hate him."

Spike laughed, "You always did see him as competition."

Angel looked shocked, "No I didn't,"

"Yes you did."

Those two continued their conversation as Buffy turned to Wesley and Willow. "Thanks guys for saving our asses."

Willow smiled, "Come on, if I didn't we'd be short a slayer and we'd defenitely lose."

Buffy smiled, "You know this means it's going to be like Glory again right? Where you're my most valuable weapon."

Willow looked up at Wesley, "But my magic now? I don't know Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "With Wesley here you could defenitely pull it off. Worked pretty nicely"

Willow just smiled as Buffy slowly turned around, "Alright guys, let's go home."

No one drove because honestly the limo was gone and the car Spike stole was gone, probably towed. The house wasn't far but the minute Buffy started walking she felt pain. She tried to hide it but the more she did Angel and Spike would sigh and glare at each other. So the minute they got outside Conner scooped her up causing a little bit of a gasp from her.

Buffy smiled back at him, "Thank you."

Xander bowed, "My beautiful plan."

Buffy smiled and lent into Conner's shoulder while Spike and Angel were both trying to hide their anger. Spike whispered to Angel, "You got passed up for your son."

Angel smiled back at him, "You got passed up for my son and Xander."

Spike and Angel walked the rest of the way bickering as Xander and Faith became very interested in their choice of conversation. It was like old times except with Willow and Wesley kind of flirting and talking which didn't actually wig anybody out. Conner walked the whole way with Buffy in his arms and he didn't mind at all. He liked being the one to protect her. They talked a little about what was going on and about things that happened before. All in all it was a happy walk home until they got to the street Buffy lived on. Conner put Buffy down when she hit him on the shoulder.

The slayer walked to the front of the group and stared at the smiling preecher. "What do you want Caleb?"

The preecher could do nothng but smile and pace slowly, "Just another taste slayer."


	19. Home

_Chapter 19 - Home_

**-Excatly Where other Chapter Left Off-**

Angel, Conner, Spike and Faith were instantly quiet and moved themselves behind Buffy either protecting Xander, Willow and Wesley or backing her up. Buffy suddenly had this hard, cold look on her face as she stared into the eyes of the evil that put her own stake into her gut. Buffy took a few paces forward hoping to somewhat intimidate him but it didn't work too well as he just smiled.

Buffy tried her best sarcastic smile, "You really think you can take all of us?"

Caleb could only smile, "I think I did pretty good the first time. I taught you to know how to use your weapon before actually bringing it into play."

Buffy sighed, "You didn't teach me anything."

Caleb sighed now, "I think the blood on your shirt proves you wrong."

Buffy looked down to see the cut was already open and bleeding again. She couldn't help but shake her head when he heard Spike whisper, "I told you slayer!"

Caleb laughed a little bit, "A slayer traveling with vampires. It's even more poetic when you add the love scenes in."

Spike spoke up, "You love me?"

Buffy sighed in annoyance at the question and Caleb only smiled, "Oh yes, you love only one, sorry. All you woman with your drama."

Buffy finally spoke, "You hate woman, yet you've been following my life. I am so touched!"

Caleb smiled, "Don't get too happy. I only found what I needed to know."

"Like what? Mr. Gordo?"

Caleb didn't like the sarcasm so he went serious, "What I found I had to take with me."

Buffy looked suddenly intrigued, "Are you saying you have something of mine?"

Caleb nodded, "It's very pretty. I can't believe such a thing was made for someone like you."

Buffy got an angry look upon her face and no matter how much it hurt she stood up straight and looked into Caleb's eyes, "Everytime this world is about to end I have to listen to some lackey tell me how worthless I am and I am not in the mood to hear how much you hate me so either you start our little fight or get out of my way so I can go home and prepare for our little war coming up."

Caleb put his hands behind his back, "A fiesty one you are, just like the rest of them. I'll be seeing you soon Buffy and I'd watch those boys of yours. People who love you always end up hurt."

It was at the end of his last sentence he backed into the darkness of the trees behind him. Buffy's group was silent until they knew for sure he was gone. Then she turned to them all, "We should get home."

They all nodded and Conner spoke up, "Where's home?"

Buffy smiled, "The hellmouth."

Conner picked Buffy up like a baby again and whispered, "Hell is always home where heroe's live."

Buffy could do nothing but nod and then lean gently into his shoulder suddenly silent and lost in thought. Angel looked in sadness at the picture of Buffy and Conner. He truly hoped one day the answer to the home question wouldn't be hell, he hoped in their future the answer would change. He looked at Spike who was staring exactly where he was too.

Spike smiled also watching Conner hold Buffy and then he turned to Angel, "You look at that Peaches and you know for sure she chose you. Don't ever get that close to ruining your chance again unless you really don't want to be together."

Spike was the one who started walking towards the house. Faith followed along with Willow, Wesley and Xander. Angel stared at Conner once more before actually moving his legs to make his way to the Summer's residence. Conner looked ahead of him and saw everyone walking towards the same house and he looked down to Buffy, "I don't like crowds."

Buffy smiled, "Too bad. there's a lot of girls who would just love you lingering around."

Conner actually blushed a little bit, "Too bad I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

Buffy looked forward again, "I wasn't looking for a boyfriend when I came to Sunnydale but couldn't help myself with Angel around."

Conner laughed a little bit, "I like hearing stories about you and Angel."

"That's only because you haven't heard the whole sad stories."

Conner nodded, "Reason I don't want a girlfriend."

Buffy nodded, "I'm not much for crowds these days either."

Conner smiled and started walking at a quick pace trying to catch up with everyone while he spoke, "You Buffy Summers Know exactly what to say to make someone feel better."

Buffy spoke without emotion, "My mom taught me everything I know, It's a genetic gift I guess."

Conner looked down at her saddened face, "Someone needs to give you every bit of happiness you have given to everyone else.I'll make things better for you!"

They were right behind the group now and Buffy wasn't sure if she purposely said this loud enough for him to hear or if it just happened but when she replied to Conner it got Angel's attention. "There's only been one man able to make it all better Conner. Only one."

When Angel turned around Buffy shut her eyes avoiding his eye contact. Conner stared up to his dad and whispered a few words, "You better make her better."

Angel smiled and even though Buffy couldn't see him she knew he was staring into her closed eyes, "I'm always able to make her better."

Buffy smiled not caring that Angel saw. Conner saw the love in Angel's eyes and slowly handed Buffy to Angel who actually didn't resist. When she was comfy in the crook of Angel's neck she opened her eyes. "I love your son."

Angel smiled, "I can tell."

There wasn't many steps left to take to get to Buffys house but Angel was happy to hold her at any moment he could. Conner ran up to Xander and soon they were engrossed in more conversation. Buffy noticed and looked up at Angel, "You know if they keep talking things can get bad."

Angel smiled, "I was thinking about that earlier. Must be nice though to have someone your same age around. He hasn't had that ever."

Buffy shook her head, "Yes he has. He's been grown up too long that I think it's time for him to be a kid. Good thing my house is crowded with girls."

Angel looked a little worried, "All girls huh?"

Buffy smiled, "Yea but don't worry. Your son's not looking for a girlfriend."

"Well it's good he talks to someone about it."

Buffy smiled, "He doesn't talk to Cordy?"

Angel smiled down at her noticing the triumph in her eyes, "Not anymore."

Buffy smiled and stopped when she looked forward, "I guess things change when new people come into your life."

Angel looked ahead too and saw what she saw, "Sometimes you need change to realize what you already have."

Buffy only nodded and went silent. When Buffy did look forward she saw Spike glance back. She almost felt bad for being in Angel's arms but when he looked up from the ground and smiled his small sly smile she knew it was okay. She watched as he went back to his small conversation with Faith and then looked up at Angel who was still looking down at her.

Buffy smiled, "I'm kind of tired."

Angel nodded, "You're almost home."

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes. She rested back into Angel's embrace and smiled just a little bit. When he started walking Buffy could only whisper one word before she shut her eyes, "Home."


	20. Reunions and Sleeping Arrangements

_Chapter 20 - Reunions and Sleeping Arrangements_

**-Outside Of The Summer's House-**

Buffy was barely clued into reality when they came to her doorway. She was between the sleeping world and the real one when she made her way to the front of the crowd sadly out of Angel's embrace. Buffy looked back and then moved her hand to the door knob that would open the door to her home. She walked into the house followed by everyone else just in time to meet Dawn and Giles who sat at the dining room table.

Faith was in shock, "Woa, memory lane. Same old house."

Buffy looked around, "Yeah, well, every piece of furniture's been destroyed and replaced since you left, so, actually, new house."

Dawn walked up to the walkway glaring at Faith, and not really noticing anyone else. "Buffy?"

Buffy looked at her and hesitantly glared at Giles, "We have a few new house guests."

Buffy motioned to Faith who spoke herself, "Hey, got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive?"

Giles finally speaks, "Hello Faith."

Faith smiles, "I guess wanted wasn't really accurate."

Dawn sighed in disgust, "Does she have to stay here? Because there's some nice hotels that welcome tried-to-kill-your-sister types!"

Faith couldn't answer because Angel did, "I guess all the Summer's woman grow up with an attitude."

Dawn's glare turned into an extreme smile when she finally noticed Angel behind Buffy. She ran to him greeting Angel with an extremely big hug, "Oh my god Angel! I missed you!"

Angel smiled and replied the hug with the same amount of enthusiasm, "Missed you too Dawnie. It's been how long now."

Dawn pulled away but was still smiling from ear to ear. "Like 5 or 6 years."

Angel smiled, "You're a lot more grown up then I remember."

Dawn stopped smiling, "If you live on the hellmouth and you don't grow up, you kind of end up dead."

Angel glanced at Buffy then looked back down at Dawn, "I see the Summer's strength runs in your blood too."

Dawn smiled, "If you're not strong you end up dead too!"

Angel nodded, "Smart!"

Spike finally spoke and a little bit in anger, "Are you kidding me? Even the little bit loves him? What is it with the Summer's woman and Angel?"

Angel smiled, "I guess it's the fact I didn't try to kill all of them."

Spike got defensive, "Hey I didn't try to kill the bit or Joyce and as I recall you tried to kill Buffy too."

Dawn got all confused and looked up at Angel, "You tried to kill Buffy too?"

Angel looked instantly to Buffy who just sighed. She turned Dawn towards her and after glaring at the smiling Spike she spoke, "Angel didn't try to kill me. Remember that bad time I was going through a long time ago? I came to visit in L.A for a while."

Dawn nodded, "Yeah and dad and I were so worried because you only came over when you needed a few dollars and you wouldn't eat and you always looked so tired."

Buffy noticed the guilt that overwhelmed Angel instantly so she stopped Dawn, "Yes that time Dawn."

"Okay so why does Spike think Angel tried to kill you?"

Buffy shrugged, "Because what happened almost did."

Dawn nodded in understanding and then looked at Spike, "You have to be a little bit clearer on what you say!"

After looking at the pleading look in Buffy's eyes and the dangerous one in Angel's that ordered him not to tell Dawn the truth he sighed, "Sorry pet. I thought you would all know what I meant."

Dawn nodded and looked back up at Angel, "Because honestly, I don't know how I would feel about you if you did try and kill her. It's comforting to know that Buffy at least had a somewhat normal ending to a relationship, even if you are a vampire. Riley was paying vamps to bite him and that so wasn't normal and..."

Angel only nodded and looked away obviously finding it hard to lie. Buffy interrupted her, "Dawn, you've met Wesley?"

Dawn nodded and walked over to him. She looked him up and down, "Was he on one of those make-over shows? Last I saw him was right about the time Faith was killing people."

Wesley nodded, "Things change Dawn."

Dawn nodded, "I'm a teenager, I think I know that!"

Wesley nodded, "If I remember correctly, you accept change better then Buffy does."

Dawn stared at Buffy, "Some of the people in this room may have been evil and they still know you better then I do."

Buffy sighed, "Look Dawn, technically you're only 2 years old."

Dawn just sighed and made her way to the stairs. "I miss the days when me being the key used to get you to be nice to me."

"I miss the days when you were actually the key!"

Spike stepped in as he heard the harsh stompings up the stairs, "Buffy, calm down."

Buffy sighed, "Sisters can be a pain."

Conner finally spoke, "So that would be your sister."

Buffy sighed, "Yep, welcome to the broken family of Sunnydale."

Giles finally spoke, "She'll calm down."

Buffy replied with an attitude. "I think I know myself and mine better then you do now."

Giles sighed, "You met our preacher?"

Buffy nodded, "Stabbed me, told me I was useless and then said he had something of mine. Now if you don't mind being stabbed makes you quite tired and I would like to sleep. I hope I can trust Spike stays alive while my eyes are shut."

Giles tried to speak, "Buffy..."

Buffy started walking up the stairs, "Good night Giles."

Giles just sighed and watched as she walked up the stairs. Spike was next to quip about Giles' little plan with Wood, "I guess that's my cue to leave. I could die if I stay here."

Spike smiled and made his way downstairs. When the door shut Willow looked directly at Giles, "What the hell was that about?"

Giles sighed and sat back down, "Nothing."

Xander spoke next, "It was obviously something."

Giles stood up again and walked right to him, "Look it's very late and we're all tired. Let's find everyone a place to sleep and get some rest. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Giles didn't wait to dictate any directions but just walked upstairs to his room. Willow took charge then, "Okay then, Xander you're in my room."

Xander smiled uncontrollably, "Are you in anyway kidding? Kennedy sleeps in there with you."

Willow shook her head, "There will be no me and Kennedy on my bed. I said it because you and I have slept on the same bed without any action since we were little. If you can't handle it you can always sleep on the couch here with a bunch of girls to wake you up at 6 in the morning."

Xander smiled, "I'm with you!"

Willow nodded, "Good. Wesley you can be in Giles' room because there's already a bed made on the floor." Wesley just nodded. "Faith, I was going to bunk you with Dawn but she doesn't seem to take a likeing to you."

"I wonder why!"

Willow nodded uncomfortably, "So I'm afraid I have to put you downstairs with Spike. Evil with Evil."

Faith just sighed knowing she deserved it, "Blondie doesn't have a say in this?"

Willow shook her head, "Buffy just said that he had to live here, she didn't say we couldn't move other people in with him."

Faith smiled back, "Smart one you are."

Willow nodded and looked to Angel, "Angel and Conner, it only makes sense to put you both in..."

Conner smiled, "Buffy's room."

Willow nodded, "No other girls sleep in there, like a leader sanctuary so feel really lucky."

Angel nodded to Willow, "Already do!"

Xander yawned, "Well, I'm going to go crash out."

Willow nodded, "Alright hunny I'm coming."

Wesley sighed, "I'm with you."

Willow smiled and followed Xander up the stairs to her room while guiding Wesley towards Giles' room. Faith nodded to both Conner and Angel, "Looks like Angel and Buffy here can't have their fun."

Conner smiled, "From what I hear the people in the room didn't matter how close those two got."

Angel looked down to Conner, "How much did Buffy tell you?"

Conner smiled, "Only the romantic stuff."

Faith smiled, "Night boys."

Angel nodded, "Good night."

They both watched Faith open the basement door and walk down the stairs. Conner looked up at Angel, "I could always crash on the couch if you want to be alone with Buffy."

Angel smiled and started up the stairs, "No it's okay. I think Buffy loves you a little more then me right now."

Conner shook his head, "I highly doubt it." Angel just smiled and continued his way to Buffy's room followed by Conner.


	21. Room Talk

_Chapter 21 - Room Talk_

**-Buffy's Room-**

Buffy sat on the ledge of her window staring out into the night. Her head lent against the ledge and every blink was longer then usual because she was so tired. Buffy knew Conner and Angel would be sleeping in her room before she made her exit downstairs and all she could do was wait. The fact Angel knocked before walking in made her smile. She didn't need to answer because he knew he could just walk in.

Conner was last to enter and smiled at Buffy in admiration, "Do you always sit on your windowsill?"

Buffy looked at Conner, "It's calming."

Conner accepted that answer and made his way to her side, "You look tired."

Buffy nodded, "I still have to bandage...."

Angel was by her side with the first aid kit in seconds, "I figured you'd need it."

Buffy smiled and sat up straight. She lifted her shirt up half way and watched as Angel started to sterilize it and bandage it up again. Conner smiled, "Nightly occurence for you two huh?"

Buffy turned only her head to look out the window, "It used to be."

Angel sighed, "Our first kiss was based on first aid."

Buffy smiled as she remembered, "Except it was you who got slashed and not me."

"It was not my fault though."

"I'm just a distraction when people fight."

Buffy and Angel's moment was disrupted when Conner once again got curious, "So your guys' first kiss happened while you were bandaging him up?"

"No, he hung around my room while I went to school. I came home, I thought he read my diary, he tried to stop seeing me and then we kissed."

Conner wasn't sure what to think, "Romantic."

Buffy burst out laughing, "That was until he turned into a vampire which I didn't know about."

"Well it was the only way I thought of that I could tell you about it."

Conner couldn't help but get a little serious, "You always smile when there's not too many people in the room."

Buffy looked away, "You're always watching me."

"If you don't watch people you don't know you can help them or kill them."

"You sound like a slayer taught you to fight."

Conner spoke before he even thought about it, "I am so much stronger then a slayer."

Angel smiled and looked up at Conner, "You shouldn't have said that."

Buffy ignored that and continued to stare at Conner, "That's what you think! I could so take you, even injured I could do it."

Conner was so sarcastic, "Okay Buffy, I believe you!"

Buffy sensed the sarcasm and glared at him, "We'll find out. You're so helping me train tomorrow."

Angel couldn't help but warn his son, "You know she's going to take you."

"I'm your son, you're suppossed to have faith in me."

"I do have faith in you. I just know she's going to win."

Angel just finished patching up Buffy who finally hopped off the window sill. She walked to the bed and looked back at Angel, "3 of us, one bed. I'm wounded so I should take the bed."

Angel smiled at the alteration of their first bedroom conversation and nodded. "Agreed."

Buffy smiled back and looked at Conner, "There's a bed made on the other side of the bed on the floor and if your dad here isn't still all jealous vampire he can sleep on the bed with me."

Angel couldn't help himself, "I so had a right to be..."

Conner cut him off, "Don't start, or else you'll be sleeping on the floor."

Buffy winked at Conner, "Extremely smart kid."

"Fine, I'll be quiet."

"Alright you two can stay over there and uh keep your backs turned while I change."

Angel nodded and looked towards the closet followed by Conner. There silence was a little awkward and Angel had something to say but it was a little serious, "You didn't tell Dawn about anything?"

Buffy paused putting on her shirt until she processed her answer and quickly finished putting it on, "I couldn't!"

Angel looked down, "Why not?"

"I knew if I did she'd feel sorry for me just like everyone else did. The whole reason I ran away was because I couldn't face people. I didn't want to face my own sister. Plus when she met you after the Ted thing she liked you so much that when she came back for a visit after the whole glove of Mynaghon thing I couldn't tell her."

"You're not going to tell her?"

Buffy thought about it for a few seconds, "I like her whole normal theory. I'd feel better if she didn't feel like she had to protect me from demons AND my ex-boyfriends."

Conner didn't smile or glare but tried to understand her justification, "Why does everyone here speak lies like they're truth?"

Buffy was done changing and moved in front of him, "Conner, if I didn't hide things from my friends I wouldn't have any and I would have been dead a long time ago."

Conner stared into her eyes, "So you lie to make them feel better? Don't you hurt?"

Buffy looked down, "I do! But there's always someone Conner, someone I have that knows everything."

"This makes it okay to lie?"

Buffy shook her head, "It makes it okay for me! You never have to lie Conner, ever! You can always tell me and Angel the truth. Except about girls because if you talk to Angel about girls I don't know how well it will turn out."

Angel got defensive, "I've been around a long time, I think I know a thing or two about girls."

Buffy backed off and tried not to start anything, "Of course."

She then looked back at Conner and winked, "You won't get mad if I tell you the truth?"

"Nope."

Conner couldn't believe how easy Buffy had made it for him to blurt out his next statement, "I think your sisters pretty."

Buffy had shock written on her face within seconds along with Angel, "What? My sister?"

"Yea, we were talking about dating girls in the house before and..."

Buffy shook her head, "But you said you didn't want a girlfriend."

"And you said you didn't either when you met Angel."

Buffy finally felt the backlash of talking to a 16 year old like an adult, "You can't use everything I say against me."

"Good night Buffy."

Buffy looked down to the bed on the floor where Conner was carefully getting into, "That's it? You just thinks she's pretty?"

"Good Night Angel."

Angel was smiling along with Conner as Buffy continued to harass him. Conner was lying down now facing away from her as she spoke, "Don't think I don't know you're faking." Conner decided not to answer and when Buffy gave up she stared at Angel, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Angel nodded and moved towards the bed, "I'm tired."

Buffy realized she had lost this round and playfully glared at Conner once more, "This isn't the end of this you know."

When Buffy walked towards the bed she saw Angel take out the envelope and file and put them on the sidetable right before taking off his jacket. He then threw his shirt on top of his jacket and climbed on to Buffy's bed. After a few moments to get comfortable Angel finally surveyed her room, "Your room is so different now."

Buffy looked around and then walked over by her dresser. She slowly started to pick something up out of Angel's sight as she spoke, "Well some things change." Then a bright smile spread on her face, "Then again some things don't."

As soon as the sentence was out she threw Mr. Gordo at Angel. Angel of course caught it and threw it back at her, "I have spent too much time with that pig."

Buffy giggled the whole time it took her to hop into bed alongside Angel and Mr. gordo, "Not lately, and Mr. Gordo misses you."

Angel pushed the pig away, "I don't miss the pig."

Buffy sat and pouted but the playful game was over as she winced because of her wound. She was more angry now then anything, "Dammit. How long do you think this will take to heal?"

"Considering the fact you never rest it might be a while."

Buffy stuck her tongue out, "I rest."

Angel played a long, "Sure you do."

Buffy just shook her head and stopped the conversation right there while she tried to think up a new topic. She couldn't so she laid down and actually heard Conner breathing. It made her smile and it grew when she saw Angel lying back and smiling too. Buffy laughed a little, "So why Conner?"

"It just suits him."

Buffy looked for something else to say, "So Darla huh?"

"A complete surprise."

"Yeah considering last time I saw her she was dead. But things don't stay dead in this world."

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I don't blame you. I don't really like that fact I had to find out you had a son from your son but I get it."

Angel laughed a little, "I thought you'd be so mad."

Buffy really thought about her view on Conner, "I've learned a lot over my slayer years and there's one lesson everyone should know. If you spend your whole life focusing on the bad things you make mistakes and you never get to see the good in anything. If I decided to get mad it would mean thinking Conner shouldn't have happened but you just have to look at him, listen to him breathe or watch him smile to know that's not true."

Angel's eyes lit up at her mini speech and decided that at that moment he fell in love all over again. He positioned himself so his upper body was over hers so he could give her the most passionate kiss in the world. When they slowly seperated he still stayed on top of her, "You talk like you're his mother."

Buffy thought she was being funny, "I've raised one of your sons, I may as well raise one more."

Angel's smile faded as he sunk back to the lying position on the bed. He whispered one name, "Spike."

Buffy cursed herself for the ability to talk, "I didn't mean to bring him into the conversation. Forget I said anything."

"You did though, so it's my turn."

Buffy would have given up alot to not have to have this conversation, "What questions could you possibly have? I pretty much taunted Angelus with most of it."

Angel stared into Buffy's eyes as if he was looking for the answer there, just so he didn't actually have to hear his lover answer his next question. "Why Spike?" Buffy sighed trying to figure out a way to answer the question, the question that held so many answers for her.

**-Basement-**

Spike had finally let Faith on the bed. She was about to try and sleep until he started talking to her, "You better not kick or talk in your sleep because I fancy my sleep very much."

"Aren't you a vampire? Don't you sleep during the day?"

"Even slayers believe the myths of vampires. What is this world coming to?"

Faith just glared at him, "You know what, if you want to sleep so much then shut up so I can."

Spike started to try and be annoying because of that, "You know this is my room and I offer my generousity by letting you sleep down here and you start to tell me to shut up. What kind of a person are you?"

Faith started to sound desperate, "Please Spike. I need my sleep which means your mouth closes."

"Whatever you say slayer." Spike's taunting stopped.....for now...

**-Willow's Room-**

Xander and Willow sat on the bed playing a game of cards. Xander laughed as he put two cards of the same number by his side. "Do you have any 8's?"

"Go fish!"

Xander silently swore and picked up a card, "Just like old times huh?"

"Yea. Sometimes I miss when it used to me just me and you. Do you have a three?"

Xander handed her a 3. "I mean I love Buffy and all but imagine what would of happened if we didn't find out about this world? Have any 2's?"

Willow smiled slyly and handed him a two. Xander did a little hand dance and put his pair down. Willow just stared down at her cards, "Do you think we would have gotten married? I mean I loved you so much."

Xander knew then they weren't playing cards anymore, "I think we would have. Now I'm thinking about our world without Buffy. I mean you would never have dated Oz and I would never have dated Cordelia or Anya. You, me and Jesse would be living in the same apartment as you continued your classes at school."

Willow laughed, "Or Jesse and I could be dead because Darla killed us."

"Nope just jesse would still be dead because Buffy convinced you to talk to that guy."

"Oh yea. Her advice was good then. Sieze the day..."

"If I did that I'd be lying next to Anya right now."

Willow shook her head and put her cards down so she could put her hand to Xander's cheek, "Xander you did what you thought was right. She just doesn't understand that right now. She will though...soon."

Xander covered Willow's hand with his own, "I hope so Will, because I don't know what I'd do without her."

Willow smiled, "Remember when we were dateless losers? Our lives were so much better."

Xander smiled back, "You and me Willow. It will always be you and me."

They sat facing each other, hand over hand for a few minutes until their faces were close enough for a kiss. Xander moved his hand around Willow's neck and deepened the kiss. It was like this until Willow knocked the cards onto the floor with her feet as she tried to get closer to him. Both of them stopped the kiss and opened their eyes with their mouths still connected. It took them a few seconds to actually seperate and when they did they hopped off to opposite sides of the bed.

They both looked extremely clueless until they looked at their clothes which happened to be matching silk Pj's, just in different colors. They yelled at the same time, "Clothes fluke!"


	22. Finally Understanding

_Chapter 22 - Finally Understanding_

**-Willow's Room - Where Last Chapter Left Off-**

Willow and Xander stared extremely uncomfortably at each other for a few minutes. They fidgeted and could make no move to get back on the bed. Xander tried to shake it off though, "What could possibly happen? I mean we know there should be no kissing so we just won't do it anymore."

Willow tried to agree but then wrapped her arms around herself, "You said that last time and look what happened there?"

"Well... Then what do we do?"

Willow stood thinking until they both got the same idea at the same time. They spoke the same word to each other, "Buffy!"

**-Buffy's Room-**

Buffy still hadn't answered the Spike question which made Angel a little nervous. "Buffy?"

Buffy still lay there clueless and defenitely thankful when Willow and Xander ran into her door. Willow started yelling, "Buffy we can't sleep in the same room."

Yes Buffy was thankful but she was confused and she knew Angel was defenitely mad he didn't get an answer. Buffy had no choice though but to question her best friend, "Why? what's going on guys?"

Willow and Xander looked at each other then looked away, Xander made up the lame excuse, "We're having nightmares."

Before Buffy could even answer Willow hopped on the bed beside Angel and Xander hopped on the bed beside Buffy squishing Buffy and Angel together. They didn't mind the closeness until Conner started laughing at them. Buffy had enough and she was defenitely feeling the pain with how weak and bruised she was. "Okay guys get the hell off my bed or I swear I could die from the pain you're causing."

Xander and Willow remembered her injuries and hopped off the bed. Willow stood in front of it and stared into Buffy's eyes, "But we can't sleep in the same room Buffy. He's Xander and I'm Willow. We just don't mix."

Angel stared completely confused, "I thought you guys have been friends since..."

Buffy went in realization phase as an idea clicked in her head. She glared slyly at Willow and Xander, "Who kissed who this time?"

They were instantly in denial as they started to mumble things. It was minutes before they stopped and pointed to each other. Buffy sighed and sat up slowly. She stared at Willow and Xander, "Make some tea and I'll play psychiatrist."

"Good. We'll meet you downstairs."

Buffy just nodded and watched them try and make it out the door without touching each other. Angel glared at Buffy as she started to walk towards the door, "When are you going to answer my question?"

Buffy decided honesty was her best play, "When I know the answer to your question."

With that Buffy was gone downstairs. Conner finally turned over to face his dad, "You know if you keep up the jealousy thing she's never going to be nice to you."

"Maybe you're right." Conner just sighed and tried to go to sleep. Angel couldn't, he just lay hoping he would be awake when Buffy came back!

**-Kitchen-**

Buffy sat at the little island, Willow sat at the table and Xander stood leaning on the fridge. Buffy looked back and forth and couldn't help but smile. "You guys this isn't a big deal."

"Yea that's what I tried to tell her."

Buffy shook her head, "No the fact you're kissing isn't a big deal. The fact I know the second I leave you guys alone you'll kiss again is a big deal. Now all we have to do is think about the reasons the first time happened, so go over the first time."

Willow actually smiled and stared at Xander, "We were trying on clothes for homecoming and once we were dressed up all nice we started talking about how grown up we are and about how it was always us from Kindergarten. We called it a clothes fluke but then we started kissing and tickling everywhere."

"Awe guys that's so cute." Xander gave her an Oh Please look and she continued. "I meant Interesting." She stared at Xander. "Okay explain how it happened tonight."

Xander started randomly eating goldfish as he explained, "Okey we were totally playing a game of go fish that I was winning. We started talking about our life before demons and..."

Buffy whispered to herself but they heard it, "Before me."

Willow got up and walked to her. She grabbed Buffy's hand, "We were imagining it but it was just to see..."

Buffy shook her head, "It's okay guys. You're allowed to imagine a normal life because I do it every damn day. I'm just sorry I made it a reality for you two. I mean I pretty much split you two up if anything."

Xander put down his goldfish and walked over to grab her other hand, "We want to help Buffy. We wouldn't be here if we didn't."

"But as soon as this thing is over there's no more for you guys. You guys deserve every chance in this life and plus I know schools waiting for Willow and I know there's a little place that's offering Xander a position. I want you guys to take your hunny's and maybe Dawn and go away from my world. I mean still see and talk to me but just...you won't be in the dark so often."

Willow was about to object but didn't. Deep down both of them really wanted this, wanted to go away and never come back. They wrapped their arms around Buffy and their were tears all around. The second Xander and Willow's hands touched though they broke apart. Xander laughed, "Great so we all live but can we get back to this problem?"

Buffy nodded, "Okay finish your story."

"Okay we were talking about what our lives would of been like and then I mentioned Anya and then we started talking about us when we were younger, how it would always be us two. Then out of nowhere make-out session until Willow knocked down the cards. We got up and blamed it on our Pj's then ran to you."

"This is the easiest problem to solve in the world."

Xander looked confused, "Huh?"

Buffy laughed to herself at the simplicity, "You two have been together forever and you're just scared that once you belong to someone else it won't be like that anymore. That's what happened in high school. You guys were getting so close with Cordy and Oz that you needed to feel like you two belonged to each other again."

Willow suddenly realized what Buffy was saying, "Hey, you're right." Then something else popped into her head. "It doesn't work now though because it's me and Xander now."

Buffy shook her head, "That's so not true. Xander's so dedicated to Anya that it scares him which is probably what happened on their suppossed to be wedding and Willow's trying to decide between two people which could add pressure to the fact that it could turn out really serious."

Xander stared at Willow, "Kennedy and who?" Willow didn't answer. "Is it Molly? Molly's pretty cool."

Willow shook her head and Buffy smiled at Xander, "It's a guy."

Xander grinned even wider, "Is it me?"

Willow hit him in the shoudler softly. It took her a few seconds but she answered him, "It's Wesley."

Xander started to laugh instantly, "Wesley? The Wesley? The stuck up british guy upstairs?"

Willow smiled along with him, "Yes. I don't know what it is. I just like him a lot."

Buffy winked at Xander, "They were very close in L.A."

Xander smiled and went serious when he stared into Willow's eyes, "Just don't forget about me."

Willow shook her head, "Never!"

Buffy grabbed both their hands again and wrapped them around each other, "You two have something that no one in this world can touch, not even me. You both hold parts of each other that may get lost but you two will always find each other. One day you guys are going to get married to other people and you're going to take vacations away from each other but you'll never, ever lose each other. You don't need to kiss or have sex to show how close you are as long as you feel it. You guys are extremely good friends and there's nothing wrong with being close. You just have to understand that."

Xander and Willow were smiling at each other as they still held hends without Buffy holding them together. Then something clicked in Xander's head and he looked at the clock, "We should get some sleep."

Willow agreed and walked with him to the doorway, "You coming Buffy?"

"I think I'm going to have another cup of tea."

Willow looked a little worried, "You should sleep Buffy. You can sleep with us if you want."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh and decline, "No I'm good in my own bed with my own Angel."

Xander shivered, "I swear to god if you marry him I'm calling you Mrs. Deadboy."

Buffy stuck her tongue out and watched them walk to bed. She poored herself a cup of coffee and went to sit on the couch. She curled up into the corner trying to decide what she would say to Angel. The T.V was turned on and out of no where her eyes got watery. She didn't want to cry but the waterworks started. She wasn't crying to much but she still had a few tears. She stayed like this for most of the time...

**-Basement-**

Spike sat up extremely annoyed at the position he was in. Faith lay all spread out with an arm and a leg over Spike's body. She kept kicking and punching, even mumbling in her sleep. The last punch hit him square in the nose and it was the punch that set him off. With a loud growl he hopped off his bed and slipped on a silk shirt. In seconds he was stomping up the stairs. The second the door slammed shut Faith smiled and curled up into a small ball near the wall with her eyes still closed.

**-Upstairs - Family Room-**

Buffy didn't even hear the basement door open as she was completely zoned out in the snowing T.V. Spike didn't even notice her either as he stomped into the kitchen. He was about to heat up a bag of blood but the first sniffle that sounded from the living room finally got his attention. He slowly walked to the doorway to see Buffy somewhat crying. He shook his head and moved to sit by her. He wrapped an arm around her and she slowly curled into him.

Buffy wiped her eyes, "I don't even know why I'm crying."

Spike tried to bring a lighter side to the conversation already, "You sleep downstairs with Faith and I know why you're crying. That girl packs a punch for a sleeping slayer."

The slayer fell for it and smiled, "She's probably faking it you know?"

Spike shook his head at the obvious idea he didn't even think of. "I knew that."

Buffy shook her head and sat straight up, "It's so crowded in here. Like everyone has problems and they're being screamed around so they can mix with other people's problems. It's a big soap opera."

"You're actually annoyed at the amount of teenagers finally?"

"You know I crave attention!"

Spike only winked as he stood up. At Buffy's confused expression he explained, "Let's go for a walk. I don't much feel like being in here anyway."

Buffy shrugged thinking the preacher wouldn't show. She stood up with the help of Spike. They got their shoes and Spike grabbed his coat before walking out the door. Instinctively Spike grabbed her hand and she only accepted. They walked in silence until they got to the park. Buffy sat on a swing and Spike just sat beside her. He knew she would start talking to him eventually and he was right.

Buffy gripped Spike's hand, "Angel asked me a question tonight."

Spike looked a little surprised, "Already marriage huh?"

Buffy started laughing but she calmed down at the confused look on Spike's face, "No no not yet. He asked me why you?"

"Why me huh? I kind of want to know the answer myself."

"I don't know how to explain it. I played psychiatrist tonight for Willow and Xander and I said some pretty true things. That you can be so close of friends with someone that you don't need to show it with sex. That there will always be something inside of them that draws them together and they may go away from each other but there's always a connection inside that can be lost but if that connections really there you'll find each other again."

Spike caught the parts of the statement that related to him and her, "That's some pretty poetic stuff slayer."

"But I'm right. I mean I love you so much but I can't let myself feel real love."

Spike already understood, "I don't need the explanation pet. I know what you mean and I'm perfectly happy being this little midnight walk person. The question becomes though, why would you be sitting here in the dark with me when you could be all curled up next to your hunny?"

"Because I'm terrified. I know if I get that close to him again, even closer one of us is going to go away again."

"This comes back to you thinking you're going to die."

Buffy moved her swing so she could lean on Spike's shoulder, "I don't want to die Spike. I spent the night telling Willow and Xander how they're going to make it and then get away from this demon world. I want to see them happy, I want to see my little sister get married, I want to see Conner get married, I want to see you all happy like you used to be and I want...I want my chance, I want it to be my turn. There's so much in this world I haven't seen and yet I keep dying to save it. I don't want to die this time."

Well Spike found out why she was crying. He gently petted her head and whispered calming noises. "What did I promise you Buffy? I told you I would do everything in my power to make sure you come out alive and I wasn't lying. I love you too much to watch you die again."

"I can feel it though. Something's coming Spike."

Spike hopped off the swing suddenly, "You're right luv. Few bringers surrounding us, is all."

Buffy hopped off the swing and started moving slowly as she noticed the bringers SPike did. They started to move to a clear opening, "I'm kind of beet up already."

Spike agreed, "Alright then we clear a path. First chance we get we run." Buffy nodded as they started to stand back to back awaiting the first move.


	23. Something Of Mine

_Chapter 23 - Something of Mine_

_**A/N - **I know this is small but for the record Buffy was wearing Spike's coat. I know there hasn't been a lot of Angel/Buffy romance and even I'm saddened by it so the next chapter is total Ba/Ness!_

**-Summer's House - Same Night-**

The living room was empty and to everyone outside it would seem as if they were all sleeping. Yet Willow and Xander lay still in each other's arms knowing that tomorrow their lives would change and it would be one of the last nights it would be just Willow and Xander. Angel of course lay in the middle of Buffy's bed still wide awake waiting for her return. He just listened to his son's breathing which calmed the jealousy in him. He knew that she was probably with Spike, that they were talking and now all he needed to do was find out how to get Buffy to talk to him like that again.

Faith had thought once Spike left that she could sleep but she couldn't. After a little while her eyes opened and she was unable to shut them again. Dawn lay awake with a few of the girls talking away some gossip that went around the house. Even Andrew tossed and turned on the floor next to Anya. They were silent not knowing each other were awake but they were still up thinking about everything. All the heroes with the exception of a few were wide awake knowing something was coming. Their senses tingled knowing this might be the end, the very end for them and maybe for this world. No one knew though that two of the most important heroes they were going to need, were in their own kinds of trouble.

**-Vineyard-**

The preacher and the first stood staring out the wide window. Caleb had a glass of whine while the first in Buffy's body crossed her arms. She smiled as she stared out the window, "I'm pleased."

Caleb smiled, "I hoped you would be. It gave me a great deal of pleasure to cause her this much pain."

The first tilted her head to the side, "Has the plan been set?"

Caleb slowly shook his head, "Not yet but I am planning it right now. She'll hear a voice and she'll come."

"What makes you so sure she'll come?"

"Curiosity. Woman's first sin. I offer her an apple. What can she do but take it?" He cheers his glass towards her then sets it down, "I'll see you soon, I have a message to deliver." The first only watched with a malicious smile upon her face.

**-At The Park-**

Spike and Buffy were still being surrounded by the bringers. They had almost a full circle around the park which obviously made Buffy nervous. "What are we going to do? I didn't bring anything."

"Me niether but we'll wing it. We always do."

Buffy fake smiled, "Yea but that's when I know I can handle myself. I think I'm in enough pain as it is."

"You'll be fine slayer. Just remember that, you're a slayer. You were born to do this."

Buffy agreed with a new strength in her eyes, "Spike what I said before, everything. Forget it!" He glared at her confused. "I don't want you making stupid mistakes to protect me tonight okay. If I don't make it you have to. I know you won't let anything happen to my family."

"You know that's never going to happen! Just don't put yourself in danger."

"A little late for that." The bringers started getting closer now. Their numbers increased by a few so there were almost twenty now. "Tell me we'll get through this and I'll believe you."

"I'm telling you that you'll get through this." Buffy didn't have time to argue with him because the first bringer attacked her from behind and the fight began.

**-The Park - About 20 Minutes Later-**

Buffy was already extremely tired and worn out. The more bringers that were knocked out the more that kept coming. She knew if she had a weapon it would be easier but there was no luck. Spike was doing a little better then she was but most of the fight for him was protecting Buffy. The slayer had just finished off her last bringer and had a few seconds breathing time. As she stood up straight ready for the next attack a wind blew towards her. Then words started echoing with it. There was one sentence that stood out to her. "I HAVE SOMETHING OF YOURS!" She was so mesmerized by the words she didn't see most of the bringers back off. A few of them stuck behind though and one of them was sneaking up behind Buffy already knife in hand.

Spike noticed even before she did. He snapped the neck of his own bringer and ran towards Buffy. He slid behind her just in time to interfere with the blade connection and because of this Spike fell to the ground groaning because of a deep gash in his shoulder. Buffy turned around and assessed the situation quickly. She broke the bringer's neck with a kick and then bent down to help Spike up. He winced in pain but stood. Buffy looked around only to see bringers behind them now.

She sighed and tried to smile, "We're going to do that running thing okay?"

Spike glared at her, "We couldn't have done that while they were actually running away or before I got injured."

Buffy was instantly apologetic but they took off running towards the house. Spike wasn't as fast as usual but fast enough. They were getting there but the bringers were getting closer. It took them almost 20 minutes to reach the front yard of the Summer's house and even then it was a close call. Buffy opened the door quickly and slammed it shut getting a lot of attention from the people in the house. She saw the bringers retreat silently as she locked the door. Spike was leaning against the staircase thing and Buffy could only glare at him.

Before Spike knew what was going on, Buffy was already yelling, "What the hell was that Spike?"

Spike yelled back, "I called that saving your life."

Buffy had anger shooting out of her eyes by now, "I told you Spike, I told you before it all happened that you weren't to protect me."

Spike kept up the defensive bit, "I told you that was never going to happen."

Buffy had enough so she pulled her arm back and about two seconds before her fist was about to connect with Spike's nose a hand stopped her. She looked over at the stairs to see the whole gang including Kennedy and Angel who was the one actually holding her wrist. Faith stood in the living room proving she had come up from the basement.

Spike didn't even care as he continued the argument, "You were going to hit me? I just saved your god damn life slayer."

Buffy brought her fist back to her side and took a few deep breaths, "I told you not to."

Angel actually glared at Buffy already understanding some of the situation along with the rest of the group. Willow walked up to Buffy, "Come with me to get the first aid kit."

Buffy walked away with Willow. Every other face in the room looked at Spike who only groaned in pain. Angel especially looked at Spike like he was going to grant his death wish. "What the hell happened Spike?"

Spike knew the truth would be best, "Slayer and I needed a little time away from the house. She wanted to talk to me and I couldn't sleep because of a certain other slayer. Plus this many teenage girls in one house made us kind of nauseus so we went for a walk. We talked, we got surrounded, I saved her life because she was feeling the wind and then we ran."

Buffy slowly walked back along with Willow carrying the first aid kit, "I wasn't feeling the wind, I was listening to it. There was a voice that told me something had something of mine."

"At least I know if I bleed to death it's because you've gone insane... again."

Buffy could only sigh, "I didn't go insane okay. It was a demon! Plus I think it was telling the truth."

Before Spike could say anything Angel spoke up, "So who would have something of yours?"

Willow smiled, "Good old preecher man."

Buffy agreed and looked at everybody finally. "Look guys, you go get some rest. Big meeting tomorrow morning."

Willow handed her the first aid kit, "You should get some sleep."

Buffy glanced at Spike and then at Angel. Finally she smiled back at Willow, "Don't count on it."

Willow walked upstairs causing everyone to go back to their own beds and lay there until the morning meeting. Faith finally spoke, "I can't sleep."

Spike growled at her, "You know none of this would have happened if not for you. If you had gotten out of my bed or even just laid on your own side I could be sleeping right now."

Faith actually just smiled along with Buffy who decided mocking him would be fun, "Since when does Spike kick a girl out of his bed. The way I remember it was always the opposite."

Spike took a little pleasure in the moment, "Or not in a bed at all."

Buffy only smiled and took comfort in the familiar flirting until she caught the look in Angel's eyes and got back to business. She looked at faith, "You can crash out. We'll take care of Spike."

When Faith reached the basement door she winked at buffy, "I'll bet you guys will take care of him."

No one could answer before she dissappeard into the basement darkness. All that was left was an awkward silence between Spike, Buffy and Angel. Spike sighed, "So we going to fix me up or what? I don't fancy on dying either slayer."

"Take off your shirt and meet me in the living room."

Spike put on a flirty smile already taking off his shirt but wincing as it came to his shoulder. Buffy watched him walk into the living room and then looked more at the ground when she realized the look Angel was giving him. He didn't even know what to feel and he didn't know what else to say, "We'll talk later."

"Look Angel, I just want you to know that nothing happened tonight okay... well besides almost dying."

Angel kept his thoughts to himself, "I didn't say it did."

Buffy couldn't read him and it was killing her, "I promise I'll be up in less then 20 minutes."

Angel sadly nodded in understanding which only made Buffy feel worse. He started walking up the stairs and Buffy waited until he was out of sight to make her way into the living room. She sat down beside Spike, "Now I have to have a big talk."

"Maybe you should have got hurt. He wouldn't be nearly as focussed on you and me."

Buffy just motioned for Spike to turn away from her and when he did, she opened the kit up and started cleaning up the wound. "That voice... The preecher said that same thing to me."

"So you think it's true?"

"I think I might do something really stupid."

"About time. I'm not exactly a thinker and you know that but look how far I've come. Being stupid and taking risks for yourself is what keeps you alive."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm not just keeping me alive. I have to keep everyone alive. You know, I promised Willow and Xander they'd get out of this world. I promised they'd make it and they'd live their own lives. I told myself Dawn better make it because I think Conner has a crush on her. I even pictured you giving him the hurt her and I'll kill you speech."

Spike smiled to himself, "Kids got a crush on the niblet huh?"

"He told me she was pretty."

"With all the girls around here I thought she'd go lesbian, like Willow."

Buffy could only smile, "Willow's thinking about no girls. She's got her own little crush too."

"The younger watcher. Seen it coming from miles away."

"Yep. It's going to be a long, emotional couple of days."

Spike winced again as Buffy finally put on the antiseptic. "A lot of romance going on around this place."

"You know if you still wrote poetry it would be nice to hear some now. Great inspiration."

Spike looked towards the ground, "Well if you still drew it would be nice to see some now."

There was a silence until Buffy started to put on the bandage, "I had a good time tonight Spike. You know before you had to save my life."

"Yea me too."

Buffy finished the bandaging and they both stood up. Buffy put the kit on the table and now they were face to face. Spike laughed out loud a little, "Like my jacket slayer?"

Buffy looked over herself, "I do."

Spike cleared his throat, "Well you should get upstairs. Deal with your drama so I don't have to listen to everyone elses tomorrow."

Buffy started to walk away, "Thanks Spike. For everything. Even for saving my life."

"Don't worry about it. A promise is a promise." With that the slayer walked up the stairs and the vampire made his way back down to the basement.


	24. My Only

_Chapter 24 - My Only_

**-Buffy's Room-**

It was pitch black in her room except for the glimmer of some moonlight. Angel sat, leaning on her headboard as he waited for Buffy. Conner was still sleeping when the slayer did make her enterence. She didn't even let Angel speak before she started, "He needed me. Spike always had the ability to make me smile inside by just showing up. He believed in me, even when he was evil. He even took care of everyone I loved when I was dead and he still makes sure nothing happens to them. When I came back though Spike made me feel real and I depended on that feeling all the time. He was my reason after you left. The only problem was I started to depend on Spike for everything and it started to kill me. He left though but he came back with a soul. The tables turned and even after everything he needed me to believe in him and I do. He was everything you decided not to be anymore."

The room was silent for a while until Angel finally spoke, "So how is it you couldn't love him?"

Buffy couldn't believe he needed her to say it, "Because I can't love anybody. Xander told me that when you left I shut down. I couldn't love Riley the way he needed me to and I couldn't love Spike the way he deserves. I told you I'd always be your girl and that's never going to change. I heard though that you loved Cordelia. Now it's my turn for questions because there's only one. If you left for me then how could you possibily move on to another girl before coming back to me?"

The question stunned Angel because he knew deep down she was right. It took him a while to respond which actually scared Buffy. He did finally come up with something, "Cordelia is my Spike. She's the only one throughout everything who was able to get me to talk about anything."

Buffy was still shaking and obviously teary, "You love her though?"

Angel nodded, "I do. But not like I love you Buffy. I can't love anyone like I love you."

Buffy smiled and wiped away a few happy tears. Angel couldn't stand being away from here during this time so he slid off the bed and walked up to her. He wrapped his hands around her wasit so Buffy could just lean in his shoulder and wrap her arms around him. They stood like that for a while until Buffy calmed down. Angel whispered into her ear, "This doesn't mean I still don't get to get jealous at how much he knows about you."

On some level that was comforting to her, "He's my best friend Angel. It would honestly scare me if you didn't get jealous."

Angel thought this would be the best time to express a little of the guilt he'd been feeling for the past 4 years, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

Buffy got a little more teary eyed, "Me too. I needed you so much Angel."

Angel squeezed her a little harder as Buffy did the same to him. Angel rested his chin on Buffy's head as he continued the emotional rollercoaster, "I'm so sorry Buffy, about everything I said and did to you. Not even just as Angelus but..."

Buffy wouldn't let him finish because she lifted up her head so they were staring eye to eye, "It doesn't matter anymore okay? Past is past. Just promise me you'll be here in my future."

"I can't break that promise even if I wanted to. I'm pretty sure Conner would stake me."

"No he wouldn't. He understands so much for only 16."

"He's almost exactly like you Buffy. You grew up too fast. Your lives were made different yet you still manage to surivive."

Buffy laughed a little as a memory came back to her, "You're the one freaky thing in my freaky world that still makes sense to me."

Angel laughed a little until the laughing turned into smiling which turned into a passionate kiss they mutually started. So they stood in the middle of the room, somewhat swaying and kissing under the only light from the moon for majority of the night until Angel lead her to the bed and let her sleep. Just like he used to, he watched her, he listened to her breath and he smiled wondering how he could have ever let such a fragile beauty out of his arms.

**-Basement - Same Night-**

When Spike walked down Faith was curled against the wall. Spike could tell she wasn't faking because of her steady breathing and he actually smiled. He could tell Faith prided herself on being the strong and independent femenist but when she slept she looked just as innocent as any other girl. He couldn't help himself when he slid into bed and watched her for most of the night until his eyes fell closed. He actually went to sleep happy.

**-Willow's Room-**

Willow was curled up next to Xander again, "So do you think Buffy and Angel are making up or breaking up?"

Xander smiled, "We'll see how she walks into the kitchen tomorrow morning."

Willow agrred but yawned, "Good night Xander."

Xander smiled down at her, "Good night Willow."

Willow did fall asleep first in the darkness of her room, in the arms of her angel. Xander smiled at his life long best friend and actually laughed a little when she started snoring and dreaming. It only made his desire to win this war higher knowing that their lives would be somewhat normal after this, their lives would be their own and yet it would still be him and his Willow. Even if it wasn't just them it made him happy. Xander fell asleep with these happy little thoughts and memories swimming in his head.

**-Summer's house - Next Morning-**

Girls were swimming around the kitchen and the living room. I guess it was routine for them to wake up at school time. Especially Dawn and Amanda were up because they still had school to go to. Xander was waiting for Anya to wake up and Willow was trying to work up the nerve to talk to kennedy. She knew it wasn't going to last, even if Wesley wasn't in the picture. Kennedy was actually in deep conversation with another girl at the time so Willow decided not to do it right now. Faith who used to be in jail was of course up this early. She had woken Spike when she got out of the bed which of course pissed him off but shortly after Faith went upstairs Spike followed. Giles kept his distance but still kept an eye out for Spike. The only ones not lingering around the kitchen were Conner, Buffy and Angel.

Spike got the attention from everyone, "Where's Buffy?"

Dawn shrugged, "Looks like she's still not up. We're going to be late." Spike nodded and made his way upstairs.

**-Buffy's Room-**

They were still sleeping and even snoring. Buffy was curled into Angel so closely you would think she'd die if they were seperated and she probably would. Angel had his arms wrapped around Buffy knowing with the way they fit together that they belonged that way. Conner still lay on the floor only facing the door now. Spike actually smiled at the site as he entered the doorway. Conner jumped up at the squeak he made on the floor.

Spike talked as if he was talking to himself but Conner knew he was talking to him, "They like that all night?"

Conner whispered back, "Wouldn't know. I was actually sleeping."

Spike accepted that and walked closer to the bed. "She looks comfortable."

"They do don't they."

Spike decided not to care, "Too bad I'm going to have to kill her. Or maybe Robin will seeing as she's going to be late for work if she doesn't get up. It doesn't matter, I mean she doesn't need the money."

Buffy turned towards him extremely cranky, "If you knew I was up why didn't you just say so?"

"It's my way."

Buffy started to sit up which woke Angel up. "How's your shoulder?"

"I've felt worse."

"Girls downstairs?" Buffy tried to get that serious save the world speech giving attitude back, "Good. Prep for the morning meeting speech and then get Willow to change your bandage."

Spike felt a little used, "You're so bossy."

"It's my way."

Spike left and Buffy turned her head towards Angel only to meet his glowing eyes. They stared at each other until Angel spoke in his small whispery voice, "Morning."

"Morning."

In seconds their lips were intertwined. It was more passionate then actually making out. Conner finally sat up and sighed, "I'm going to have to get used to that aren't I?"

Buffy pulled away slowly and turned to him, "You bet."

"Not such a bad thing to get used to."

Buffy was enjoying this brady bunch morning moment until she saw her clock from the bed. "I actually have to go to work."

Angel looked surprised, "You work?"

"Yea. I'm a counsellor at the new high school."

Again Angel was confused, "The highschool?"

Buffy remembered that he had no idea what was going on in Sunnydale anymore, "Yea they rebuilt Sunnydale high in the exact same place as the old one. Hellmouths under the principle's office." Then she realized something else. "Damn, I have to deal with the principle too."

Angel smiled, "Is the principle demon evil or Snyder evil?"

She appreciated his humor, "Niether. His mother was a slayer that Spike killed in New York. We went out on one date and nothing. Then right before I went to L.A Giles distracted me while Robin used the trigger in Spike's head to try and kill him but Spike beet him up pretty bad."

Angel was still confused, "Date? Giles? Trigger? And Date?"

That type of jealousy Buffy found cute, "We had one date I wasn't even sure was a date. Yes Giles betrayed me. Spike had a trigger the first was using to control him."

"But it doesn't work anymore?"

"Nope we're home free for a while. Well we were before preecher man."

"So you got to go to school and watch basically?"

Buffy nodded and slowly slid out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and stopped at the door. "I'm going to take a shower. I'd be really careful if I went down stairs right away. Bunch of girls that would love you and Conner."

Angel looked at Conner and then back at Buffy, "We'll wait for you to get out."

"Cool. You still have some clothes in my bottom drawer if you want or you can borrow Spike's."

When she was gone and the door was closed Conner looked up at Angel, "You blow this and I hurt you."

"At least you wouldn't kill me."

**-About 20 minutes Later-**

Angel had changed but Conner didn't fit his clothes so he would have to make due with Spike's. Buffy walked in with already dry hair and new clothes on. She walked straight to her closet looking for shoes. Angel and Conner smiled at her desperate search for just shoes. Without looking back Buffy yelled to them, "Have you guys seen my black shoes? Thick heel and thin do up strap?"

Angel looked around and spotted them by her bed, "You mean the ones by the corner of your bed?"

Buffy turned her head and felt a little stupid. She walked to them and sat on the bed already putting them on. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

Buffy stood up already in her shoes. Conner smiled at the rush she was in until she stood before them and turned in a circle. Buffy looked worried though, "I look okay?"

"Of course."

"You're only saying that because you have to."

"You look great Buffy."

Buffy looked out the door. "You guys ready to go?" They both just nodded and followed the blonde out the door and downstairs.

**-Kitchen-**

Some girls crowded around Spike and Willow and she changed his bandage and other girls sat and ate. Faith was mocking him with stabbing noises and movements as Xander tried to shut her up. Anya still hadn't woken up yet and he was bored out of his mind. There was chatter and laughing throughout the kitchen until Buffy walked in with Conner and Angel. Girls whispered to each other and Dawn smiled at the site of Conner again.

Buffy smiled up at Angel, "Thanks. This is probably the longest this house has gone without speaking."

Kennedy was the first to achknowledge thier existence, "How many boyfriends are you going to be bringing by the house exactly?"

Buffy decided not to dignify that with an answer, plus Andrew cut her off, "You guys couldn't have come around when I was still doing my video? Would have made great T.V."

Buffy laughed at their confused looks and explained, "Andrew here is my unwanted biogrpher. He was following me around with a camera until I almost killed him and made him cry."

Andrew stomped his foot, "You don't have to tell everyone."

Kennedy laughed a little too now, "What? So you didn't actually need Andrew to save you? He's been telling it like he saved you by yelling at the seal."

Buffy shook her head and stared at Andrew, "How many times have I told you? No more stories."

Amanda spoke up now too, "So was Faith really evil or was that all a story?"

Everyone looked at Faith as she slowly nodded, "Yep! Went through my whole killing people phase but I'm good now."

Rona turned to Buffy now, "You could have gone evil. The way Andrew tells it you put Faith in the coma."

Buffy shook her head and was about to speak but Faith did, "That's because I deserved it. You never mess with Buffy's boy toys."

Buffy smiled up at Angel and then to the confused girls, "She tried to kill Angel."

Kennedy whistled, "So you love Angel now?"

Buffy grabbed Angel's hand, "I've always loved Angel."

Amanda looked really confused, "What about Spike and that other guy you dated for like a year?"

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "I so don't have to go over my love life past okay. There's more important things on our agenda."

Willow nodded defending her friend, "Exactly. Like that uh...voice you heard last night."

Buffy nodded and got down to business, "When Spike and I went out last night I heard a voice. It told me it had something of mine. I know you all think I'm crazy but I somehow know it's true."

"If it's true then what do you think it has of yours?"

"I don't know but I want to find out."

Xander looked a little confused, "How are you going to find out?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'll think about that at work today but I can tell you right now there's going to be a fight."

Angel finally spoke, "How long is this going to take? Conner and I kind of left everyone without explanation."

Buffy finally realized something, "Why did you guys come here? I mean I said it would be okay if you stayed in L.A so please tell me there's a reason besides Spike."

Spike smiled at the glare she gave Angel. Conner couldn't help but smile as Angel only nodded and grabbed the envelope in his jacket pocket. He took out the file and threw it on the counter, "Information."

Buffy nodded and looked directly at Willow, "You guys go through that. See if there's anything new."

Willow nodded and Angel took out the necklace from his jacket and held it up for Buffy to see. "I uh, brought something else as well."

"I can already tell you, I have nothing that goes with that."

"It's not for you."

Buffy's face had confusion written all over it, "Splainy?"

Angel shrugged trying to explain, "I don't know everything. It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power, a cleansing power, possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is, uh... anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who wears it."

Now Buffy was anxious as she took the necklace from him and studied it, "And the right person is?"

Angel was hesitant to answer but finally did, "Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion. As in me."

Buffy shook her head again, "Or me."

Angel was already expecting that answer, "No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it."

Conner finally spoke, "You two aren't the only ones in this room who are able to wear it."

Buffy looked at Conner, then Spike, then Faith, then Willow and shook her head. "We may not be the only ones but it's still a simple answer."

Spike shook his head and put his shirt back on before staring at Angel, "Will this kill the person who wears it?"

"I have no idea."

Spike glared at the slayer beside him, "After everything you said you're going to risk this? You're the only one in this room who doesn't deserve to wear it."

Buffy slipped the necklace in her jacket pocket obviously on a one track mind. "We'll talk about this later." She stared up at Angel, "Maybe call L.A, we might need a little help." She then turned to kennedy, "Get training started and I'll be back at the end of the day. Involve Faith with leading the girls, she's going to need the training."

Kennedy nodded and all the girls except Amanda and Dawn took off outside to the backyard with her. This left the immediate gang and Amanda in the kitchen. Spike stared into Buffy's eyes, "Give me the necklace Buffy."

"Until we decide when I get back I'm holding onto it."

Spike shook his head and walked to the basement door, "Have a good day at work slayer."

Buffy sighed at his sarcastic tone and watched him walk down the stairs. As she shook her head she stared to Amanda and Dawn, "Get ready. We're leaving in a few minutes."

The nodded and took off. Xander finally spoke, "Am I driving?"

"You want me to drive? I don't think so."

Xander smiled and took off too. Buffy stared up at Angel, "So you going to call L.A?"

"Probably. Are you going to give me that necklace?"

"Not likely." She then stared to Conner, "You going to hang here? Or do you want to come to school with me?"

"I've never been to school."

"Then get ready because car leaves in a few minutes."

Conner left the room leaving, Faith, Angel, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Wesley and Andrew. Willow finally spoke up, "So what are you going to do?"

"I want all our potential heroes in the living room when I get back. Got it?"

"I'll round them up."

"Make sure you're there."

Willow looked shocked, "Are you serious?"

Buffy couldn't believe Willow didn't consider herself a heroin, "How many times have you saved the world Willow? When Angel was evil, Adam, Glory..."

"But I tried to end the world right after that. You know wicked evil and really sad."

Angel was completely shocked, "You tried to end the world?"

Willow nodded sadly, "Yea. Your curse is perfect happiness and mine is uncontrolled sorrow."

"How many times have I tried to end the world? Poeple tell me I'm a champion everyday."

Willow nodded nervously and kind of pleased, "Thank you." Angel nodded and she turned to Buffy, "So we'll be rounded up after school."

Buffy smiled and heard the front door open. "Well I'll be at work. Anything tragic happens call me."

"Of course."

Faith finally put her two cents in, "You want me around the girls?"

"You're a slayer just as I am. You deserve to lead too, you just have to find out how."

Faith waved before leaving. Buffy smiled and turned around to Angel. He smiled down at her, "Have a good day at work."

Buffy shook her head, "I doubt it."

Then there was a small kiss that would have escalated if not for Xander's call at the door. Angel smiled and slowly pulled away, "See you soon Summers."

Buffy started walking down the hall, "Ciao Angel."

So everyone watched as Buffy left for work like it was some big event. When she was gone Willow walked out to watch the girls train and maybe talk to Kennedy, Wesley and Giles sat for some peaceful tea without all the girls around, Andrew walked out to watch the girls and Angel went for the phone to call the rest of L.A.


	25. Mending, Bonding And Firing

_Chapter 25 - Mending Bonding and Firing_

**-Summer's House-**

Xander had entered the house only to meet up with Wesley and Giles in the kitchen. "Where is everybody?"

Giles finished his sip of tea, "Training the girls. Buffy and everyone get off to school okay?"

"Of course. Has Anya come down yet?"

"Not yet but I think I heard someone upstairs."

Xander smiled and stared out the window at the girls, then back at Giles and Wesley, "Shouldn't you guys be out there helping them? I mean you guys are the watchers, what happened to knowing how to train them?"

"I haven't thought about being a watcher in years."

"Plus Buffy has everything under control. She knows exactly what she's doing."

Xander hesitantly agreed, "Okay. I'll be upstairs though if anyone needs me." Giles nodded and Xander took off to Anya.

**-Summer's Backyard-**

Angel, Faith and Willow sat together in the shadows as they watched the girls train. Kennedy gave them commands which they followed. Andrew tried to immitate them behind all the girls but wasn't to successuful. They had been watching for a while until Angel broke the silence, "Buffy's been training them this whole time?"

"Yea. Well Kennedy helps but honestly I don't think she's getting anywhere." She stared up at Faith. "Which is probably why she wants you to help lead them."

Faith didn't respond to Willow's thought but as she stared at Kennedy, she found the flaw in Kennedy that Willow and Buffy saw, "This Kennedy girl, how long has she been training?"

"Since she was little, like 10."

Faith couldn't believe it, "The ironic thing is Buffy and me had no idea about any of this crap before we were called and yet she's the strongest and smartest slayer alive."

"You'll learn Faith."

"I'm good at the fighting part but the leading freaks me out. I do know though that this Kennedy isn't going to be a good one until someone puts her in her place."

Angel actually agreed, "She may be able to fight but she looks a little too stubborn to lead."

Willow didn't look shocked just a little hurt but only because she believed them, "You guys are right. She puts her ideas and wants before everyone elses. Probably why I'm breaking up with her."

Now it was Faith and Angel's turn to be shocked. Faith smiled though, "Wow red's playing for the other team."

Willow blushed to a rosy red as she answered, "I was. I think it was just Tara because I just don't feel anything for her at all. Kennedy not Tara."

"Never pegged you one for experience Willow."

Willow laughed a little, "If you were only here Angel, if you were only here. I got drunk, tried to end the world, got high of magic, kissed Xander last night again which is why we interrupted last night by the way."

Angel nodded finally understanding and then smiled, "You and Xander tend to kiss a lot in tense situations...and when you have someone you're dating."

Faith laughed a little bit, "Yea I remember hearing about that. Spike came to town and everybody got caught in their lies. He caught Buffy and Angel, You and Xander and even himself and Drusilla. God your lives are full of drama."

Willow smiled, "Well we don't have cable."

"Are they still dramatic?"

Willow shook her head, "Only in the way we're all scared we're going to die but not in the other way really. I mean the Buffy and Spike thing was confusing until you showed up but that was about it. What about you? Drama central besides goin evil and Cordy getting pregnant by your son?"

Angel tried to hide how awkward that conversation was, "Kind of. Gunn and Fred have a thing where they're engaged now but Wesley really liked her until..." He thought about it for a few seconds as he stared at the intense look on Willow's face, "...Until you came along."

Willow tried to hide a giddy smile and failed, "I was hoping you'd say that."

At that moment Kennedy ran up to her with a bottle of water, "We get five minute break."

Willow smiled and stood up, "Good, because I think we need to talk Kennedy."

Kennedy looked a little scared but followed Willow into the house. Angel looked up at Faith, "So who are you in love with?"

Faith pondered the question for a few seconds, "Maybe Spike."

Angel's head shot up in surprise, "Are you in anyway kidding?"

Faith smiled and sat down, "Not love Angel, just a small crush. I was comfortable last night, like he was watching over me not just watching me."

Angel shook his head, "What is it with you slayers and Spike?"

Faith laughed a little, "Maybe it's how our knees go weak when we see him shirtless."

Angel couldn't believe this, "I don't need to hear this."

Faith couldn't help but laugh a little more. Suddenly hallways and the kitchen was filled with a bunch of girly teenage voices. Angel sighed and stood up along with Faith, "I think I'm going to go rest for a bit. I didn't get much sleep last night." Faith nodded and watched him walk up to Buffy 's room before she made her way down to the basement.

**-Anya's Room-**

Anya sat there drying her hair with a towel making it obvious she just got out of the shower. There was still a picture of Xander and her together on a dresser which she stared at until she heard footsteps. When she saw Xander's frame in the doorway she flipped the picture over and stared at him. Xander started to get a little uncomfortable, "Can I talk to you? Please?"

Anya nodded and sat on the bed. Xander walked over and kneeled on both knees in front of her. She looked worried but Xander wouldn't let her talk, "Look Anya, I know what I did on our wedding was pretty much the worst thing I have ever done but I finally know why I did it. I've always been connected to one girl my whole entire life on that day it would have meant committing myself to you. You would have to be my new one girl and it scared me. Then the guy showed me the pictures which scared me even more. I didn't want to hurt you like that and I couldn't break that connection to Willow."

Anya was instantly crushed, "Are you telling me you're in love with Willow? Because I don't want to hear this Harris."

Xander smiled, "No I'm not. I'm saying I was scared of being away from the one woman who knew me more then anybody. But I talked to Buffy last night and she made me realize something. She told me I didn't have to be scared because you can still have your friends and the one person you love most. Then I realized how much I've been hurting with just Willow and Buffy in my life. I know you said we were kind of over but I can't take that chance Anya."

Anya started to cry knowing what was coming next, "Xander..."

Xander shook his head and continued, "I've missed you being the only one to smile at my jokes, I miss the way you used to look at me, I miss how we actually talked at night and of course I miss what we did after the talking. I pretty much lost your respect for me when I ran last year but I can't do that again. Anya I want to marry you...again. I know you're probably going to say no but you have to understand how much I want this right now."

Anya was crying a lot now as she stared in Xander's eyes, "I can't let you hurt me like that again Xander."

Xander agreed, "I can't promise you we won't feel pain because we will. If we get married there's going to be things we disagree on, things we don't like about eachother and things we're going to miss from the old days and that's what really scared me before. Now it's different though. I can't promise you a perfect life Anya but I can promise you I'll be there in your life. I'll wear the wedding ring, I'll eat the ugly cake and I'll always, always love you."

Anya shook her head trying to decide what to say. "What about Willow?"

"I figured out last night that me and Willow are always going to be friends and we're always going to be close but she's not the woman I want to lie next to me every night, she's not the woman I want to wake up to every morning and she's not the woman I want to marry...You Are!"

Anya pondered this for a few minutes which scared Xander to the point of almost death. The silence lasted about five minutes but they seemed like hours until Anya finally smiled and wasted no more time in grabbing Xander in a really passionate kiss. When she broke away she wiped away a few tears, "It is going to be a long engagement and you can't leave me again Xander."

Xander shook his head, "I don't know how it was posisble the first time."

Anya smiled and another kiss was ensued, Only this kiss lasted a little longer (Like an hour longer) then the first one. Anya smiled and spoke one more sentence, "I missed what we did after the talking too."

**-Willow's Room-**

Willow had guided Kennedy up to her room and they both sat at the edge of the bed. Willow had taken a few deep breaths before Kennedy couldn't take it anymore, "What's going on Willow?"

Willow sighed and looked Kennedy in the eyes, "I don't think I can see you anymore Kennedy."

Kennedy looked shock stricken as she stared out into space, "Why?"

Willow stuttered a little bit, "I...In all honesty I don't think I'm really a...attracted to woman anymore. I think Tara became a part of me so it didn't matter but I don't feel with you what I did with her. I know it would be wrong to lead you on so I felt like I had to tell you."

Kennedy nodded slowly and she had a few tears in her eyes, "It's okay Red. It was fun while it lasted."

Willow nodded, "I did care for you though. You brought out an expeirementive part of me I missed."

Kennedy stood, "Hey it's all good Willow. It was a clean break so now nothing has to be wierd right?"

Willow nodded standing too, "I'm really sorry Kennedy."

Kennedy tried to smile, "You can't help what you feel Willow. Don't be sorry about that."

Willow nodded and watched her walk out the door. The wierd part is Willow didn't feel too sad about it, she felt a little lighter, like it was something she needed to do. Since she was already in her bedroom, she didn't sleep that much last night and she felt kind of relieved she thought it was time for a nap. Willow ran to her bed and flew herself on it. She also smiled at the small giggle she knew came from Anya down the hall. Xander and her worked out and now all Willow had to do was talk to Wesley which sadly hadn't happened too often since they got to Sunnydale. So she fell asleep to sweet thoughts of no more drama!

**-Basement-**

Faith walked down into the basement and sat on the stairs. The sounds of girls chattering could be heard throughout the basement door she left open. Faith sighed and took out a cigarette. When she did light up Spike interrupted her timeout, "You craving a moment alone in the dank, or can I bumb one?"

Faith looked over to the cot where Spike lay completely shirtless and covered from wasit below by a sheet. Faith stood, "Well, I guess you can smoke all you want, the big C not really an issue."

She handed him the already lit cigarette as he spoke, "Teeth get yellow after an eternity. Gotta watch that."

She took out another smoke for herself now, "Huh."

Spike looked curious until he realized Faith was staring at the chains and shackles on the wall behind the cot. Spike looked up at them and then got defensive, "Right. Not what it looks like."

Faith smiled and nodded, "Hey, to each his own, man. This one guy I ran with, he liked me to dress up like a school girl and take this friggin' bull-whip..." She started doing the movements like she was using the whip "...and I'd be like..."

Spike interrupted, "I got dangerous for a while."

"This before the soul, or after?"

"After, but I got over it. In case you're feeling dust-happy again after your long incarceration."

"Not if you're all repenty. Takes the fun out of it." During their silence they heard all the girls laughing and gossiping and Faith shook her head, "No more starbucks for the wannabe's man. They've been spazzing since Buffy left."

Spike agreed, "Yeah, it does get a bit much up there."

"They're good girls. Just green is all."

Spike again looked curious, "So why aren't you up there...imparting?"

"That's Buffy's thing. She wants me to be all leader type but I'm just the muscle. Guess she actually wants the only two slayers to be all leader type."

Spike thought about that for a few seconds before he spoke, "She doesn't want two leaders Faith. Buffy thinks she's going to die for good this time."

Faith finally got it, "So she wants a successor." There was a short silence. "She's not going to die. I mean she has everything right now."

"That's exactly why she thinks she's going to die."

Faith nodded finally getting everything. She glanced up at the door, "I can't be a leader, especially to a bunch of girls. I just spent a good stretch of time locked away with a mess of female-types. Kinda had my fill."

"But you waited until Angel was in trouble to bust out of jail."

Faith shrugged it off, "Three squeares, nice weight room, movie every third Sunday. Could've been worse."

"What movie?"

"Last one was glitter." Spike raised his eyebrow at her and she smiled, "Guess it couldn't have been worse."

Spike contiued to dab itno her life, "You had the power to walk away anytime. Nothing to stop you."

"I stopped me. I got dangerous for a while."

Spike stared as she slowly took off her jacket, "You over it?"

Faith stretched her arms pretty high, "More or less. I pull for the good guys now."

"What's the less?"

"The usual stuff. I was thinking about looking up the guy with the bull-whip. Long incarceration."

Spike chuckled a little bit, "You could do better then that. School girl thing's old hat."

Faith shrugged, "It's all old hat man. Every guy's got some whack fantasy. Scratch the surface of any granola-type dude you get naughty nurse and horny cheerleaders. I just figure if you can't beat em..."

"Join em."

"Just don't forget who's on top."

Spike was gettin a little flirty, "That, I suspect, would be you."

Faith grinned, "You got that right." She walked over to Spike's cot and sat down beside him. "I've met you before you know. Not in the graveyard but before that. I was kind of wearing a different body." Faith eyed him a little now, "You seemed okay with it."

Spike realized and nodded, "The body swap, with Buffy."

"She fill you in on the whole deal?"

"She told me it went down. Failed to mention who was driving her skin around."

Faith actually blushed a little bit, "I may have said a few things..."

Spike smiled and looked her in the eyes, "Like you could ride me at a gallop 'til my knees buckle, squeeze me 'til I pop like warm champagne. That's not the kind of thing a man forgets."

Faith finally looked back at him, "Should've known it wasn't blondie behind the wheel. She'd never throw down like that."

Spike chuckled a little bit, "Oh you have been away."

Faith looked shocked, "Don't even tell me little Miss Tightly-Wound's been getting her naughty on?"

Spike laughed to himself remembering their long LONG nights, "Not of late but she used to. You know it's always the innocent ones you got to worry about."

"So you and her...You guys were all passionate and in love? Funny, I don't peg you for that sort of vampire."

Spike laughed a little more then he was before, "I may be in love but those nights weren't soft and lovable. Buffy actually brought up handcuffs."

Faith laughed along with him, "Wow everybody's just full of surprises." They continued to talk like that for a long time. Faith didn't even bother going back out to train with the girls.

**-The School-**

Buffy had made sure Amanda got to her classes and then walked Dawn to her's making sure the teacher would let Conner go to. So when Conner and Dawn were in class she made her way to the principle's office for some damage control. He wasn't there hen the bell rang so she did her work like usualy. It was at lunch though that Robin finally showed up. The lunch bell rang and Buffy followed Robin into his office. She stood at the door letting him sit down and stuff. When he was working she made herself known.

"Hey."

Robin smiled up at her, "You haven't been around the past few days."

"I had to save the world in L.A."

Robin looked surprised, "Wow. An around the world slayer."

"You look better."

He looked back down to his work, "No I don't."

"No, you don't."

Robin nodded slowly, "But I'll be okay. Unless of course, you start beating up on me."

"I won't." She shrugged, "Well I thought about it. I made some doodles. As far as I'm concerned, we're on even ground. I meant what I said though. I don't have time for you vendetta but I need you in this fight. What you and Giles did to Spike hurt me a lot and I understand why but it hurt and as long as I know you want try that again I want you on my side."

Robin smiled, "I'm pretty sure he could take me anyway. So thanks, it means a lot."

Buffy sighed in relief, "So we're of the good?"

He stared up at Buffy, "Abolutely." Buffy sighed but he kept speaking, "You're fired."

Buffy was in shock now, "What?"

"Effective immediately."

Buffy couldn't understand, "You're firing me?" She walked right into his office and stood in front of his desk, "I just refrained from kicking your ass. I mean I could have let Spike kill you."

Robin tried to make her understand though, "Buffy, there's nothing here for you. I mean, people are leaving town, half the kids don't even bother showing up anymore. You've got things to deal with that are much worse than anything here. Look at the big picture. Plus the school might close tomorrow."

"Right. the big picture. The one with the big war and the dead little girls."

"Not dead. Not dead. Not if you get them ready."

"I don't want to lead them to war. It can't be the right thing."

Robin agreed, "Most wars aren't, you know."

"Some of these girls haven't even been tested in battle."

"Well then maybe it's time you test them."

Buffy was suddenly happy, "Couldn't I just come to work part-time? I could make flyers for encounter groups and post them up all over school."

Robin smiled, "And you're fired again." He looked down, "Remember Buffy, the mission's what matters."

Buffy stared him in the eyes now as she nodded. She stood up and walked to the door, "Do you mind if I take Amanda and Dawn out of school then?"

"I would encourage it."

Buffy nodded and walked out of the room with one last statement, "I'll be in touch."

**-Summer's house-**

It had been about half an hour past lunch and the girls were training again. Kennedy was a little more cold in her orders but the girls all obeyed. Spike and Faith were still in the basement, Angel was up and heating up a bag of blood, and Willow was just walking down the stairs to see Anya and Xander sitting together on the living room couch. Everything seemed pretty calm until Conner, Dawn and Amanda were rushed into the house by Buffy who slammed the door. Willow was closest so she walked up to Buffy who was obviously pissed off.

Willow tried to smile, "Bad day at work?"

Buffy sarcastically smiled, "I'm going to kill Spike."

Willow smiled, "No you aren't. You say that all the time."

Buffy whipped out a stake from her sleeve, "Now I'm serious." She gently pushed Willow out of the way and made her way down to the basement followed by a confused mob including Anya, Xander, Willow, Angel, Conner, Dawn and Amanda.


	26. Decisions Decisions

_Chapter 26 - Decisions Decisions_

**-Summer's House - Where Last Chap Left Off-**

Buffy was already half way down the stairs when Spike finally realized she was coming down to the basement. She stopped quickly at the bottom realizing Faith was down there with him, "You guys are talking?"

Faith nodded, "I got through the whole teenage thing a long time ago."

Buffy nodded and looked at Spike who just smiled back at her. She wasted no time in lunging for him. Luckily for him Faith was in the way and while she was getting up she knocked Buffy backwards. Everbody who followed Buffy was downstairs by now watching Buffy get back up. Spike had the sheet wrapped around his waist to hide anything as he quickly jumped to his feet.

He was no longer smiling as he yelled at Buffy, "Have you gone mad?"

"Just a little bit."

"Good we got that explained then."

Buffy nodded and walked up to him. Without a warning she punched him, knocking him back to a sitting position on the bed. Dawn started yelling, "Buffy! Seriously you're over reacting."

"I am not!"

"Uh yes you are. You didn't even like work anyway."

Spike laughed a little bit, "Principle fired you."

Buffy lunged at him again but he moved just in time to have Buffy fly into the wall on the bed. She sighed as she stood up, "It's your fault."

Spike shook his head, "Maybe you are a little bonkers because the way I remember it Giles and him tried to kill me."

Buffy agreed and stood up, "Yes, but you were suppossed to kill him."

Spike looked completely shocked, "Are you serious? You would rather I killed him then let him go because you got fired?" Buffy was speechless already which made Spike smile. "That's what I thought."

Buffy had enough as she threw the stake at his feet which he easily dodged. Without effort she ran passed everyone up the stairs. Spike sighed to himself under all the myserious looks. "I didn't do this."

Xander nodded, "Oddly I believe you."

Spike's head went into a shocked face, "You? Believe me?"

Xander nodded and Angel stared at Spike, "So what happened Spike? I know I haven't been here long but I still know she wouldn't kill you for some stupid reason."

"She wouldn't have killed me anyway. That was just to get me riled up so I would beet her up. Now if you don't mind I have to go calm a very brassed off slayer." Still only in a sheet he ran upstairs passed everyone. After a few seconds of wondering glances everyone else took off upstairs after him anxious to see what happens next.

**-Upstairs - Living Room-**

Spike didn't have to go far to find Buffy. She sat on the couch staring at a blank T.V. screen. He walked around and sat beside her. "You want to tell me why you just tried to kill me like four times?"

"I wasn't going to kill you."

"I know but I still want to know why you tried to pick a fight."

Buffy sighed figuring truth was her best out, "I got fired."

"I got that part."

"Yeah well I shouldn't have blamed you, I'm sorry I almost staked you and your foot. I'm fine now."

"Are you really going to make me pry?"

Buffy debated it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, "I had a job Spike, like a real career. I mean even in the midst of the world ending something was real to me. So I figured hey you're..." Buffy finally looked at him, "...Naked."

Spike looked extremely confused until he realized his current state, "Yes well..."

Buffy smiled, "Were you and Faith...?"

Spike laughed a little bit, "No. She walked down when I was just waking up. If you would have given me a few more seconds maybe..."

Buffy stopped smiling, "You like Faith?"

Spike winked at her, "Why? Does that get under your skin pet?"

Buffy shook her head slowly, "No. Of course not."

"You know you have Angel now right?"

Buffy raised her voice, "I told you I was fine."

Spike stood up, "Good. Your little gang is coming up the stairs now so I'm going to go back down and get dressed."

"Want me to lock Faith down there?"

Spike sighed, "You keep talking Buffy."

"Okay."

At that moment the basement door opened and everyone came pooring out into the hallway. To end the silence Buffy yelled to all of them, "Hey Faith guess what...?"

Spike instantly had his hand over Buffy's mouth and finished her sentence, "You're patrolling with the girls tonight. Well I have to go and actually put some clothes on..." He stared down at Buffy and removed his hand, "...You're going to stay nice and quiet aren't you Buffy?"

Buffy nodded and Spike walked to the basement door. He glared at Buffy before shutting the door and walking down. Faith stared at Buffy, "So what was that?"

Dawn smiled, "Oh, Buffy got fired by the principle which is somehow Spike's fault."

The only person in the room who knew what she was talking about was Angel. Buffy just nodded, "Exactly." She started looking around at everyone and noticed Xander and Anya holding hands and Willow not around Kennedy. "What happened while I was gone? I mean Xander and Anya, Willow and Kennedy, Spike and Faith... Do people get along better without me?"

Angel smiled, "I know I don't."

Buffy was suddenly all giddy, "Good, because then I'd have to stake you."

Angel winked at her but then looked at Conner, "So how was school?"

Conner smiled at Dawn, "It was boring until art class. Dawn and I found out I can draw really good."

Buffy whispered to herself, "Just like your dad."

Conner looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing. So it looks like we'll have to get you into school when the world doesn't end."

"How about just art school? I mean the math stuff was really boring."

"Probably because you kept answering all the questions in like 2 seconds."

Willow clapped her hands, "Oh my god another genius. I have another nerd in the house."

"Nerd is a good thing right?"

Buffy couldn't tell him the truth so she just made him feel good, "Especially to Willow. You just made her day."

Dawn and Conner gave each other clueless looks but those looks turned into smiles. Buffy noticed and started giving orders. "Uh...Dawnie you should start your training with the girls in case we need you. Willow, I want that group of champions thing meeting right now."

"So, you want me to help train the girls?"

Angel answered without hesitation, "No." Buffy smiled at him as he tried to find an explanation, "Uh...You get to be a champion. You're at the meeting."

Dawn looked at Amanda, "Come on. We should change into some workout clothes."

Amanda followed upstairs. Dawn started to but stopped at half, "I'm borrowing some work-out clothes Buffy."

"I swear Dawn if you take my long black pants..."

Dawn was already out of sight as she took off. When she was gone Angel looked at Conner, "Just cute huh?"

When Conner looked at Buffy for help he saw the same questioning look on her face. "Well, hey it's not my fault you put me in school with her."

"Fine. I need a drink Have everyone meet in the living room but the girls and Andrew."

Willow nodded and watched as Buffy walked into the kitchen. Angel followed quickly. Buffy opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and when she closed the door she was staring Angel in the eyes. She smiled after the surprise was gone, "Hey."

Angel smiled back, "Hey. I was going to start the conversation out with how was work but I guess I'm overstepping my balance by a long shot huh?"

Buffy giggled, "It was good until I got fired. How was here? Looks like a lot went on today."

"Yeah. Drama central."

Wesley and Giles were finally revealed to be sititng behind them at the table. Wesley spoke first, "Looks like big meeting time?"

"Yep. Pretty much as soon as Spike get's up here."

"Okay."

So both watchers walked out of the room and into the living room. Angel stared nervously at Buffy, "So whatever happens here stays that way Buffy. Nothing changes."

"I think I can handle that... unless it's you."

Angel smiled, "Ditto!"

They both saw Spike walk up from the basement. They saw Willow walk up to him and heard her tell him about the meeting of all the champions to see who's going to wear the necklace. The second Willow walked away Spike looked towards the kitchen to see Angel and Spike staring at him. He nodded and walked into the living room with everyone else who was waiting for Buffy and Angel. Dawn and Amanda walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Amanda kept walking outside but Dawn stopped.

She stood directly in front of Buffy, "Don't be brave or I'll kill you."

"Those are my long black pants."

Dawn shrugged and walked into the backyard. Buffy wrapped her hands in Angel's as he smiled down on her, "Listen to your sister."

Buffy reached up for a small kiss, "Come on, let's go decide our fate."

Angel nodded and started walking into the living room, guiding Buffy with the hand he was still holding of hers. When they got into the living room everyone sat in a circle leaving two spaces on the long couch for Buffy and Angel. When they sat down a small silence started the meeting. Buffy had to think of a way to start it but as she thought all eyes were on her, waiting for direction.

Finally she spoke, "So we're gathered here today to find out what we're going to do next."

Willow followed her statement, "You think of anything that has to do with the voice you heard?"

Buffy shrugged, "I have theory's but nothing solid."

Wesley looked at Angel, "So, Cordy, Lorne, Gunn and Fred coming to Sunnydale then?"

"They're already on their way."

Buffy sighed, "Good."

Conner looked around, "So how come no one's bringing up why we're all really in a circle?"

Buffy loved how blunt he was, "Because a lot of people in this room aren't going to like the results."

Spike was defenitely in agreement there, "Yeah, well...we may as well get it over with. I'm looking forward to talking you out of wearing the necklace."

Buffy shook her head and looked around, "Okay then, so how are we going to decide who wears the necklace?"

Anya was excited to actually be giving ideas, "Well first I think we should all know who's up for the necklace. Like I know I'm not doing it."

Buffy agreed, "We already know that Anya. Me, Angel, Spike and Faith. Conner and Willow don't get to be included."

Willow shook her head, "Are you kidding? What makes you guys so special? I mean stronger yes but that is so not fair. I don't want to die or anything but I think if you guys get to die I get to die."

Buffy sighed, "Willow..."

Willow shook her head, "No Buffy. You're the one who made a huge deal to have me here, I get to die too."

Buffy half smiled but then Conner spoke, "Why can't I?"

Angel and Buffy both stared at him and Angel spoke, "Because you mean too much to a lot of people."

Conner nodded, "You and Buffy are in love. I think that counts as meaning a lot to a lot of people."

Xander finally smiled and spoke, "He doesn't mean a lot to me. I think him or Spike would be perfectly fine to wear the necklace."

Buffy sighed and looked at Conner, "If you wore the necklace and something happened I don't think Angel or me could handle that. At least between us five I've died, Angel and Spike are already dead, Faith was born to die and Willow's all full of redemption."

Conner nodded, "So your point is?"

Buffy looked down, "You've got a lot more to lose."

Conner couldn't believe her justification, "You're kidding right?" Buffy tried to speak, "So that's it? If you five do this then I'm not losing as much as you guys. You could die Buffy. I don't care you've done it before, you won't be here anymore. If it's anybody who has a lot to lose it's you."

"Yeah, but I lost them a long time ago."

Conner noticed her change of tone and so did Angel so he took over, "Listen Conner, Buffy and I decided a long time ago that the world comes first, before us but you, you're more important then anything, even the world. The answer's no Conner. You're not going to die like this."

Conner shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe this."

Buffy was suddenly angry, "Why do you want to die huh? It's not so amazing. A few white lights, a little pain and eternal boredom."

Conner stood and walked to the hallway. "It's not that I want to die Buffy. It's that I don't want any of you to leave."

With that Conner left the room and through the kitchen. Buffy sighed and lent back on the couch. Angel smiled over at her, "Calm down Buffy. At least we kept him safe."

Buffy nodded but obviously didn't believe him. Wesley was the one to break the following silence, "Maybe we should find out if this necklace will actually kill the person before we choose who get's to wear it. You could possibly be making a big mistake by being all scared."

Buffy shook her head, "If anything happens suddenly, we're going to need to know who's wearing the necklace. If we are over exaggerating then we'll laugh about it later but right now we're playing it safe."

Everyone was in agreement and Spike finally spoke, "So how are we going to decide this?"

It was then that Conner came back in with 6 straws. He looked around the room, "We draw. That way no one decides the fate of no one but fate."

Buffy looked at the number of straws, "You've already included yourself, haven't you?"

Conner nodded but Angel shook his head, "No!"

Conner smiled at him, "If I'm meant to live I won't draw the short straw."

That silenced Angel which scared even Buffy. Spike took charge, "Okay then, who's holding the straws?"

Xander walked up to Conner and took them all not really paying attention to the actual straws. "Well, god luck everyone." He looked up to the cieling, "Don't let it be Buffy!"

Buffy smiled as Xander looked at Conner. Conner quickly took a straw not revealing it to anyone. Xander then walked to Willow, "Pick a long one Will."

Willow smiled and picked a straw fairly quickly. She also didn't reveal it as Xander walked over to Faith. Faith barely cared as she whipped a straw out of Xander's hand. He walked over to Spike next and smiled, "Pick the short straw Spike."

Spike glared at him and picked a straw. He was standing in front of Buffy and Angel now. Angel sighed and picked a straw. Buffy took the last one hesitantly and looked around. When Xander sat down the whole room was filled with only the voice of Buffy, "So, who loses?"

Conner threw his straw on the table and smiled as Buffy and Angel let out a small sigh of relief. Willow threw hers on the table to see that it matched the size of Conner's. Buffy smiled, "Well, doesn't seem like a big thing now does it Willow?"

Willow smiled and everyone looked at Faith who threw hers on the table. It matched the size of Conner's and Willow's and she actually cursed herself. She stared at Spike, Angel and Buffy. "Looks like one of you get what you wanted." Spike, Buffy and Angel glared at each other for the longest time. Buffy squeezed Angel's hand tighter then ever as Angel threw his straw down.


	27. Stuck In A Rut

_Chapter 27 - Stuck in a Rut_

**-Summer's Living Room - Exactly Where Last Chap left Off-**

Everyone stared at Angel's straw as it matched everyone elses straw. He stared into Buffy's eyes as she smiled at him, "Whatever happens here stays that way."

Angel shook his head as he stared at Spike. Spike looked into his hand and then at Buffy, "Same time?"

"Of course."

The whole room was together on the countdown. Even though it was only to the number three it seemed like eternity. The second everybody said three the room went silent and both Buffy and Spike threw their straws down only to show that both of theirs were smaller then everyone elses but they were the same sizes as each other. Spike and Buffy stared at each other for the longest time until Buffy finally looked at Conner.

Conner tried to look innocent, "I guess I forgot to take the other half of the short straw out."

Angel cursed the previous 10 minutes of pressure and took the lead extremely irritated, "Okay so we get another straw and we draw again."

Buffy denied that order with a shake of her head and Spike put on his infamous cocky grin. Xander noticed thier reactions, "Why do you two have to be so caveman?"

Angel defenitely didn't understand, "What's he talking about?"

Spike stood up, "Slayer and I are going to fight for it. It's the way this should be decided anyway."

Buffy agreed but looked outside, "We're going to do this later. I have to get ready for patrol. The sun is setting earlier and earlier these days."

Spike understood but knew on some level she was procrastinating, "You can't put it off forever Buffy."

Buffy tried to hide that fact that she was not looking forward to it, "I wouldn't dream of it. Beating you always makes me feel better."

"You beat me when we train but this is for something more Buffy, this is for your life. That's how I know I'll win."

Buffy followed with the intimidation banter, "Funny, that's why I thought I would win."

Spike was suddenly tired of the banter, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

Buffy smiled, "Same question?"

Angel stood and interferred by standing in front of Buffy, "Give him the necklace Buffy."

Buffy shook her head and walked to the stairs, "I can't do that Angel. Now if you're coming out tonight to help with training then tell the girls. I'll be out in a little bit for warm-up and then we're out."

Angel and Spike sighed at the same time but Conner put the necklace out of mind and smiled at her, "Can I come?"

Buffy stared at him like she was studying a book, "If you're not hitting on my sister." Conner blushed and nodded. Everyone else watched as Buffy took off upstairs.

**-Summer's House - About an hour later-**

It was dark outside as everyone lined up by the door. Buffy and Faith stood at the front but Buffy was the only one speaking, "Tonight's probably gonna be bad with how much heat Sunnydale is taking. I'm not gonna be too much of a trainer tonight because I could open cuts and people worry but I will be watching. We'll do a few trial runs in the cemetary before we actually set you guys up with some vampires that will kill you."

Spike scanned all the girls but spoke to Buffy, "How do you know I won't?"

"Because if you did I'd kill you and I'd wear the necklace."

Dawn looked up to the cieling and put her hands together, "Thank god it isn't Buffy."

Buffy tried to speak without emotion, "It's still me or Spike."

Dawn got all whiny again, "A tie. You guys got a tie? Man this is gonna be bloody."

Angel looked at Buffy and whispered, "So I take it you two are always violent?"

Buffy shrugged and was about to speak when the doorbell rang. She looked at everyone cautiously before turning around to face the already closed door. She reached her hand out and grabbed the knob. The second she opened the door she raised her stake. She let out a deep breath when she saw Fred hide behind Gunn and Cordy have a fake heart attack.

Cordelia shook her head, "A little over the edge, don't you think?"

Buffy shrugged, "You can't be too sure on the hellmouth."

Angel was beside Buffy again in seconds, "Hey guys."

Fred walked out from behind Gunn and smiled, "You guys are all edgy. Buffy was going to stake us."

"Her reflexes are too good to be true."

Before Buffy could be all awe with Angel Willow interrupted, "If Faith had answered the door though, you'd all be in trouble."

Faith tried to defend herself, "Since when did murdering someone become a joke?"

Xander looked at her, "Since you got better. When people come back from being evil we make fun of them until it happens to someone else."

Lorne giggled a little bit, "Well then, let's just hope it doesn't happen to someone else."

Cordelia looked extremely bored, "So what are we doing then? Looks like a little outing."

Buffy nodded, "We're taking the girls out training. You're welcome to come if you want but it's only gonna be potentials, real slayers, vampires, Dawn and Conner. Everyone else is sticking around here for research on the shiny necklace."

Before Cordy could say she wanted to go Fred smiled, "Thank god. I was not in the mood to kill things."

Gunn grabbed her hand, "I guess we're staying then."

Buffy stared at Cordy who just shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Xander was the one who actually spoke up, "You should stay Cordy, give me a chance to work on my insults. After you left the good ones flew out of my head."

Despite the fact that was suppossed to hurt her, Cordy smiled and nodded, "Looks like we're staying then."

Buffy nodded and moved out of the way. When Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Cordy were inside Buffy raised her voice, "To the cemetary girls." After odd looks from Angel and Spike she sighed, "And vampires." In seconds majority of the house guests were gone leaving old friends to catch up, watchers to do research and lovers to be together.

**-Cemetary - 10 minutes Later-**

The group was just arriving at the cemetary when one of the girls couldn't keep quiet any longer, "So do we get to try and beet up Spike again?"

"You never beet me."

Kennedy got a little cocky, "First time for everything."

Before Spike could get defensive Buffy smiled and spoke up, "Alright girls, you know how this works."

Before anyone split up another girl looked down shyly as she spoke up, "Do we get to train with Angel too?"

Spike scoffed and Angel smiled but Buffy winked at him, "You up for it?"

"Of course."

Buffy nodded and faced the girls, "Alright then, things are going to work a little differently tonight. Four girls go at a time. You each get a 10 second headstart before I tell Spike and Angel to go after you. The rest is the same, you do anything you can to beet them but the second they have one of you on the ground or restrained you count as dead. The most important advice tonight; Don't be afraid to hurt them, they're not made of glass." She turned towards Spike and Angel behind her but spoke so everyone could hear her, "Same goes for you guys. These girls aren't glass so don't be afraid to hurt them, just don't kill them."

Spike was tired of being the punch line, "You stared right at me that time."

Angel couldn't help but get his two cents in, "Well you are the closest one to murderer right now."

Spike was about to get angry until Rona spoke, "Are you sure they can't just fight and we can watch?"

Spike shot his hand up, "I have no problem with that."

The vampires started to walk closer to each other so they were pretty much face to face now. When Angel talked he spoke in a sarcastic tone, "It is about time we had out our differences."

Buffy looked pissed as she walked in between them and pushed each of them with amazing power as far apart as she could, "I've been waiting for some vamp testosterone to show up but does it have to be now. I need you two to be civil, for my sake."

Angel nodded and stood silently while Spike only hopped up and scoffed. Buffy then looked at the group, "Rona, Kennedy, Vi and Jenny you're up first. New rule, no stakes or swords. I don't want any accidents."

The girls nodded and started to stretch and get ready for their run with the vampires. Faith walked up to Buffy, "So where am I at?"

Buffy looked into her eyes, "You're with me. We watch and we guide them." At Faith's blank expression Buffy sighed, "We tell them what they did wrong and make them better."

Faith accepted the answer but before even a small silence showed up Angel showed up next to Buffy, "You got the teaching gig down huh?"

Buffy shrugged, "You never know your strengths until you've been tested." Buffy didn't think there was anything wrong with what she said but the look in Angel's eyes told her different. She wasn't worried yet, just really curious, "Did I say something..."

Angel quickly came back from his memory of when he told Doyle the exact same thing and smiled, "No, just reminded me of something."

Buffy didn't really believe him but accepted it anyway. She lent up and kissed him on the cheek, "I know I should be rooting for my wannabes but good luck."

Angel only smiled and they stared at each other for the longest time. Faith had to break their silence, "Hey Angel, I think the girls are ready."

Buffy blushed a little and then got down to business, "Alright, let's get this started." Angel walked over to stand somewhat by Spike as Buffy watched the girls ready for a run through the woods, "Okay girls, GO!"

The second Buffy's voice echoed the cemetary the girls took off. When the girls took off Buffy started coutning down from 10 and the SIT's left behind joined into the countdown hopeing to be loud enough for the girls in the woods to hear them. The second everyone called one Angel and Spike took off after them all. Buffy giggled a little as the girls started to cheer. The only ones not cheering were Dawn and Conner who were in deep conversation by the trees.

Buffy was so enticed by that conversation she barely heard Faith talk to her, "Who do you think is going to bring down the first girl?"

Buffy stopped paying attetion to her sister and looked at Faith, "Hard to say."

Faith smiled at where Buffy's attention was, "Sis has a crush on vamps son. Kinda sick don't ya think?"

Buffy agreed, "Defenitely wierd. I hope it doesn't go where I'm thinking it might."

Faith shrugged and finally something clicked in her head, "How are we supossed to tell the girls what we're doing wrong if we can't see them?"

Buffy smiled, "Spike and Angel know how to keep the girls on the run. They're all going to be here in a matter of minutes."

"Well, you really have everything down."

That's all Buffy had been hearing the past couple of days, how amazing she was, how she knew everything, how she worked had all the control but she couldn't help but think she was the complete opposite. "Really? I don't think so. If I knew as much as you think we wouldn't have to be training, we would already have a way to beet the first and I'd be in back in L.A living it up by the beach."

Faith understood her hesitance and self criticism, "But you know a lot, I mean you know you're going to die."

Buffy's eyes flashed with pain from betrayl, "Spike told you?"

Faith instantly regretted saying it obviously knowing it was wrong to bring up, "Not really. It was just in a conversation. He was trying to make me understand why you wanted me to be around the girls."

Buffy looked confused, "What does that have anything to do with that?"

Faith looked down, "He made me realize that you wanted a successor not a partner."

Buffy suddenly realized that's exactly why she wanted Faith involved. She didn't want to lie about it so she just looked down, "No one, especially Angel finds out, NO ONE Faith!"

"Sure but if you die I'm thinking everybody's going to know."

Buffy was left to think about that because her response was cut off when kennedy and Vi's bodies came flying into the open space they stood in. Buffy looked at faith, "I told you."

Faith sighed as everyone's eyes watched Rona and Jenny run through the trees and stop where Kennedy and Vi were standing once more. They were re-grouping so they could take them together. Buffy thought smart but thought nothing more as Angel and Spike walked through the bushes to face the girls. They actually smiled at each other before Kennedy and Rona flew at Angel and Jenny and Vi flew at Spike. Faith and Buffy instantly knew Spike and Angel were holding back. They let the girls get a few moves in here and there but they weren't nearly as good as the vampires which scared Buffy even more.

It finally started to anger Buffy a little bit and when she looked at Faith she figured it got her mad too. Faith glanced at Buffy with a look of permission and when Buffy smiled Faith yelled to the ones in the ring, "If you girls are going to fight like this in a life and death situation you can start digging our graves now." She faced the vampires and smiled, "Kick it up a notch, these girls need to know what real life is like."

Everyone glanced at Buffy who just nodded which surprised a few of the girls and then Spike winked at Faith, "You asked for it."

Faith only smiled as both vampires vamped out and the four girls were instantly on attack again. The girls were waiting for thier turn and cheering, Faith was pretty into the fight now too but Buffy was pre-occupied. She kept looking around like something was there. Eventually Faith followed her gaze and looked just as interested. Both slayers were brought back to the fight when Spike flipped Jenny over his head and she landed hard on the ground.

When she stayed down Buffy yelled, "One down."

Jenny eventually made it back to the rest of the girls just in time to see Angel deliver a punch to Vi sending her also to the ground. Faith smiled, "Two down, two to go."

Kennedy and Rona winked at each other as they each took their own vampire. Buffy and Faith sat down on the grass where Buffy started a whispering conversation, "Can you hear them?"

Faith looked around in a subtle way, "Yeah, we got company."

"How many you count?"

Faith wasn't too sure, "Quite a few."

Buffy turned her head back to the fight just in time to see Spike grab Angel's hand and clothesline the advancing Rona to the ground. She stayed there for a few seconds until Buffy called her out. Kennedy silently swore to herself as the 2 on 1 fight began. Faith couldn't believe how bad they were, "They're not ready B."

Buffy closed her eyes, "There's only one way to find out." She jumped up while Faith followed suit and yelled to Angel and Spike, "Finish this, we have company."

Angel smiled and ducked Kennedy's kick just in time for Spike to trip her from behind. She stayed on the ground when she heard Faith speak, "I hope you guys all warmed up because tonight you're about to be tested."

Buffy continued the slayer speech, "We got a few boys all around and..."

Buffy was interrupted by a man's voice behind her, "And you're not going to live long enough to find out who they are."

Buffy and Faith turned around to see two vampires staring in their face. Buffy started laughing a little, "You think you're going to kill me?"

There was a blonde vampire with hair like Spike and a brown haired one like Angel's. The blonde one had a british accent and smiled, "I don't think you know who I am. I've done in two slayers myself and once I heard how long you've lived I had to come and check it out."

Buffy tried to stop giggling, "Okay so you want to kill me?" The blonde just nodded, "Well if I'm gonna die I'd like to know who's going to kill me."

The blonde smiled, "The names Spike luv and this here is my boy Angelus." Faith and Buffy looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	28. Humor Turned Massacre

_Chapter 28 - Humor turned Massacre_

_**A/N - **The imposter Spike and Angel will be written like, 'Spike' and 'Angelus'... Also I thought we needed a little comic relief, so sorry if it's not funny._

**-Exactly Where Last Chapter Left Off-**

Buffy and Faith eventually calmed down and slowly made their way towards these obvious fakes. The real Angel and Spike were calming down from the slow fight and figured Buffy and Faith could handle two vampires. Kennedy finally made it back to the group but got no welcome or congrats because they were all focussed on Buffy and Faith.

Buffy looked at 'Spike', "So, we know you're going to kill me, why is he here?"

'Spike' tried to act smooth but failed miserably, "Well you're a bunch of slayers who don't know their history."

Faith shrugged it off, "Yeah and I'm not really in the mood for a lesson."

Buffy started staring at 'Angelus' though, "You know, maybe we can hold off on killing me for a few hours? I mean we could get...aquainted."

Faith looked instantly surprised until Buffy discretely winked at her. When she got the plan Faith stared at 'Spike', "You know Buffy's right. I mean it's been a long time since I had some real fun."

Buffy started walking closer to 'Angelus' who actually started twirling a rose in his hand as he walked a few steps toward her. Faith and 'Spike' also met up halfway and smiled at each other before 'Spike' grabbed her hand, "I guess you guys do deserve the best moments of your life before you die."

Faith looked surprised, "The best? You mean it?"

Buffy stared up at 'Angelus' and winked, "I'm always in for the best."

'Angelus' grabbed her hand and kissed it which is actually when Angel and Spike walked over. Angel went instantly posessive and jealous, "Who the hell is this? What are you just letting all the vampires kiss you now?"

Faith and Buffy jumped a few steps back and Buffy gained her composure first. She ignored Angel's comment and smiled to the actual Angel and Spike, "Guys, this is 'Angelus' and 'Spike'. They're here to kill me. Apparently 'Spike' here has killed two slayers before."

Angel and Spike calmed down at once obviously catching onto their plan. Spike looked his imposter over and smiled, "Well, well , well, you have quite a reputation."

'Spike' bowed, "I know."

Angel looked his wannabe over and whispered in Spike's ear, "He doesn't look like me."

Spike looked over at Angel's face and smiled, "God, if you're going to pretend to be someone else at least do a better job with the costume."

The fake 'Spike' looked over at Faith, "So, you girls ready to go then?"

Before Angel or Spike could ask Buffy smiled at them, "Well 'Spike' here offered to give us the best time of our lives before he killed us."

Spike couldn't handle this anymore, "Oh this is enough." He stared into the eyes of his imposter, "So where's Darla and Drusilla?"

'Angelus' smiled, "They're having their own good time."

Spike instantly corrected everything wrong with the two losers facade, "As if Drusilla would miss a chance to see me kill a slayer. I mean if you're going to pretend to be me at least get the facts straight. I mean seriously, I would never screw a slayer before I killed her, what kind of horny bastard do you think I am?" Buffy gave him an awkward look and he corrected himself, "Well I didn't want to do that to a slayer right up until two years ago."

'Spike' sighed and looked at Faith confused, "What is he talking a..."

Spike wasn't done though as he looked over at the Angel imposter, "Don't even get me started on you. Angelus would never wear that and Angelus only twirled red roses, the black ones were too cliche." Since Spike couldn't leave out the chance to insult Angel he smiled, "Plus your forehead is way too small to be Angelus."

Angel slugged him in the shoulder, "Thank you."

Spike smiled until 'Angelus' threw down the rose, "What the hell are you two talking about? I don't think you know who you're talking to. I'm Angelus, scourge..."

Angel was even getting annoyed now, "...of Europe, I know okay. I've heard it all and I've read it all and oh yeah, I was there. You weren't."

'Spike' looked at buffy now, "So, what's going on?"

Buffy looked at Angel who smiled at his wannabe again, "Next time you guys pretend to be someone make sure those people aren't staring you in the face."

Faith winked at 'Spike', "He means that they're the real Angel and Spike and you aren't."

Buffy pulled out a stake, "So the question becomes, Who are you two?"

'Angelus' threw up his hands and started to look edgy. After a few seconds he couldn't take the stake intimidation anymore so he sighed, "My name is Ted. That's Jim."

The fake 'Spike' waved and looked at the ground. Faith giggled a bit, "So Jim, do I still get the best time of my life?"

Jim tried to hide himself as best he could so he could run from the laughing coming from Buffy and Faith. Eventually though Buffy calmed down and stared at Ted, "So, what are you guys doing here and what made you think you could kill me?"

Jim instantly tried to be tough again as he did the whole stand as tall as possible thing, "What makes you think we can't kill you?"

Buffy was about to get violent until Ted sighed, "Shut up Jim." He stared at Buffy, "We were bored so we thought we could go pick up a few girls. You have no idea what happens when you pretend to be them. I mean girls line up just to see us."

Jim nodded and looked at Spike, "I can't believe you gave all this up. What could have possibly happened to make you two not want this life?"

After the gloating smiles Angel and Spike gave each other they spoke the same word, "A slayer."

Buffy just bowed, "Thank you."

Jim wasn't thinking so he spoke the first words that came to his head, "Why her? She's just a slayer, I don't see anything to spectacular. Plus she's not even the greatest looking and..."

Buffy pulled her stake out again and interrupted, "You do know she is right here. I don't exactly appreciate being insulted and..."

Ted smiled and walked over to Jim, "He's kind of right. I mean there's nothing outstanding about her. With the exception of probably being good in bed she has absolutely no straight-out qualities."

Buffy of course had enough as she went running for both of them. She stopped short because she saw Spike and Angel attack their wannabe's. Buffy smiled despite the fact she really wanted to kill them a lot and walked over to stand by Faith. Faith just laughed at the site before them, "This is the way it should have gone down."

Buffy nodded and sat down on the grass already moping, "Do you think I have a lot of good qualities that people notice right away?"

Faith sat down beside her, "Sure. You...uh... you pack a hell of a punch."

Buffy sighed but didn't accept that, "I mean normal qualities. I mean you can flirt and..."

Faith cut her off not wanting to hang around at the pity party, "Yeah well, I've been doing that for a few years now. Plus you do have normal qualities. You're always normal in a bad situation until the fight begins and you... I think this talk better fits the boyfriend."

Buffy smiled and watched the fight. The girls, Dawn and Conner all started moving towards the small fight and it was when they stopped walking that Faith heard a noise. She tapped Buffy's shoulder, "Can you hear it?"

Buffy looked around the trees and noticed a few leaves moving, "There's quite a few."

Faith nodded and stared at Spike and Angel who were pretty much just beeting them to a pulp because they could have finished them a long time ago. Buffy and Faith hopped to a standing position and Faith took out her stake. Buffy started walking towards the woods while Faith sighed at the violent boys, "Just stake them already, Buffy's not even watching."

After they stopped for a few seconds, both vampires whipped out a stake and threw their imposter to the ground before landing on top of them planting the stake in the heart. Spike stood up, "Classic move."

Angel hopped to a standing position also and smiled, "That was a real ego boost."

Spike agreed but it made him wonder, "Yeah, How many pathetic losers you figure are walking around using you and me as a pick up line?"

Angel thought about it for a few seconds, "It's not like we weren't cool enough for imposters though."

Spike laughed a little bit as he started walking towards Faith, "Cool enough, come on. We were the bloody masters of this world."

Faith sighed, "Can you shut it guys, for a few seconds."

That's when Buffy came running back and stared at Faith, "They're pretty much already surrounding us. Maybe if..."

A voice from behind her interrupted, "Maybe if you actually took my advice and came to me, we wouldn't be standing here right now."

When Buffy turned around she sighed as she realized what he was talking about, "You were the voice in the wind."

Caleb nodded, "I guess I should have known you wouldn't head my warnings but I had to try. I mean a bunch of bringers gathered is a lot of work but I had to get you cornered somehow."

"What makes you think I would have come to you?"

Caleb walked a little closer to buffy, "I told you I had something of yours. It's in a woman's mind to take what is hers back."

"So, what do you have of mine?" Caleb lifted his hand and smiled at all of the girls. Buffy instantly cursed herself, "I'm not going to let you hurt them."

Caleb actually agreed, "I'm not going to hurt them, they are."

The instant his words were spoken, bringers took a few steps forward to reveal the fact that they surrounded them. At that second Buffy realized, her and everybody else were trapped in a big circle of guys who lived to kill them. She looked at Caleb, "You're just going to stand there and watch this massacre?"

Caleb shook his head and started backing up, "Actually, I have things to tend to. I trust their violence."

Buffy was about to go after him but Faith held her back, "We need to protect them. His time will come later."

Buffy was hesitant but eventually turned towards everyone else before staring straight into Angel's eyes. He noticed the fear pulsing through Buffy instantly. It took Buffy a few seconds to think of a plan but in the mean time the bringers started walking closer, and closer towards them.

Buffy signaled Conner to come over to her which he did instantly, "I need you to do me a favor."

Conner looked confused, "Of course."

Buffy whispered into his ear, "I don't care what you have to do, just keep my sister safe." She backed up and Conner nodded. "Promise me Conner."

Conner nodded and backed up to where he was, "I promise."

Before anyone could ask questions Buffy was already addressing Spike, Angel and Faith now, "We're going to make a circle around the girls. I want them protected." After she saw everyone nod she looked at the girls, "Alright girls, this is what you've been working for. There are too many of them and too little of us, so if you can find a space to get through, I want you to run. Go back to the house, Willow will keep you guys safe until we get home."

Buffy hated the fact she caused the amount of fear escalating in the air but she didn't have a choice. She looked at Angel now, "Be safe."

Angel nodded as him and Spike took their spots around the circle. Faith looked at Buffy, "This isn't your fault."

Buffy ignored the lame attempt at making her feel better because she knew that it was really her fault. She failed to understand or to plan and now these teenage girls were going to pay with thier lives because of her ignorance... but not without a fight, "Go, they're getting closer."

Faith nodded and took off toward her spot around the girls. Buffy walked to hers and gripped her stake as tight as possible. The time they spent waiting for the bringers to get closer felt like eternity but eventually the first bringer threw the first punch and the fight began.

**-Summer's House-**

Everyone sat in the living room surrounded by books and cups of coffee. Everyone from L.A. seemed to be blending nicely especially Cordy and Xander who fell right back into the insults and hidden sexual tension. No one was actually sure what to be researching so they were pretty much looking at words and talking to whoever was closest. Fred and Willow were actually in close conversation about the wedding if everyone and Wesley actually kept finding interesting topics each time they read a few pages of some old book. Anya would sometimes add some stupid comment about weddings when Fred and Willow would mention something fantastic.

Xander finally had enough after he heard the last comment, "Stop Anya. We're back together now, you don't get to hold that wedding thing over my head anymore."

Anya sighed, "Then, when are we getting married again?"

Xander glanced at Fred and Gunn and then smiled at his fiance, "A long time after Gunn and Fred do. We don't want to steal their thunder or anything."

Anya looked insulted, "Fine."

Xander just sighed and went back to trying to read. He sure as hell missed Anya but there were parts he wished she'd leave behind. Suddenly though an awkward silence took over the room that scared even them. Willow squirmed a little before finally speaking, "So, I wonder what's taking Buffy and everyone so long."

Xander nodded, "As long as they're not in danger, we shouldn't worry."

**-Cemetary-**

The fight had gotten to the point that a lot of the SIT's were even fighting which scared Buffy even more. Buffy wasn't fighting by anybody as she whispered to herself, "Why do I always walk right into danger?"

Somehow she had got a hold of one of the bringers knives which she used to slit the neck of her last bringer. She had a few seconds rest where she got to see Conner kill his last bringer which cleared a way through the woods for him, Dawn and about 6 other girls. The girls took off running but Conner met Buffy's eyes. Buffy smiled and mouthed the words 'Go.' Buffy watched him take off already happy knowing that Conner had kept his promise. That was the restriction of her time-out because another bringer attacked from behind. The numbers were slimming greatly but Buffy was starting to feel the pain of open cuts and already forming bruises. Everyone else was making out okay and a few more of the girls made it out and into the woods but people were tiring, and fast.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

There was only about 8 bringers left and all the girls had either escaped or they were lying on the ground slowly dying. Buffy and Faith were actually fighting together but Spike and Angel were still on their own. One bringer managed to knock Faith down to knee length and was about to slit her neck when Spike threw a knife landing in his his stomach which bought Faith time to knock him down. Despite the fact they were in a small battle Spike still had time to put on his gloaty smile which Faith knew meant she was going to hear about this later. The count was down to four as Buffy punched her last bringer to the ground and stabbed him. Knowing Angel, Spike and Faith could take care of the last three Buffy decided to lay down until they needed to bring the wounded to a hospital. Angel saw Buffy let herself fall to the ground so he tripped the bringer so he was on his knees and snapped his didn't even wait to make sure Spike and Faith were okay as he took off towards Buffy.

Buffy smiled instantly as Angel kneeled down next to her, "I'm fine, really. I'm just so tired."

Angel smiled back, "Yeah well, you never rest."

His worry and protection comforted her, "I can't believe I survived that. All my previous injuries are open plus a few new ones yet I feel strong. Kind of wierd." Angel was about to respond until Spike and Faith ran so they were towering over Buffy. The blonde slayer only smiled, "No worries guys, I'm not dead."

She tried to stand up herself but ended up needing Angel's help. When she was standing the best she could Buffy surveyed the damage and kicked the ground, "We should have been ready for this. There's at least fourteen girls here."

Faith sighed, "We should get the survivors to the hospital."

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes as she spoke, "Leave the dead, we'll come back tomorrow." No one commented as everyone split up to help the ones that were still moving.

**-Summer's House-**

Everything was still quiet until Dawn and Conner came running into the house follwed by a bunch of the potentials. Everyone stood instantly and ran to see them. Willow and Xander started looking over Dawn, "What happened Dawnie?"

Conner answered for her, "We were attacked. Buffy told us all to run while she stayed with Angel, Faith and Spike."

Xander kicked the wall, "What a hero."

Conner didn't know what to think so he looked out the door, "I have to go back."

Cordelia shook her head, "No. You learn a lesson while living here, Buffy can take care of herself. The faster you learn that, the easier your life is."

Fred agreed with Cordelia, "She's right Conner, you should stay. I'm sure they'll be here any minute or they will contact us."

Conner still didn't look sure so Dawn grabbed his hand, "Stay Conner, what if we were all followed?"

Conner instantly remembered his promise and nodded hesitantly, "Fine."

Giles looked over all the girls and then stopped at Dawn, "This can't be all of you."

Dawn was instantly sympathetic along with all the girls as they realized how many didn't make it home, "It surprised even Buffy. Caleb showed up with a bunch of bringers which surrounded us."

Wesley didn't let the silence overtake them, "They should come in at least."

Willow came back to reality, "He's right. I want all the potentials in the basement after you girls get cleaned up. Buffy will want to talk to you when she get's back."

They all nodded and started moving to go upstairs. Dawn and Conner stayed knowing they wanted to be first to know about Buffy and Angel. Xander tried to lighten up the situation, "Can we move this back into the living room? I'd like to be worried while sitting down."

Everyone nodded and eventually they were all sitting down again. Dawn curled into Xander who she was now sitting while Cordelia sat Conner down beside her. Fred looked around, "So, we just wait here?"

Xander understood her feeling of uselessness, "That's the worst part about Sunnydale. Half the time is spent waiting for Buffy to give out orders."

Gunn shrugged, "Then this is going to be an extremely uncomfortable visit."

Willow smiled accross the room at Wesley, "There's always other ways to be entertained."

Wesley noticed and only smiled back. He didn't know where his feeling for Willow were at. In L.A. they were pretty close but since they came back to Sunnydale they haven't been that close. He thought anything they could have been had come and gone but Willow's smile kind of changed that. Wesley was torn out of his thoughts by Xander who cleared his throat, "Exactly. We also get stuck with all the research."

Fred smiled, "Yay. What are we researching now?"

Giles took off his glasses and sighed, "We've been reading through books since Buffy and the girls left and you don't know what we've been researching?"

Fred shrugged, "Sorry. I never really asked."

Wesley smiled at Fred, "We've been researching the necklace and information Angel recieve from Wolfram and Hart."

Gunn grabbed a book, "So a night of boredom then?"

Fred grabbed his hand, "I'll read, you can just watch me read."

Gunn smiled but Anya looked at Xander, "How come you never watch me read?"

Xander smiled, "Because you never read. I always read."

Anya liked the answer so she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "You're cute when you read."

Dawn sighed, obviously uncomfortable with the fact they had no idea what was going on with Buffy and everyone else. Conner stared at the ground and fidgetted with his fingers making it easy to see that he wasn't used to just sitting around when there was something obviously wrong.


	29. The Hospital Again

_Chapter 29 - The Hospital Again_

**-Hospital-**

When the heroes got there they each walked in carrying one girl and another girl leaning on them. A few doctors accepted them instantly and took them to their rooms. Then the doctor that worked on Buffy the first time walked over to her just in time to see Buffy bend over in pain. The doctor could barely believe it, "You're back already?"

Buffy stood up instantly, "What? No, I'm fine. A few of the girls got into a fight and they needed help. I don't need help."

The doctor looked her over, "You're bleeding from your previous wound and I can already see at least three gashes. It won't take me too long to patch you up."

Buffy was about to protest when Angel smiled, "Thanks doctor. Please show her to her room."

Buffy glared at him but smiled back at the doctor, "Really, I'm fine."

Spike winked at the doctor, "She won't admit it but she needs medical attention."

Faith sighed and looked at Buffy, "Go, just so they'll be quiet."

Buffy sighed and followed the already walking doctor. She glared back at Angel, "You'll pay for this later."

Angel only smiled and watched Buffy until her and the doctor dissappeared into a room. Spike threw himself down into one of the waiting chairs, "God I hate waiting."

Faith sat down beside him, "It's better then almost dying."

Spike disagrred, "Are you kidding? Almost dying makes you feel alive. Waiting makes you feel obselete."

Angel sat down on the other side of Spike and started laughing. "You know what obselete means?"

Spike slugged Angel in the shoulder before a silence took over the waiting room. It took him a few minutes but Spike finally thought of something to say. He stared at Angel, "Someone should phone Willow. Make sure Dawn and Conner made it home." Angel nodded and took out his cell phone before dialing the already memorized number.

**-Summer's House-**

The living room had been surprisingly quiet until the phone rang. Willow being closest to the side table picked it up and smiled at the voice on the other line, "Angel, Hi." People gathered around Willow at the mention of Angel's name. "What's going on Angel? Where are you guys?"

Angel sighed, "We're at the hospital."

Willow started stuttering as she tried to hide her panic, "W...Why? I mean Buffy's okay right? The girls just need some band-aids?"

Angel tried to find a good way to break the bad news, "I wish it was like that Willow. We were attacked during training and we lost three girls. There's eight in the hospital now including Buffy."

Willow looked like like she was on the verge of crying, "Again? How many times is Buffy going to be in the hospital?"

"She's fine Willow. She just opened a few cuts plus her major one."

Willow sighed in relief, "What about the other girls?"

"We just got here, we won't know for a little while."

"Are you guys okay?"

Angel couldn't help but admire the innocence in Willow, "Yeah Willow, we're fine." After a pause Angel cursed himself for not asking this earlier, "Did Dawn and Conner make it home okay?"

Willow smiled accross the room at Conner, "Yeah, they're fine. Conner kind of had an itch to go back but we told him no."

"Good. Can I talk to him?"

Willow nodded and handed the phone to Conner. "Hi."

"Hey. Thanks for getting Dawn home. Normally you would have stayed no matter what I said."

"Buffy made me promise. I was even going to go back but..."

Angel cut him off, "It's okay Conner, we're at the hospital now, we'll be fine. I want you to stay and make sure nothing happens to everyone."

Conner pondered it for a while until finally sighing in defeat, "Fine. Just be back here soon."

"Alright."

Then both lines clicked. Conner walked back to sit next to Cordelia as everyone followed him with stares. Willow smiled until she remembered that she had to explain. She stood up and addressed the girls, "I want the potentials in bed now."

She waited until the complaining was done and they were upstairs to start the explanation. She took a deep breath, "Buffy is in the hospital again but just for touch-ups."

Conner kicked the floor, "Is she okay?"

Willow nodded and smiled, "Oh yeah. She's just patching up some cuts. They don't know about the girls though because they just got to the emergency room."

"When are they coming home?"

Willow shrugged, "It doesn't look like tonight Dawnie."

Dawn stood up, "We're going to see them tomorrow." Willow nodded and Dawn started walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

Xander followed her with his eyes as he spoke, "Must be hard being related to a super hero."

Conner thought about it and actually half-smiled, "It's not so bad."

Everyone from L.A. looked at him shocked. Cordelia turned to face him, "I can't believe you just said that."

Lorne giggled a little, "Hallelujah the kid has reformed."

Fred agreed, "We knew you'd come around."

Conner instantly went back to his 'cool' self, "Yeah well..."

Wesley could sense his uncomfortableness so he stood up, "Why don't we all get some rest. We'll start research and everything when we know everyone is okay."

Willow stood also knowing she would have to set the sleeping arrangements once again, "Good plan. The basement is free tonight and I guess Buffy's room is also vacant."

Cordelia stood up, "I'm in the basement." Conner smiled and started walking to the stairs. Cordy looked suddenly confused, "Where are you going Conner?"

"Buffy's room. I slept there last night so I'm going to sleep there tonight."

Willow knew what was coming so she smiled at Cordelia, "Why don't you sleep in Buffy's room with him, Gunn and Fred can have my room because Xander is probably with Anya tonight, I'll crash in the basement and Lorne can..."

Wesley smiled, "Can take my place in Giles' room. I'll sleep on the couch."

Cordelia fake smiled, "Fine."

When she looked back at the staircase Conner wasn't there so he was probably already up in Buffy's room. Cordelia exited the room and went up the all too farmiliar stairs. Gunn, Fred and Lorne said good nights before exiting to their specific spots. Anya stood up next, "I think we should sleep now too Xander."

Xander stood up, "Okay."

Anya started to rub Xander's arm, "We haven't slept together in a long time."

Xander ignored the awkward looks because he was used to them by now and grabbed Anya's hand, "Let's go Anya."

Their good night's were said and were soon followed by Giles' which left Willow and Wesley alone for the first time since they had gotten back to Sunnydale. Willow turned to face Wesley, "I think we have some ice cream left."

Wesley actually smiled, "That would be nice."

Willow started walking towards the kitchen until she realized soemthing, "You're going to have some this time right? I mean I've had a lot this past few days and..."

Wesley smiled as she started to talk fast but interrupted, "I will. I'm craving something sweet."

"Good."

Then once again both of them walked to the kitchen. Willow grabbed the ice cream, two spoons and a chair which she put on one side of the kitchen island as Wesley sat on the opposite side. It looked to be a calm night at the summer's house on the surface but underneath everything was going wrong.

**-Hospital -**

Spike and Angel were now on opposite sides of the waiting room while Faith sat int he chair closest to Spike. She was actually about to drift off when the doctor and Buffy walked up to them laughing. The heroes listened to Buffy and the dotor closely now as Buffy calmed her laughing, "I never met a doctor that could make me laugh."

The doctor shrugged, "That kind of surprises me since you're always in the hospital."

"Well then, next time I come in here I'll be sure to make a reccomendation."

The doctor smiled, "I'll see you soon then." He was about to walk away until he stopped suddenly, "Or I hope to see you soon in an event where you're not close to dying."

Buffy smiled and looked at the ground, "Thanks doc, for everything."

Soon they were enclosed in a short hug. They said goodbyes and Buffy was left with a smile until she saw the looks Spike, Angel and Faith were giving her. Angel stood up, "What was that?"

Buffy actually put her smile back on her face and tried to look innocent, "What are you talking about?"

Spike and Faith actually had a laugh while Angel crossed his arms, "You and the doctor seemed friendly."

Before Buffy burst out laughing herself she started talking instead, "What was I supossed to do? Yell at him to hurry up every five seconds or just not talk at all? Plus you're the one who made me go get checked up."

"She's got you there mate."

Angel glared at Spike but shot his head back towards Buffy when she started to talk, "He gave me his number." When Angel was jealous he clenches his fists and tries to hide it which is exactly what he was doing now. Buffy sighed and smiled at the same time, "You know, you got to work on that jealousy thing, or the trust thing, I'm not sure yet."

Angel actually smiled and it got wider when Faith spoke, "Do you really have his number because I was thinking since you're not going to use it and I haven't dated a doctor in a long time it could be something."

"No. I was kidding."

Angel shook his head as the other three had another small laugh over it. They were interrupted when three doctors walked up to Buffy. The tallest one addressed her, "Are you the one responsible for the group of teenage girls that came in earlier?"

"My name's Buffy."

He nodded but then the doctor next to him named Kevin addressed her next, "Three of the girls are still unconscious. Kennedy was the most serious. She has a lot of bruises and cuts which we were able to treat easily but it was the many severe gashes all over her body that was the close call. She almost bled to death."

Buffy took a deep breath, "Where are the other girls?"

The last doctor who was pretty short finally spoke up, "Some of them are visiting their friends, a few are on bed rest and the others are still getting fixed up."

Buffy couldn't believe it. She was like she was drowning and a sudden tidal wave of guilt hit her. It was her fault anyone of them were there in the first place. The doctor even said she was responsible for them and now all she could think about is how this was her fault. She started to fidget and said the only thing she knew was the right thing to say in these situations, "Can I see them?"

The tallest one answered her question, "Of course."

Buffy half smiled, "Thanks a lot doctors, this means a lot."

They all smiled and nodded for a response and soon walked away. When Buffy turned back towards Faith, Spike and Angel they were all staring at her. Faith smiled, "We should go check on them."

Buffy nodded but now she was in more of a zoned state, "Yeah, you guys should. I have to go back and take care of the ones that didn't make it."

Spike stood up finally, "Alright then."

Buffy shook her head instantly, "You guys should stay here and keep an eye on the girls, I can do it."

Angel walked up to Buffy so he was right in front of her but spoke to Faith and Spike, "You two stay, we'll go."

Faith sighed, "Cool." She looked at Spike, "Bonding time."

Spike was already annoyed as he followed her back towards the rooms containing the girls. When they were gone Angel grabbed Buffy's hand, "Let's go." Buffy nodded and leaned on his shoulder as they began to walk.


	30. I Want It Done

_Chapter 30 - I Want It Done_

**-Clearing in the Cemetary-**

Buffy and Angel had just arrived back to the scene of the crime. The bringers bodies were gone which Buffy never understood but it made it easy for them to see the seven lifeless girls sprawled out on the grass. Buffy shook her head and gripped Angel's hand harder as they stood there just staring or imagining what they could have done differently to change this turn-out. Angel finally turned his attention towards Buffy when he heard a sniffle. He was glad he did because there were a few tears dripping from her eyes.

Angel moved so he was standing in front of Buffy, still holding one of her hands and wiping away a tear with the other, "What's going on Buffy?"

"This is all my fault." Angel understood instantly the guilt surging through her body and wrapped his arms around her. Still through the small sobs though Buffy was mumbling, "I should have thought more about that god damn voice, I should have known about this, he told me that it would have been different if only I had listened. Oh god, I can't believe I let this happen."

Angel finally had enough as he pulled her away a little so he could stare into her tear stained eyes, "You didn't do this Buffy."

Buffy wasn't even listening anymore, "Would it have been any different if I had listened to his little wind warning? These children were going to die eventually. That's my problem right there, I say the word and some girl dies."

"There's always casualties in war."

Buffy couldn't believe what Angel had said, "Casualties it just sounds so casual. These are girls... children that I got killed. I cut myself off from them, all of them. I knew I was going to lose some of them and I didn t I don't even know all of their names."

Angel was always one for speeches but he was having a hard time right now, "You're a leader Buffy and you always have been. You and I know the responsibilities of being in charge better then anyone else. You are in charge of dozens of teenage girls who need your help and there's nothing you can do about it because they're here on their own. You may tell them what to do but their death doesn't erase the time you spent with them; training them not to die."

"It doesn't really do any good does it. I mean in the end the most likely survivors are you, me, Faith, Spike and Conner. We have the strength and power to be at war, these girls don't. They're children who got suckered into something they should never have heard about in the first place. Spike told me once that accepting the fact you're a slayer is accepting a death wish and he was right, he was always right."

Angel finally realized where this was coming from, "Like you did." He paused for a few seconds before he continued, "You were 16 when you got told about being a slayer?" She nodded. "You turned out to be the strongest and longest living slayer alive..."

Buffy cut him off, "I didn't choose to be!"

Angel stayed calm and spoke with a soft voice hoping not to scare her or make her angry, "I know but they are. These girls are asking to be trained, they're asking for the death wish, they're asking to fight, they're asking to help you and because of all that they're asking to die just like you and me are. There's absolutely nothing you could have done because in the end Buffy people are going to die. It's not anyone's fault, especially not yours."

Suddenly Buffy went speechless until her next sniffle. "You always know what to say to me."

Angel wrapped his arms around her again as Buffy leant into the crook of his neck. They stood like this for a few minutes until Angel looked around, "We should..."

Buffy got a sullen look on her face knowing that no matter what Angel said Buffy had to do something different, something had to change if they were going to gain the upper hand. She just surveyed the bodies, wiped her nose and was suddenly cold. "Yeah we should."

**-Summer's House - Kitchen-**

Wesley and Willow were half done the small bucket of ice cream in front of them. They had been talking like they've known each other their whole entire lives. Willow actually smiled as she thouht about their comfortable conversations, "I like this." After seeing Wesley's confused face she explained, "Our ice cream talks. They make me feel normal."

"Ditto."

Willow got another spoonful and while eating it she spotted the clock, "Wow, it's later then I thought it was."

Wesley turned and winced at the time also, "Do you wish to go to bed?"

"I don't sleep when Buffy and hospital are used in the same sentence ever until I see her for myself."

"So when we see her tomorrow I'll bring the pillow."

Willow smiled and nodded, "If anyone will let you have one. It is going to get really hectic around here."

"Yes well, the end is approaching."

"I can feel it you know." Willow ate another spoonful of ice cream and then explained, "I can feel the energy gathering, the energy getting more powerful, the hellmouth and even Buffy sometimes."

Wesley put on this very surprised face, "I just can't believe it Willow, you've grown up so went from a..."

"Science nerd to a powerful witch in rehab."

"Not quite the words I was looking for but yes."

"I'm a witch, I'm a brain and I'm a best friend."

Wesley didn't even know what he was saying until he said it, "You're amazing."

Willow dropped her spoon in the bucket of ice cream but smiled anyway, "Thank you Wesley. I think you're amazing too. I'm not the only one who's come a long way."

"I guess we all change."

Willow smiled, "Sometimes change is all we need to really see what's right in front of us."

Wesley's head shot up and his eyes matched with Willow's, "I guess you could say that."

Willow giggled and put her spoon in the sink, "I have so eaten enough."

Wesley nodded and put the lid ont he ice cream, "I still won't sleep."

Willow spoke while her head was in the freezer from putting the ice cream away, "Maybe we could watch some T.V."

Wesley stood and put his spoon in the sink, "I'd like that."

Willow started walking into the living room, "Cool."

They both sat close to each other on the same couch and within 20 minutes into whatever movie they were watching Wesley had his arm around her and Willow's head was resting in the crook of Wesley's neck. A very couple like comfortness.

**-Hospital - About Two hours later-**

Spike was srpawled out on two chairs sleeping in the waiting room while Faith was visiting and watching the girls. Kennedy was still out cold but she'd wake in a little bit. This is when Buffy and Angel walked back in the doors. Angel smiled at Buffy when the site of Spike on the chairs caught his eyes. Buffy only shook her head and walked over to him. She tickled him behind the ear and in less then five seconds Spike went into a fit and ended up on the floor. Buffy was bold in her glory especially as Spike sat on the floor glaring at her.

Despite the fact Angel enjoyed the sight very much he got back to business, "Where's Faith?"

Spike stood up quickly, "She's talking to the girls."

"Let's go."

Spike couldn't believe the nerve of those two, "You woke me up to find out where Faith is? Are you serious?"

Buffy shrugged, "You know sometimes Spike, I just need a laugh."

She started walking towards the rooms and was soon followed by Angel. Spike only glared at her back until she was in site no longer and he began to follow them. They got to the hallway of their rooms in no time and walked to the forth room one where Faith was. Faith got up off the bed, "You guys are back."

"Can we talk to you?"

Faith nodded and followed the group of three out into the hallway. She looked at Buffy and knew she had been crying but couldn't ask why due to the fact Angel Spoke up, "How are the girls doing?"

Faith half smiled, "One of the girls woke up, some are still in bed rest and Kennedy's still out."

"So most of them are okay to walk?" Faith could only nod before Buffy started speaking again, "Then let's get them back to the house. Lying there like that makes them open targets."

Faith didn't want to but guessed that Buffy knew best, "You got it B. What about Kennedy?"

Buffy thought about it, "Carry the ones who can barely walk and inform the ones that can to meet me in the waiting room."

Faith just took off to start telling the girls. Spike looked at Buffy, "What are you going to do?"

Buffy pulled out ehr phone, "I'm going to call home, let them know we're coming back already."

"Wouldn't we wake them?"

Buffy shook her head but Spike spoke for her, "Red's probably still up. She's always up."

Buffy nodded and looked at Angel, "Help Faith, I'll meet you in the waiting room."

Angel then walked right into a room. Spike glared at Buffy before finally speaking, "What's going on slayer?"

"I want this finished. No one else is going to die."

He understood instantly, "Good then."

"Help Faith and Angel. I'll be out here." Spike walked towards another room leaving Buffy alone in the hallway.

**-Waiting Room-**

Buffy had already dialed the number and was listening for ring tones.

**-Summer's Living Room-**

The second Willow heard the phone ring she hopped off the couch and ran to the phone. She smiled in relief after hearing the voice on the other end, "Buffy, how are you?"

"You know me. Fine as I'll ever be with a hint of pain."

Willow smiled, "So when you guys coming home?"

"Looks like a few minutes. We just have to round up the girls. I wanted to warn you before we got there."

"Of course. That's great. We'll probably still be up."

**-Hospital-**

Buffy suddenly looked intrigued and smiled, "Who is we?"

Willow sighed before answering, "Wesley and me... I... we were watching some T.V."

Buffy's smile got even wider, "Really? Well then, I'm sorry to interrupt. You can go back to your little T.V. slash potential make-out session."

**-Summer's Living Room-**

Willow shook her head and tried to hide blushing, "Bye Buffy."

The second she hung up Wesley stared at her expectingly which only made her smile smiled back, "So they're coming home?" Willow could only nod as she walked back to the couch for some more T.V

**-Hospital-**

The second Buffy hung up her phone she turned around and was suddenly being stared at by the potentials, Angel, Spike and Faith who were also carrying a few girls. Buffy looked at Angel, "I think my witch likes your watcher."

Angel actually smiled back, "I wonder how that's going to work out."

Buffy was interrupted by one of the girls who was supossed to be on bed rest, "Can we get back now, please?"

The slayer was instantly snapped back into reality, "She's right, let's move out."


	31. Guilt Trip

Chapter 31 - Guilt Trip

A/N - This chapter is written a lot to the script. I change a little bit and a lot near the end but most of it is stuff from Empty places.

-Summer's Living Room - Next Day-

Buffy walked through the living room at her house where a room full of potentials attended to the wounded. They had gotten back the night before and got the girls to bed. It was morning now and everyone was busy. Now Buffy watched in guilt and worry as she noticed the pain and horror written in all of the girls eyes. She flinched and turned away before Dawn watched her walk out of the room.

-Streets of Sunnydale-

Buffy walked alone with her arms crossed down a street looking deep in thought and troubled. She walked by the hospital and remembered the night before. Visions of the beds occupied by her hurt potentials crossed through her mind. She walked even faster until she came upon the site of a man closing his shop in a hurry and registered the sight of all the cars headed in one direction, out of town. None of the cars were moving though, traffic was defenitely backed up. Now that she was back in reality she noticed people were even walking down the street carrying their belongings. Buffy jumped when someone in a car called out to her but smiled when she saw who it was.

The man smiled, "Hey you."

"Hey."

Clem smiled and looked around, "Can you believe this mishegaas?"

Buffy enjoyed the new small talk, "Yeah. You'd think these people had never seen an apocalypse before." They both shared a chuckle until she noticed his car was packed, "What about you? Just going for a quick spin to 7-11?" She paused for a few seconds, "... In Nebraska?"

Clem noticed her dissappointment, "It's getting bad here. Really bad. Hellmouth acting up again, people feeling it, getting crazier. You can't swing a cat without hitting some kind of demonic activity. Not that I swing cats, or eat - nope. Heh. Cuttin' way back. Cholesterol - morals. I mean, morals."

"Right."

Clem continued to try and comfort her, "We've seen some bad stuff in this town before but, you know, this time, it's like it just seems different, more powerful." I don't think anyone's gonna be able to stop it." He caught himself and quickly tried to correct what he had said, "I mean, I'm sure you'll do fine. Complete confidence in you. Heh. Uh, if anyone can do it, you can, because you...rock! If you save the world, I'll come back, we'll have drinks. When. When, I mean. When you save the world." Buffy nodded still in disbelief. "It's gonna be great with all the... rocking." His voice became more sincere, "Maybe... maybe you should just get out of town this time?"

Buffy's voice was low, almost as if she was too tired for even a conversation, "Probably should."

"You take care of yourself, ok?" She nodded." He waved, "Bye." After he drove off Buffy continued to walk the streets of Sunnydale noticing almost every house was empy or being emptied. The place was not far from being desserted.

-Outside Police Station-

Willow and Giles stood talking to an officer outside the police station. The streets there were chaotic too, with the honking and the traffic. Willow stared intently at the officer while Giles did the talking, "Ah, thank you officer. We...we appreciate your help."

"Oh, no, thank you, Inspector. We don't get a lot of contact with Interpol, so we're happy to help you with anything you need. Is there anything else we can help with?

Willow answered this time, "No. Thank you. We're fine."

Officer started to look confused, "Right... because... wait...who are... who are you?"

Willow continued to stare at the inspector with intense eyes, "I'm with the inspector."

The officer looked like he understood now, "You're with the Inspector. Right. Well, we don't get a lot of contact with Interpol, so -"

He paused as they notice two other officers escort a crazy man into the police station. The crazy rambled, "A single step! A single step, and it is upon us. It is nigh! From beneath you it - "

"Freaking nutcase."

The two officers took the crazy man inside the police station. Willow watched where the man went inside the station, "Ow."

The officer tried to explain, "Uh, people are acting up, getting nuts. Man, you just let us know if you need help with your guy 'cause we are itching to hand out some justice."

"He - he doesn't seem like much of a threat."

The officer started to squint at Willow, "And - and you are?

Giles started to pull Willow away, "I think it's time we were catching our flight to, um... Interpol."

Officer yelled after them , "Right. Okay."

Willow looked relieved, "Good idea. My control was fading. What's up with those cops?"

Giles shrugged, "Oh same as everyone. The hellmouth is active again."

Willow accepted that answer but then suddenly saw Buffy accross the street extremely focussed on the road. "Speak of acting up." Willow looked up at Giles, "She's been acting wierd Giles, ever since they got back last night."

Giles sighed and took off his glasses to clean them, "I suspect so. The guilt could be killing her. I doubt she'll listen to me though, you should talk to her."

Willow sighed in annoyance, "You and her are going to talk sometime, even if I don't know what about."

Giles said nothing as he put his glasses back on. Willow started walking towards Buffy's direction, "Let's go."

"No. She needs her space Willow. We'll meet her back at the house."

The witch answered by starting to walk another way followed by Giles. Once they were gone the two officers who escorted the crazy man came out of the building and started to talk to the officer who was with Giles and Willow. The one officer looked off into the direction of Willow and Giles, "Who was that?"

The officer was still very confused, "Um, I - I don't know."

The third officer held out a flyer with Faith's picture on it, "Did you get one of these yet?"

"No. What is that?"

"Fugitive. Ran to ground right here in our own backyard."

The first officer got eager and excited, "Yeah? Sounds like a situation that needs some justice."

-Summer's Basement-

Anya stood standing in front of the group of potentials lecturing while Andrew stood to her side, writing key words on an easel-pad. Anya was giving the girls a lecture about demonology and how to be safe during the up-coming fight. She was very stuttery and unsure of herself which was clear to the girls that were some-what listening. Kennedy was obviously not one of those listening girls as she slowly started to sneak up the stairs, limping most of the way still obviously tired.

-Summer's Kitchen-

Faith sat alone on the countertop in Buffy's kitchen eating potato chips and staring out the window when Kennedy walked through the door from downstairs, "You got enough to share?"

Faith reacted on instinct, "Trade ya for a carton of cigarettes and some soap." Upond Kennedy's confused look Faith apologized, "Sorry. Habit." The slayer handed kennedy the bag, "Shouldn't you be down at Hogwarts?"

Kennedy took a few chips, "Probably."

Faith watched her throw the bag on the table and smiled, "All right. Playin' hooky. Score one for the boarding school brat. Anya's technique's probably a little different than what you're used to."

That was when Amanda walked into the kitchen also, "Do you think there are gonna be questions about her sex life on the test? 'Cause I really hope I don't have to study all that."

Faith's grin reached ear to ear now, "Yeah, whenever she starts talking about getting all sweaty with Xander like that I just remind her I had him first. Shuts her right the hell up."

Kennedy got serious now, "Thing is - what's the point? Studying demon hot zones and pressure points doesn't do a hell of a lot of good when preacher man's out there, ready to finish the job he started."

Faith followed the potentials serious path, "No one's come up with any info on Caleb yet?"

"No. Nothing is working - not research, not Anya's contacts.

Kennedy pointed out the obvious, "We're lousy with dead ends around here." She crossed her arms." Everyone's feeling pretty pointless. We don't even have a place to start."

"Well that's actually a good thing."

Amanda looked confused but Kennedy looked angry, "Are you kidding? What, do you want us all to die?"

Faith smiled and put her hands in a surrender position, "Of course not, I just know Buffy. She works her best when everything is on the line. She's not the slayer until she looses everything or family."

Kennedy looked interested, "What about Angel?"

Faith hopped off the counter, "I did say everything."

No one had a chance to react because Willow and Giles came through the door. The three girls in the kitchen ran to meet and greet. Faith got right down to business and stared at Willow, "What do we got?"

"I don't know yet."

Willow looked around, "Buffy home yet?"

Dawn walked in upon hearing the last sentence, "Not yet. She's been gone all morning."

Angel, Spike and Conner walked in after Dawn. Angel looked around, "Where's Buffy?"

"I don't know. We saw her walking but we let her be alone."

Spike looked over to Angel, "God I hate being a vampire at times like these."

Angel agreed then looked at Willow, "Was she on her way here?"

"Nope."

Conner looked up at Angel, "Let me go look for her."

Angel was about to protest until Spike nodded and stared at Angel, "I know he's your son and everything but the boy can take care of himself and he can run pretty fast. If it's not me or you then he's better."

Angel looked into Conner's eyes, "Avoid trouble Conner. Don't go looking for it."

"Don't worry Angel. I'll be fine."

Cordelia had been standing in the hallway and watched in disbelief, "Are you serious? You're going to let him go alone, even with Caleb and everything?"

"He'll be fine Cordelia. I know he won't let anything happen to her."

Cordelia threw her hands in the air, "Whatever."

Conner smiled and opened the door causing Spike and Angel to jump back. He didn't say bye or anything as he took off running around town. Willow shut the door and and Faith noticed the folders, "What's that?"

Willow looked at the foler and held it up for everyone to see, "This is everyons new research." She staread at kennedy and Amanda, "You two are downstairs."

Faith looked at kennedy, "Remember what I said about Buffy." She nodded and Faith smiled. "This is our place to start."

Kennedy appreciated the comfort and walked back down to the basement along with Amanda. Angel looked at Faith, "What did you say about Buffy?"

"Bunch of crap about her being stubborn. Just stuff to make them have hope, nothing much."

Spike couldn't help but mock her, "Look at you, all leader-type."

Faith grabbed the folder, "Let's get started."

Spike threw his hand sup, "No thanks. I never research."

After watching him walk away Dawn threw the folder on the dining room table, "Well then..."

Willow looked suspicous, "You're good to help?"

"Well, I was gonna do lots and lots of homework, but darn the luck, they went and canceled school, so looks like I got the time."

"Good. That means someone should call Robin. Buffy seems to think he would make a great ally."

Spike walked back into the room instantly, "Are you kidding me? You think he would make a great ally."

Giles had to try real hard to hide his anger, "This isn't about you Spike."

"It wasn't about me that last time you both tried to kill me was it. It was for Buffy. You know I think you just really want me dead."

"I do want you staked, no secret about that but I am not calling him over to kill you again. Too many witnesses."

Spike scoffed and left the room obviously angry. Dawn tried to smile, "No more fighting in here, please. I... I mean we kind of have other reasearch demon things to do."

Giles had a sudden high school flashback and smiled, "You remind me of Willow when she was in high school."

Angel smiled at the teen also, "That's a huge compliment."

Willow started to blush, "Awwe shucks."

Wesley stood leaning on the stairs, "Take the compliment Willow, you've defenitely earned it."

Now that she was bright red Willow tried to hide, "Well thank you everyone. I think we should start the research thing."

Everyone walked over to the table as Wesley walked to Willow, "You're glowing."

"Well, you would be too."

Dawn interrupted them, "What are these?"

Willow and Wesley walked over and Willow was about to answer but Faith did, "Police records." Under the gazes Faith smiled, "I've had recent experiences dealing with police reords. The questions is why?"

Willow took a deep breath, "Buffy sent us this morning to the police station. They're a list of Incidents of violence and vandalism connected to California religious institutions in the last 10 years. Buffy said to start with California and if we don't find anything there we expand the search. A guy like Caleb didn't just get in the game. He's been playing for a while, and she wants to know where. Whatever it takes."

"Smart. To find a criminal you check their track record."

Willow nodded and looked at everyone, "Alright then, let's get started." 


	32. Realization

Chapter 32 - Realization

-Sunnydale High-

Buffy was walking through the empty halls passed the cleaned-out lockers. She walked into the school office to her old cubicle and sat at her old desk. She slowly picked up a picture on her desk of Buffy, Willow, and Xander, hugging, from their high school days. They were so happy, smiling in the sun. Buffy touched the glass and sniffled a little.

She was interrupted by Caleb's voice, "Oh, now, look... "Buffy instantly looked up to see Caleb standing there right in front of her, "...things don't go exactly your way, so here come the waterworks. Ain't that just like a woman?

Buffy tried to be strong, Get out of here!"

Caleb shook his head, "Now, now, little girl. Manners. I do imagine that firebrand tongue of yours has inflamed many a man, weak as they are." He looks around the office, "This here's a, uh... public school, ain't it? Kinda deserted. Only just, I suppose. Folks work so hard at keepin' the Lord out, and look what happens in return." Buffy backed up to a filing cabinent as Caleb continued, "He abandons you." Buffy reaches for the drawer in the cabinet, "Not that He could do you much good now, anyway -" Caleb turned to see Buffy trying to reach into the cabinet for something, "Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't do that were I you, sweet pea. Fightin' back didn't do you much good last time, did it? And how are all the girls. Let them know they're in my prayers and if they ever just want to stop the fight and give up I'd be willing to send them all right to hell."

Buffy felt the anger building within her, "You go anywhere near those girls again, and I will end you."

Caleb couldn't surpress his anger either as he pushed over Buffy's desk violently and walked toward her, "Mind your manners. I do believe I did warn you once. You're angry... frustrated, scared. I like that in a girl. You really should relax a little. Look at where you are. History's gonna look back at you, at me, at this place, and they're gonna see the glory. Great things are happenin' now, right here. This school, the seal... it's all gonna be a part of the great sweepin' tide of change, and you're gonna be a part of it. Now, why would you wanna miss that? More importantly, why would you want to get in its way?"

Buffy scowled, "I guess I'm just ordinary."

She punched Caleb in the face but the only reaction she got was a laugh from the preacher, "Ha ha ha! Oh, I knew you'd be a wild one -" Buffy went to kick him but he grabbed her leg and pushed her down. She kicked his shins, but he picked her up off the ground by her neck. "I'm gonna take such sweet pleasure in taming you." He threw her through the window and she landed accross the hall unconscious. He stood over her body, "I'll see you soon, little lady." Like nothing happened he just walked away.

-Sunnydale Halls - Later-

It had been a while and this was the last place Conner hadn't checked. Even he was starting to get worried. He wondered the halls and was starting to lose hope until he saw little bits of broken glass. He ran towards it and was about to go into the office until he saw Buffy's body laying there completely motionless. He moved so he could place her head on his knees and so he could pet her hair. It took a few minutes but the slayer slowly started to twitch. Conner watched and smiled when her eyes shot open.

When Buffy realized who it was she calmed down, "What are you doing here?"

"You've been gone a long time. I came to look for you."

Buffy sat up to face him, "Thanks."

Conner smiled but then looked around, "What happened?"

Conner stood up when he saw Buffy trying to so he could help her. When they were standing Buffy explained, "I had a little visit by preacher man." Before Conner could get worried she explained, "I'm fine Conner, I even feel rested."

"Good. Now why do you look like you have something on your mind?"

"That would be because I do. I kind of have a plan."

"What do you mean kind of?"

Buffy grabbed Conner's hand, "We need to go somewhere and after we check it out then I'll tell you what I know or think."

Conner looked a little skeptic, "Angel's not going to like this is he?"

"No," She tried to look happy, "But what we're doing could be a major break in this fight."

Conner squeezed her hand, "What are we waiting for?"

Buffy smiled and started walking fast out the doors, "We're going to do a little recon. Since there's no one here guarding the seal or the school then..."

Conner understood now, "There has to be something else more important somewhere else."

"We just have to find it."

Conner opened the door, "What better place to find evil then to follow it." Buffy smiled at his slyness and took off to some of the more discrete places.

-Summer's Living Room - Just Before Sunset-

Everybody who was living at the house right now sat in the living room. It was small but everyone managed to fit. Angel looked at his watch for the fifth time in the last half an hour and Spike sighed, "They're fine Angel."

Angel leant back in his chair, "They should be back by now."

"Yea they should but that doesn't mean they will be." Angel shook his head and continued to stare at his watch.

-Outside the Vineyard-

Conner and Buffy stood watching bringers go in and out for a while. "Looks like we got what we came for."

"Preacher said he had something of mine and I guess whatever it is has to be in there."

"You sure he didn't really mean the girls?"

Buffy stared at Conner, "Just call it instinct. Something about his words tell me he has something that I need."

"Well then, I don't want to be the one to go against a slayer's instinct."

Buffy cleared her throat, "I think we should head back now. Angel's probably having a fit."

"It's in a teenagers right mind to make their parents worry."

Buffy stared at the boy in surprise, "Where'd you learn that?"

"School."

Buffy found the kid to be amusing but her happiness faded when she glanced at the bringers, "We're going to have to cut your teenage rebellion moment short because we've been spotted."

Conner cursed himself, "Fight or run?"

Buffy quickly anylized the situation, "There's too many to fight."

"Then we run." They both took off running at the exact same time, both noticing the large amount of bringers following them. 


	33. Take My Control

Chapter 33 - Take My Control

-Summer's Living Room - About 10 minutes Later-

Andrew was begging on his knees to Faith, "Give it back!"

Faith had enough of his whining and finally admitted something to him, "Sorry Andy, I ate it."

Andrew stood in complete anger, "It had my name on it!"

Faith shrugged and smiled as he walked to stand in a corner with crossed arms and an angry glare on his face. Spike looked at Angel's watch and Willow had enough of their impatience, "Calm down boys, they'll be here."

Faith looked at Dawn, "You get anything?"

Dawn nodded but was interrupting by the door flinging open and then it being slammed shut. Angel and Spike were first there only to see Buffy and Conner breathing hard while leaning against the door laughing. Conner grabbed Buffy's hand, "Who knew a slide could be a weapon?"

"It can't, the guy was just really dumb."

Conner started laughing again, "Who knew a shoe could be a weapon?"

Buffy continued to laugh as she took off her shoes realizing one of the heels was covered in blood, "I can't believe you went back to get it for me."

Conner grabbed Buffy's hand, "I know how woman are with shoes."

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arm around Conner, "Despite the danger you are an awesome kid."

Angel stared exstatic at the sight before him until Spike's presence brought him back to reality, "Look Peaches, your picture perfect life."

Angel ignored his arogance and basked in the sight before him until he happened to glance at a clock and remember the time, "Where have you two been?"

Buffy showed her shoe to Angel, "We had some trouble on the way home."

Buffy dropped her shoes and they started laughing again. They slowly stopped though when the main group joined them in the doorway. Faith stared at Buffy and brought her back to end of the world reality, "Where were you?"

Buffy saw how serious everyone was, "Let's move into the living room. Looks like meeting time."

Everyone nodded and walked back to their seats. Conner hugged Buffy before walking in also. Angel stayed behind and smiled at the slayer, "That was so cute."

"Belive me if you had the day I did you wouldn't stop laughing either."

Angel grabbed her hand leading her into the main room, "You look good when you're smiling."

Buffy's grin widened as she stood on her tippy-toes for a kiss. A short yet passionate kiss occured until Buffy pulled away, "Remember that when I explain what I found out."

Angel looked curious now, "What did you do?"

Buffy started pulling him towards the living room, "Just remember you love me Angel."

Angel cursed himself as he followed her back into the living room. Once they were there Angel sat down but Buffy stayed standing which told everyone she was defenitely in charge. She stared directly at Dawn, "What do you got?"

Dawn was a little clueless, "How did you know I would be the one to have something?"

Buffy tried to look smart, "Come on. You're like Willow in high school only she had the grades to prove it."

Everyone shared a small chuckle as Dawn pulled a few files out of the folder. "I don't know, I might."

Buffy took the files and stopped at a picture, "Why does it stand out?"

Dawn proceeded to explain, "It's, um, a mission up north in Gilroy."

Buffy continued to anylize it, "I don't see anything."

"Exactly. No vandalism at all."

Buffy looked almost annoyed, "Then why is it in the file?

Dawn smiled and thrived at her chance to look smart, "The place was abandoned. Um... locals started noticing after a few days that no one was going in or out. 6 members of the order lived there, but when the cops showed up... all gone. Unsolved."

Buffy realized Dawn's point and suddenly saw something in the picture, "Oh."

Dawn looked kind of confused, "Oh? Oh, good?"

Buffy continued to stare, "Not sure. Does anyone have a magnifying thingy?" Giles reached into the desk beside him and pulled out the magnifying glass. He tossed it to Buffy which she caught easily. After scanning the picture she cursed herself, "I can't believe this."

"What?"

Buffy walked over to Angel and handed him the picture and the glass, "Take a look."

"What am I looking for?"

"On the back wall, A... knothole."

Angel eyed it but looked up into her eyes, "What?"

Buffy then realized he wouldn't know what she saw because she hadn't told anyone yet. "I should have shown you something first."

Buffy lifted up part of her shirt and started to unwrap her wound. People were expecting to be disgusted because it's a stab wound but when the wrap was gone the wound was practically healed. Spike smiled, "Although we all like to see your mid section luv, what are you doing?"

Buffy smiled at Angel's growl and pointed to a mark above the wound. Angel suddenly realized what she was talking about and glanced over the picture again with the magnifying glass. When he saw what she did he smiled, "That's not a knothole."

Spike looked left out, "What's up?"

Angel handed Spike the picture and glass. After a few seconds Spike put on his sly smile, "Looks like our boy's been here."

Buffy looked around and confirmed everybody's confused, "When Caleb stabbed me he left a mark of a ring. That same mark is on one of the church boards proving he's been there."

"So what do we do now?"

Buffy shrugged until an idea popped into her head, "Someone has to go check it out." Before either vampire could volunteer Buffy smiled, "Someone supernatural but can walk in the sunlight."

Spike got defensive, "Why sunlight?"

"Because whoever it is can leave now and make it before sunrise but they would be stuck there all day tomorrow and I can't have that."

"Then who do you suggest?"

Conner smiled at Buffy, "Why don't you and I go?"

Buffy giggled a bit and made some excuse, "Because I can't drive."

Conner couldn't believe it, "Come on Buffy. No better person to see it then the leader."

Kennedy shook her head, "What do you mean leader? She's not even here half the time."

Buffy shot her head towards Kennedy and looked incredibly curious, "What?"

Kennedy stood up, "You heard me! We haven't trained the whole day, we have no idea what's going on, we're left here all day like sitting ducks just waiting to die and we have no say on how we die or the plans you make."

Buffy shook her head as she tried to contain her anger, "If it weren't for me always out there all of you would be dead already."

Kennedy denied everything she had said, "You're wrong. What about Caleb's surprise attack, huh? Where were you when we lost eight of our friends?"

Buffy was about to leap at her but Angel stopped her and waited until Buffy calmed back down, "You can not just stand there and call me a murderer for that because I've been doing that to myself all day. You have no idea what it's like Kennedy. You have no idea how it feels to have a bunch of teenage girls lives on your hand every single day. Every decision I make get's one or more of you killed and you have no idea how much pressure that puts on me. You want to stand there and yell to me because I made the wrong decision or because you hate the way I'm doing things then you walk out now and make your own decisions but personally if the future slayer line lies in your hands I'm terrified for this world."

Kennedy couldn't believe what Buffy just said, "I can't even believe you've lasted as long as you have. You have the lives of all of us on your hands and you act like we're pawns that can be just chipped off, like you're the only thing that matters."

Buffy was about to retaliate until Faith stood up finally, "That's what being a slayer is about. You get emotionally involved and you're signing up for a world of pain. This woman cares more about you then you'll ever know but because she wants to save the world she can't express it. She knows a lot of you are going to die; The second you walked into this house you signed on to help, to follow and it's the truth, a lot of you are going to die. Now if you want to blame Buffy for that then be my guest but if you do then I repeat her, I weap for the future of the slayer line and coming from me that means a lot."

Everyone in the room including Buffy was shocked but she was the first to recover, "Thanks!" Faith nodded and sat back down. Kennedy glared at Buffy for a few more seconds before sitting down also. Buffy looked at all the girls and instantly made a decision. "How many of you feel the way Kennedy does?" A bunch of nods went around the room and as Buffy took it all in she asked the real question, "How many of you want a new leader?"

Willow shook her head, "Buffy, now isn't the time to be deciding this. I think we should you know, stick to saving the world."

Buffy disagreed completely, "I think this has to be done. The only way the girls are going to feel okay to do this is if they trust who's leading them and they obviously don't trust me." She looked at all the girls, "Okay girls make a choice. Who's your new leader?"

They started whispering around for a few minutes until Kennedy stood up. She had a gloating smirk on her face as she eyed Buffy Summers, "We all vote for Angel."

Gasps and shocked faces spread around the room. Buffy was the only one not surprised by their choice. She didn't give them the satisfaction by reacting to them but instead just turned her head and looked at Angel, "You prepared to lead again?"

He looked Buffy in the eye and saw the tiniest bit of pain. He softened his voice, "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me. These girls need someone they trust and it isn't me. You know as well as I do that working with people you don't trust only ends in betrayl."

Angel scanned the room, "You all feel this way?"

Anya actually smiled, "I personally am more comfortable with this decision. Buffy has been leading us only to hospitals the past few days and it would be nice to see a change."

Buffy clenched her fingernails as she tried not to let the pain she felt from Anya's words get to her. Conner on the other hand stood up, "You don't get to say that. I'd like to see you lead."

Buffy spoke up, "Conner, it's okay. Let them speak." Buffy turned towards Willow and Xander, "What do you guys think?"

Willow stuttered as she always did when she was put on the spot, "I like both of you very much and I personally do not agree with the new leadership idea, at all." She stared at Angel, "I do like you though."

Angel smiled but it dissappeared when Xander spoke, "I don't like him but I think it's best he tries now. Buffy you have been doing this for so long that I think Kennedy is right. You're not thinking about the costs of your decisions and..."

"I just wanted a vote."

Faith couldn't believe this, "I can't believe you're just letting them over throw you Buffy."

Buffy actually smiled, "Hey, they're in good hands."

Faith backed down and Kennedy smiled, "The votes unanimous. Buffy's not the leader and Angel is."

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand, "I guess so."

Buffy squeezed his hand, "So leader, who's going on the mission?"

Dawn actually smiled, "No decisions can be based on the fact you love the woman next to you."

Angel looked into Buffy's pleading eyes and sighed, "You and Conner can go but I want an update when you get there." Buffy nodded and Conner stood to be beside Buffy. Angel smiled but then remembered something, "What did you guys find tonight?" 


	34. It's About Power

Chapter 34 - It's About Power

-Vineyard-

Caleb was in the wine cellar talking to someone. "You know what I figured out tonight? Every high school in this country, from one end to the other, smells exactly alike. Now, why do you suppose that is?"

The first as Buffy walked out from the shadows, "And how is our best girl?"

Caleb smiled as he remembered the school today, "They always think they should put up a fight."

"Did you lay the proper groundwork?"

Caleb put on an evil smile, "That I did. Reckon she got the message, even if she doesn't know it yet. So now the big strong slayer goes back to those girls... she's just so ready to walk them right into it. And all we have to do is give her that one final gentle..." He rammed his hand threw the first's chest, "...nudge."

The first put on an evil grin also, "Excellent."

-Summer's Living Room-

Buffy took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning, "I went by the school today and I ended up having a visit from Caleb."

Angel gripped her hand and stared her in the eyes, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Buffy tried to calm him and everyone down, "I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I - I figured something out. He kept making all this noise about the school."

Robin made the most obvious guess, "Is it the seal again?"

Willow agreed with the theory, "Do we need to try shutting it again?"

"No, that's just it. We've spent all this time worrying about the seal and the hellmouth but it got me to thinking, why isn't Caleb guarding them? Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it?"

Spike looked a little curious now because he saw the look in Buffy's eyes and that look only meant that she was onto something. "So, where is he that needs protecting?"

Conner took the mic now, "Well, once I found Buffy unconscious we thought about it all and we decided that we should check this place out ourselves. We followed a few bringers and..."

Then there was the reaction everyone was looking for from Angel, "You two did what? You guys should have called or been more armed."

Buffy actually smiled, "Don't worry Angel. We just watched them and we ran when they started chasing us. There was no danger, I promise. I wouldn't do that to Conner."

Wesley interrupted, "Please continue."

Conner obeyed Wesley and finished the story, "So when we got to the destination we found a vineyard. Defenitely heavily guarded."

Angel pondered the thought, "What do you think they're protecting?"

Buffy then went on about her theory, "This is where my neat little theory comes in. The bad guys always go where the power is. So if the seal was important Caleb and the first, they would be there right now. They're protecting the Vineyard or something at the vineyard and I say it's their power. Caleb told me he had something of mine and I know it's far-fetched but I believe him. I don't think it was the girls, I think the power at the vineyard is it's advantage against us."

Angel looked a little edgy along with Spike who actually expressed it, "So, you want us to go in there and ask him what he has of yours?"

Buffy was defensive instantly, "God no. Well that was my plan before the file. Now I think we should wait until Conner and I check out the mission. This place could have also held some sort of power that he didn't want us to find and I'm guessing that the hidden power is what got everyone killed."

Faith was into the theory a lot, "You think the powers are connected?"

"I really do!"

Angel finally took lead and took out his car keys, "I want you to take my car and leave as soon as possible. We won't do anything until you come back."

Buffy caught the keys but was stopped by Kennedy who looked at Angel, "What are we supossed to do?"

Angel looked at Kennedy and actually smiled, "You are no longer going to train the girls because I want you to start acting like one of them. You are no different. Starting tonight you girls will do nothing but train, get ready for the workout of your lives girls and if nothing else, it'll pass the time until the end."

Kennedy was instantly defensive, "You can't just say that to me."

Angel glared at her, "I just did. Get it through your head Kennedy, you are no different then those girls behind you. Faith, Spike and I will train you from now on."

Dawn actually smiled as she spoke, "What do you want all of us to do?"

Angel thought for a few seconds, "I want a group to go to the grocery place, you know, keep all of you alive."

Buffy threw her few cents in, "They're pretty much empty, everybody left."

"Good. Now I want the second team to be made of everyone best at research. We still don't know anything about that necklace and it's all we got right now. I want Wesley or Giles with the girls because I think it's best they have a watcher point of view instead of just a vampire and ex-evil slayer."

Spike scoffed and Faith smiled as Conner grabbed Buffy's hand. Buffy was in discrete pain because she knew his words were supossed to be hers but this was her fault, it was her choice to trade places with Angel. Once Giles decided to work with the girls though Buffy scoffed, "I hope they're not dating anyone because their boyfriends might just die."

Giles couldn't keep quiet about it, "In my defense you weren't dating him."

Robin agreed, "In his defense I almost killed him not Giles."

Spike stood up instantly in the principles face, "You wish you almost killed me. The only reason you got as far as you did was because of the trigger thing."

Robin didn't much care, "Well, at least it was somewhere. You deserve way more."

"What I deserve is open for interpretation but I do know for sure you are not going to be the one to tell me what I deserve." Spike then turned to look at Buffy, "Didn't you give me permission to kill this guy if he pissed me off?"

Before Buffy could answer Angel interupted with an annoyed sigh and tone in his voice, "Enough." He stared at Buffy, "Past in the past. If we're going to do this then we work together."

Spike walked over to Buffy, "You be careful, don't die and we'll talk when you get back." Buffy made him hug her in front of everybody before Spike looked at Angel, "Send the girls out back when you're done."

Buffy smiled at him, "Play nice."

Spike fake smiled as he walked towards the back door. Angel hid his jealousy, "He's not going to behave."

"Yes he will. Just keep reminding him that I have the necklace and I'm not afraid to use it."

Angel then looked at everyone else, "Alright everyone, GO!"

In seconds the living room was almost empty with the exception of Angel, Buffy and Conner. Buffy smiled at her lover, "No worries Angel. I'll watch him with my life."

Conner smiled up at Angel, "No worries Angel, I'll watch her with my life."

Angel ruffled Conner's hair before staring Buffy in the eyes, "Call Buffy, I can't stay worried for a whole 12 hours."

Buffy showed him her cell phone, "I got it covered." They hugged, "I'll miss you too."

They let go and Conner stared at his dad. They stood like that for a few seconds until Angel put out his hand to shake his which Conner returned with a smile. When they let go he looked at Buffy, "I'll meet you in the car."

Buffy nodded and watched him go out the door. Buffy couldn't help but admire him, "He's amazing Angel."

"He has never smiled that much, ever. All this is because of you Buffy Summers."

Buffy tried to be modest, "The good was in him Angel. He just needed someone to push it out of him."

"I'm really glad that was you."

Buffy gripped both of Angel's hands, "Really?"

Angel only nodded before they both leaned in for a really long kiss. It was getting pretty intense until Angel pulled away slowly, "Hurry back."

Buffy smiled and kept her hands wrapped around his neck. Suddenly Buffy had a few tears and she explained before he had a chance to ask, "When are we going to have our turn? I mean we've just done so much and been through so much. I don't understand why we can't just sit on a bed a whole day without the world ending."

Angel could have died with the desperation in her voice, "Oh Buffy, I know how you feel but you need to stay strong for me, especially now. I love you and when this is over you, me and Conner are going way for a while. I promise."

Buffy thought 'not if I die' but she said, "Good."

They went in for another passion filled kiss that didn't last as long. Buffy pulled away, "Since I'm sleeping with the boss do I get special treatment?" Both of them laughed and Buffy slowly pulled out of his embrace, "I got to go take care of your son."

Angel didn't know what he said until he said it, "Our son Buffy." Before Buffy could say anything Angel smiled, "We'll talk when you get back."

Buffy gave him one more quick kiss before slowly walking out the door and to the car. As soon as she left Faith walked in and saw him smiling. She knew the effects of Buffy Summers and decided not to ruin it with talk of them and reality. She addressed him with the reason she went in the living room, "Angel, have you seen Spike?"

-Car - Outside of House-

When Buffy got out there she wasn't surprised to see Spike leaning against the car talking to Conner. She couldn't help but laugh either when she heard what they were saying. "So then your dad takes off my coat and pushes me into the water. He started laughing and when I asked why he did it he tells me he had always wanted to see how long a drunk vampire can stay swimming for."

Conner was laughing along, "You never tried to get out of the water?"

"Nope. I too wanted to see how long a drunk vampire could stay swimming. Although when I passed out because I was the drunk vampire it was an entirely different story."

Buffy's laugh caught both boys attention and they smiled at her. Buffy walked right up to Spike, "Filling the boys head with stories of his dad."

Spike shrugged, "He's got to hear them from someone and Angel sure as hell isn't going to tell him."

"Well if that's your brother thing then so be it."

Spike looked at Conner, "Too bad, he looks nothing like me."

"That's because he takes after his dad not his brother."

Spike nodded and finally brought the convo back to reality, "It's good to see you smiling."

"Angel said the exact same thing to me."

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, "How you really doing?"

Buffy ignored Conner's presence for a few minutes and sighed, "You know those mornings where you wake up and you suddenly feel useless and under-appreciated? Yeah well, I feel like that."

Spike gripped Buffy's hands more, "It doesn't piss you off it was Angel?" Buffy shook her head and Spike scoffed, "You serious? I mean if it was anybody I thought it would me."

"They didn't just want a leader they wanted someone they could hurt me with and they thought giving the place to Angel would do that. I think since we're practically married he'll consult me on the most important stuff."

Spike processed the word marriage, "You sensing wedding bells dear?"

Buffy shrugged, "Wouldn't be far off. Just do me a favor and don't tell Angel."

Spike nodded and looked at the house, "I should go and train the little brats." Buffy nodded back, "I'm sorry things went down like that."

Buffy shrugged, "I'll get over it Spike. Now you start training. Our fight for the necklace is coming up."

Spike winked at the slayer before walking back to the house. Buffy waited a few seconds before hopping into the car and waving at the window where Angel was watching. Angel cursed himself and watched his lover and son drive away. 


	35. Down To It

Chapter 35 - Down To It

A/N - Personally it always bugged me how just because the girls got slayer strength that they were automatically good fighters. Strength doesn't make you good in a fight. So the training part is a result of my annoyance.

-Car - About an Hour Later-

The car was filled with wrappers and fast food cups. Conner smiled as he finished his burger, "We would be there faster if we didn't stop."

Buffy couldn't believe this kid, "Road trip food Conner. If you're going to accomodate yourself to being human then you have to know that road trips call for road trip food. Now I won't be cranky and I won't be hungry."

"When do I get to learn to drive?"

"Ask your dad. My best advice is don't learn from me."

Conner laughed as he admired Buffy behind the wheel. Suddenly reality hit him and he was deep in thought, "I'm going to miss you so much when we go back to L.A."

That was a hit for Buffy too... Conner and Angel wouldn't be there forever, they wouldn't be like the family now, they wouldn't be a family at all. The rest of the ride was mostly silence as Buffy and Conner really thought about it.

-Summer's Backyard-

Spike and Faith had the girls training with each other. Spike stared at them in absolute horror and whispered to Faith, "How have they been training? Punching bags and air?"

Faith agreed, "They are so not ready for war."

That's when Angel walked out, "Why not?" Spike pointed to the girls and Angel winced, "Ouch."

Spike agreed with his wince of fear for the slayer race, "They have no instinct. They're all relying on what the book says to do. They have the way to do the moves down, they just don't know when to use them."

Giles walked over to them and sighed, "Then I suggest an old training way. We'll need blindfolds."

Spike looked a little worried, "What are we doing?"

"When the council came and gave her all those tests so she could get information on Glory they had a blindfold on while they yelled moves out to her. She didn't pass because she killed who she was protecting and they were speaking japanese but the point is by the middle of the fight she was acting on her own instinct and blocking every move."

Faith smiled, "Oh, the council. How do I love thee."

Giles actually smiled back, "Don't worry, they were all blown up."

Faith actually looked giddy until she started to fake sadness, "I'm so sorry, terribly sorry."

"Back to training them."

Spike was actually with Angel, "Alright, Giles get the blindfolds, Faith and I will talk to the girls and Angel you can... do whatever the hell leaders do." Angel sarcastically laughed before walking inside.

-Mission-

Buffy pushed open the creaky front door to the mission as Conner followed right behind her. Buffy walked in first followed by Conner, both extremely alert. Conner surveyed the place, "No one's here. These kind of places make me feel funny inside."

"You're your dad's boy. You may not be a vampire but holy things should make you feel wierd. You two have something common besides me after all.

They were so into their convo that they didn't realize the man until he jumped out of a closet and grabbed Conner, pinning him against the wall. Conner hit the wall hard, "Buffy!"

Buffy instantly pulled the robed man off of Conner but before they could rejoice the old man punched Buffy. They started to fight until Buffy finally got the man pinned against the wall right beside Conner. The man fell to the ground, Buffy pushed off the hood and they were able to see a burn mark in the mans cheek. Buffy instantly recognized the mark from Caleb's ring and cursed herself.

She bent a little closer to get a better look, "Tell me about the mark."

The obvious monk covered the mark with his hand, "Oh..."

Conner started to get a little edgy, "Hey! You're a part of Caleb's faction?

The monk instantly started shaking his head dramatically, "No! No!"

Buffy tried to calm him down by softening her voice, "Then tell me what happened."

The monk had fear shivering off of his body, "I c...can't."

Conner calmed down too and stared the monk in the eyes, "We're trying to fight him, Caleb. We need your help."

The monk seemed very set in his ways, "You can't fight him. You can't stop him. You can only run."

Buffy actually grabbed the monk's hand, "Whatever he did to you or to this place he will pay for. I am honestly trying to stop him but I can't do that without you. I need you to talk to me."

The monk seemed convinced by the kindness shown, "I'll do better. I'll show you." Buffy helped him to a standing position, "One night..." He grabbed a candelabra, "...some time ago, a man arrived at our doors."

Buffy couldn't help her sarcasm, "And you said, come in, do some damage?"

The monk defended it, "We are... we are a benevolent order, and, yes, we welcomed him. We offered to feed him... but he had come for something else." The monk walked up to a statue of Mary in an alcove, just as seen on the picture that led Buffy and Conner there in the first place. He moved a secret lever, causing the statue to swing out of the way, revealing a secret compartment behind it. "Behind this, he revealed something even we didn't know was here. A secret room." He walked in and was followed by a very hesitant Buffy and Conner, "He was excited, talking the whole time... destiny, that sort of thing.

Conner nodded, "Yeah. We hear he's a real smooth talker."

The monk went to remove a tapestry revealing an inscription behind it, "He was going on about this ancient inscription."

"Neat."

The monk continued to replay the horrid memories, "He read it... and he didn't like what it said. His temper... He was the purest evil I've ever seen. He burned his mark upon me. And then I ran and I hid... and I listened to the others die."

Conner calmed him down, "Running away...saved your life. You did the right thing." Buffy was too interested in the inscription as she took hold of the candelabra. Conner looked over at buffy, "What does it say?"

Buffy had absolutely no idea. "What language is this?"

The monk shrugged, "We assume latin words with greek lettering."

Sadly Buffy didn't know in english what that meant. She stared at the monk, "Do you know what this says?"

"No. I am not farmiliar with greek lettering."

Buffy turned back towards Conner, "We're going to have to call your dad."

The monk looked at Buffy, "I am sorry."

Conner patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll work it out."

The monk nodded and stood at the door, "I shall leave you be." Buffy nodded and whipped out her cell phone.

-Summer's House-

Angel was most interested in the research now seeing as it was going no where. He was about to go and check on the training but the second he got to the backyard Buffy phoned his cell. "Hey."

Buffy got right down to business, "Do you know greek and Latin?"

Angel sounded curious as he answered, "I know latin but not greek."

"Does anybody there know greek?"

"I don't know let me check." He put the phone to his chest and called to Spike, "Hey Spike, do you speek greek?"

Spike ran over to Angel, "What?"

"Do you speak latin and greek?"

"You taught me latin you ninny. I learned some greek along the way."

"Good."

He gave Spike the phone, "Hello."

Buffy's voice echoed, "You know greek and latin?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. I have an inscription here written in greek letters but it's spoke in latin."

Spike looked at Angel, "I need paper and a pen." He then spoke into the phone, "You're going to have to describe them to me."

"You ready?"

Spike walked over to the table and got the pen and paper that Angel put there, "Yeah."

Buffy proceeded to talk to him and describe the letters. It took them about 15 minutes but they were finally done and Spike was translating them into letters. Buffy was getting impatient, "Hurry Spike."

Spike had the words in latin written on the paper but unfortunately his latin was rusty so he looked at Angel, "What does Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet mean again?"

Angel looked at it and took the phone, "The inscription says 'It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield."

Buffy sighed in relief, "Thank god. We're on our way home."

Angel closed his phone and glared at Spike, "How could you remember greek and forget latin? Is it just because I taught you?"

-Mission-

Buffy hung up the phone and looked at Conner, "It says, it's not for thee. it is for her alone to wield."

Conner pondered it, "Maybe they're talking about a weapon.I mean everytime I hear wield it's in reference to a weapon."

Buffy thought about it, "Makes sense. Nice work Conner. We should get back though. The sooner we can do the vineyard thing the better." Conner nodded and they walked out of the mission arm in arm.

-Summer's backyard-

Spike finally got back to training the girls and they found the new technique actually worked. With the exception of Kennedy everyone was starting to get the hang of it. Spike was working with Kennedy now and was having no more success then anyone else. Angel was starting to get mad and Faith was annoyed.

-Summer's Dining Room-

Research was exactly where it was when it began. No breaks, no food and extreme boredom. Everything in that house was riding on Buffy and Conner finding something.

-Car - Sunrise-

Conner was asleep as Buffy watched the sunrise from the drivers seat of the car. It made her laugh that they were the only people trying to get into Sunnydale. They were minutes away from the house now but Buffy didn't know how to wake Conner up. No matter how strong you are, when you're sleeping you're like glass. 


	36. Everything's Going To Be OKay

Chapter 36 - Everythings Going To Be OKay

A/N - Every once in a while there's always a somewhat useless chapter and this ones it. My emotions got the best of my writing!

-Summer's Backyard-

The girls were showing an increase in they're instincts and fighting with others. Just like before though Kennedy was resistent, bitchy and where she was before. Spike finally gave up, "That's it Kennedy, why am I trying if you're not going to listen to me?"

Kennedy took off her blindfold and threw it on the ground, "I listen to no one."

That's when Buffy and Conner walked out. Angel walked up to them instantly and gave them a hug. Buffy looked at Spike though, "What's going on with kennedy?"

Faith actually answered as she walked up, "She won't train and she won't listen."

Buffy looked at the blindfolds, "How are you training them?"

Giles walked up, "Telling them which moves to make while blindoflded. Eventually their instincts take over. I'm speaking english though."

Buffy actually smiled and then looked back at Kennedy, "Of course she's not training." She stared back at Angel, "Well fearless leader, can I have a crack?"

Angel wasn't sure, "Be careful."

Buffy winked at him before walking up to Kennedy, "What's going on Kennedy?"

"I train my way. You guys think some blindfold will work?"

Buffy crossed her arms and started circling her, "Oh of course Kennedy doesn't listen to anyone. Her way, her rules or no way."

"What can I say, I'm a spoiled brat."

"No. I think it goes deeper then that. You have problems with authority, no body's in charge but you. I have news Kennedy..."

"No you don't Buffy, you're no longer my leader. I don't listen to you, not anymore."

Suddenly reaching Kennedy clicked in her head, "How much do you hate me Kennedy, huh? These past few weeks all I've done is yell and control you like a bunch of checker chips. I don't care about you right? I'm just some dictator who cares about herself. Come on kennedy you must really hate me."

"SHUT UP!"

Buffy increased the volume of her voice, "No! You've dreamt about hurting me for so long that now I'm making your dreams come true."

"STOP BUFFY!"

Buffy started yelling louder as she continued to circle her, "MAKE ME! I know you want to. Would it help if I told you that I told Willow to dump you huh? You're alone because of me Kennedy and there's nothing you can do but sit there and cry like a little baby."

Her violent rant was stopped by a kick to the stomach that Buffy stopped. The slayer smiled as Kennedy hopped to her feet. "I warned you Buffy."

Buffy only smiled back, "Good. Now show me why you're so obsessed with being in control. Was it your mother?" Kennedy took a shot at Buffy and missed, "Yep, defenitely looks like mommy's works. What did she do? Use her motherly label to tell you what to do? To push you to unbelievable expectations?" Kennedy faked a right kick but landed a left to Buffy's side and still Buffy kept going, "Oh but it couldn't be your mothers fault for screwing you up so much. Daddy was there too, am I right? What did he do? Abuse his control by abusing you?"

Kennedy started landing punches but it was obvious Buffy was letting her. Faith looked at Angel a little worried, "Shouldn't we stop this?"

Angel looked at Faith, "How did you finally admit to me that you needed help?"

Faith remembered the fight in the rain that ended in her screaming for help, "Right."

Buffy finally got a few more words in, "He used his strength and title as your father to use you, to abuse and then neglect you. You never got the attention right? You were just a screw-up they had to feed three times a day." Kennedy had enough and delivered a flying kick to Buffy's head and landed it. Buffy was almost on the ground as she still continued, "Spent your whole life running until you found out about the possibility of you being a slayer. Wasn't that a special day. Your watcher had to love you. He had no choice. He probably didn't though so when he was killed it didn't matter, you were preparing your whole life to live alone in this world."

Kennedy stood shaking in anger, "Come on Kennedy, you were nothing your whole life." Kennedy was about to deliver the final blow until Buffy stopped her fist, "Then you started fighting back." Buffy pushed her fist back so hard Kennedy flew to the ground. Both girls hopped to their feet quickly as Buffy continued, "You think because you can punch someone you have control." She socked kennedy accross the face, "You're wrong."

Kennedy got up again crying a little bit, "What the hell do you know about anything? You have everything, you have everyone. You have family and you have thier respect..."

Buffy shook her head in anger and walked to Kennedy just before delivering a kick to her stomach, "Wrong again Kennedy. I have nothing. Every single minute of every single day there's nothing inside me." Kennedy slowly stood back up, "I may have not had a really bad life and a family who hated me but I know the feeling of being alone a little too well. I grew up with every one of those people and I am grateful for it but I can't go one day without thinking that life would be better, easier without them."

Conner looked a little hurt as he was about to run into the house. Angel stopped him and made him listen. Everyone else started to come out after hearing the commotion. The girls were about to go in and defend Kennedy until Faith and Spike held them back. Buffy wasn't even aware of them anymore. Kennedy went to fight back but Buffy blocked her punch and kneed her in the stomach, "Being in control like that has it's consequences. You can't be a bitch like you and expect no one to tune you down a little bit. Whatever your issues are Kennedy, get over them. If you want to be in control, you earn it. If you want people to love you then you earn it."

Kennedy still wasn't believing as she stood up again, "How the hell have you earned it?"

Buffy pushed her back, "I've died twice, I have sacrificed everything for this world and for those people. There isn't one thing in this entire world I wouldn't do for them and for you."

Kennedy stared at her in anger, "You're kicking the crap out of me."

Buffy actually smiled, "Well why aren't you fighting back huh? You're so strong and you're so in control. Why aren't you now?"

Kennedy tried to look strong, "Because you're stronger."

Buffy shook her head and punched Kennedy in the face, "You're not fighting me because you don't see a point. All that anger and all the pain is inside of you and I want you to let it out. You're stronger then me because your emotions keep you stronger."

"You think I'm going to listen to you?"

"I think you better listen to me. You're going to die Kennedy. If you don't train, if you don't learn, you are going to die. I personally don't like you but I understand every bit of you. You are going to put your control obsession in the past, you are going to respect your leader and you are going to train."

Kennedy looked like she was breaking, "Why do you care?"

Buffy punched her again, "Because I care about all of you. We are leading you to war wheather you like it or not but wheather you're ready or not is up to you."

"You yourself said I wouldn't be a great slayer. What's the point now?"

Buffy laughed and hit her again, "I hated Faith with everything I had. I even put her in a coma once. She was a lot like you actually and it scared me because that little control obsession took over and look where it got her. You are going to learn from that and you are going to listen to us. I don't want to lose you Kennedy, not now."

Kennedy had a few recent tears now, "I don't know how to be less then the best."

Buffy dropped her fighting stance, "A slayer has to be cold hearted to lead. I love, I like and I worship but in the end I make the decision to lose something or someone I love. I've sent Angel to hell for this world and I love him more then anything." Buffy walked up to Kennedy, "There is no way you can handle this world if you can't even treat people like an equal. When you're a slayer a sense of control takes over but you have got to remember with everything that you are not the only person in this world, that these people are people. When you said I didn't think that I kind of figured I turned into you because you were right, I treated you all like pawns in a chess game."

Kennedy had a few more tears, "That's why you let Angel take over."

Buffy walked a little closer, "Yeah. I need to find that love for this world again. I've got to lose control for a while."

Kennedy started crying, "How do I just give it up? People walk all over you when you aren't strong."

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around the crying Kennedy, "I never said not to be strong. Be strong Kennedy, you're going to need that inner strength but pick your battles. We're here to help you."

At that moment Kennedy's knees gave out from getting her ass kicked. She smiled at Buffy, "That's why you beet me up."

"For your own good."

Kennedy still continued to cry in Buffy's arms, "Why do you wish they weren't here everyday?"

Buffy thought about it, "Because when I have to make that sacrifice, when I have to be strong no matter who it is I lose one of them or all of them."

Kennedy gripped Buffy tighter, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push... I just... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

They stayed like that for almost a good 10 minutes until kennedy came back to reality and noticed everybody standing around. She looked Buffy in the eye, "Wow, audience."

Suddenly Buffy realized everything she said and cursed herself. Both girls stood up and Buffy looked in Kennedy's eyes, "You cool to train with one of them now?"

Kennedy smiled, "I don't have to wear the blindfold right?"

Buffy shook her head, "Just let your emotions out through your punches and you'll do fine. I would match you with Spike because he can handle emotional basket-cases but the suns almost up. Looks like you're going to work with Faith. You two are a lot alike actually."

Kennedy hugged Buffy, "Thanks."

Buffy looked at everybody, "Breaks over. Back to work."

Without question the girls got back into their places, each of them taking what Buffy had said to heart. It was as if the cruel reality Buffy had lived in for the past seven years was thushed upon them in ten minutes. Her Speeches were long and usually it was just tough to stay awake but this one; The girls saw what they needed to be to win this war and how hard walking the short road ahead of them was going to be. There was a silent determination in the yeard now, each of them looking to be better, needed to be strong and ready to learn. Everyone else besides, Buffy, Kennedy, Faith, Conner, Angel and Spike went back inside, each of them mentally getting ready for the battle to come.

Spike, Angel, Faith and Conner waited on the porch as Buffy guided Kennedy up to them, "Faith, this is the new Kennedy. If she doesn't listen to you I give you permission to kick her ass. If she has a strong opinion I give her permission to kick your ass. No blindfolds because she has the instincts down. Work on her technique more then anything."

Faith accepted the direction and looked over Kennedy, "Wait for me."

Kennedy then walked away and Buffy looked down at the ground, "Sorry for bringing you up and all."

"You were right B. Looks like us girls got a lot to talk about."

Buffy agreed but unexpectedly took a sincere tone in her voice, "Thanks Faith, for everything lately."

Faith can't do emotional and softly slugged her sister slayer in the shoulder before walking over to Kennedy. Before Buffy had to face her boys she heard Rona call to her, "How are we supossed to train? Our trainer is out of sun."

When Buffy looked at Angel he just smiled and nodded so Buffy winked at him before staring back at Rona, "No blindfolds. I don't care how hurt you get or how bad you are. I want you to feel everything. Fear, anger, hatred and maybe love and then I want you to put that into your fighting. I'll check in a few hours."

Buffy walked up to the porch to face Giles, Conner, Angel and Spike. She knew what was coming when Conner walked up to her, "You scared me for a few minutes. I thought you didn't want me."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Conner, "Oh no hunny, don't be ridiculous. See I have this thing that when I get emotional or angry I say all this stuff. Don't worry about me."

Conner squeezed her harder, "I'm going to worry so much when we leave."

Buffy closed her eyes to stop the tears as she squeezed Conner back. "I just told you not to worry okay. I'm going to be fine, I'm always fine."

Conner pulled away, "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"Yeah, an iced tea would be nice."

He then walked into the house. Buffy smiled at Angel, "Wow."

Spike winked at the slayer, "You held back didn't you?"

"Well I couldn't knock her unconscious."

Spike shook his head but Giles interrupted, "What did you find?"

Buffy came back to the world, "Meeting time. Looks like me and Conner might know what's in the Vineyard."

"What about Faith?"

Buffy smiled as she watched Faith and Kennedy. After a few seconds she stared back at Angel, "I think they're going to be okay." She walked into the house as Angel and Spike were left to question the wonderous woman of Buffy Summers. 


	37. Moving Ahead Or Moving Backward

Chapter 37 - Moving Ahead or Moving Backward

-Summer's Living Room-

Everyone but the girls and Faith sat in the living room. Wesley and Willow sat side by side, Xander and Anya were curled up together on the couch and both Buffy and Angel stood in front of the whole group. As Buffy looked around though she realized it wasn't her place anymore. She quickly moved to sit next to Conner. Angel noticed her subtle revelation but put his feelings aside, "So, do we have anything new?"

Wesley sighed, "I'm afraid, there's nothing new on the first. It's all the same thing."

Willow smiled though, "We had better luck with the necklace though." She reached beside her for an already open book while she explained, "It's the only jewel of it's kind and with everything from your information and what we found I think we have the full scoop."

Wesley continued her explanation, "The jewel contains an extremely pure power and when worn the pure power dips into the persons soul and feeds of it."

Angel processed this, "Why does the person have to be more then human, or a champion?"

"The process is supossed to need an extreme amount of power so the stronger the person the more pure the power is."

Buffy stared at Spike as she asked the number one question, "Will it kill whoever wears it?"

Wesley looked around and after a few minutes he shrugged, "We don't know."

Spike got a little angry, "How could you not know? You know everything but the most important part."

Angel interrupted his rant, "Actually we still need to know when to wear it or what it does."

Wesley answered him, "It extends this pure power into every being without a soul for miles."

Conner finally voiced his opinion, "So once someone puts the necklace on it will do it's thing?"

Willow then stared at Angel, "We've looked everywhere and into everything we can but we still don't know if the person will die."

Angel looked at Spike and then at Buffy before avoiding everyone's gaze, "Then we treat it like it will and see what happens."

Dawn spoke quietly but everyone still heard her, "We still don't know who's going to wear it."

All that hidden emotion wasn't too good for Lorne, "We could vote, majority rules."

Buffy shook her head instantly, "That won't be fair because you all hate Spike and love me."

Spike looked insulted instantly until Anya spoke up, "That's not true. It's not that we hate Spike, it's just we know you will keep us alive longer if we survive this."

Spike half smiled at her, "I knew I always liked you."

Xander gripped Anya's hand a little tighter, "You two are not allowed to be within 10 feet of each other, EVER!"

Spike looked Xander up and down, "You should get over it mate."

Anya agreed, "I think so. You hurt me, I hurt you and now there's no more sleeping with Spike. I promise."

Angel glanced to Buffy, "He slept with Anya?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

He nodded and then adressed everyone again, "Let's stay on track please."

Xander glared at Spike once more before keeping quiet. Spike then turned his gaze towards Buffy, "So, when are we going to do this?"

Buffy shrugged, "We can't now, daylight and all."

Angel agreed, "So then, let's get an update on what you and Conner found."

Conner took the floor, "We got there and met a priest guy who told us how Caleb murdered everybody. The interesting part was what triggered his rage. He opened this compartment which lead us to an inscription. That's why we called for a translation. Anyway the inscription read, It's not for thee. It is for her alone to wield."

Buffy finished the explanation off, "So Conner and I figure the power that Caleb and the first are protecting has to be a weapon."

Angel agreed with the theory, "That's very possible. Now all we have to do is find a way to get to the weapon or whatever they're protecting without dying."

Buffy stood up, "Well leader while you plan I'm going to take a shower; If that's alright with you."

Angel could feel the envy in her voice but only nodded, "When you're done you should help Faith train the girls."

Buffy made a fist with her hands obviously upset and nodded, "You got it."

She then walked out of the room and up the stairs. Spike laughed a little while Dawn spoke up, "The leader thing really bugs her."

Angel looked clueless, "What? She told me she was fine."

Spike stopped laughing, "Read between the lines peaches. You just gave her an order and she stomped up the stairs. What did you expect?"

Angel sighed and thought about it for a few seconds. "I'll talk to her after her shower."

Spike stood up, "Alright then. Since I'm never needed until after sunset I'm going to go get some shut-eye."

Angel nodded and followed Spike with his eyes as he walked through the kitchen and out of sight. Spike then opened and shut the basement door but never went down. He made sure no one was looking before sneaking quietly up the stairs. Angel turned his gaze towards Conner, "You and Buffy like to hang out huh?"

Conner smiled, "Oh yeah. We kind of brought up the fact though that I have to leave when this is over and things got really quiet and awkward."

Angel nodded and suddenly it sunk into his mind too. He had a life in L.A. he had to get back to and yet he promised Buffy with everything he wouldn't leave her. Although demon problems were at the top of his list now, his life problems were cutting it entirely close. He looked around at the glaring faces and decided he needed a little time to think so he smiled, "Look I know it's sunrise but most of you haven't slept all night so I think it's best if you guys are rested. The less tired the more smart."

Conner stood up, "I'm not so tired so I'll be out with the girls."

Angel watched his son walk out. Dawn was already following him out, "I'll be training also."

Angel shook his head and stared at everyone else. Willow stood next, "I'll be in the kitchen actually. Researching and eating is my life."

She was about to walk out but Wesley's voice stopped her, "As is mine. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Willow smiled, "No... no... no of course not. Just grab a book and I'll make the food."

Wilow and Wesley walked to the kitchen smiling at each other the whole way. Lorne smiled and faked a tear, "Oh wow, love is in the air. Two engaged couples, a few developing couples, one couple who can't keep their hands off ecah other when alone..." Lorne glared at Angel which made the hero look away, "...and there's us lonely ones. I am so glad I am more happy for everyone then I am sorry for myself."

Gunn shrugged, "If it makes you feel better we could pair you up with a good lookin demon to walk down the aisle with."

Lorne smiled and stood, "Well that's good enough for me. I'll see you all later. I must go and dream about this good lookin demon." Lorne was already halfway up the stairs when Gunn and Fred announced their retirement to bed. Soon everyone went their own seperate way until it was only Angel and Cordelia left in the giant living room.

-Buffy's Room - Before Her Shower-

Buffy sat on her bed with her head in her hands, not crying but thinking. This was the sight Spike walked in on and smiled, "Now what slayer?"

"Oh same as before. I'm going to miss them when they leave, I'm sad I might die, I can't believe Angel actually gave me an order, I'm scared the worlds going to end, I feel weak and on top of all that I need to do my laundry."

Spike walked over and sat on the bed beside her, "So the usual then?"

"It's sad I've come to be this whiny. I used to think I was so much stronger."

Spike grabbed her hand, "You are so much stronger Buffy, you know that. Don't let laundry be the reason you're up here crying."

"I am not crying Spike. I'm just moping in my own jealousy and making up reasons to cover it."

"I know but I just thought you should admit it for yourself." Buffy shook her head and Spike continued, "Now, why on earth are you jealous of your teddy bear? Is it just because you got passed over and they haven't asked you to be leader again yet?" Buffy stayed silent and Spike only laughed, "Buffy!"

Buffy looked at Spike, "I have a right Spike. I've taken care of them and even now when Angel's the leader I'm making a lot of decisions. I even trained Kennedy to listen."

"You're always going to be the leader Buffy. No matter what you do, it's always going to be you. I'm sure Angel was just making a suggestion when he asked you to train with the girls."

"Whatever. He'll talk to me about it later and I'll have something by then." The slayer wrapped her arm around Spike's and lent on his shoulder, "What's going on inside your head? Sleep with Faith yet?"

Spike burst out laughing, "Oh please."

Buffy smiled, "You know you want to. I know she wants to. You know, you two are acting exactly like Wesley and Willow, a bunch of frady cats."

Spike stood up insulted, "Come on."

Buffy stood in front of him, "Then why haven't you kissed her?"

Spike shrugged, "We haven't been alone in a while."

Buffy shook her head and walked towards the door, "I'm going to take a shower and by the time I get out you better have a better and more legit reason then that."

"Well, at least you feel better."

Buffy walked out the door and yelled her final words, "I'm good at turning the tables so we don't talk about me. You should know that trick by now." Spike only smiled and scoffed before walking out the door and back down stairs.

-Living Room-

Angel and Cordelia continued to stare accross the room at each other in silence until Angel finally cleared his throat, "You have nothing to do?"

Cordy shook her head, "Nope. I'm not tired and I have no desire to do anything else."

Angel smiled, "Free day in the middle of an apocolypse, doesn't come too often."

Cordelia nodded and walked over to the couch to sit down, "May as well enjoy it."

Angel nodded and then the room was suddenly silent. The awkwardness was killing Angel so he cleared his throat, "You know Cordy, I don't want it to be uncomfortable whenever we're alone in a room. We were friends before and I hope that we can be again."

Cordelia smiled over at Angel, "It's not awkward for me Angel. You and Buffy can live out your fantasy dream world now but once this is done and we're all alive you can leave her like always and I'll still be there to help pick up the pieces. Your feelings are clear and I'm already trying to move on. The way I see it, we're already back to what we used to be."

Angel didn't know wheather to smile or brood at her statement. Everything she had said was true, even the part about Buffy. Maybe she could move to L.A. or maybe they could do a long distance thing but either way it gave Angel a reason to go and talk to Buffy. Angel was torn out of his thoughts by Spike who just walked on by the living room. Angel looked curious, "I thought you went downstairs."

Spike realized he snuck upstairs and cursed himself, "Well, I didn't. I got bored and then went up to see our little slayer before her shower. I had no idea I'd be iterrupting something when I came back down though."

"You weren't interrupting anything Spike."

Spike shrugged, "The way I see it, if Buffy can be close with me then you can have your little close relationship with her. Just remember she's already jealous."

Angel nodded and watched Spike walk down the hall and down to the basement. He then turned to face Cordelia which was only returned by another awkward silence. Cordelia sighed, "You should go wait upstairs. I know you want to talk to her."

"No, I'm fine."

"Go Angel. If we're going to be just friends then you're going to have to start listening to me again."

Angel nodded and walked out of the living, then up the stairs. Cordelia then sighed and threw her head back with a sigh. That conversation was obviously a little harder for her then anyone knew. She stayed strong though and started to read a magazine. The only thought that was keeping her from trying to get over Angel was that when this is all over Angel would leave Buffy like always and he would need someone to comfort him which would obviously be her. With those two that close how could he resist? 


	38. Defenitely Moving Ahead

Chapter 38 - Defenitely Moving Ahead

-Kitchen-

Wesley and Willow sat next to each other on the same side of the table while reading. This was the first time the kitchen had been silent since they walked in there. Every once in a while they would both glance over at each other at the same time and smile awkwardly before going back to their reading. Wesley couldn't take the silence anymore, "Have you found anything?"

Willow stared over at Wesley, "Nope. We're still at the square where we know nothing about how to save all of our lives."

Wesley grabbed Willow's hand and smiled, "We'll figure something out Willow."

Willow started to get nervous at the closeness, "O...of course we will. You know, you being here...helping me with everything has really made the rehab process easier. Thank you."

"I'm happy I could help." All went quiet as they continued to stare at each other until Wesley's breathing got a little irregular and he whispered softly, "I might kiss you."

Willow smiled back, "It's about time."

They giggled a little before they mutually leaned in for their very first kiss. It was filled with passion and defenitely took priority over their little research party. Due to the fact it was their first kiss it wasn't over in a few seconds, they made it last.

-Buffy's Room - After Her Shower-

Buffy walked into her room wearing only a towel around her body and jumped when she saw Angel sitting on the edge of her bed. He smiled as she regained her posture, "Well, it's nice to know I can still make you jumpy."

Buffy smiled back, "You know you could always make me jumpy."

Angel gloated silently and both of them enjoyed the silence between them. During the silence though Angel only continued to think about how much it was going to hurt when this ended so without thinking he blurted out his thoughts, "What happens when this is over Buffy?"

Buffy got a little skittish though, "Here I thought this talk was going to be about how jealous I acted."

Angel achknowledged but ignored her statement and stood up, "Buffy, when this is done... when we win what happens?"

"Who are you kidding Angel? We aren't going to win, hell since we left L.A. I've had this feeling that I'm going to die. What makes you think there will be a possibility of an us after this is over?"

Angel was defenitely caught off guard, "You can't die. Literally." Buffy only stared at him until Angel changed his words, "Let's say we all do survive. Then what happens?"

"We'll figure it out then."

Angel shook his head, "I don't think I can do that. If there's the slightest chance that we're not together when this is over then it would make more sense to end this now."

Buffy was already a little angry, "You have got to be kidding me."

Angel of course started the understanding speech, "I have a whole new life in L.A. and you have your place here in Sunnydale. Our responsibilities always come first and..."

Buffy softened her voice but she was still angry, "So here's the goodbye speech. I should have seen it coming miles away."

"Buffy..."

Buffy wouldn't hear it, "No, Angel. You looked me in the eye more then once and told me that this was for real, that no matter what this would work, and that maybe for the first time we would put us first before everything."

Angel nodded and already felt bad, "I know and I wasn't lying but do you really want to take the risk of getting hurt when this apocolypse is over?"

Buffy didn't even wait a second before answering, "I've always been the one to risk it Angel, you were the one afraid of being hurt." Angel tried to deny it but Buffy shook her head, "Don't even try to make me think otherwise." There was a small silence that calmed Buffy down. She stared at Angel and walked a little closer to him, "I love you more then this god damn world Angel and I know you love me but you're going to choose right now. Is that enough this time?"

"Buffy..."

Again she shut him up, "I don't want an explanation, I want a choice. This is your last chance Angel because I'm not even sure you leaving this time won't kill me. Don't think about me, don't think about L.A, don't think about Conner, finally think about yourself and tell me what the hell you want because not knowing is killing me right now."

Suddenly every reason to stay with Buffy stood out in in the single tear the slayer shed. His unbeating heart ached for the woman standing in front of him, it almost started beating again at every good memory they shared. He took an un-needed deep breath before smiling. He walked right up to the woman of his dreams and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He winked at her, "Just because I get a little confused sometimes doesn't mean I don't want you. It's always been you."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and finally shed the tears she's been hiding, "Good. You scared me to death."

He wiped the tears out of her eyes and whispered, "Never again, I promise."

Buffy sniffled and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, "Good, I don't know if I could take anymore goodbye speeches."

Angel nodded and lent down for a soft kiss. When their mouths seperated he held her closer to him, "We still don't know where this is going to go."

"We'll figure it out then." Angel tried to speak but Buffy put a finger over his mouth, "Next time you think about where we go, just remember this moment, okay. Also remember the next time you bring up a goodbye speech I'm totally running far far away from you."

Angel smiled and nodded, "No problem."

Buffy moved her finger and replaced it with her lips. Thier kiss lasted a long time until Buffy needed to breath. She pulled away and through her deep breathing she spoke, "I love you."

Angel whispered back, "I love you too."

They didn't wait more then a few seconds before resuming their passionate kiss. Only this time Angel picked her up while she giggled and spun her around. They did eventually land on the bed where their kiss escalated into the greatest expression of their love.

-Kitchen-

Wesley and Willow's little make-out session was gradually escalating with roaming hands and hard breathing. That was until Spike walked in and started laughing. Willow and Wesley pulled apart instantly and Spike walked right up to the table. Both of the guilty ones looked uncomfortable and started to calm down. Spike looked back and forth between them until he couldn't stay quiet anymore, "Well, well, well... It's really about time."

Willow glared at the vampire, "Go away Spike."

Spike ignored her, "Here I was just trying to get something to eat and instead I find you two researching each other."

Wesley sighed, "Keep it PG please."

Spike giggled before he started on his way out. Willow eyed him curiously, "Didn't you want to eat?"

Spike kept walking and didn't turn around while he answered, "I think I'm considerate enough to let you two continue your little moment."

Willow smiled as she watched him go. She then turned to face Wesley, "Well..."

Wesley stared back, "Took the words out of my mouth."

Willow grabbed his hand again, "Never would have thought that would ever happen." Wesley shook his head as Willow continued, "So..."

Wesley interrupted out of no where, "I like you a lot Willow."

Willow smiled, "Good. I was hoping that little kissing scene was more then just a moment."

Wesley smiled back, "It is defenitely more." Wesley only gripped her hand also.

-Buffy's Room - Hour and A Half Later-

They had been in the same cuddle position for a while as they both started to drift off to sleep. Of course that's when Buffy broke the comforting silence, "I think this is the first time we've both been in the bed afterwards."

Angel smiled, "I think you're right."

Buffy cuddled a little closer, "Well, the jealous thing doesn't seem too big now."

Angel giggled, "Glad I could help."

"You do what you can."

They shared their little humourous moment until Buffy rested her head on his chest. She grabbed Angel's hand and squeezed it, "We're going to be okay."

"I know." He lifted her head and gave her a quick kiss, "I know."

"Good." She then wrapped a sheet around her and stood up, "Now I have to go take another shower before helping to train the girls."

Angel shook his head, "Oh come on." Buffy walked extremely slowly to the door and Angel fell back on the bed, "Unfair." Buffy winked before walking out the door. Angel closed his eyes, "I love that woman."

-Kitchen - After Buffy's Shower-

Wesley and Willow weren't really in the middle of anything this time when Buffy walked in but she noticed the connection of hands between them and smiled, "It's about time guys."

Wesley sighed, "Does anybody not know?"

Buffy looked around ignoring him, "It's kind of empty."

"Yeah. The girls are still training. I've heard at least three loud complaints that they're extremely tired."

That's when Angel walked in and addressed Willow, "Then call them in. They should get a few hours of sleep before we pull this vineyard thing off."

"Then what the hell did I get out of bed for?"

Angel winked at her, "It was your choice not mine."

Willow looked between them, "Looks like you guys have everything worked out."

"Yep. I just sleep with him everytime I'm jealous."

Wesley cleared his throat, "Well..."

Buffy stared at her old watcher, "Sorry Wes, I forgot you're not one of the girls." Angel glared at her uncomfortably and she just smiled at Willow, "So, we'll talk later then."

Willow nodded, "Might be a better idea."

Buffy then turned towards Angel, "I'm going to go dry my hair so when your son comes in tell him I'm looking for him."

Angel looked curious now, "Why?"

Buffy shurgged, "He said he was stronger then me, plus I haven't been strong enough for a good fight until today."

This is of course when Spike walked in. He lit a smoke and lent on the fridge before interrupting, "Then I reckon it's finally time for you and me to have this out."

Buffy shook her head instantly, "No. We're going to put this off as long as possible. Now I have to go dry my hair."

She walked out without another word leaving Spike to sigh and stare at Angel, "Make her give me the necklace."

Angel stared at him back now, "What?"

"Well you're the leader now, there's nothing stopping you from making her give me the necklace."

The idea actually intrigued Angel until Willow started rapidly shaking her head, "No. I don't want her to wear the necklace as much as you two but it's her decision. Plus she agreed to fight you for it. You just got to make sure you win."

Spike didn't agree, "Oh come on."

Angel was still thinking about it, "I'll talk to her Spike."

Spike couldn't believe it but couldn't express his anger because Faith walked in from outside, "The girls need to sleep."

"Give them until sunset and tell Conner Buffy wants to see him."

Faith achknowledged and then walked back outside. You could hear her giving orders from inside the kitchen and within seconds girls started running in the door. They grabbed water, food, and one of them even passed out on the couch in the living room. Faith laughed as she watched them all run in. Faith was last to enter, and she did so laughing, "Oh god, me and Buffy used to work harder then this. It's so hard to believe these girls are going to be us when we die."

Wesley shook his head, "Actually they will be just you Faith."

Everyone stayed quiet until all the girls walked out of the kitchen. Conner and Dawn stayed behind though. When they were gone Angel looked at Wesley, "What do you mean?"

Wesley explained, "Buffy has never failed to defy prophecies and rules which is what makes her so special. Buffy is no longer a part of the slayer line, she's more then that. The second Kendra was called after Buffy died the rules no longer applied ot her. If she was to die then no slayer would take her place because technically she doesn't exist."

Faith was breathtaken, "So, all these girls are just waiting for me to die?" Wesley nodded and Faith threw herself on the counter, "Does this make Buffy more special?"

Wesley nodded, "Yes it does. It's rather complicated but she holds the intuition and essence of the slayers before her."

Willow piped in, "If she was a witch she'd be more evil then I was."

Spike was still looking at Wesley though, "Why didn't she know about this?"

That's when Giles finally added his two cents, "She didn't know because I didn't think she needed to. I haven't really thought about it in a while."

Dawn shrugged, "It's not a big deal though? I mean nothing's really changed."

Wesley answered, "True. The facts are just out there now, nothing has to change."

"Well then, what's everyone making such a big deal about?"

Conner agreed, "Absolutely nothing. Since there's nothing dire going on I have a date with the mother of my dreams."

He was about to walk out when Spike stopped him, "Don't tire her out too much. I still have my turn coming out."

Conner didn't understand and only nodded before walking out. Angel looked at Spike, "Stop talking to my son." Spike tried to look innocent, "Nothing good can come of you talking to him."

Spike smiled his usual sly smile, "But Xander get's to talk to him."

Angel shook his head but his retaliation was interrpted by Willow's question, "So, have you figured out the exact plan for this vineyard hiest?" 


	39. Weakness and Strength

Chapter 39 - Weakness and Strength

A/N - Okay the mushy gooshy moment... I chose Spike only because it worked so great in the show. I am all on the side of buffy and Angel but the spike and buffy moment in touched was amazing so i had to use him. I'm sorry if it offends my buffy/Angel fan-base but you have to understand, it just works. Just picture it as Angel if you want, which im sure you've done many times before, Like i have...

-Outside of Buffy's Room-

Conner had made it upstairs and was about to open the door and walk in until he heard voices. He stopped instantly and listened very closely. He could only see Buffy through the tiny opening but since there was no one else he made a guess that it was the First. He couldn't hear the second person at first but the longer he stood there the more clear the first's voice became. He just figured it knew he was there so he continued to listen as quietly as possible.

-Inside of Buffy's Room-

Buffy stood with clenched fists glaring at the body of Drusilla. She knew it was the first by the know it all intimidating lecture it was giving her, "You're only delaying the inevitable Buffy. The walls of the world are crashing down at your fingertips and you can do nothing. Even you know you're going to die."

"We all die."

The first only giggled, "Yes, but you're different. You've delayed the inevitablity twice and you have hope it may happen again. You should know by now Buffy that it is all hopeless. All you have on your side is a group of teenage girls that were meant for your lonely fate. Even if you got them ready, even if they were more then a bunch of useless girls what makes you think they would be anything up against our army? You've seen it slayer, you've had a vision of what lies beneath you."

"I don't care how, I don't care if I have to die but you will lose. Nothing you say is going to change that."

The first shook her finger, "Tsk tsk tsk, do not raise your voice to me. I don't know where this false hope comes from. You're weak Buffy, you always have been. You put your emotions first and people die. When Angel was evil he had to kill the mean teacher before you could realize what he really was."

"I also sacrificed him to save the world."

The first only smiled, "Then you ran away. You ran from your calling because you didn't have the ones that were closest to you anymore. Your strength lies in your fists because your emotions cloud your mind." Buffy stayed quiet, "Sure you have the necklace, the famous jewel. Your only power lies in the vampire's hands. If you think for one minute his soul is strong enough to save the world you're kidding yourself. My Spikey's soul will always be tainted." Still Buffy never said a word, "Every single person you love is going to die and soon. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can say bye bye to everyone in this house, including your new lover."

Buffy's wall was failing as she started to let the First's words get to her, "You won't touch any of them."

The first noticed it's effects, "Even now you falter at a few words because you know it's the truth. I can't believe you're the famous slayer that has defied death. You're nothing but a weak little girl that carries false hopes to save herself from dealing with the truth. Face reality slayer, one by one the hellmouth will swallow you all."

The instant the first's last words were said a white light covered the room and then it was gone. Buffy moved to sit on her bed still wearing the saddened look on her face. That's when Conner slowly opened the door and walked over to her, "You okay?"

Buffy didn't react, "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it."

"It's right you know, we're all going to die."

"Don't say that." He sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, "You're the smartest person I know and I have faith in you."

Buffy didn't believe it for a second but suddenly she didn't feel like training anymore. She felt more in an alone mood, "You know what Conner, I think I'm going to sleep for a bit. I'm going to need to be rested for Angel's big visit to the vineyard."

Conner understood and stood up again, "Okay, I'll come check on you in a bit." Buffy only nodded and watched him walk away. He stopped at the door, "You're anything but weak Buffy Summers." She only half smiled and it dissappeared the second Conner did. She lay down on her bed and curled into her pillows. She lay still with a sullen look on her face.

-Kitchen-

Conner walked down the stairs quickly and rushed into the kitchen. Angel was just about to explain his plan but stopped when he saw Conner, "What's wrong?"

Conner noticed everyone staring at him so he lowered his voice hoping not everybody heard what he was about to say, "The first was upstairs with Buffy when I went to see her."

Spike instantly perked up, "What?"

Conner continued, "It said a lot of stuff and it really effected her. She kind of thinks we're all going to die and that she's too weak so she doesn't even want to try anymore."

Spike kicked the fridge while Angel silently cursed himself. Willow sighed, "That First has a big mouth."

Angel looked at the cieling as if he was trying to stare through it to see his Buffy, "I'll go talk to her."

Spike shook his head, "You work on that plan of yours." Angel wasn't about to let him go, "Come on Angel. You need to get this vineyard thing done and I'm pretty sure I can get her under control."

Conner glared at Spike, "She's not a toy or a game that you can control. Just because she's a little emotional doesn't mean you can talk about her like that."

Spike only smiled, "Calm down kid. I know how to handle this slayer." He then stared at Angel again, "I promise all talk."

It took Angel a few seconds, "Fine. Only because I have to take care of this."

Spike nodded and took off upstairs without another word. Angel looked around, "God I hate that guy."

-Buffy's room-

A knock sounded from her door but Buffy continued to lay still in silence. Spike ignored the hint to go away and walked right in only to have his heart break at the saddening sight of buffy Summers. He walked right up to the bed, "I heard about your little visit."

"I figured Conner would tell everyone."

"He's worried about you. The first doesn't usually rattle your cages to the point of giving up."

"I haven't given up. I'm just so tired of fighting when I know we're all going to die."

"See that sounds like giving up."

"I'll still help you guys fight, I'll still train the girls but when the day comes and we all die I get to say I knew it."

"You're not fooling me." Buffy finally turned to face him and put on a clueless face so he explained, "You're not a quitter."

"Watch me."

"You were never one to let some evil thing tell you that you can't win. All we need to do is convince you that there is hope Buffy, there's always a way."

"No."

"No?"

Buffy's voice softened to a whisper, "I'm just so tired."

"They need you."

"They have Angel and you and Faith. You guys can try and save the world."

"What did the ghost say to you?"

"The truth. It said I was going to die, that we were all going to die, and that I'm too weak to win this time." Spike tried to interrupt but Buffy kept going, "I have too many emotions. I used to be able to put this world first but I don't have that anymore. My decisions are tainted with feelings and they can't be that way if we want to win."

"Your emotions are what make you strong."

"They make me weak." She finally looked Spike in the eyes, "You're supossed to wear the necklace, I feel it, but I can't let you. I can't lose you and it's selfish."

Spike was defenitely shocked, "How do you know?"

"The first made a big deal about how you wouldn't be enough so naturally you would be."

Spike processed this before speaking, "That doesn't make you weak."

"Yes it does. This world is supossed to come first. The old me would have given you the necklace in a heartbeat. I'm finally happy Spike and whatever's going to kill us is going to take that away from me. I'm protecting my happiness not the world."

Spike understood now. "It's not wrong to be selfish. As long as you're defending the world it doesn't matter why."

Buffy sat up on the bed now, "It does to me. I'm finally letting myself connect with someone else, I mean I've never done that and yet we're all going to die. I'm not going to get that chance again."

Spike winked, "I seem to recall quite a bit of connecting with you and me."

"Oh please. You just wanted me because I'm unattainable."

Spike got a little defensive, "You think that s all that was?"

Buffy got bored, "Please, let's not go over the past."

Spike was still angry, "Oh, no. Hold on here. I ve hummed along to your pity ditty and I think I should have the mike for a bit."

"Fine. The stage is yours. Cheer me up."

Spike went for blunt honesty, "You re insufferable."

Buffy was already insulted, "Thank you. That really helped."

Spike raised his voice a little, "I m not trying to cheer you up."

That's when Buffy got a little angry, "Then what are you trying to say?"

Spike shrugged but kept his voice at a high level, "I don t know! I ll know when I m done saying it. Something pissed me off and I just unattainable! That s it."

Buffy calmed down a little, "Fine. I m attainable. I m an attain-athon. Can I please just go to sleep?"

He kneeled down in front of her on the bed and softened his voice but was still stern, "You listen to me. I ve been alive a bit longer than you and dead a lot longer than that. I ve seen things you couldn t imagine and done things I d prefer you didn t. I don t exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood which doesn t exactly rush in the direction of my brain so I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years and there s only one thing I ve ever been sure of. You."

He reached up to touch her face but she turned away. "Hey, look at me. I m not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it s not because I want you, or because I can t have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I ve seen your kindness and your strength. I ve seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared down at him kneeling before her. "You re the one, Buffy."

"I don t want to be the one."

Spike shrugged, "I don t want to be this good-looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear." She smiled a little in spite of herself while Spike stood and headed for the door, "You get some rest now." He stopped at the door, "I ll check in, you can decide how you want..."

He was about to leave but he stopped and turned back when he heard Buffy's voice, "Spike? Could you stay here?"

"Sure." He shrugged his famous coat off and tossed it on a chair. "That diabolical torture device, the comfy chair. Do me fine."

Buffy scooted over a bit, "No. I mean... here. Will you just hold me?"

He only nodded and walked over to the bed. He sat down with his back against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around her while she curled up against him. The farmiliarity was defenitely a comfort to her as she drifted off to sleep a new woman. That was the moment Spike knew this friends thing would work out for the best but convincing Angel would be another story.

-Kitchen-

Anya, Xander, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Andrew had made their enterences and delayed the plan. It was silent now as Angel spread a map out on the table. Everyone crowded around while Andrew jumped up and down in the back trying to see what Angel was talking about. Angel pointed at the part he was talking about, "Sewer tunnel on the north side is closest so we'll start there."

"Are you taking just the girls or are all of us going?"

"We should all go. If this thing is as powerful as Buffy says then it will be guarded."

Faith was hesitant, "The girls aren't ready."

Angel agreed, "They're going to have to be. Moment of truth."

Dawn was a little dissappointed, "I'm not going am I?"

Angel smiled, "Buffy would have me staked a million times before she actually dusted me if I let you go."

Conner sounded worried now, "I get to go though, right?"

Angel turned towards his son, "If I said no would you listen to me?"

Conner only shook his head and Angel smiled. Giles finally asked the main question, "Will Buffy be joining you?"

Angel took a few minutes, "That's all up to her."

Faith took a deep breath, "Alright, sounds good. What time is this all going down?"

Angel looked outside, "A little after sunset. The sooner the better."

Willow took a deep breath, "So, we fight?"

Angel nodded, "Research people and Xander can stay."

Xander of course was insulted, "Hey, I think I've learned how to handle myself."

"Do you want to go?"

Xander's head shook no so fast, "I'm fine here."

Anya grabbed his hand, "Good. I didn't want either of us to die right when we got back together."

Xander only smiled, "Never going to happen."

Wesley brought the conversation back to reality, "Shouldn't someone tell Buffy and Spike?"

Anya looked confused, "Why is everyone so concerned with what Buffy will think? I mean there is a reason we all voted for Angel. Plus it's not like this moment wasn't bound to happen. Every champion or hero has an all hope fails moment and she's finally having hers. I think we should leave her alone."

Willow kind of agreed, "Despite some of the words Anya said I think she's right. Spike's probably talking her down now."

Angel clenched his fists, "Yeah." That's exactly what he was worried about. "Okay then, do whatever you want until sunset." 


	40. Just Strength

Chapter 40 - Just Strength

-Just Before Sunset - Buffy's Room-

Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she was groggy the first few seconds. She blinked a few times and then noticed that she was in Spike's arms. She then remembered everything he had said to her and the rush of strength it gave her. Suddenly she was fully awake and slowly slipping out of his grasp. When she was out she grabbed a pen and piece of paper where she wrote thank you and see you later on it. She then quickly hurried out the door as quietly as possible. She walked down the stairs and noticed how empty the house was which only meant the girls were asleep. She could hear her friend's voices in the kitchen and figured they were all gathered together before the big fight.

She thanked god and was about to open the front door until a man's voice echoed behind her, "Buffy."

She slowly turned around and sighed in relief that it was only Andrew, "Andrew, what are you doing? Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"They all think I'm annoying. It's so hard to make yourself wanted around here."

Buffy nodded but tried to rush this along, "That's great Andrew but I have to get going."

"Where? You know Angel's got a plan for tonight."

Buffy nodded but wasn't really paying attention, "I know. I just need a quiet walk by myself. I'll be careful and I'll be back soon."

"Good. Bye." Buffy didn't say another word as she quietly opened the door and walked out. Andrew didn't think anything more of it and walked back to sit in the living room.

-Kitchen - Sunset-

The group was assembled with the exception of Spike. The girls were making their way down and into the kitchen. The second they were done loading up Angel addressed them all, "Those of you who are coming with me, you know who you are."

-Buffy's Room-

Spike woke up just in time for the sun to fall. A true vampire. He awoke smiling until he realized Buffy wasn't there anymore. He searched the room with his eyes and then noticed the note on the pillow. He knew instantly that Buffy did something stupid. He hopped off the bed and ran downstairs with the note.

-Kitchen-

Angel was still talking to everyone, "Everybody ready?"

Nods and murmurs went around and Angel was about to speak again but Spike went running into the kitchen, "Is she here?"

Angel looked worried instantly, "What?"

Spike tossed him the note, "I think I gave her too much strength. We fell asleep and then when I woke up Buffy was gone."

Before anyone could react Andrew walked in cheerfully, "What's going on guys?"

Dawn answered since she stood beside him, "Buffy's missing."

Andrew smiled, "No she's not. She said she needed to take a walk and that she would be back soon."

Angel was first to express his confusion, "Didn't she know what was happening tonight?"

Andrew thought about it and then nodded, "Yes she did."

"And she went out anyway?"

Faith didn't answer but spoke with a very annoyed tone, "How can she be so stupid?" Since no one answered her she continued, "We can't wait for her."

Spike automatically defended the absent slayer, "The boy said she would be home soon."

One of the girls spoke out now, "If she's not the leader and only another body of muscle then we don't need her right now."

Spike was having trouble controlling his anger, "She's better then the lot of you for this."

Then Angel surprised everyone, "She's not here and we need to move." Spike shook his head but Angel continued before Spike got his two cents in, "We need this finished Spike."

Xander shook his head, "She's always here for this kind of major stuff."

Willow agreed, "We should wait."

Angel didn't fancy defending his decision but had to, "I want her here as much as you do guys do but she's not. I haven't pulled rank since I became leader but I am now. We go now, without her."

Conner grabbed a sword off the weapons table, "I'm only going to keep you from dying so she can kill you later."

Angel was used to insults like that but it hurt that even his son didn't like him now. The price of being leader... Spike on the other hand had a different reaction, "That's what I say. Now everyone's gonna think I'm going for the same reason you are."

Conner shrugged, "Let's just get this over with."

Spike agreed but he didn't like it, "I'm with junior."

Both walked out of the room and Angel cursed himself, "My worst nightmare, my son and Spike."

Faith looked around, "Forget it, we need to ride."

Angel agreed, "You ready girls?" They all nodded and mumbled, "If Buffy comes home then you call. Everyone else, let's go." Gunn kissed Fred goodbye and everyome who was good in a fight walked out of the room with the exception of Buffy. The night was on.

-Vineyard-

Caleb and the First continued a talk as they walked through the wine cellar towards the staircase. Caleb had a reassuring voice, "It shouldn t be long now. Prophesies say one thing, brute strength says another. We ll get it out."

"I heard you, Caleb."

"We're almost there."

The first in Buffy's body was pleased, "Yes. That s true. Now rouse the Bringers, get them back to work "

It was interrupted suddenly by thumps coming down the stairs. A bringer landed at their feet already stabbed to death. Caleb and The First looked up to find Buffy staring down at them with a cold, hardened and determined look on her face, "Hey. I heard you got something of mine."

She then rushed down the stairs to face Caleb head on. She was tense but he was his usual casual menace, "Well, if it ain t the prodigal Slayer "

Buffy wasn't in the mood for small-talk, "Where s it at? I m going to find it sooner or later."

Her eyes darted around the room looking for potential hiding places as Caleb sauntered over to her, "No, you re not. I lay one hand on you and you re just a dead little girl."

Buffy actually agreed, "Lay a hand on me. If you can."

He smiled and cocked back his arm for a punch but when he was about to connect Buffy lent backward extremely far and his fist sailed right over her head. She turned back as Caleb staggered back to a balancing stance. He tried to swing again and this time she ducked and dived past him. Caleb's usual calm demeanor was defenitely gone now as he charged at her with anger boiling in his eyes. He failed to connect this time also as she lept up and landed on a wine barrel. Buffy scanned the room for whatever he was hiding while Caleb lunged for her ankles and of course missed but managed to cause a bunch of wine barrels to crash down on him. She threw the debris off and jumped to his feet immediately scanning the room for Buffy. He found her sitting on a barrel happy as can be.

The first suddenly appeared behind him and he was instantly confused, that was until the one behind him talked, "Caleb, this is getting embarrassing."

"Do you have to look like that? It's just a little bit confusing."

The first was bored, "Fine. Go. Kill." The it dissappeared in a flashy white twinkle.

-Storm Sewers-

Angel, Faith, Spike and Conner led everyone through the sewers to get to the vineyard. It had been pretty silent the whole way witht he exception of whispering and a few of the weapons made noise. Everyone was armed with a weapon and a flashlight except Spike.

It had been a long while of walking and they all thought that the 'thing' they were looking for would be in the building but Angel suddenly held up his hand, "Everybody stop. I think we just found it."

Faith and Angel illuminated a large collection of swords and axes, lined up and gleaming in the light beams. Vi looked around confused, "I don t get it. Why did they abandon all this stuff?"

Suddenly enough bringers for everyone to take one on themselves swung down out of no where and attacked the girls. The common daggers flashed in the beams and Faith sighed, "Maybe cause they didn t." The bringers attacked and the fight was on.

-Wine Cellar-

Caleb and Buffy s non-fight continued. He hadn t been able to land a finger on Buffy yet, every missed blow only enraged him further. He swung, she dodged; she ran, he chased. Finally, he cornered her and backed her up against a support pillar. Now that the slayer was trapped Caleb's charming smile returned. He took another swing and she ducked but his fist slammed into the cement pillar shattering it and causing Caleb to wince in pain. Furious, he turned on her as she leapt up onto a stack of wine barrels. Caleb yanked a wine barrel out from beneath Buffy s feet but she jumped up just in time and grabbed a crossbeam on the ceiling, swinging herself to safety.

Caleb stared at her, wretched, red-faced and furious, "You whore."

Buffy was enjoying the impact she was having, "You know, you really should watch your language. If someone didn t know you, they might think you were a woman-hating prick."

Caleb seized another barrel and lifted the container above his head. Buffy looked down at the floor and noticed that where that barrel had been resting, a trap door was revealed. Exactly what she has been looking for. Caleb threw the barrel at Buffy, his aim perfect. She fell backward, snagging the crossbeam with her legs and flipped herself in the air, somersaulting to a perfect landing a dozen feet closer to the trap door. Caleb hurled another barrel at her and she sprinted across the remaining distance, diving through the hole in the floor just as the barrel slammed down on top of it. The impact brought down several more barrels and part of the wall, covering the entrance to the lower level in a pile of debris. 


	41. Times Up

_Chapter 41 - Times Up_

**-Vineyard - Cavern-**

Buffy tumbled down a ladder headfirst and landed in a heap on the floor of the cavern.

**-Storm Sewers-**

The battle was over but everyone seemed unsatisfied. Vi looked around, "Is that it? I mean, not that that wasn t fun but "

She trailed off as the four main heroes examined the weapons. Angel looked at Spike, "Something's not right."

Spike nodded, "One of the best diversions of my time."

Angel agreed, "Only question is now, what are we being diverted from."

Spike only stared at Angel with a blank face. Kennedy on the other hand noticed something during her walk around of the weapons. She walked a little further down the tunnel where something caught her eye, "Yo, Angel. Check this out."

The group of four followed Kennedy's call into a wider and more open space. The girls hesitantly follow and keep their distance. Angel walked out onto a metal grate about five feet wide, spanning a pool of dark water. Conner walked next, then Faith and finally Spike. Angel's flashlight let him see a large casket shaped wooden box on the other side.

**-Cavern-**

Buffy stared in awe as she had just found what she had been looking for. Before her, embedded in the stone was a weapon, Part axe, part scythe and part stake. Despite being sealed in solid rock, the gleaming blade was flawless. It glittered in the flickering torchlight while the granite rock surrounding it was blackened and charred, the result of the Bringers attempts to free it. A look of recognition crossed Buffy s face and the hint of a smile played across her features.

**-Storm Sewers-**

The group of four stood over the wooden box until Angel smashed the padlock with his boot. He knelt before it while the other three stood over-head of him. The second he swung the lid open he revealed several hundred pounds of plastic explosives connected to a detonator and timing device. The timer was counting down and was already at a low number.

Spike looked at Angel, "There's your reason for the diversion."

Faith ignored and yelled at all the girls, "Everybody get down!" Angel, Conner and Faith dived into the murky sewer water just as the bomb exploded. Spike moved backwards to help the girls but the pressure waves tossed the girls and him around.

**-Cavern-**

As Buffy stared at the weapon embedded in the rock the trap door above slammed open and Caleb stalked down the stairs. "So you found it. Not impressed. Cause the question now, girly-girl, is can you pry it from solid rock before I come over there and "

He was interrupted as Buffy reached out and casually lifted the axe. It popped free without any effort at all. She held it up and turned towards Caleb who stopped in his tracks and for the first time was uncertain and fearful, "Darn." While Buffy examined the weapon Caleb held out his hand for it, his false bravado a cover for his fear. "Now before you go hurtin yourself with that thing, why don t you do yourself a courtesy and hand it over now?"

She flipped the weapon around and readied it for action, "Yeah? You want it?"

Caleb took a step back and she advanced on him, "You don t even know what you got there."

Buffy agreed, "I know you re backing away."

Caleb continued with his fading facade, "You think wieldin some two-sided doo-dad s gonna make a difference?"

The first then appeared next to Caleb as Buffy and spoke to him while staring at the slayer with Hatred written in her eyes, "Let her go, Caleb." He hesitated, "I said, let her go."

Caleb didn't like the idea, "If I let her go, she slices me open with that thing."

Buffy watched the exchange, disconcerted at seeing The First as a mirrorimage of herself, "No, she doesn t. She hasn t got time. She has friends and her friends are in trouble." The first then looked Buffy in the eye, "Lover and Faith go boom."

As Caleb replied Buffy realized what was probably happening right now. She had forgotten about Angel's little plan and cursed herself. Caleb on the other hand was more focussed on the part where he was supossed to let her go, "I m not lettin her out of here with that thing."

The first shook it's head, "Sure you are. Then you ll come back for it later when she s got her back turned." Caleb stood aside and Buffy seized the moment as she ran up the stairs and lept out the trap door into the winery above. She then made her way towards the closest sewer enterence knowing that's the way Angel would have went.

**-Sewers-**

The underground chamber was in shambles. Portions of the tunnel had caved in, the fire burned intermittently all over, scorched debris covered everything. Amanda struggled to her feet, looking for a flashlight lying nearby and started to search the rubble for the others. She called out several times until she finally heard a cough from one of the girls. Together those two found Vi and Kennedy.

Kennedy instantly took charge, "Where s Angel?" She got no answer, "Spike? Conner? Faith?" She got the same silent answer and was already annoyed, "Find them!"

An electrical junction exploded nearby, showering them with sparks. Vi jumped, "Maybe we should get the hell out of this place. They could "

Kennedy shook her head, "Find them!"

They followed her and walked in the same direction. Kennedy who was in the lead almost tripped over a twitching Spike who was lying on top of two girls. They smiled at his chivalry before Amanda called out, "Spike. Come on Spike."

Slowly Spike rolled off the two now crying girls. Everyone sighed in relief but Kennedy still felt she was in charge, "Can you get up?"

Spike couldn't believe it, "Let a fellow recover in peace. It's not like all my bones are in tact."

Kennedy couldn't wait, "We have to find Angel, Conner and Faith."

That caught Spike's attention and slowly he stood up. With his arm wrapped around his waist, a bloody face mixed with dirt, a limp and too main bruises he was finally in a walking position never letting anyone know he was in any pain. He started walking (Limping) in the direction of where the box used to be. Kennedy and the girls followed, "You know here they are?"

Spike spit out a little blood, "They'd take the closest cover."

Amanda understod, "Under water."

It took them a few minutes but they got to the pond of murky water, finding a few more girls. Spike dropped to his knees and winced, moving even hurt. He started searching the water so it didn't take him long to find a body. He ended up pulling Faith out first and she hung limply in his arms. Kennedy rushed over and grabbed her before Spike started looking for Angel. It took a few minutes but he found him. Both recoveries were weak and unconscious.

As Spike passed Angel over to Kennedy and another girl, Kennedy stared at Spike a little longer, "They alive?"

"Weak, but they'll live." Spike looked around the water again but found nothing. "Where's the boy?"

He heard one of the girls scream and looked in the direction. Ignoring his pain he hopped to his feet and ran towards the other side of the dirty little pond. That's where he found Conner half conscious against a jagged rock with blood dripping from a wound on the side of his head. Spike picked him up and stood while Amanda stared, "Is he..."

"He's breathing, even a little conscious."

Conner mumbled, "Don't sound..." He took a deep breath, "...too dissappointed."

Spike smiled, "Now Buffy won't stake me."

Kennedy interrupted the chat, "We gotta get them out of here!"

Vi looked around, "Which way is out?"

Amanda got a little panicy though, "There s other girls. There s more than Faith! We don t even know how many of us are still " A deep-throated menacing growl echoed through the tunnels from somewhere not-too-distant, "...alive."

Kennedy looked worried, "What was that?"

Spike couldn't think of a worse situation so he was lucky he didn't have to say it because another girl did, "It was one of them."

Amanda agreed, "How d it get in here?"

Kennedy and another potential held Faith, Amanda and Vi had Angel and Spike had Conner. Kennedy looked up at Spike, "Plan?"

Spike thought about it for a few seconds but he yelled to all the capable girls, "Run!"

With Spike leading the way, the group of about 10 girls ran off down the shattered tunnel. They all rounded a bend to find the way blocked by a caved-in wall of rocks and debris. Spike couldn't believe this as he listened to the Girls panic. He was already annoyed, "Cut the chatter! Up and over, wounded first! Let's go!"

The girls climbed the debris pile to the other side, lifting the unconscious over and easing them down gently. Soon all the girls were over, with Spike bringing up the rear. As he swung his legs over the top and grabbed Conner again a Turok-han vampire suddenly lept to the top of the rubble inches away from Spike. Conner stared into Spike's eyes, "You might want to move now."

That's when Spike got out of the feral creature's way. He bent down and put Conner on the ground. The girls did the same for Faith and Angel before taking defensive stances. Spike looked at them, "This is what you girls have been working for." The girls started to surround Spike but unnoticed on the stairs behind them, a second Turok-han appeared and stalked toward them.

**-Summer's House-**

Everyone was anxious and worried as Willow stared at Xander, "Buffy's not back and niether is Angel."

Xander couldn't believe this, "What was I thinking letting Angel be leader."

Willow actually smiled, "She's probably expecting an apology."

"Boy does she deserve one."

**-Storm Sewers-**

Spike took front position as he secretly hoped Buffy would show up. The Turok-han lept off the stairs and tackled Spike from behind which scattered all the other girls. Spike flipped it and backed up a bit. Amanda looked around, "There s another one!"

Spike started yelling, "Get out of here."

Amanda turned on her flashlight only to see a third one dropping down from a medal ladder above. The beast snarled and seized one of the girls, throwing her to the ground. The three Turok-hans all jump on the helpless girl, their claws slashing and tearing her to pieces. Spike grabbed a lance off the ground tipped with a curved blade and turned to attack the uber-vamps with it. One of the creatures broke off from slaughtering the girl and charged Spike as he swung the blade over and down. It s clawed hand stopped the lance and snapped it in two, it s other hand shot out to seize him by the throat and lift him off the ground. As Spike struggled a chunk of the ceiling suddenly broke free and crashed to the floor. The Turok-han dropped Spike and turned to face Buffy as she dropped down from above, her new bladed weapon held at the ready.

As the three vampires charged her, she spun and decapitated one while staking the other at the same time. Ash covered the ground when the third one grabbed her from behind. She flipped him over and then cut it's head off. She turned towards Spike, "You going to be okay?"

Spike shrugged and let the pain register once more, "I can walk. Check Conner."

Buffy ran to Conner, "Hey hunny, how you doing?"

Conner tried to smile, "I tried to tell him not to come without you."

"He was doing the right thing if this wasn't a diversion. Now let's get you home so we can save the world."

Buffy picked up Conner but looked at Everyone else, "Get the wounded. We re leaving."

Kennedy looked around, "Are there more?"

"There's always more. Let's move."

**-Summer's House - Living Room-**

Injured girls lay everywhere on the floor. Buffy, Anya, Dawn, Willow and the others helped treat them with what limited supplies they had. Buffy was at a girls side now, "Will, come here. She s losing a lot of blood."

Willow rushed over, "Got it."

Buffy saw Giles and Xander carrying Angel in with a blanket covering him. She ran towards them, "Put him in my room right next to Conner."

"Faith is still outside."

Buffy went to go get her. She walked out with nothing and came back in carrying Faith. She was about to walk upstairs until a few girls cornered her, "She'll be okay right?"

Kennedy got right in her face, "You guys heal fast, right? You Slayers?"

"Yeah."

Amanda noticed the scythe Buffy managed to be carrying with Faith. "What s with the axe thing?"

"I took it from Caleb. It might be important."

Amanda came out of no where, "I think we got punished."

Buffy was confused, "What?"

"We uh...We followed Angel and it obviously didn't work out too well."

"It could of easily happened to me, hell it would have if I came with you guys tonight. He's an amazing leader, it's just that all you guys are expecting is someone to keep you safe. The sooner you realize you might die the easier it will be to trust one of us."

"We're so..."

Buffy didn't let her finish, "You know what Kennedy, I'm not looking for an apology right now. You guys think you made a mistake and I don't and now I have to go make sure Faith will be okay."

Kennedy stopped Buffy again, "So do you have a plan now or anything?"

Buffy nodded and took the first step up the stairs, "Yeah, there's a plan. Get ready. Times up."

Kennedy and Amanda stared after Buffy as she disappeared up the stairs. Amanda then looked at the ground, "I still think we got punished."

**-Buffy's Room-**

The slayer entered to find Angel unconscious on the floor, Conner being bandaged up next his dad and Willow bandaging Spike up once more. She stood in the doorway taking in everything, taking in the fact the people she most cared about were hurt, because she needed to get the weapon alone.

Xander noticed Buffy in the doorway with the sullen look on her face and interrupted the silence, "Is she breathing okay?"

Buffy nodded and noticed everyone who could turned to look at her, "She's still unconscious though."

Willow pointed at the bed, "Put her on the bed."

Buffy did as told and laid her sister slayer down. When she stood back up Spike noticed the glimmer of the scythe, "You find what you're looking for luv?"

Buffy's cold facade went back up and she was the slayer once again, "Yeah. We still have work to do. Get some girls up her to take care of Faith, Angel and Conner. Everyone else, Willow's room." She left without another word, leaving a bunch of confused bodies to follower her and in Spike's case, limp after her.

**-Willow's Room-**

Buffy handed Willow the weapon and she held it up for everyone to see while examining it not bothering to hide her fascination. Buffy started the mini-meeting, "I think it s maybe some kind of scythe. The only thing I know for sure is that it made Caleb back off in a hurry."

"So it s true. Scythe matters." Willow joked and shared a smirk with Buffy. When the joke moment was over she continued, "This is really quite ingenious."

Buffy agreed, "Kills strong bodies three ways."

Xander looked over it now, "And you said you sensed something when you hold it?"

"Not much but it s strong. I knew it belonged to me. I just knew it."

Willow continued her examination, "I know it's ancient but it's also clearly mystical."

Buffy wasn't hearing anything new, "Yeah, I figured that one out when I King Arthured it out of the stone."

Spike stared at it now, "I don't like it. Something just makes me... not like it."

Xander responded, "Maybe because if you fall on it you could die."

Spike ignored him, "My point is if something about it is telling me not to go near it and Buffy felt something then it probably means it's some kind of traditional Slayer weapon."

Giles was about to speak but Wesley beat him to it, "I can t imagine how something like this could exist without my having heard of it."

Giles agreed, "Or the council at least."

Wesley put on his thinking face, "Maybe there's something we missed."

Xander interrupted, "Any chance it's used for something other then a regular weapon?"

Buffy though it was a valid question, "Well, The First s guys clearly wanted it out of that s not just a tool. It s important. We need to find out whatever we can. Who made it? When? Why? Does it have a name? I don t know a credit report? Just find out fast."

Xander nodded, "We'll start immediately."

Willow dropped the scythe to her side, "Yeah, don t worry, Buffy, we ll find out everything there is to know."

She walked over to her laptop and started it up before she was done speaking. Buffy walked to the doorway, "Good."

She was about to walk out until Xander stopped her, "Look Buffy I think it's time I apologize for uh...doubting your leadership. You deserve the spot of our faithful leader. I mean it's you and us, I shouldn't have..."

Buffy wouldn't let him finish, "I love you Xander but the mushy gooshy time is over. From here on out I am the leader and everything is about saving this god damn world. Now start research and watch the scythe. I'm going to go help some of the girls downstairs."

As she left Spike walked up to Xander, "She's the slayer now children, I'd be careful."

Xander kicked the wall, "Now she's only going to be emotional with you vampires and Conner."

Spike put on his cocky smile, "I love to be me."


	42. Missions

_Chapter 42 - Missions_

_**A/N - **I know a lot of the stuff lately has been pretty much like the show but it's going to change. IT'S GOING TO CHANGE SOON!_

**-Willow's Room - Hours Later-**

Conner had been up and walking, Buffy had been extremely busy all night, Spike was enjoying his alone time and now it was only Wesley and Willow researching in her room. Willow was on the computer while Wesley worked on the bed with books. Right now Willow was expressing exasperation for finding nothing, "Okay, before the vineyard was just, you know, a vineyard, it was a monastery. It could have been put there then. Some creepy monks messing with powers they don t understand."

Wesley didn't buy it, "No, It s pre-Christian."

Willow tried another angle, "Okay, well, I found references to stories the monks used to tell about something older. Like some kind of pagan temple."

"Native American?"

"No. I don t know " She sighed, "...Okay, maybe we re just going about this the wrong way. Maybe we should research the weapon itself."

She brought up a website showing the evolution of axe-type weapons and continued to look. Wesley was frustrated already, "How are we supposed to narrow this down? The illustrations are never clear enough. Oh, damn, we re running out of time. We have nothing."

Willow walked over to pick up the scythe and closed her eyes while trying to concentrate. Wesley looked curious but understanding, "Do you sense any of the power that Buffy spoke about?"

Willow shook her head, "Gotta say no. Must be a Slayer thing."

Wesley tried to push his luck, "Tapping into magicks might help with that." She put the scythe down and walked back to the computer as Wes continued, "Willow, you could do it without endangering yourself."

Willow knew her answer before the convo started, "If I tried something big, I d change and then it s all black hair and veins and lightning bolts. I can hardly do a locator spell without getting dark roots."

"And if it was necessary?"

Willow shrugged, "Honestly? I don t know."

She searched the website with a more saddened look on her face. The silence was annoying her though so she expressed her frustration, "Man, none of these sound right. I mean, look. Here s one that s just m question mark. What the heck is that?"

That made something click in Wesley's head and he jumped to her side, "Let me see. That s not a question mark. It s the International Phonetics Alphabet symbol for glottal stop."

"A whoey?"

He continued his explanation, "A sort of gulpy noise. Now I am remembering something here. Hieroglyphs. Hieroglyphs stand for sets of consonants, as you know."

"Yes, absolutely."

"The m plus glottal stop is represented by a picture that s commonly thought to symbolize a sickle or a scythe. It s in thousands of carvings in Egypt, throughout the ancient world."

Willow realized where he was going, "Carvings like you d have on a pagan temple?"

Wesley nodded, "Go back. See what else we can find out about this temple. The scythe is a symbol of death. Let s see where these pagans buried their dead."

Willow did as told, "This is so wierd. I mean I'm so used to having Giles tell me what to do and being smarter then me." Wesley only flashed her a flirty smile and watched as she did more research.

**-Vineyard-**

Caleb paced before the First, "Why did you tell me to let her go?"

The first sighed, "It's easier to kill someone when they're not expecting it. She was ready for you Caleb but now it's time. Her witch has figured out the secret. Go to her, go to her and snap her neck."

**-Buffy's Room-**

Buffy sat on the floor next to Angel with her hand intertwined with his. She couldn't believe how guilty she felt. She knew Conner was okay but just sleeping now. What she didn't know was that Faith was finally conscious. So with one hand on the scythe and one hand holding Angel she took a deep breath. "Oh god, I should have told you Angel. You wouldn't have went if you knew and... I'm really going to be the death of you."

Faith couldn't help but interrupt before Buffy got really personal, "You should know better then anyone that you don't hear anything when you're unconscious."

Buffy's head snapped over to her bed and she smiled seeing that Faith was weak but still conscious. As Buffy stood up with the scythe and put Angel's hand on his chest Faith sat up in the bed. Buffy walked over slowly, "So, how was your day?"

"Nothing like gettin' blown up."

Buffy got serious, "I'm uh...really sorry I didn't let you guys know my plan or where I was. If I had Angel wouldn't have brought you all down there."

"The way I see it, the bomb was a distraction and it could have happened to anyone. So screw the guilt trip and let's see what you're holdin'."

Buffy lay the scythe down in Faith's hands. Faith instantly closed her eyes, put a wicked smile on her face, and gripped the scythe. Buffy knew instantly the amazing feeling that was going through Faith, "You feel it, too, don t you?

Faith didn't hide the fact that she knew what Buffy was talking about, "Damn and damn. That s something. It s old it s strong and it feels like like it s mine." She opened her eyes and locked them with Buffy's before laying the scythe down on the bed, "I guess that means it s yours."

"It belongs to the Slayer."

"Obviously but I mean since you're the leader the scythe is yours."

"Are we ever going to get past the fact we despise each other?"

"I don't think we'd be this strong if we did."

"I think you finally know what I tried to teach you back when you were murdering people, I think you finally know what being a slayer is."

Faith got a little emotional now, "You know I've always been jealous of you, of everything you have including your responsibilities. Then there I was, training those girls, teaching them without you there and I've never felt more alone in my whole life." Buffy nodded knowing that Faith was finally understanding, "And that's you, everyday, Isn't it?"

"I love my friends, my life and I'm very grateful but that's the price of being the slayer."

"There s only supposed to be one. Maybe that s why you and I can never get along. We re not supposed to exist together."

Buffy shrugged, "Also, you went evil and were killing people."

Faith agreed, "Good point. Also a factor."

Buffy went back to serious, "But you re right. I mean, I guess everyone s alone but being a Slayer? There s a burden we can t share."

"And no one else can feel it." Faith paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Thank god we re hot chicks with superpowers."

"Takes the edge off."

"Comforting."

"Mm-hmm."

Angel cleared his throat from the floor and with a raspy voice spoke as loud as he could, "Looks like you girls are finally passed all the jealousy."

Faith shook her head, "Never."

Buffy rushed over to Angel's side, "Hey, you need anything?"

Angel gripped Buffy's hand, "What happened tonight?"

"It's a very long story that I would be glad to put on a cute face and tell you later but I can't right now. I think I may have something."

"Do I have to be worried?"

"Of course not, I'm a survivor."

Angel smiled until he remembered something, "I'm kind of guessing that you're taking your leader title back." She was about to interrupt but Angel wouldn't let her, "That's good but you have to do something for me. My last order is for you to give Spike that necklace."

"No."

"Think about it Buffy and don't be afraid to be selfish. You know he deserves to wear it and I know you want him to. Drop the pride for a few seconds, for my sake, please. Tonight was a close call, I thought I'd lost you."

Buffy stood up, walked over to the bed and picked up the scythe, "I have to check in with Willow, get better and watch Conner."

She walked out of the room and Faith laughed, "Way to go."

**-Buffy's House - Downstairs-**

Willow and Wesley had told Buffy about all the info they found. She was now on her way to the temple but she ran into Spike when she got down to the bottom of the stairs. She stopped and smiled at him, "You feeling better?"

"Where you going? Big secret solo mission?"

"It s not a secret. Well, I mean, it is but that s the point of the mission. Find out the secret. This thing was forged by I don t even know. I mean, something about a tomb on unconsecrated ground. That s what I have to do. I need to find out what this is and why I have it."

Spike understood, "You need a little back-up in case good ol' preacher shows up?"

Buffy knew she had to do this alone somehow, "I'll be fine, I promise but uh... we're going to talk later."

"Why not now?"

Buffy smiled, "I'm not that anxious and I have something to do."

Spike was defenitely curious, "Be careful."

Buffy nodded, "I will." Then she walked out the door. The second she was gone Spike took off to find Willow.


	43. Who Here Hasn't Got Their Ass Kicked?

_Chapter 43 - Who Here Hasn't Got Their Ass Kicked?_

**-Pagan Temple-**

But walked through the cemetary and it had taken a while but she finally made it into the temple. It was lit up with torches set in wall sconces while jars and baskets were cluttered in the corner. Buffy immediately started look around for clues as to what this place was or if there were an answers to her scythe problem. She was caught off guard when an elderly woman dressed in robes echoed her voice through the temple.

Buffy turned around as she spoke, "I d forgotten. I d forgotten how young you would be. Comes from the waiting. The mind plays tricks." She paused as she stared at the scythe. "I see you ve found our weapon."

Buffy was of course confused as ever, "Who are you?"

The woman was cryptic, "One of many. Well time was. Now I m alone in the world."

That didn't clear anything up, "So what are you? Some kind of ghost?"

"No, I m as real as you are. Just well, let me put it this way: I look good for my age. I ve been waiting." She held out her hand for the weapon and Buffy didn't know wheather to let her have it or not. Something though was telling her to hand it over and she did, "You pulled it out of the rock. I was one of those who put it in there."

Buffy was getting it now, "What is it?"

"A weapon. A scythe. Forged in secrecy for one like you who...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Her answer was simple, "Buffy."

The woman looked surprised, "No, really." Buffy just shrugged and the woman continued to stare at her unbelievabley, "You're supossed to do great things. Do not worry slayer, your help in this world will not go un noticed. Rewards always come to those who deserve them."

Buffy was already confused, "Wha...What kind of rewards?"

The guardian only smiled, "Every slayer since the first was nothing compared to your strength, compared to your abilities."

Buffy was confused at why she was being praised but liked it, "So I'm the strongest?"

The woman only nodded, "Someday slayer."

Buffy kind of sensed that whatever the woman was hiding was meant for a surprise and didn't push, "The scythe?"

The older woman looked at the scythe and continued, "We forged it in secrecy and kept it hidden from the Shadow Men who..."

Buffy interrupted, "Yeah, met those guys. Didn t really care too much for em."

"Ah, yes. Then you know. And they became the Watchers and the Watchers watched the Slayers but we were watching them."

Buffy tried to sound like she knew what she was talking about, "Oh, so you re like what are you?"

"Guardians. Women who want to help and protect you. We forged this centuries ago, halfway around the world. Forged there, it was put to use right here to kill the last pure demon that walked upon the earth. The rest were already driven under. And then there were men here, and then there were monks. And then there was a town and now there is you. And the scythe remained hidden."

Buffy stared at the guardian like she was searching for something, "The last pure demon? You mean after this...I'm done, I'm finished?"

The woman did not react, "I did not say that, I said it would be used to rid the world of the last pure demon, I never said when. It seems since you have found the scythe that it will be soon."

Buffy finally expressed the confusion she was drowning in, "I don t understand. How is it possible that we didn t know any of this?"

The guardian dabbed into the sensetive subject, "We hid, too. We had to until now. We re the last surprise."

Buffy finally had hope in her eyes, "Does this mean I can win?"

The woman glanced at the scythe and then back at the slayer, "That is really up to you. This is a powerful weapon." She handed the scythe back to Buffy, "But you already have weapons. Use it wisely and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or another, it can only mean an end is truly near."

Without warning a pair of hands shot out from behind the curtain and siezed the guardian's head, twisting it violently and snapping her neck. Buffy stopped being shocked when Caleb walked from behind the curtain to stand by the now lifeless body of the last guardian. "I m sorry, I didn t catch that last part on account of her neck snappin and all. Did she say the end is near or here?"

Buffy started the fight as Caleb went for the scythe. She got it back and knocked him in the side of the head with one of the ends of the scythe, then hit him in the gut with the other, and again with the blade. Caleb finally lets go of the blade and Buffy backed up. Caleb walked up to her and threw a punch that ended up shattering a stone column to dust on contact, "You re not slipping out of this fight, girl. Can t you see? You can t stop me. I can just keep going back for more. It s like being re-born."

Buffy lunged at Caleb with the scythe and this time he ducked under its blade, avoiding contact. Buffy pressed the attack, swinging and thrusting. Caleb couldn't be touched. He smiled and stood upright. Buffy swung the axe blade right at his neck and Caleb, without looking, shot his hand up and caught the scythe mid-swing, stopping it cold. With his other hand, Caleb punched Buffy so hard she flew backward into the far wall, sending up a cloud of dust. She dropped the scythe on impact. Caleb and Buffy both reached for the scythe simultaneously. It did not look good for the slayer.

**-Summer's House - Buffy's Room-**

Angel sat upright as Spike walked in with a mission in his walk. Conner was still out but occassionally Faith and Angel would have some conversation. When Spike walked in both slayer and Angel were startled. Spike already had cuts and brusies all over which Angel used to draw up his own conclusions, "Buffy won? I can't believe you let her win! I mean she could die Spike, do you not under..."

Spike held up his hands, "We haven't done anything about the necklace. I got all this from our little revrend."

Faith sat up too, "What happened?"

Spike started pacing, "So Buffy tells me she has this secret mission to find a secret and I told her I would trail the preacher to make sure he wouldn't interfere. When she left I walked up to talk to red about this outing and all she told me was it was a research mission so I thought nothing of it. I walked out to tail the man and when I found him I followed for a bit. When I lost him he turned up behind me and we got into it a little. Next time remind me to take a witch or something. I acted unconscious and he left then I rushed back here. Buffy's on her way to a temple and I may not have all the brains but I'm pretty sure Caleb's on his way there too."

Angel used the wall to help him stand, "We have to help her."

Faith slowly got out of bed wincing in the process, "I'm in."

Spike laughed, "You're kidding me. You two can barely stand."

Angel stood up straight ignoring his pain, "Do you know where this place is?"

"Yeah, I convinced red to give up the location."

Angel looked at Faith, "Take care of everyone, we'll be back soon."

Faith sat back down holding her stomach, "Angel..."

He wouldn't hear it, "Tell Willow we'll be back soon and don't let Conner go anywhere." He stared at Spike, "I can handle my own, let's go."

As Angel moved Spike stayed still, "Buffy is going to kill me."

Angel sighed and grabbed Spike's ear, "Let's go Spike." Spike pushed him off, straightened out his clothes and walked out the door. Angel nodded at Faith before grabbing his coat and walking out the door too.

**-Pagan temple-**

Caleb got to the scythe first and held it up but Buffy kicked it out of his grip and caught it. She spun around and using the scythe's shaft, hit the back of his knees and lifted him into the air. He crashed to the floor and dust surrounded him. Buffy spun the scythe around so it was stake-end first, and thrusted it downward straight at Caleb s throat. He caught it inches above his face and twisted hard, flipping Buffy over. It was her turn to hit the ground and watch the dust bunnies fly around her body. Caleb lept to his feet and Buffy staggered to hers, just in time to receive a devastating punch to the face which sent her reeling backward. Caleb just kept hitting her, a maniacal grin on his face. Buffy tried to defend herself but she was running out of time and strength. She lay on the floor and thought about everything the guardian said, about her being the strongest, about her making a difference.

She could slightly hear Caleb's intimidating words, "You know, I gave you ample warning. I told you not to interfere. And you chose not to heed."

That was the end point as Buffy charged across the room at him but he deftly side-stepped, using her own momentum to flip her up onto a sarcophagus-like stone platform. She kicked him backward but he quickly recovered and lifted her up, hurling her through a stone column. She was nearly unconscious by now as Caleb scooped up the scythe and twirled it his hands as he stood circling her.

"I was kinda hoping' it would go this way."

He raised the scythe over his head for the killing blow when a male voice interrupted, "Hey."

Caleb turned isntantly and took a massive blow to the head sending him a little ways back. As he was recovering another man hit him over the head with a rock sending him careening accross the room and into the wall. This man also had a little bit of an attitude, "Killing people is not nice."

He dropped the scythe and landed on the floor dazed and half conscious. Buffy looked up and saw Angel and Spike glaring down at her. Angel extended his hand and she sighed as she got up, "I know, should have taken someone with me. Should have had back up, I shouldn't have been alone."

Angel shrugged, "I was just going to say I was never much for preachers." Buffy smiled as he continued, "You look good."

"You look timely... and also good."

Buffy smiled but Spike couldn't believe any of this, "I'm still mad. You shouldn't have..."

Buffy interrupted, "I just covered that Spike. In my defense you said you would watch him."

"And at risk of my pride he kicked my ass."

Buffy realized and came back from her near-death moment. She stared at Angel, "You...I think you should still be in bed."

Angel shrugged, "Doesn't even hurt." Buffy poked his shoulder and he winced, "Well..."

Spike saved Angel from finishing his sentence, "Do you want to fight?"

Both vampires went into fighting stance as Caleb got to his feet royally pissed off. Buffy held them back though. Spike sighed in annoyance but Angel winked ta her, "Ah. This one of those things you have to finish yourself?"

Buffy nodded while Spike and Angel backed away and lent against a stone column, ready to enjoy the show. As Caleb walked towards Buffy, the slayer scooped up the scythe and stood her ground. Angel looked at Spike and the blonde looked back at him. They spoke the same words at the same time, "He is so gonna lose."

Caleb rushed Buffy and she swung the scythe around in a lightning-quick series of blows. Caleb dodged them all and wrenched the weapon from her grasp, kicking her backward into the wall. He aimed the pointed stake end at her and thrusted forward. She dodged at the last instant and the shaft was embedded into the rock. Buffy hurled Caleb away and ripped the scythe from the wall, charging at him full speed.

Angel forgot Spike was even there, "God, I ve missed watching this."

Spike smiled as Caleb swung at Buffy one punch after another and yet she ducked and dodged them all. "The fights with everything on the line are the best ones."

Angel nodded just in time for Buffy to whip the scythe's blade around sideway in a deadly arc, catching Caleb full in the chest. He stopped moving as complete shock took over and Buffy ripped the blade back out. He staggered backward, laughing at her for a brief moment, before his eyes went wide and he collapsed on the floor pulling the curtains down with him. His lifeless eyes stared sightlessly up at her before Buffy turned to face Spike and Angel.

She smiled at both of them, "See? Under control."

Both vampires walked back to her and Angel steadied the very wobbly slayer. Spike stared down at the preacher, "Well he's pretty dead, don't you think?"

They all have a laugh about it which made them completely unaware of the twitching Caleb. They're laughing stopped instantly as Caleb suddenly leaped up and clubbed Angel viciously in the head with a carved wooden idol. Then he sent a kick that connected with Spike's chest and sent him flying into the furthest wall. Buffy stared at him in shock while he glared at her wildly, his eyes jet black and leaking a bloody ichor. It streamed down his cheeks and out of his nose and mouth.

Now Buffy was defenitely in trouble, "Are you ready to finish this, bitch?"

Buffy barely raised the scythe in time to deflect a crushing blow from the wooden idol Caleb wielded like a club. She flipped backward and came up only to catch a swiping blow to the head. Caleb tossed the idol aside and stalked toward her just in time for her to jump to her feet, the scythe held at the ready.

Buffy thought this was the best time for her quirky comments, "Okay, how many times do I have to kill you? Ballpark figure?"

Caleb more like growled the answer, "You understand nothing."

She swung the blade at him but he caught the shaft and held it, using it as an anchor as he punched her repeatedly in the face. Then he brought his fist from below in an uppercut so powerful it lifted Buffy off her feet and slammed her into the ceiling. Caleb dropped Buffy to the ground, then lifted her off her feet by her neck, his hands choking off her air.

Caleb was more then pissed, "You think you have power over me?" With a cry of rage, Buffy broke his grip on her throat and kicked him backward with a roundhouse blow to the head. He regained his feet and turned toward her, "Stupid girl. You ll never stop me. You don t have the ba..."

He was interrupted by Buffy's low upward swing that connect with the area just between his legs. She smiled, "Who does nowadays?"

His mouth dropped open in an O of shock and agony. Using all her preternatural strength, Buffy ripped upward with the blade, slicing Caleb s body neatly in two, ending him for good. Across the room, Angel got to his feet and brushed himself off as Spike slowly stood using the wall. They both started searching for the bastard preacher but when they didn't see him Angel yelled, "Okay, now I m pissed. Where is he?"

Both of them stared at Buffy expectantly until she stared down at her feet, first one side then the other, "He had to split." She held a straight face but eventaully all three of them were left in the temple laughing.

**-Shadows Of The Temple-**

The first in Buffy's body stood glaring at the laughing trio with malicious anger wrapped around her whole body. Her right man was dead and it was time. Her frown turned into a smile, "Looks like time's up. You beet me in the game but the bonus round is about to begin."


	44. Bitter Sweet Fear

_Chapter 44 - Bitter Sweet Fear_

**-Cemetary-**

After calming themselves down the heroes of Sunnydale made their way back home. Spike finally asked the most important question, "So, did you find the secret?"

She shrugged under both vampires stares, "I met this lady who called herself the guardian, She put the scythe in the stone. The lady was cryptic and very confusing and apparently I get a reward soon. I don't know. She also said the scythe would kill the last pure demon. No matter what happens guys, the end is here."

Reality hit the vampires harder then an apocolypse usually did. Buffy gripped Angel's hand and Spike's like her life depended on it. They walked the rest of the way home in silence knowing planning and solutions were needed.

**-Summer's Home-**

Buffy walked first into the house finally letting go of Spike and Angel. She found Dawn, Wesley, Cordelia, Lorne, Giles, Willow, Gunn, Fred and Andrew in the dining room. Spike, Angel and Buffy made their way over with smiling faces. They saw everyone still researching. Willow looked up from her computer, "Did you find out anything about the scythe?"

The heroes cracked a smile as Buffy answered, "It slices, dices and makes julienne preacher."

Giles looked up in surprise along with everyone else, "Caleb?"

Buffy put the scythe down on the table, "I cut him in half."

Willow giggled, "Well alright."

Xander looked around, "Hero triumphs once again."

Andrew finally spoke up, "Does that mean we win?"

Buffy looked around and tried to get a speech together, "No, it means that the first is done, it's ready. It means we don't have much time left."

Dawn got serious, "Okay then...so put aside the fact the girls aren't ready what's the plan and when's it going to take place?"

Buffy looked around in silence, "We don't know yet, but we will...I always do."

Xander smiled, "No worries Dawnie. At least if we all die on the same day we can hang out for eternity."

Spike scoffed, "An eternity with you is not my idea of cool."

Xander had been waiting for an opening like that for a long time, "Good thing you're going to hell."

Buffy stepped in, "Guys!" Now Buffy knew she needed a plan, she knew she needed it soon. She also decided to take it one step at a time and figured this was the best time to do the one thing she really didn't want to. She turned to Spike, "It's time for you and me to talk." She looked at Angel before he could interrupt, "I need to do this."

He didn't say one word as Buffy walked down to the basement. Spike looked over at Angel, "I honestly have no idea." Then he followed the slayer down to the basement.

**-Basement-**

Buffy was already pacing as Spike walked down the stairs and over to his bed. When he sat down on it Buffy stood still in front of him, "I can't lose you. I depend way too much on you and uh...I just thought you should know that I am in no way losing you."

Spike was extremely confused, "Thanks."

Buffy continued, "Now that you know that I love you and in no way do I want to see you hurt I need to give you something."

Spike knew before she even did anything but played along, "What's that pet?"

Buffy reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the necklace. She dangled the shiny tacky jewels in front of his eyes, "Looks like I'm strong enough to put the world first."

Spike smiled, "Damn."

Now Buffy was extremely confused, "What? I thought you wanted the necklace."

Spike let the jewellery slip into his hands and smiled before standing up so he was eye to eye with the slayer, "Now we don't get to fight."

Buffy sighed, "Careful Spike, You mean too much to die in a cheesy looking necklace."

"What makes you think my soul will be enough?"

"The first is scared of it and the one thing I know for sure is if evil is scared of your soul it means something. Plus I've seen enough of this soul having Spike to know it is defenitely enough!"

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy Summers, "You're doing the right thing."

Buffy gripped him harder then ever, "Then why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?"

Spike felt it too, he almost knew these next couple of days would be his last but he couldn't tell Buffy, not after she finally told him she loved him for the first time, "Don't worry about it slayer, we have other things we need to think about."

Buffy wiped a tear and pulled away from Spike, "We should go back upstairs. Angel's probably seething."

Spike grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs. When the door opened everyone in the living room stared at them. Buffy smiled, "Spike's going to wear the necklace."

Everyone in the room sighed in relief except for Xander who laughed, "Thank god."

Spike scoffed and followed Buffy back to the group. She addressed all her friends, "Let the girls sleep while you guys get some too. Looks like tomorrow or the day after we decide which side deserves this world. Good luck."

Angel grabbed her hand, "Let's go to bed."

Buffy winked at Spike before smiling and following the vampire of her dreams up the stairs. Eventually the room full of scared people walked off in their own directions leaving the room filled with air tainted by fear.

**-Buffy's Room-**

When they arrived there was a note from Faith saying she found a different place to sleep and a smiley face. Buffy smiled and curled into her lover for a long nights restless sleep. After admiring the good things about their lives like Conner, Angel and Buffy eventually tried to sleep. Buffy didn't succeed and eventually started pacing the room. She walked around for the longest time, finally stopping to stand before her window looking out at the night sky.

The First stepped out of the corner rooted in darkness as Caleb and stood at Buffy's side, "Pretty, ain t it?"

Buffy glanced at it but then turned back to the window and stars, "You're not him."

The first agreed, "No, you killed him, right and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. Course it don t pain me too much. Don t need an arm. I ve got an army."

Buffy tried to be sarcastic, "An army of vampires. However will I fight "

The first wasn't buying it for a second and interrupted, "Every day our numbers swell. But then you do have an army of your own. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls, don t know the pointy end of a stake. Maybe I should call this off "

As usualy Buffy tried not to let it get to her and changed the subject that already plagued her mind enough, "Have you ever considered a cool name? I mean, since you re incorporeal and basically powerless how about the Taunter? Strikes fear in the hearts of "  
Again the first interrupted her not believeing in the small facade of Buffy Summers, "I will overrun this earth. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."

"Talk on. I m not afraid of you."

The first glanced at a sleeping Angel and smiled, "Then why aren t you asleep, in your dead lover s arms?"

Buffy glanced over at Angel and smiled until the First followed her gaze and continued by answering its own question, "Cause he can t help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends. Certainly not your wanna-slay brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you re dead. You know the drill." The first morphed into Buffy once more so the slayer was looking her evil self in the eye and continued to taunt her, "Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to There s that word again. What you are. How you ll die. Alone." Buffy could only stare in speechlessness knowing she was right. Buffy also knew though that it didn't have to be like that for the girls, maybe they didn't have to be alone. She was torn out of her plan by the first, "Where's your snappy comeback?"

Buffy shrugged it off, "You re right."

The first smiled like a winner, "Hmm not your best." Angel suddenly started to move around in the bed. Buffy noticed and the first lent into whisper it's last words, "Not a chance in hell slayer."

When Buffy looked back the first was gone. Angel's voice drew her gaze back to him and she smiled. He on the other hand looked worried, "Buffy, Is something wrong?"

Buffy smiled as her plan came completely together. She actually had hope in her eyes, "No" She paused and thought about how to explain her plan. "Yeah. I just realized something. Something that really never occurred to me before. We re going to win."

Angel was even more confused, "What?"

Conner mumbled from the other side of the bed, "Yeah, what?"

Buffy couldn't believe she thought Conner would be sleeping, "How long have you been up?"

He sat up slowly and shrugged, "I don't know but you guys talk quite a bit."

Angel didn't fancy hearing about that right now so he looked back at Buffy extremely curious, "So, what's your plan?"

**-Basement-**

Faith limped down the stairs to find Spike hopping into bed. When he saw her he sighed, "They made you sleep down here again? I'm never going to end up sleeping."

"I thought Buffy and Angel should have their room. I didn't think you'd mind."

Spike took a drag of his newly lit cigarette, "Sleep where you want."

"Just don't roll on me or anything, I'm still heeling."

She made her way over to the bed and lay down slowly. Spike started to act concerned, "You going to be okay for this whole up coming fight thing?"

"The way I see it, I'm going to die anyway."

"Like I haven't had enough of the Buffy attitude for one lifetime." Faith softly slugged Spike before laying down on the pillow. Spike couldn't help but try and comfort her. He lent over her head, "You know Faith, you and me are kind of the same. We always find the bad in the good plus we have more of a chance of surviving then most people do."

Faith stared up into his eyes, "Not with you wearing the necklace."

"Yeah well, we all make sacrifices."

"God I hate that word."

Spike winked at her, "We all do."

Faith finally noticed how he was actually staring into her eyes and like a little girl got that dreamy feeling. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one huh."

"I can tell you you're not alone for 100 years and you still won't believe me. Price of a slayer."

Faith agreed, "Well at least you're not alone."

Spike started his response, "It's good not to be..."

Right in the middle of it Faith lifted her head the inches she needed to match Spike's lips with her own. It wasn't long before a soft kiss turned into an agressive one, before that kiss turned into no blanket stuff and that no blanket stuff turned into a blossoming wierd relationship.

**-Xander's Room-**

Anya wrapped her arms around Xander as tight as she could, "Don't die Xander. I need you not to die."

Xander kissed the top of her head, "Ditto Anya. We'll make it, we always do." They're comforting also gave them an easy transition to a more meaningful expression of their love.

**-Willow's Room-**

Willow and Wesley lay curled up on her bed not sure where to take it all from there. Wesley kissed her forhead, "Don't worry Willow, I'm guessing the ending to this apocolypse will be more violent then magical."

Willow sarcastically smiled, "B...But that's what I'm worried about. Buffy has everything right now, she can't lost anything and here I am with all this power and all I can do is float pencils again."

Wesley only smiled, "Oh Willow, you are so much more stronger then you will ever know. The truth is, you never know your strengths until you've been tested and maybe that's all you need, a test."

"What if I fail?"

Wesley squeezed her a little tighter, "When was the last test you didn't pass with flying colors?"

Willow lent up for a kiss. Wesley pulled away for a few seconds before finally taking the agressive side and taking her. It was a night of passion in the Summer's house and with what came next, that night was one to cherish.


	45. How Would You Spend Your Last Day?

_Chapter 45 - How Would You Spend Your Last Day?_

**-Buffy's Room - Sunrise-**

Angel and Conner were dumbfounded with her plan. Her explanation was long and senseless but in the end they knew that Buffy had a feeling it could work. Conner looked her in the eye, "You're crazy."

Angel smiled and grabbed her hand, "But it'll work."

Buffy let out the deep breath she'd been holding in, "I sure as hell hope so."

**-Later - Willow's Room-**

Buffy had gathered the main group into Willow's room and Andrew just followed. Willow, Wesley, Cordy, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Giles, Spike, and Faith were all waiting for Buffy to talk. By the look on her face they could tell she had something. They could also tell they wouldn't like it and that Conner and Angel knew what it was.

Buffy took a deep breath, flipped the schythe in her hands and addressed them all, "Our year has pretty much sucked. We've been blind the whole way and we've had a lot of surprises and fatalities but we're finished being one step behind the first. We've all known the end was coming for some time now and it's finally here." She paused for a few seconds before looking into Willow's eyes, "I know you've been edgy and you have a right but I need you Willow, I need you more now then ever."

Willow started to fidget, "I don't know Buffy...I'm still a little..."

Buffy interrupted her, "I have spent the last 7 years of my life saving this world, and being alone and being strong. I am not going to let those girls grow up like that."

That hit Willow hard, "What do I have to do?"

Buffy calmed down and once again looked over the whole group, "Tomorrow night I'm opening the seal. We're going to finish this."

Xander shook his head, "It's suicide."

"Yeah, I mean what makes you think that just because we have a super-cool weapon that we're any different."

Buffy ignored and finished her explanation, "Willow's going to charm this scythe with my power..." She stopped for a second, gave Faith a look and corrected herself, "...Our power." Faith let herself smile a little but stayed focussed on what Buffy was trying to say, "Then she'll use the essence of the scythe to give every potential girl in the world the power of a slayer. We know this weapon is meant for a slayer but no one ever said that it was meant for one slayer. By tomorrow afternoon every potential slayer in the world will be one." After a silence that was starting to bug her, Buffy broke it, her eyes still dancing with excitement, "So, what do you think?"

Faith let out a deep breath, "Are you sure it's even possible?"

"Anything's possible."

Spike finally spoke up, "It's pretty radical."

Wesley put in his two cents, "It s a lot more than that. Buffy, what you said...it flies in the face of everything we ve ever of what every generation has done in the fight against evil."

Giles interrupted the watcher, "I think it s bloody brilliant."

Buffy smiled when she saw everyone else smile, "You mean that?"

He nodded and they both shared a smile. There was something in her sudden appreciation of his approval that made everything feel right again, that gave him Faith. He was torn out of his thoughts when Willow got a little outspoken and very worried, "Whoa, hey! Not to poop on the party here but I m the guy who s going to have to pull this thing off."

Faith agreed, "It is beaucoup d mojo."

Willow was defenitely freaked, "This goes beyond anything I ve ever done. It s a total loss of control."

Buffy agreed, "I wouldn t ask if I didn t think you could do it."

Willow still wouldn't come off it, "I m not sure that I m stable enough."

Wesley grabbed Willow's hand and smiled, "You can do this Willow. You don't have to do it alone, I'll be right there with you. It's not just your burden anymore."

Willow smiled, "Really?"

Wesley held her hand tighter, "We've combined our strengths before, you'll be okay I promise."

Wesley lent in for a kiss forgetting everyone was there. He stopped though at Buffy's urgent voice, "Dawn has to do a research thing."

Everyone giggled as she pouted and stood up. She walked towards the door, "It s cool. Watcher Junior to the library."

When she left Buffy looked around again, "I want everyone in the living room in the next 10 minutes. Drop everything and be there. These girls need to know what's going on."

Anya grabbed Xander's hands and spoke in an annoyed tone, "Come on. Let s go assemble the cannon fodder."

Everyone left but Angel, Spike,Conner, Buffy, Faith, Willow and Wesley. Buffy looked directly at Willow, "Do what you have to Willow." She handed the scythe to the witch with worry in her eyes, "You can do it."

Willow took the weapon and walked out the door with Wesley at her heels. When it was only Conner, vampires and slayers left in the room Faith looked right at Buffy, "Are you ready for this?"

Buffy took a deep breath and spoke with complete confidence, "I am."

Faith didn't believe it, "There are going to be hundreds of girls with our power Buffy, Hundreds of girls with the potential to turn out just like I did, Hundreds of girls with the potential to give you the normal life you could have had if I hadn't have gone all evil....Hundreds of girls to..."

Faith's speech was cut off by a still very sure Buffy, "We'd have an army of slayers Faith, I think the world would be safe for a few hundred years to come. We're still going to have to train them, organize them and teach them but one things for sure, thanks to our power Faith, this worlds gonna change forever and it will finally be our turn! I'm a lot more then sure Faith, I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Angel wrapped her hand around his slayer's, "And I'm going to be there."

Something suddenly popped into Spike's head though. He looked at Angel, "You ever think about what our 150 years ago selves would think about us right now?"

Angel thought about, "I think we really grew up." He looked over Spike, "At least I did."

Spike was about to retaliate when Buffy stepped in, "Down boys." She looked at every single person in the room for a few seconds each making sure to not forget that moment, "We're about to change everything we've ever known..." She stopped and stared at only Angel and Spike, "...but at least I can always count on you two to hate each other."

Spike couldn't help himself, "You got that right."

The room had a little laugh until Xander called from downstairs, "Buffy, they're ready."

Buffy then took a breath, "Are you guys ready?"

Faith smiled, "I always knew I'd go down fighting... I also thought you would be the one I was fighting but I guess this works out too."

Spike couldn't agree more, "My thoughts exactly."

Buffy appreciated the canter but then turned to look at Conner, "What about you?"

Conner looked her directly in the eyes and let out a little smile, "I'd do anything for you." After they shared a small moment he broke the silence, "Plus, it doesn't hurt that I'm a big fan of violence."

Buffy winked at him, "I guess we'll have to work on that." A few seconds went by before she looked at Angel, "And you?"

He squeezed Buffy's hand a little tighter, "I promised you 7 years ago that we'd always find a way and I think we found it. There's no way I'm stopping here."

Buffy lent in for a small but passionate kiss but when she pulled away something was different, she was stronger and the truth was, she really was ready! "Alright, they're waiting for us downstairs."

**-Living Room-**

Buffy stood before everyone in the household. All focus was on her, this was one of the last speeches she was going to give, one of the most important and everyone paid attention. The tension and fear lingered in the room and Buffy could feel it but she only fed off it. Not all the girls were happy that Buffy was back in charge instead of Angel but most of them understood.

Buffy took a deep breath and surfed the room with her fearless eyes as she spoke, "I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there s evil and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn t been here. I know a lot of you wish I hadn t been, either. But this isn t about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Not when its army is ready. Now. Tomorrow morning I m opening the Seal. I m going down into the Hellmouth and I m finishing this once and for all. Right now you re asking yourselves what makes this different. What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one? It s true, none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here s the part where you make a choice."

The girls were all clueless and Rona stood up, "Personally I'm not in the mood to throw myself in a fight I know I'm not going to win."

Buffy glared at her as she ignored her words and continued her speech, "What if you could have that power now? Into every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men." Buffy's finger darted towards Willow as she spoke while Willow smiled nervously under the attention, "This woman is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power." She looked back to the girls, "Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny."

One of the more clueless girls interrupted and shouted, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Buffy again just ignored and continued, "From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up. Slayers every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

Shannon stood and looked around the room before staring Buffy in the eyes, "So you're talking about making us all slayers, giving us all the power that you and Faith have?"

"Willow is going to take our slayer power and put it into the scythe. Then she'll use the essence of the scythe to put that slayer power into each and every one of you."

"Is that even possible?"

Willow slowly took the stage, "It is. I mean I'm not sure I'll be completely okay but I'm told I can do it."

A few of the girls were psyched but the other few weren't too intrigued, "How does this make us any different. Your vision consisted of an army of millions and thousands of verile vampires and you think an army of what 20 slayers and a few civilians will be enough?"

"This whole year I have been completely unsure about where to go, about what to teach you and I forgot the most important thing. Being a slayer gives you a strength that if you just believe in it enough, you can make it through anything. Even death."

A few sunnydale people smiled and when the room was silenced Buffy took it as a sign of the final choice, "So, you girls ready to be strong?"

It took them a few minutes but eventually the room broke out into cheering and talking. Buffy smiled knowing her last acomplishment would be her greatest. When the room calmed down Buffy got down to business, "Now, just because you're slayers doesn't mean you don't need to train. I want you all at your best. Angel and Conner you're on training duty. Faith I want you to go to the school, take Spike with you he knows his way around there pretty well. Block off exits and sewer entrences except for the main few. Cordy, Dawn, Fred, Giles, Wesley and Willow you're on spell duty. Gunn, Xander and Anya, you're on weapons duty. Andrew and Lorne, plan the goodbye party. Work hard today because tonights the apocolypse party where we have fun like we may not be able to again."

Angel looked directly at Buffy, "What are you going to do?"

"What I always do. A little bit of everything." She looked at everybody else, "Let's move guys, we're finally out of time."


	46. Prep For The End Of The World

_Chapter 46 - Prep For The End Of The World_

**-Summers House-**

When the living room cleared out everyone had a mission, everyone had determination and everyone had a different prediction for thier last 24 hours but no one thought about it more then Buffy as she stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. As if something was on fire Buffy went straight for the noise. She stopped herself on the bottom stair when she realized it was just Spike and Faith leaving for the school.

Spike saw the sudden worry disappear, "Don't worry slayer. Nothings gonna happen... not until tomorrow anyway."

Buffy half smiled and watched the door close behind them. She let out a breath and stepped off the last stair when Angel opened the basement door and walked towards the kitchen. He didn't notice her until he filled up the five bottles of water and had started walking back downstairs. He saw her smiling at him and paused only for a second to smile back. When he was back downstairs Buffy's smile dissappeared and her mind began to focus on the million tasks at hand. She walked into the kitchen and stopped at the dining room table where Cordy, Giles, Fred, Dawn, Wesley and Willow sat surrounded in research and spell books.

Buffy crossed her arms, "How's it going?"

Willow was still nervous when she replied, "uh... uh we..."

Wesley helped her out, "We've got a start but there' still a little ways to go."

"Alright, keep me informed." Wesley nodded. "Where's Andrew and Lorne?"

Cordy pointed to the door, "They went for food and party decorations."

Fred giggled a little, "Yeah, looks like they took you literally on that whole party idea."

Buffy smiled back, "I was being literal." Fred nervous laughed and Buffy only continued the conversation, "Where's Anya, Xander and Gunn?"

Giles shrugged, "My guess is the basement for the gathering of weapons."

Buffy was satisfied with all thier answers and headed for the sliding door. The backyard was completely empty until Buffy walked out into it. Everyone in the kitchen had gone back to what they were doing and Buffy was completely alone out there. She remembered back to the beginning when Giles would close the library for hours while they went on a mission to save the world. She would train in the simplest ways but it all lead her to this point.

She must have been caught up in her nostalgia because she didn't hear Giles walk up behind her, "You know I think about it everytime I see how great you've become."

The slayer wasn't suprised and for the first time in the past week or so she didn't feel hurt by his company. "You know, you did this."

Giles looked down in modesty, "You did this Buffy."

She turned around and looked her watcher in the eye, "You and me have been through the end of the world and back a few times but this... This feels like the last time."

Giles took in what she said like he always did and came up with the absolute perfect thing to say, "There's always going to be something trying to end this world Buffy wheather it's the last pure demon or not and you're not always going to be here. What you're doing..."

Buffy smiled, "Attempting..."

Giles ignored her and continued, "What you're doing tomorrow ensures that it will never be last time, as long as there's something trying to destroy the world there'll be a girl to protect it. That's because of you."

Bufy walked a little closer to him, "Or you. You taught me everything I know Giles." After a brief moment of silence a memory got into Buffy's head, "Do you remember that night I died for the first time." She waited for Giles to get the visual memory of that night before she continued. "That night changed everything that had to do with our fight against evil."

Giles took the lighter side of the conversation, "yeah, It was the first time you threw a book at me."

Buffy smiled but went on, "That night I started out a scared 16 year old girl and when it ended I was..."

A silence went through the backyard when Buffy didn't know how to finish her sentence until Giles put a hand on her shoulder and finished it for her, "A slayer."

Buffy shed a smll tear and they embraced each other. When they pulled apart from each other Buffy couldn't help but apologize, "Hey giles, I'm sorry for the past few..."

He wouldn't let her apologize though, "It isn't the first time I've lost your faith Buffy and if we make it through tomorrow it probably won't be the last."

They again hugged each other and enjoyed being as father/daughter as they once were. After a little while Giles pulled away, "So what did you come out here for?"

Buffy shrugged, "Everyone else is getting prepared, I thought I might give it a shot. Give myself a little workout."

Giles smiled, "How about I stay out here and help you out?"

Buffy smiled, "yeah I'll grab the music."

Giles couldn't believe he was still succumbing to this torture, "What you people call music."

**-School - Basement-**

Faith had just got into the basement and was suddenly defensive since she was alone in a basement with a seal in a town covered in men with no eyes that seem to be uber strong. She seemed to know where she was going though when she made her way to a small window. She took a deep breath and picked up the closest box. She took three steps toward the window before hearing a step behind her. In what seemed like a flash the box was on the ground and she turned in a half cirlce landing a right punch to whoever was right behind her. When Faith had time to asess the situation she saw Spike wiping his nose and lifting himself off the ground.

She reached out his hand to help him up while holding back her laughter, "My bad."

He was finally standing and recovered when he responded to his new lover, "Little on edge?"

Faith shrugged it off and picked up the box she had dropped, "I think everybody is. I think you're aware that we're all gonna die tomorrow."

"Yeah well... Some more sure then others."

Faith remembered the necklace, "Well then you better start helping, don't want you to die for nothing."

Spike picked up a box himself and smiled his flirty smile, "Are you worried about me? Awe that's so sweet."

Faith let it go because the truth was she was. She could never admit it. Even though they were probably gonna die she couldn't help but feel as if she always did; Pulled apart from the world and like she was gonna get hurt no matter what man was there. She couldn't let them know though so she changed the subject, "So what took you so long to get here?"

Spike tossed his box on top of Faith's, "Sewers have more turns and not all of us are in a rush to get back to teenage central."

Faith smiled, "I hear that."

**-Playground - The First-**

The first was wearing Buffy's body and pacing the gravel of an empty playground. It wasn't scared, or curious, or anxious. It was alone and it was sure. There was a battle coming and there was no chance the first was going to lose. With that thought in the evil ghosts mind it walked passed the empty swinging chair and began the little preperations needed to make it's thoughts come true.

**-Summer's Home - Few Hours Later-**

Giles had been called to the spell research team which left Buffy to train alone. She continued to train alone for a few hours until she either got bored or decided she should save some of that fight in her for the next day. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She checked the status of the spell which seemed to be getting better before making her way to the living room where Gunn, Xander and Anya were arguing. She checked the status of weapons which was also making progress. When she walked up the stairs to get a towel she saw Andrew and Lorne arguing over the colors of streamers and for the first time enjoyed both her family and Angel's family coming together. Things had never been so scary but the amount of people believeing in saving the world under one roof made her understand what the hell she was trying to save in the first place. So once she had her towel she walked back downstairs and made her way to the basement stairs.

**-Summer's home - Basement-**

As Buffy decended the stairs she got a quick flashback to high school gym class. There were teenage girls fighting with punching bags, some sparring with each other, a few of them skipping rope and the others lifting weights or stretching. Conner was sparring with Amanda and as buffy continued to take a few steps through the chaos she picked up how good he was with her. He was teaching her about her strengths and her weaknesses and what to do or not to do. When he smiled she smiled with admiration in her eyes. On top of all that what she saw most in Conner was Angel and through all the slayers in training she spotted him. Angel stood in one spot in fighting stance calling to his mock opponent Kennedy. He was completely unaware that Buffy was watching him admiring his grace and good looks; Completely focussed on the task at hand. Buffy continued to watch even as Angel ducked to avoid a punch and jumped to avoid an attempted take out. Through the whole fight Buffy circled the basement so she was standing a few feet behind him. She watched a little bit more but couldn't help herself.

Just as Kennedy was going to attempt a kick to Angel's head Buffy whispered just loud enough for Angel to hear, "You might want to duck." Despite how good he was Buffy's voice was enough of a distraction for him. Kennedy landed her kick and in seconds Angel was lying on his back with Buffy kneeling above him with a flirty smile on her face, "I warned you to duck."

When Angel realized his sabateour was the love of his life that little half smile he has appearred on his face. Buffy held out her hand to help him up but when Angel accepted he actually pulled her to the ground next to him, "Oh, I probably should have warned you I was going to do that."

She hopped back up almost as soon as she fell. Angel did the same thing and within minutes they were staring eye to eye still wearing thier cocky flirty grins. Buffy looked around, "I wonder what these girls are really learning if you fall for distractions like little old me."

Angel liked where this was going, "Well I'd say show me you can do better but we know how out of the loop on fighting you've actually been lately."

Buffy appreciated the banter, "Out of the loop huh? I think the girls could do with a little view of what a real slayer can do to a vampire."

Angel got into fighting stance, "I promise I won't bite."

Buffy tossed the stake she always carried in her belt loop to the ground and got into her fighting stance. Conner walked in front of one of the girls to get a front row view of the fight that was about to happen. She winked at Buffy before calling out to Angel, "Be careful."

When Angel started to achknowledge Conner's presense Buffy took her opening and sent a hard right cross to his head. When Angel shook it off he realized the fight was on and what Conner had done. The game was about to begin and both vampire and slayer loved the rules. Just as Buffy was about to advance again Angel jumped out of the way. In doing so he was feet in front of his son. The words traitor came out of his mouth which only made slayer and Conner smile inside. Buffy and Angel continued to trade blows for a little while, drawing in a crowd that consisted of all the girls currently in the basement. Some of them oo-ing and awe-ing at the skill used and the shirtless vampire. Currently Buffy was about to tackle Angel but was stopped by Angel holding her to him. She whispered in his ear, "Do you know how much I missed this?"

Angel only smiled as a response before pushing her away and into a wall. She slid down it a little and looked up at Angel with a sudden change in the way she was staring at him. Angel recognized that change, and knew exactly what it meant. Wheather it was sparring or a real fight a slayer didn't know how to lose and the look Buffy had on right now was a warning sign. He was about to lose, he knew it and it didn't matter. She got up off the floor, shook off what had happened and watched as Angel shifted positions a few feet. They traded blows again for a few minutes but it was only a warm-up for the finale. Angel was pinned down on the floor with Buffy standing a few feet away from him. Just as he was on his knees to get up Buffy kicked him in the chest. Angel caught her foot but she used her free one to kick him in the head and to flip herself out of his grasp. Once she was free she saw Angel lying on the floor once gain. She grabbed the end of a skipping rope lying close to them and hopped to a straddle position over top of Angel's chest.

She gently put then end of the rope to his heart and smiled while she looked him in the eye, "Out of the loop huh?"

The sound of the girls and Conner cheering didn't register to the lovers because they stayed in that position letting every reason they loved each other escape. They had been in that position for what seemed like days but was really only minutes when Buffy finally heard Conner's voice, "Get a room."

She giggled a little, only loud enough for Angel to hear. She moved to get up but Angel pulled her arm a little to grab a small kiss that lasted only seconds on her way off the floor. Without letting go of Angel's arm though she continued to stand and slide her arm down Angel's to his hand. So she was standing and holding his hand to help him up. They were once again looking each other in the eye. One of the girls started the laughing and giggling, "Are you sure you two don't want to be alone?"

Conner walked up to his parents, for lack of a better word and brought them out of a reality which seemed to only include those two, "You know usually you two are a little more professional or closetted or frigid..."

The word frigid caught Buffy's attention and she took her eyes off of her loved and looked Conner in his, "Frigid?"

Conner shook the whole conversation off now that he had thier attention, "So I'm assuming making out with my dad was not your purpose when you came down?"

Buffy sighed when she decided that maybe she should get back to saving the world. Angel saw her disappointment and felt it too, especially when she took her hand out of his and crossed her arms, "I was just checking on progress from everybody."

Conner suddenly felt bad for ruining thier moment, "You know I can handle this if you two want to..."

Buffy wasn't going to consider that option right now, there was too much to be done, "No. These girls need every option." When she noticed them all still watching them she took charge and raised her voice a little, "Back to work."

Angel agreed with Buffy, "She's right. Back to what we were doing."

kennedy walked up to them, "Do I get to make out with you now too?"

Angel sighed knowing he asked for that and smiled when Buffy watched her walk back to the mat. Conner kissed Buffy on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

He went back to trining with Amanda and buffy was about to go back upstairs when Angel stopped her, "Where are you off to now?"

Buffy smiled, "I've been down here a while, I'm going to check on the spell again."

Angel hated asking his next question but couldn't help it, "Have you checked in with Faith and Spike yet? Sun should be setting in an hour or so."

Buffy liked the idea of getting out of the house for a while, "Nice plan. I'll be back in a bit."

She lent over the railing and gave him a small kiss before taking off up the stairs. He watched after her for a few seconds before reality again pulled him back and he walked over to where Kennedy was stretching.


	47. Party For The End Of The World

_Chapter 47 - Party For The End Of The World_

**-School Basement-**

Angel was right, the sun had just begun to set when Buffy got to the school. It was just as empty as everything else which was almost comforting to her. She walked the halls as if she was looking for something, looking for a glimpse of who she used to be when the world was a tad less simpler. She found herself not looking for Spike and Faith anymore but wondering the halls. It wasn't her high school anymore but a picture of the old one stuck in her mind and she followed her vision more then what was in front of her. She found herself by Robin's office, staring at the one door instead of the two that used to be there. Small bursts of memories flashed in her head of how many times she walked through the library doors. The time she walked through looking for giles but instead found a prophecy of her death, or the time she walked through the doors hoping to be on time but instead found a lifeless Kendra on the floor, maybe the time she ran through followed by a giant snake only to exit a window so her second home could be blown up. Her favorite though, was her first visit, her first meeting with Giles, the book he showed her, the way he had changed her whole life in just a few steps through a door.

Buffy was leaning on the wall adjascent from the door completely in her own world when Faith and Spike walked up to her. Faith walked right up to her and got in front of her face, "Earth to Buffy, what's goin on?"

Buffy snapped out of it and pointed to the doors, "That used to be the library."

Spike saw what was goin on and tried to pull her out of her time warp, "Yeah, I think she was asking what you're doin here?"

"Just checking on the progress, you guys have been here for a while." She then looked at Faith, "The first time you punched me in the face was about 10 feet through that door."

Faith shrugged, "My bad."

She looked at Spike, "The first time you really tried to kill me was down this hallway and to your right."

He smirked a little, "Completely guilty."

Buffy started walking towards the exit, "So how'd the exits go?"

Faith answered for the both of them, "There were a lot more then we thought."

"Oh yeah I wouldn't doubt that."

Spike opened the door, "The sun already set huh?"

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, let's go home." The doors were shut behind them when Buffy put her hands in her pockets and smiled, "Your shirts inside out Faith. You might want to look into that."

It was funny to her and Spike but Faith immediately went to confirm what Buffy said and found the tag on her shirt on the outside. Before fixing it she slugged Spike in the shoulder.

**-Summer's Home-**

So when Buffy left everybody but the girls completely stopped what they were doing. Andrew and Lorne enlisted the help of everyone for the decorations and food part of the party. It took a little while but soon it was only Lorne doing last minute preperations and all Andrew had to do was decorate the cake, the cake he made all by himself. Right about the time everything was done the girls, Angel and Conner emerged from the basement.

Lorne put on his disappointed look and stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at everyone who had walked out of the basement, "seriously... you girls are killing me. You too Angel and offspring. It's a party not a lounge in your workout casual dinner." Angel began to defend himself but Lorne wouldn't have it, "No, no, no... You guys get your butts upstairs and get into something decent. Dinner is almost ready, the decorations are done..."

Andrew walked by carrying his amazing cake, "The cake is gorgeous and finished."

Lorne continued, "Very nice Andrew... Everybody else is already on a mission to look thier best and your wife will be home any minute. Now Angel you take your son and the dozens of girls upstairs and don't come down until each and every single one of you looks presentable. Okay?"

Angel smiled when Lorne said wife and was still thinking about it when he agreed to Lornes demand, "Let's go girls, you heard the green demon."

Suddenly there was a herd of teenage girls rushing to the bathroom and caring only about how to present themselves. It was a mans worst nightmare. Andrew walked up to Lorne already wearing his nice pants and dress shirt that he stole from Xander, "Oh god, what is wrong with these people?"

Lorne agreed, "We do all this work and nobody has the decency to be punctual and perfect." They stood there for a few seconds agreeing with what Lorne said until they both realized they had other things to do and went off in opposite diretions.

**-About half An Hour Later-**

Lorne stood in the middle of the living room surrounded by 30 or so wannabe slayers, the Buffy gang minus Buffy, Spike and Faith; And the Angel gang minus Conner and Angel. "Where are they guys? We don`t have much time."

As if on cue Conner walked downstairs playing with the lapels on his jacket which he too stole from Xander. When he hit the last step nobody could believe it. Dawn walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "You look..."

Lorne finished her sentence for her and in doing so pushed her out of the way a little while he stood in front of the disappointed Conner, "...Fantastic, marvelous, gorgeous... you look good. Now where is your dad?"

Again on cue Angel yelled from the top of the stairs, "I fully protest."

Gunn laughed a little, "Be a man!"

Angel glared at him while walking down the stairs. When he got to the bottom Lorne fixed his shirt and finally did what he wanted to do all night. Lorne looked around the room one last time, pausing briefly on the unique happy birthday sign with birthday replaced by end of the world in red marker and threw his hands in the air, "Oh dear Andrew, I believe it is perfect."

Andrew agreed and put his hands together, "Bravo!"

It wasn't a long congrats hand of applause because the door knob started to turn. Angel who was closest to the door got a little defensive but calmed back down when Faith walked through the door followed by Spike and Buffy. When Buffy walked in and turned to face the living room, she was in awe. It was not at all what she expected, only better. She didn't have time to take it all in because Dawn walked up to her with a noise maker and handed it to Buffy, "Heppy end of the world party Buffy."

That was when everybody set of thier noise makers and started to rejoice and laugh. After making a little noise Buffy walked over to Angel and smiled, "This is exactly what we needed."

Lorne interrupted everybody by tapping his glass, "Okay everyone above the age of 21, Drinks are in the kitchen, everyone not 21 drinks are in the fridge, everyone of the not human variety except for me there's blood in the microwave and anybody who is hungry there is food on the table. Cakes last." It wasn't long before everyone was mingling, eating, drinking and even smiling on the night before immenent death.

**-Little While Later-**

The music had gotten people to dance, the drinks had gotten people to do a whole lot of everything else and there wasn't a soul in the house that wasn't enjoying themselves. Robin Wood even showed up and hadn't been insulted or killed yet. A ton of the teenage girls even found out what Lorne could do when a song is sung and decided to take advantage of that. It was a karaoke party before anybody knew it. Anya sung and Lorne found out about her rabbit fear, Xander sung and Lorne found out how often sex is really on his brain, the girls sung and Lorne saw how much most of them were into Spike or Angel but no one holding any supernatural strength or power sang because they knew, they knew exactly what they were thinking and exactly how unpredictable tomorrow was going to be. Amanda had decided it was her turn and took her place on top of the coffee table where she held her hairbrush as a mircrophone and started her rendition of Material Girl. Buffy hummed along a little while enoying how happy her family was once again until she realized it wasn't always going to be like this, this was even the last night it was going to be like this.

A slayer was always alone with the exception of her watcher because people and feelings got in the way of the mission but Buffy was different. She took everything she was feeling and turned it into fuel for the fire. The only thing that kept her a slayer was that she had the mission on her mind all the time. She was smiling and she was laughing but she couldn't help but picture one or all of these girls dead tomorrow. She glanced at every single person in the room at least once and pictured thier dead body and her life without them. Slowly she slid out of the conversation she was having with Willow and Fred, making sure she wasn't noticed. With all the subtlety she learned from being a slayer, Buffy made herself dissappear from the crowd completely. Nobody saw the coat disappear from the rack or the door open and shut, nobody but one person and one person was all it took.

**-Summer's Porch-**

Buffy curled up on the bench she sat on so many times in her life when life was the hardest and remembered everything she was remembering today. The end of the world always made her nostalgic but this time again, was different. Her solace was interrupted when the door opened and she smiled, "I could have sworn Angel would have been the one to follow me out."

Conner put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, "I could get him if you want."

Buffy couldn't believe the emotion and general good that boy had in him. She scooted over a little and tapped the seat beside her, "Nah, I think you'll do just fine."

Conner sat down and curled into Buffy's arms like he had been her son from the beginning. She accepted his embrace and wrapped her arm around him. After a few minutes of just enjoying the moment Conner broke the silence, "So, what were you thinking about?"

Buffy let out a loud sigh, "What wasn't I thinking about? Um... I was thinking about the first time I saw this house. I had no idea it was going to be such a home to me."

Conner wrapped his hand in hers, "Tell me about it."

Buffy took a deep breath and went into a whole story about the first time her mom drove up to the house, About the drive from L.A, and about the first time she broke something. They were having a general good time and right in the middle of a funny story when the door opened again. Dawn walked out and after asessing the situation she smiled, "Happiness looks good on you"

Conner looked for Buffy's reaction which turned out only to be a smile. The slayer instead scooted a little towards Conner and patted the other side of her, "Why don't you join us?"

Dawn crossed her arms and looked at her feet, "You know I would but It's probably going to turn into a sister sister moment where you find a subtle way to say goodbye and I am in too good a mood to listen to that right now."

Buffy accepted that, "So, why'd you come out here then?"

Dawn pointed inside, "Just to let you know that Fred and Gunn are about to sing wind beneath my wings."

Conner let out a small laugh and Buffy smiled, "Well, you two better get in there then."  
Dawn pretty much expected that reaction and walked back towards the door, "You know Buffy, you don't know what you're missing."

When she was gone and the door was closed Conner turned to face Buffy, "So, are we going to go back to the party?"

Buffy put her hands on his shoulders, "You do whatever makes you happy!"

Conner took one of her hands and laid back down in the position he was in, "So, I think it's going to be wierd if me and Dawn start dating. She's like my aunt or something now."

Both of them had a pretty good laugh about that and eventually that conversation turned into another one and eventually that one turned into a different story. There was never a dull moment when they decided they were going to talk. Niether kept track of how much time had passed or how long they had talked or if they should make another appearance inside. The only sense of reality came when the door opened and 30 or so girls walked out. Kennedy played thier spokesperson and without words walked right up to Buffy, "So none of us know how to thank you or how to act around you or if this is going to be the last night we know you. The only thing we all know is that we owe you our lives."

Without another word Kennedy handed her a little bit bigger then usual stake covered in writing. Each slayer had signed it with a thank you and thier name. Buffy didn't know how to react, words weren't enough and violence wasn't necessary. She looked at Giles, Xander and Willow when she finally did speak, "I'm going to put it next to my umbrella." After a small giggle she looked through all the girls and found the perfect words, "Thank you." She stood up and addressed them all, "I know that this would be the time where I would give you the last speech, the speech you would remember but I'm not going to. I've taught you everything I can and given you everything I can. You guys have given me just as much back and it's enough. When you go to sleep tonight remember to believe in our power and the past few months won't be all for nothing." She lifted the stake a little higher, "Thank you, again."

Everyone rejoiced in the slayer's reaction and when they calmed down Conner looked at everyone, "So, is the party over?"

Spike shrugged, "Little passed 1am."

Buffy looked at the girls again, "Get some sleep. Big day."

One by one they hugged Buffy before walking back into the house. When they were all gone Buffy sighed and sat back down on the bench, "I had no idea we'd been out her that long."

Lorne yawned, "Well, I'd better hit the hay if I'm going to be of any use tomorrow."

Andrew followed suit, "I'm with the green man."

Lorne kissed Buffy on the cheek before walking back inside. Buffy talked Wood into staying and he found a place to crash. Fred and Gunn decided to retire and said good night to everyone before leaving. They slayer looked at everyone else who seemed to make themselves comfortable all over the porch and thanked everything for the life she had. She pulled Conner into the same position they'd been in for a long time and then addressed every one of her friends who had been a resident of Sunnydale for at least a few months, "So do you guys all remember when I could read minds?"

Suddenly a ton of conversation started, some good, some bad and some not worth mentioning again. Eventually everyone moved a little closer to Buffy even if it meant leaning on the railings, walls or sitting on the floor. Angel even made his way to sit on the other side of her, holding the slayer as she was holding thier son. Dawn sat below her, playing with her free hand listening to the most current story coming from Xander's mouth, "...And then before the giant bug lady could make me a man and chop off my head Buffy showed up and there was a lot of bug spray involved."

Everyone had a laugh and Willow continued the story, "...And a lot of green goop from the million pieces you hacked it into."

Buffy smiled and as she browsed through the faces of her friends. She stopped at Cordy who was even smiling now, "You know what I remember. I remember the story beginning with a tarakan asassin, a bunch of bugs and a make-out session in the basement."

Cordy shook herself at the vivid memory, "Really? You really had to bring that up?"

Xander shrugged it off, "She couldn't help herself, I was irresistable as a teenager."

That got more laughter then he thought was necessary, "Dream on Harris."

Willow remembered something else related to that particular subject, "Remember the spell he cast to make himself irresistable?"

Cordy couldn't get rid of that memory, "I got my hair pulled and life threatened more times then I could count."

Buffy threw her hand up, "I got turned into a mouse."

Willow pointed to herself, "I became homocidal."

Cordy remembered the best part, "...and Buffy's mom couldn't keep her hands off of you."

That amount of laughter at Xander Harris' expense was more then he thought and tried to get someone to change the subject. Despite the smile on her face, Buffy's memory was triggered to something else when Cordy mentioned her mom. Buffy felt Dawn squeeze her hand and knew she was thinking about her too. Faith noticed the change in attitude and couldn't help herself when everyone calmed down, "What are you guys thinking?"

Buffy looked at Dawn before looking at everyone else, "You guys remember my mom?"

A deadly silence washed over them all and no one knew how to react except of course for Spike, "Of course. She put the little marshmallows in my Hot chocolate."

Buffy smiled and remembered everything else silently to herself. Conner looked at her though and was suddenly too curious to keep it in anymore, "Tell me about her."

She looked at Dawn again and remembered the day she had walked into the school and broke her the news. Dawn remembered too and stayed silent but Buffy needed to remember her, especially on a night like tonight so she answered Conner, "MY mom was the greatest woman in the whole world. When I got sick she took care of me..."

Xander and Willow threw thier hands up too, "...And us."

After a brief reaction Buffy continued, "You all know what happened on my 17th birthday and despite the horror and life that was going on around me I got to go home to this woman who put a candle on a cupcake and held me. We had the greatest mom in the whole world."

Xander had to put his two cents in, "I remember when Hansel and Gretel died... again."

Willow Remembered vividly, "She almost burned me at the stake."

Xander agreed, "Yes, because she cared so much."

Buffy smiled and looked at Conner, "My mom and I used to sit on this very bench, just like this, sometimes with Dawn on the end just because a day had gone wrong or because she needed time with me like I needed time with her."

Angel couldn't help himself, "Like the time you killed her robot boyfriend."

Xander and Willow got excited, "Awe, I really liked him." "Oh, I remember those cookies."

Buffy smiled, "Oh yeah, we sat out here for an hour or so talking about the evils of men and then watched Thelma and Louise."

Conner looked the slayer in the eye, "I wish I could have met her."

Buffy smiled, "Me too kid."

Dawn looked up at Conner, "She would have really liked you."

Giles wasn't so sure, "I don't know, she didn't really like Angel."

Before Angel could react Xander spoke, "Yeah but who really did the first time they met him, besides Buffy of course."

Angel sent him a deadly glare and Buffy only tapped him on the leg for comfort. Wesley decided to change the subject, "You know what my favorite memory was from my short time here?"

Willow couldn't help herself, "Besides Cordelia?"

Wesley passed a flirty glare to his girl before continuing, "No, it was your graduation. I have never seen so many civilians come together in such a way, it was fascinating."

Buffy couldn't believe that, "Are you kidding? That was one of the worst weeks of my life, defenitely top 5."

Faith smiled, "Which part sucked more? Stabbing me, Angel leaving or blowing up the school?"

Buffy shook her head, "Let's just move passed that."

Before another story could begin Dawn yawned and the mom instinct in Buffy kicked in, "Alright Dawny, looks like time for lights out."

Dawn stood up, "Only because I actually have to hold a sword tomorrow."

Dawn kissed her on the cheek and went inside. Buffy looked around, "I can't believe she talked me into letting her stay."

Spike scoffed, "I told you to drug her and lock her in Clem's car."

Buffy smiled and looked down at Conner, "You look tired too."

Conner shook his head, "Not a chance."

Amanda suddenly popped her head through the now open front door, "I know I'm supossed to be getting rest and all but the magic game is starting in five minutes."

Xander hoppped off the rail, knocking Anya to the side, "I'm in."

Giles walked towards the girl, "I promised Andrew."

Cordelia walked inside, "What the hell, may as well kick Xander's butt at something before I die for old times sake.

Xander walked up to Buffy, "For the record, we all miss your mom."

It wasn't long before Spike, Faith, Willow, Wesley, Angel, Conner and Buffy were alone in the night. The slayer looked accross her lawn, "Must be hours now, not even."

Spike shrugged it off, "Hey the time you killed Angel you didn't even have a plan until I showed up in the middle of the night."

Buffy couldn't believe that vampire, "You didn't even have a plan, I said wait for me to make my move and you said okay. You also promised me I'd never hear from you again but I guessed you failed all around that night."

Everyone enjoyed the mocking of Spike until Buffy couldn't help herself anymore. She looked at Wesley and Willow, "So, how's the spell coming?"

Willow looked at Wesley for strength before answering, "It's finished, I have it but... I don't have time to test it."

Buffy smiled, "I trust you."

Wesley continued about the spell, "We can make potentials, slayers but we can't guarantee they'll know thier power like you and Faith do."

Buffy smiled, "It's not that hard to believe in."

Conner gripped Buffy's hand a little tighter, "What are the rest of us going to be doing?"

Buffy shook off the question, "Don't you worry about it Conner. Let's leave it for tomorrow."

"But..."

"But nothing..."

Willow was suddenly exstatic for her best friend as she watched Conner admire her and then couldn't help but make Conner feel better about the unsure tomorrow, "You don't have to worry about anything Conner, that woman always pulls something out of thin air."

Buffy winked at her best friend, "What can I say? I'm awesome."

"Well Ms Awesome, What's the plan for tonight?"

Buffy looked at Spike a little longer then needed before answering him, "Why? You got plans?"

Faith looked away as to not be too obvious but Spike suprised everybody when he grabbed her hand, "I got plans to be with a slayer on the last night before the end of the world."

Everyone had a good smile or a laugh about thier small coming out as a 'thing' but Buffy looked him in the eye and was truly happy for him. She couldn't love him but there were so many times she just needed him to be happy and Buffy really thought he could be with Faith. Before she could say anything Willow couldn't help herself, "Ha, now you and Angel really are the same vampire."

Everyone but Angel and Spike of course found it a little funny or ironic. "I'm nothing like him."

Angel agreed, "Nothing in common."

Buffy shook off the conversation before it turned into something else, "You guys go, be alone."

Faith tried to read what her sister slayer was thinking and even though they shared the same strengths and the same blood she couldn't even tell, "Try to get some sleep B, relax a little."

Before she could say anything Spike spoke first, "You and me are going to talk slayer, a nice long one."

It was Buffy's turn to scoff, "When did you get so soft?"

Spike growled a little while Faith opened the door, "Let's go before you two have that showdown."

Faith was half way through the door when she looked at Angel, "You ever think four years ago I'd be standing here?"

Angel Smiled and watched her walk away. As Spike started to walk Buffy stopped him, "We'll talk."

Spike accepted that and kept walking. It was a few seconds though before he popped his head back outside, "Not tonight slayer. I'm busy."

Buffy couldn't help herself, "Just go Spike."

When they were gone Willow looked at her best friend, "Spike and Faith. If this was another lifetime that could be disasterous."

Buffy agreed and then smiled when she saw Wesley's arms wrapped around Willow's waist. "Speaking of awkward and new relationships."

Willow blushed a little and Wesley couldn't face the slayer. The witch gripped his hands tighter though when she answered her best friend, "This is a girls night in over ice cream conversation."

"We'll talk when the world is done being in trouble."

Before Willow could respond she yawned a cute little yawn and Wesley turned her towards him, "You ready to go upstairs?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." She looked at Buffy, "You sure you guys are going to be okay out here?"

"I got all I need Willow."

Willow said good night before she walked in the house, shut the door and made it to her room all with her new boyfriend in tow. Angel finally let down a little of his shy guard and looked at his son and lover, "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

Buffy wrapped her hand around his and her other around Conner's again, "I just wanna sit out here a while."


	48. Loving You The Last Night In This House

_Chapter 48 - Loving You The Last Night In This House_

**-Summer's House - Willow's Room-**

Willow sat at her desk going over the spell that would change the world in a matter of hours while Wesley lay outstretched on the bed not far from where his girl was sitting. Every now and then he would play with her hair and wonder how they turned into this couple from who they were years ago. Willow decided that silence was not what she needed though, "I really wish she hadn't said that about me."

"What? The thing Buffy said? I think it's true." Willow still didn't believe Wesley so he continued, "I'll be with you, I'll keep you grounded."

Willow believed he'd be there but she still didn't believe in herself, "Yeah well, You might have to keep me stab-ded, you know if I go to a bad place."

Wesley sat up from his lying down position a little shocked and looked his girl in the eye, "You're saying I might have to kill you..."

Willow had this sad look on her face, "I am."

"Bite me."

Willow wasn't going to go down the playful road with him, "I will..." When she realized what she said she had to change it, "I mean I do... mean it. The darkest place I've ever been, this is what lies beyond that. This is too important for me to..."

Wesley couldn't hear her doubt herself anymore, "Buffy believes in you."

Willow was still in the negative, "You know Buffy, sweet girl, not that bright."

Wesley smiled, "I don't know who Buffy is recently but I know that nobody believes that you can do anything more then that slayer except of course from me. Now you need to listen to me Ms. Willow Rosenberg..." He grabbed her hands and wrapped his around hers, "...This is going to test you and it is scary but no one is more qualified and meant to do it more then you. I'm a watcher Willow, I know everything and right now I know that you're going to make it through this no matter how dark it gets."

Willow was feeling so much emotion at that moment and after a small tear escaped her eye she expressed it the only way she knew how... She lent in and kissed Wesley right on the lips letting him know exactly how she feels and how grateful she is. When the kiss was stopped they stayed in each other's embrace for a little while longer before Willow started to feel the fear again, not just for her this time but for everybody else.

She pulled away slowly and turned back to the spell, "I better go over this again."

Wesley admired her and with the hope of keeping her calm wrapped his arms around her, "We'll go over it again."

**-Summer's Basement-**

Spike and Faith were pretty much entertaining the same worst case scenarios for tomorrow. After they left the porch both had the same feelings and intentions for thier maybe last night. When they made it to the basement Spike threw himself on the bed and Faith walked over slowly. She climped in beside him, rested her head on his chest and wrapped her hand around his. What looked like a night of passion turned into compassion and two hard hearts with the same outlook on what love usually was learned how to take it slow and enjoy the comfort they could bring the other. Niether of them tried to sleep or talk, not until Faith shifted a little.

Spike smiled down at her, "You're either getting restless or tired slayer."

"If I slept on a night like this would I really be a slayer? We both know Buffy is still sitting outside with her eyes wide open with worry."

Spike sat up a little, "Seriously? This is what you're thinking about? You're lying here comparing yourself to Buffy."

Faith was a little defensive, "Aren't you?"

This defensive mood came on so suddenly Spike was a little speechless, "Wha... What are you thinking? We've already talked about this. I think you and me pet are the new thing and I'm content with that. Are you?"

Faith wasn't even sure what he said let alone what she should say to explain her thinking. So, she calmed down and tried, "I wasn't comparing myself to Buffy, I was comparing myself to a leader. You sure got defensive though."

Spike laid back down, "I just don't want you and me to always be about me and once was Buffy." Faith nodded in agreement and also laid back down in the position she was in before. Spike took a not needed breath and addressed her actual concern, "Sleep slayer, everyone prepares thier own way."

With no objections Faith shut her eyes but Spike lay there. He knew that tomorrow had risk for everybody but for him he had a tacky probably priceless piece of crap jewellery to add to his own personal risk. After making sure Faith had dozed off he took his free hand and reached into his pocket only to pull out that said piece of jewellery. Spike spent the remainder of that night staring at his own death wish swaying back and forth.

**-Summer's Dining Room-**

Giles, Xander, Anya, Cordy, Andrew, and Amanda sat around the table staring intently at a map laid out on top of it. Giles was as aggrivated as he always was when he didn't have the right answer to something or didn't have a solution, "I'm... I'm... I'm all turned around. You're here?"

Xander answered him, "By the pillar, yeah. I'm protecting this area."

Giles continued to try and straighten it out, "That puts me over by the door. Demons around the perimeter... right." He made a decision, "I open the door."

Andrew, who was wearing a red hooded cloak was reading from a book, "You go through the door and are confronted by Trogdor the Burninator."

Giles was way dissappointed, "Oh, bugger it. Fight."

Giles rolled he dice and sipped his wine awaiting the result. Andrew read from the book again, "Adios to 5 hit points. Trogdor has badly wounded you."

Again Giles was not happy, "Well, wait a minute. What about my..." He put on his glasses, "...bag of illusions?"

Andrew was almost insulted, "Illusions against a Burninator? Silly, silly british man."

Giles sipped his wine again while Amanda took the lead in the game, "I invoke a time flux on Trogdor."

Andrew did not like what he heard, "Step down, girlfriend, you can't just..."

Amanda defended herself, "Ninth level sorcerer, and I carry the emerald chalice. Trogdor is frozen in time. Deal with it."

Cordy mocked Andrew, "Smackdown on Red Riding Hood. This could get ugly."

Giles completely agreed, "Could it possibly get uglier? I used to be a highly respected watcher, and now I'm a wounded dwarf with the mystical strength of a doily. I just wish I could sleep."

"What kind of person could sleep on a night like this?"

Xander looked to his left and admired his own sleeping beauty as he saw Anya completely passed out on the table, "Only the crazy ones." Everyone smiled and continued thier all night game.

**-Summer's Front Porch-**

Buffy said she wanted to sit out there a while and she meant it. There were minutes left until the darkness faded and the sun took its place. Buffy and Angel had watched Conner fall asleep first around two am. They talked and held each other for a few hours after that until during a comforting silence Angel also fell asleep. Buffy though was too anxious to sleep and only sat in awe of her brand new family. A part of her wondered what kind of fate or god would give her such a gift days before the end of the world but the other part of her was grateful to this fate or god for the same reason. The slayer could tell morning was coming, and she hated it knowing she would have to wake Angel. She would wake him up, she'd wait until the last possible moment to do so just so she could see the beginning of a sunrise. It may just be the last sunrise she would get to witness.

Slowly and carefully she stood from the bench and walked to the rail of the porch. She gripped the wood and waited with anticipation. It wasn't long before she got what she wanted and a beautiful pink and blue color started to appear. The world wasn't there as she watched, with not a serious thought in the world. The only thing that could make that moment better happened when Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She embraced him and they watched for as long as they could.

Buffy turned to face him, "You should probably go inside."

Angel smiled and just stared at the sky, "Still have a little while."

Both slayer and vampire were suprised when a very tired teenager took thier attention away from the sky, "Better listen to her Angel."

"You're awake?"

Conner stretched himself out a little, "I'm a light sleeper."

Buffy looked back at the brightening sky and that at Angel, "Sun's about to rise Angel."

Conner stood up, "I could use a little breakfast."

Angel felt a little guilty when he saw the look on Buffy's face. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." He kissed Buffy on the cheek, "You should stay out here a little, you look like you're looking for something and if you don't find it, we're all going to hear about it."

Buffy smiled and kissed him back. "Thanks."

Conner opened the door, "You should eat though."

"We'll see Conner."

Angel followed his son through the door and closed it behind him just as the sun beared down on the slayer's face.

**-Summer's Kitchen-**

When father and son walked into the house they had no idea at such an early hour it would be so busy. The girls were all over the place. Some getting ready upstairs, some sitting in silence out of fear in the living room, some decided to train a little out in the backyard and a select few decided to eat in the kitchen. Anya and Xander were sitting together on the same chairs they were in for the magic game with cups of coffee, Dawn, Wesley and Willow were making breakfast, Faith was sitting on the counter talking to Fred, Gunn and Wood, Cordy was having a conversation at the table with Lorne and Andrew, and Giles was outside with the girls.

When Angel walked in Willow handed him a warm cup of blood, "I figured you'd be in around sunrise."

Cordy smiled from the table, "How's your end of the world morning going?"

Angel smiled back, "Same as yesterday."

Faith looked at the boy, "You look like you just woke up."

Wesley was suprised, "You're telling us that you guys actually slept last night."

Conner ran his hand through his hair, "Some of us did."

Angel looked at Willow, "What are you making?"

She added a few more pancakes to a plate, "Breakfast of champions." She looked at Conner, "You hungry?"

**-Porch - Little While Later-**

Buffy continued to stand staring at the sky. Her hope was to stare at he sky later that day without the weight of the world on her shoulders. She watched the sun until she got the strength she needed to start the day, to end this grace period from the war and to lead her slayers, some to death and the others hopefully to victory. It had been a while that she'd been standing there and she knew it. She also knew that her friends were in the house right now pretending today wasn't going to happen and she was going to be the horror that brought the real world back to them. She took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

**-Inside Summer's House-**

Everyone went silent when they heard the door open. It was like a warning sign or a beacon letting everyone know what was coming. They expected her to walk in with a get ready look but instead heard her go up the stairs. Dawn started talking to no one in particular, "She's got to look her best, just in case."

Conner was about to go when Angel put a hand on his arm, "She's got to do this on her own Conner."

He sat back down with a worried look, "Why?"

Faith looked at the boy, "Because she needs to be prepared a little more then we all do."

**-Half Hour Later-**

Everyone in the kitchen was just finishing thier plates of pancakes or eggs or whatever Willow decided to make. The girls outside were inside now and absolutely everyone was in the close vasinity of the kitchen. Lorne had just put his dishes in the sink when Buffy's footsteps were heard on the way down. She entered a silent room carrying the scythe like she knew exactly how she was going to use it.

Buffy looked directly at Willow, "Nice breakfast?"

Willow shrugged, "Well..."

Buffy didn't waste anymore time, "The spell?"

Wesley answered for Willow, "It's going to work."

Buffy was pleased, "Good. Everybody ready?" She watched everybody nod and made sure she locked eyes with every single one of them. When she got back to the person she started with she looked at Faith, "Where's Spike?"

Faith hopped off the counter, "In the basement, I'll go get him."

Buffy shook her head, "I'll go." She looked back at Willow, "Anything on the necklace?"

Willow shook her head, "Nothing you don't already know."

Buffy nodded and walked towards the basement door. Before she walked down there she looked at Wood, "Get the bus and don't forget the bag, just in case, we move in less then an hour." Robin nodded and started his mission. Just before he was completely gone Buffy added to her request, "Make sure you cover the back windows. No sun!" Robin walked out and Buffy opened the door to the basement.

**-Summer's Basement-**

Spike was in the exact position he had been in all night almost, dangling the necklace in front of him when Buffy walked down the stairs. She didn't move once she was facing him or talk. He stood though, and he took a few steps towards her. Niether one of them had any idea what to think or say just yet. Spike put the necklace around his neck though and threw on his infamous coat.

He walked a little closer towards Buffy, "You look like a slayer."

Buffy agreed and knew that was exactly what she wanted. "You look a little tacky."

Spike smiled a little, "You know I always knew I'd go down fighting but I had no idea it would be to save the world."

Buffy took one step closer to him, "I swear to god Spike, if you get stupid or heroic I will kill you."

"Don't worry about me slayer, I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

That scared Buffy more then she let on because she knew that look in Spike's eye, she knew what he was thinking. "Hey Spike, Seriously if you can get out..."

Spike put his hands on her shoulders, "Whatever you're thinking, don't. Todays about getting you out of here alive Buffy, I promised."

Buffy half smiled, "You and me Spike."

He grabbed her by the hand and started walking up the stairs, "Let's dance."

**-Living Room-**

Everybody had moved into the living room to grab thier weapons. Everyone stopped moving when Spike walked in with Buffy. Now that everyone was in the room ANgel and Spike stood next to Buffy when she started talking, "It's been a long year and I've given speeches enough times. There's only one thing you all need to hear. We're not all going to make it. It sucks and it's true but I am proud of every single one of you. To those of you who have been through this before, today is different, we're changing the world not just saving it. Be careful, be fast, be safe and whatever you do trust your power, your strength."

As if on cue Robin Wood walked in and tossed Angel and Spike thier blankets, "Bus is out front."

Buffy walked up to him, "Run into anything?"

"No."

"They're saving it all for us then." She looked at everybody, "Okay guys, get on the bus." Everybody boarded but Angel, Spike and Faith who stood in a circle. Buffy looked at Faith first, "Watch our boy here Faith. He's been instructed not to do anything stupid."

"I'll see what I can do."

She looked at Spike then, "You warn me when you feel something Spike."

He scoffed, "Calm down slayer. You're taking the fun out of this." He grabbed Faith's hand, "Come on love, I'll let you sit next to me."

Faith walked towards him, "How about I hold your blanket for you and if you're not ash I'll let you sit next to me."

He winked at her and after the blanket precaution they were on the bus in no time. Buffy looked around the room and landed her gaze on Angel, "You know how many times I wrecked this living room?"

Angel smiled, "Just when I was here, I lost count."

Buffy grabbed his hand, "You be careful Angel, I swear to god..."

Angel pushed her hair behind her ear, "Nothing's going to happen to me Buffy, or you."

Buffy let a tear fall, "Somethings different this time Angel, I can feel it."

Angel agreed, "Maybe it's different in a good way. Now let's go and get this morning over with."

He was about to walk when Buffy pulled him back, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him like she never had before. It was't a good bye or a good luck it was just her telling him to be careful. When they disembraced Buffy smiled, "I love you."

He started to wrap his blanket around him, "I love you too."

"Don't be a hero Angel. Take care of yourself."

He half smiled at his lover, "Being a hero is in my blood, just like yours."

Buffy grabbed his hand again, "Then let's be heroes." They walked to the door and after one last glance at each other they ran to the bus as leaders and not lovers. The war had begun the second the bus drove away.


	49. Hero Is In My Blood

_**A/N - **The final battle chapters here will be a little to the script but when I change who dies and when I change how they get out it will be different._

_Chapter 49 - Hero Is In My Blood_

**-Sunnydale High - Middle Of The Day-**

The campus was empty, dirty even. Papers swaying in the hot winds, a car crashed into a tree and boxes thrown all over the ground. Principal Robin Wood lead everybody passed the Sunnydale High sign and through the hallways as if he was leading a group of children on a field trip, "Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing; Apart from that, there's only one rule." Just as he stopped walking Spike and Angel dropped thier blankets and they all reached the center of the school. He turned to face everybody as serious as ever, "If they move, kill them."

Buffy thanked Wood with a small nod and turned to address everybody like the slayer she was, "Okay, potentials, in the basement. Follow Angel, Spike and Faith."

All the girls followed The superheroes to the basement without question. Xander needed to feel a little manly so he took wannabe charge, "If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom picture what you're about to face. Better to go now."

Robin looked over at Willow and Wesley, "Willow, my office is straight through there."

She looked where he was pointing his finger and then listened to Buffy, "It's right over the seal."

Wesley grabbed the bag from Willow's hands and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll get everything set up."

Willow thanked him and watched him walk away. Buffy looked at everybody else, "Okay, civilians. The vampires get upstairs, we have 3 areas they could get through to another building and then down into the sewers." She started to point to the ways she was talking about. "Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building. Now odds are, most of them will head there."

Giles gripped his weapon a little tighter, "Teams of 4 then."

Buffy agreed, "Giles, you and Robin take Lorne to the lounge."

"I concur."

Lorne waved his sword a little nervous like, "Well, it's that time isn't it?"

Buffy gave him a comforting tap on is shoulder as he walked by. Lorne followed Robin on thier way to the lounge. When they disappeared Buffy looked at who was left, "Cordy. Conner. Xander. I want you with Dawn."

Cordelia couldn t help herself, "A little ironic. I'm going to die in my own demon infested high school next to Alexander harris. What the hell did I do in my last life?"

Xander tried to sound smart and tried to ignore Cordy, "I concur."

Conner wasn't agreeing though, "I thought I was going with you. I'm going down there."

Buffy shook her head knowing the answer was no the whole time, "I trust you with my life Conner, but what I need from you right now is to keep my family safe. I know you'll protect my sister."

Conner looked at Dawn and then looked at Buffy, "With my life."

He hugged her and only let go because Buffy didn't need emotions right now, she needed to be stoic and strong. When he let go, he looked at Dawn, "We'll check out the atrium."

Buffy agreed but before she could say anything Anya sighed in a little bit of disappointment, "So, that leaves me, the to be wed couple and the dungeon master in the north hall?"

Andrew spoke as if he was a hero, "We will defend it with our very lives."

Anya kind of agreed, "Yes, we will defend it with his very life."

Xander had worry for his fiance written in his voice, "And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield." He looked over at Fred and Gunn, "That goes for you guys too. Use him if you need him."

Anya smiled, "Good, yes, thanks."

Andrew took out a sheet of paper, "I just want to say how proud I am to die for this very special cause with you guys. There's some, um... there's people I'd like to thank, both good and evil. Um... a shout out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also..."

Anya had to shut him up, "Nobody cares, you little monkey."

Gunn grabbed him by the collar, "Let's go guys."

Fred and Anya followed him over to the north hall. Dawn grabbed the bag of weapons from Xander, "I'm gonna check out our field of engagement."

She started walking away with Conner right behind her when Buffy went after her and stopped them, "Dawn..."

Dawn turned to face her with absolution in her eyes, "No. Anything you say is going to sound like goodbye."

Buffy agreed and looked back and forth between both of them, "Take care of each other and be on the bus when we leave."

Conner grabbed Dawn's hand, "I promise."

As they started to walk away, Cordy followed close behind and Buffy walked back to the group which now only consisted of her, Giles, Willow and Xander. They all stared at each other in a heavy silence for a few moments before Buffy broke the ice, "So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

Willow shrugged, "Nothing strenuous."

Xander added his two cents, "Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind."

Giles was the closest one in tune with this reality, "I think we can do better than that."

"I was thinking about shopping. As per usual."

Willow got excited, "Oh! There's an Arden B. in the new mall!"

Xander went along with it, "I could use a few items."

"Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world to go to the mall?"

Buffy ignored him as per usual, "I'm having a wicked shoe craving."

"Aren't you on the patch?"

Willow played along, "Those never work."

"Here I am, invisible to the eye..."

It was at that moment where Xander, Willow and Buffy began walking down the hallway leaving Giles to make his own way to the lounge. The group of friends continued thier conversation, "See, I need a new look. It's this whole eye patch thing."

Buffy had a good idea, "Oh, you could go with full black secret agent look."

Willow pitched in, "Or the puffy shirt, pirate slash..."

She was cut off when Giles' last words before the war for the world started, echoed the hallway, "The earth is definitely doomed."

The three friends walked in silence now as each of them got closer to thier parts in the upcoming battle. The principal's office came first and Willow walked through the door before wishing the slayer and Xander a little bit of luck. A corridor leading to the atrium was next. Xander grabbed Buffy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before departing and walking down that corridor. Buffy walked the halls alone now, there was only minutes left...

**-Sunnydale High - Basement-**

When Buffy entered the room where the seal was located it was silent. The potentials and Faith stood in a circle surrounding it with one space open while Angel and Spike stood around them. Buffy took the empty space and completed the circle. Faith handed Buffy a knife, "You first B."

Buffy took a deep breath and then she took the knife. She made a slit on the palm of her hand, just enough to make it bleed before handing the knife back to Faith. The blood letting continued through all th girls before every one of them had a bleeding cut on thier palm. Once Buffy was again holding the knife they all reached thier wounded hands over the seal and made sure each of them dropped a drop of blood onto the seal, activating it. When it opened slowly parts of the seal droppd into the ground forming a descending staircase into the hellmouth. Buffy took the first steps into it and almost immediately Faith took the second steps.

**-Principal Wood's Office-**

Willow sat on the floor of the office with a semi circle of white candles lit in front of her. Through out the room were a few more candles and Wesley, who was sitting directly accross from her, watching her. Willow was fidgety, as if she was doing Angel's re-souling spell for the first time again. "They should be in place." She put her hands on her knees and crossed her legs, "Okay, magic time. You ready to uh...uh kill me?"

Wesley was starting to get a little nervous himself, "Starting to be."

"Good. Fun. Great. Brace yourself."

Wesley whispered not really sure if he needed Willow to hear him, "Come on baby, make it happen."

**-Hellmouth-**

Everyone followed Buffy down into the hellmouth and with no sudden movements scouted thier battlefield. Spike held up his amulet while it was around his neck, "Not to be a buzzkill love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

Buffy began to psych herself up, "I'm not worried."

Spike kept trying, "I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor."

As Faith looked around too she couldn't help herself, "Cheer up Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear."

Buffy walked forward to the edge of a cliff where below them, not 50 feet there were thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han screaming and growling. Angel walked up beside her to see what she saw and soon Spike and Faith did the same thing. "I'm not worried."

The uber-vamps got louder as they formed a bigger mob and Spike stepped back a little bit, "I'm not worried."

Rona interrupted her ranting, "Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

Despite the need to be a strong wannabe slayer Amanda couldn't help but act like a scared teenage girl, "Buffy..."

She stopped her, "I'm not worried, As long as Willow can work her spell before they..." As if it was a movie and a cue was triggered the Turok-Han looked up at Buffy and her gang. Slowly Buffy finished her sentence, "... See us."

It was a few second silence as if the world stopped. No side moved or stood down. Buffy took a deep breath and whispered but knew everybody could hear what she was saying, "This is it guys."

No one had time to react for the snarling and growling mob of vampires rushed towards the cliff where Buffy and everyone else stood. Buffy held her ground while a few of the other girls backed off a little. As if she was praying to god she whispered again, "Willow..."

**-Principal's Office-**

Willow had been sitting in that position for a little while now. She held on to the scythe laid out in front of her, as if grasping the power from it. Wesley wasn't worried or intimidated only sat there with admiration and support. She had been mumbling a spell or prayer for a little while and out of no where she was over come with power. Again as if she was doing the re-souling spell for the first time and the magic took her over she now sat with her head lifted towards the cieling as if the magic was telling her once again where to go from there. Suddenly the scythe and Willow herself started to glow, a bright white light and that's when Wesley was a little suprised. He was never scared or worried just suprised.

Willow was still looking up, almost breathlessly, "Oh... my... Goddess..."

**-Hellmouth-**

Kennedy smiled with a different kind of confidence and looked at Buffy who felt her power. She always knew she had this power but she never really felt it like that before.

Vi, Rona and Amanda shut thier eyes and took in a deep breath suddenly having faith in the battle about to take place.

Faith put on an almost wicked smile as she too felt her power being shared and getting stronger.

The Turok-Han still rushed at them, climbing at tiny rocks to get up the cliff completely unaware of the slayer's new found power.

**-Principal's Office-**

The scythe continued to glow, as did Willow. The only thing that started to worry Wesley a little was the heavy breathing and depleated color in his lover's face. She was being drained and it was a possibility until an idea popped into his head. Slowly he reached into the circle and wrapped his hand around hers. She didn't look down from the cieling, she didn't stop glowing and she didn't stop mumbling. The only way Wesley knew he was helping was because Willow gripped his hand back and wasn't going to let go.

**-Hellmouth-**

The vampires were getting closer every second and with every step of every evil the teenage girls got stronger. They all felt it and they all knew. None of them needed Willow to give them a sign that the spell had worked because in seconds they were a part of something epic, something bigger then them and they were going to use that legacy to defeat the rising dark running at them now.

Vi gripped her stake a little tighter after spinning it once between two fingers, "These guys are dust."

It was only a few seconds after her statement before the uber-vamps collided with Buffy's army. The first one went straight for Buffy and as if setting an example the original slayer, Buffy threw it off the cliff back to where it came from. Along with Buffy was Angel, Spike and Faith working as the first line of infiltry. They all fought them off the best they could but the few that got by were taken care of by the newly branded slayers behind them. Each slayer showed thier own strength with thier own pile of dust to show for it. There was no re-joicing in this war, not yet. There was still miles to go.

**-Principal's Office-**

Wesley felt his own strength being used by Willow and still couldn't help but be amazed by this woman. Her hair was turning completly white and the smile on her face was a smile of ecstasy. Willow was still panting as the power over came her and her grip never lightened up on the scythe. Not until it stopped glowing anyway. When the light began to fade from the scythe, it faded from Willow as well. Slowly Willow's hair began to turn back into the normal red color except for one highlight, one white highlight stayed in her hair. She put down the scythe and took in a few needed deep breaths.

Wesley tilted her head towards his, "You, are a goddess"

Willow tried to smile, "I'm not evil."

God, Wesley loved this woman, "You're not evil."

Willow let the real world come back to her though and handed Wesley the scythe, "Get this to Buffy." He accepted the scythe and after looking at his goddess for a few more seconds he took off towards the hellmouth. She watched him leave and finally could be as weak as she felt. She continued to pant and then collapsed to her side still smiling. "Ha! That was nifty."


	50. Good Vs Evil

_Chapter 50 - Good Vs Evil_

**-Hellmouth - Seconds Later-**

Wesley walked down into the seal, ignoring the fact that there was an open enterence from hell to this reality and if it wasnt closed soon there wasn't much hope for the world. The watcher walked in on a fight; a war bigger than his imagination had let him think it would be. During his scan of the battle, Wesley found himself on a mission, on a search for the slayer. He knew with all the power that Buffy took and put into that scythe she would never be stronger than she was when she held that weapon. While he quickly processed what was happening he watched Angel's face, Faith's face, Buffy's face and even Spike's face; The passion, the knowledge and all the worry that made those four great always showed more in the middle of a life and death situation.

His eyes stopped on Buffy who at that moment had just been punched in the face and for the first time in the past few weeks Wesley felt like time was on thier side; just as Buffy was about to get kicked in the face Wesley screamed the magic words, "Buffy, catch!"

Instead of being knocked down by a kick in the face, Buffy turned towards Wesley just in time to catch the red shimmer of the scythe. Seconds later the weapon was in her hand and before this uber vamp realized what was even happening he was missing a leg and Buffy was standing above him with the stake end of the scythe in his took a deep breath and put on a small smile. She glanced at Wesley and mouthed a 'thanks.' Before Wesley could enjoy how he helped, one of the Turok-Han attacked him from the side. Suddenly he was in the middle of the war and he knew he was going to make it out. Although everyone was stronger the scooby gang was unable to hold back the mass numbers of Turok-Han and a few managed to escape.

**-North Hall-**

The four of them stood thier own ground trying to prepare for thier part in this war thier own way. Fred no longer stood behind Gunn as if she was always waiting for him to protect her but beside him as if they were going to protect each other. Gunn slipped the hand that wasn't holding a sword into Fred's free one and winked at her. As if they had thier own language nothing needed to be said and yet they completely understood what was about to happen. Anya and Andrew on the other hand were not doing so well. There seemed to be distant sounds and Andrew caught onto them very easily. In a swift movement he was hiding behind Anya, his sword standing taller then even he was.

After peering over her shoulder to make sure nothing had shown up yet Andrew whispered to Anya, as if it mattered wheather or not he yelled or spoke calmly. "I think they're coming."

Anya gripped her sword so tight there might have been blood and started fidgetting as if she was more nervous then terrified. "Oh, God. I'm terrified. I didn't think. I mean, I... I just figured you'd be terrified, and I would be sarcastic about it."

Fred couldn't help but try to calm the panicky ex- demon, "Picture happy things."

Gunn also tried, "A lake..."

Fred continued to try, "Candy canes..."

Andrew finished with what was the best part of the pep talk, "Bunnies."

Anya was suddenly angry. She stood still with a solid grip on the sword as if she had a whole new confidence, "Bunnies! Floppy... Hoppy..." She flipped her sword so she was ready to attack, "...Bunnies!"

**-Lounge-**

As predicted the first place the Turok-Han headed for was the lounge. Giles and Robin had the skills needed to hold them off but for civilians it was getting harder and there were a lot of them that had escaped. Lorne had a little bit of skill with a sword but the real good news for him came when he realized that him and Giles made a good team. Lorne had accidentally tripped one of them while backing himself into the wall almost which actually made it easy for Giles when the Turok-Han managed to slit his own neck on Giles' raised sword. There was no time to revel in the fact that was greatness because the Turok-Han far out numbered them. Cordelia held her own as well, thanking Angel each minute for teaching her how to use a sword at all.

**-North Hall-**

Anya's confidence based on her fear of bunnies, was serving her very well at the moment. When the few Turok-Han had entered thier corridor it was as if reality had disappeared and every one was in a video game. How many snarling evil almost invinceable vampires can you kill to make sure the side of good wins? The first few charged at Gunn and Fred who had thier own system on fighting as a team down. She would distract them for Gunn who would kill them and she'd only jump in if he was in some desperate sort of trouble. They thought it was working out pretty good. Anya was handling herself very well, especially since she had centuries of practice with her sword. Andrew was another story all together; Before even attempting a sword fight with anything he backed himself against the wall and lowered his head in fear, almost positive his end was near, his road to redemption had come to an end and he was about to meet his beloved Warren once again.

**-Inside The Hellmouth-**

Any optimism that had existed only minutes ago was now gone and the reality of a good vs. evil fight had settled in. Buffy had lead a bunch of untrained girls into a hole in the world littered with the most dangerous kind of vampire. The only thing Buffy had left was determination. Looking around she didn't see a difference in the vampires that were there when they walked down. What she saw though was her family. She saw a passion and desire in them she hadn't seen in a long time. Angel looked like he always did in a fight; Serious enough so that only Buffy and maybe Spike could tell he was having a little bit of fun and a tad bit sexy. Faith looked as if she had a purpose again, a reason to stay on the right side of the line. Wesley had began to use a little magic, played to his own strengths but he was growing tired and it was becoming a little too aparrent. Buffy was taking care of herself and the whole time she was looking after her friends, she was fighting her own part of the war. Spike though was obviously enjoying the round of violence as he always did until now. He hit a vampire right, knocking it to the ground but it became apparent something was wrong when he backed off a little in pain. He tried to shake it off but instead grabbed the necklace that hung from his neck but dropped it instantly when it burned his hand.

Spike called out to the slayer, "Buffy! Whatever this thing does, I think it's..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence and Buffy wasn't paying attention. She was still surrounded and couldn't help but try and give the other girls a little motivation. Her strength was connected to all of thiers and she could feel it dissappearing, weakening. So she stopped fighting for two seconds, two seconds was all it took.

"Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do..."

Buffy would have finished her sentence if a sword from an unexpected Turok-Han hadn't penetrated her abdomen. She was more suprised then anything, and started to stumble a little bit. Before long she had collapsed on the ground and caught the attention of a few people. As she hit the ground face first she found herself thinking about why she always had to get stabbed.

As if a wave of Buffy's pain flew through the hole in the earth all of the girls felt something, like nervous butterflies in thier stomachs. they knew without looking that something had happened, that the line had fallen, that the faith in this fight was lost. Thier thought was that if Buffy had already fallen then there wasn't a chance left. That was the general consensus until Faith killed her Turok-Han and ran to her sister slayer on the ground. Kneeling beside her, Faith couldn't believe that Buffy was lying there, out of everybody in that room.

"Buffy."

Even she felt her strength slip away and continue to leave her until, Buffy looked her dead in the eyes. That look was fierce, it was strong and it was something to believe in. Buffy grabbed the scythe and with all the strength she had left she handed it to Faith.

"Hold The Line!"

When those two both had thier hands on that weapon, there was an understanding, there was even a bit of strength. Faith looked her back in the eye as if to silently let her know that they finally understood each other. Without another word Faith took the scythe and swung it behind her killing two Turok-Han at one time. It wasn't the same strength or Faith that there was before, but when faith came back with that weapon, there was a little bit of hope in those young potentials eyes. They realized all over again that they weren't potentials, they were slayers and they were going to use that, finally.

Buffy was about to just lie there with her pain until A tear escaped her eye when she saw her Angel fighting not 5 feet away from her. She knew he felt her fall, felt her pain, but she also knew showing that he felt it, showing his own worry could cost him a lot. So Buffy lay there, wincing in pain and yet taking in the good things like, watching Angel fight would be the last thing she sees before she dies.


	51. The Episode Where Everybody Dies

_Chapter 51 - The Episode Where Everybody Dies_

**-Atrium-**

Dawn knew when to fight and when to stand back so when the Turok-Han started to make thier way towards them she cautiously stood back from the fight. Conner never took more then 8 steps away from her and Xander never took more then 8 steps away from him. Cordy kept herself quite close to Xander as if they were once again a team. Xander and Cordy were doing a good job at holding them back but killing the Turok-Han was a whole different story. Conner really seemed to be the only one managing to kill them and even he was getting a little tired out. Dawn noticed how predictable and tiring this fight was getting and slowly backed up towards a rope tied down to a hook on a wall. When she pulled the rope a sandbag dropped from the top skylight letting all the sunlight in. The four or five Turok-Han slowly overwhelming Conner, Cordy and Xander suddenly burst into flames and turned into dust before them.

Xander couldn't help but be cocky, "We call that the greenhouse effect. Very dangerous..."

Before they could all appreciate the little break, four more Turok-Han burst through the hallway. Conner started fighting them off again but Cordy and Xander went dowm pretty easily. Dawn stood there deciding which one she was going to help with. Either way, the youngest Summer's woman raised her sword and was in the fight.

**-Lounge-**

A few bringers also managed to find the fight as if invinceable vampires weren't enough. As of right now bringers were flooding the lounge leaving Robin, Giles and Lorne wishing they had a superhero with them. I think Giles knew the whole time that Lorne and Robin were in over thier head but what was he going to say? Was he going to tell them they weren't good enough or just hope for the best? Right now bringers surrounded them and Lorne raised his sword leaving a huge space open for attack. As soon as he raised his sword, this bringer swung his knife through the middle and slashed Lorne in the side. Giles had just stabbed his own bringer making him too late to save Lorne but just in time to watch the friendliest green demon fall to the floor. He tried to mourn him already but was attacked from the side. The fight was still on and he knew it.

**-North Hall-**

The bringers also mamnaged to find the north hall. Fred and Gunn worked together as the perfect team but Andrew and Anya were completely winging the whole fight. Andrew was just getting by, he managed to fluke his way through the death of 3 bringers. Anya on the other hand remembered how much she loved Xander suddenly. She remembered everything about his face. She remembered the night she sang to a sleeping Xander about how she didn't need anything else but him while she managed to stab her most recent bringer. Just as she was overwhelmed with the memory an oddly shaped knife sliced diagonally through her torso from behind. She never saw the end coming. No matter how much she wined in fear about death at that moment as she began to fall to the floor she realized one thing; Anya didn't regret a thing and she died in a fight worth something.

**-Lounge-**

The fight carried on for the civilians in the lounge. Giles was doing okay but you can see Robin start to falter, making wreckless mistakes and losing himself in the fight. During one of the wreckless mistakes a bringer managed to stab Robin in the stomach. Giles took all of the skill he had and killed the bringer that had wounded Robin just in time to catch the old principle as he fell to the floor. Suddenly there were no bringers in the lounge, a much needed break for the moment anyway. So, giles held Robin, and tried to stop the bleeding. Suddenly it was quiet. Too quiet for a fight like this one. The only sound that those two could hear was a desperate painful cry coming from one of the hallways and they felt thier team losing the fight for thier world.

**-Atrium-**

The two Turok-Han that had attacked Xander and Cordy managed to tackle them to the ground. Using her Summers instinct Dawn chose who to save. Without question or hesitation she jumped onto the back of the vampire trying to strangle Xander. She wasn't accomplishing much, maybe slowing him down a bit. The real damage came when she noticed Conner motioning for her to catch. She held up one hand, using the other to hold the collar on the uber vamp. Conner tossed her a stake but before she could use it, she found herself thinking about how a tiny girl like her was going to stab this thing and manage to kill it. The desperation and plea for life in Xander's eyes though, gave her a power, a power she used to grip the stake and shove almost the whole thing through this things heart. Before either of them knew it Dawn lay on top of a pile of dust sitting on top of Xander. He held his own neck in self preservation while giving her a little thank you nod. Before they could make conversation or talk about it they heard a terrifying and painful cry coming from Cordelia.

Xander and Dawn hopped to a standing position, racing over to the vampire who held her down. Conner killed the last of the two vamps he was fighting with and made his own way to Cordy. Together the three of them tore this wretched creature off of thier friend and threw him into the direct sunlight still lingering above. The vampire was dust and the only thing left of him was the damage he had left behind. Cordelia Chase lay breathing her last breaths in her own pool of blood. Xander dropped to his knees at her side and couldn't believe it. He held her in his arms and tried with everything to earase the past few minutes. Dawn kneeled beside her on the opposite side of Xander trying desperately to stop the bleeding coming from a gushing neck wound. Conner stood post in case they were attacked but even he shed a tear for his once best friend. The kindness that had saved him so long ago, he could see disappearing from her eyes which could have killed him. Xander was having the worst time trying to accept that it had even happened.

Cordelia could see the denial in his eyes and despite her own fear and pain gripped her past lovers arm. With her last breath she whispered, "I'm dying in the arms of Xander harris. What a life."

Xander shed a tear knowing thier banter and her seemingly cruel words got them through the worst of times. This being Cordelia's worst time Xander tried to put on a smile that came off pretty fake, "What are you talking about, I have to hold you."

Cordy half smiled, "I think I loved you Xander."

He couldn't contain himself just as Dawn couldn't contain her blood. She had seconds left and Xander knew it. He pulled her body close to his and rocked her back and forth, "I loved you too."

Just as Conner was about let his guard down and go to the aid of his friend three bringers showed up at the entrance way. Conner was about to attack until a bloody and angry Xander had a sword already buried in one of thier stomachs. He had a look on his face, a look that would secure his survival.

**-Hellmouth-**

Buffy continued to lie pretty lifelessly on the ground reflecting on the moments and decisions that got her there. The fight still went on without her and they were doing okay. Faith was doing okay for herself but saw Rona slowly going down. She called out to her and then tossed her the scythe. As if she was invinceable Rona began to fight like her arm wasn't broken, like she was stronger then the creature she was fighting and she knew it. Buffy watched with admiration in her eyes. She created that strength, she was responsible for that look in Rona's eyes. This is what she's going to be remembered for. Just in time to inflict reality upon her, the first wearing Buffy's body stood above the slayer. Suddenly she could feel her stab wound more then she had ever felt it before.

The first could sense Buffy feeling her own wound and reached down to it`s own fake bloody side, mocking the slayer beneath her, "Oh no... Ow... Mommy, this mortal wound is all... itchy. You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Buffy couldn't believe that was all she needed to hear to get as angry as she did. Buffy gritted her teeth and sat up slowly, "I want you..." She finished her sentence in a standing position, "To get out of my face."

Rona noticed Buffy slowly getting to her feet and tossed the scythe back to it's rightful owner. Buffy caught it easily and looked around herself. Faith was at the bottom of a Turok-Han pile, Half the girls were at thier last straw and they needed something, Something to get them through this. Buffy had just the thing. She gripped the scythe and looked the first in the eye. With all the strength she had in her, with both hands she swung the scythe in a half circle knocking a pile of Turok-Han off the cliff right through the ghost that had been haunting them. Buffy knew it wasn't going to haunt them anymore. Faith didn't see it happen but she felt it. Using her strength and all the strength of her sister slayers Faith kicked her assailants off of her and in no time had a count of three Turok-Han piles of dust to her name. A few of the slayers followed suit, killing one after another after another.

**-North Hall-**

Gunn and Fred were completely exhausted. Andrew was mortified at the sight of Anya just lying there while he was still standing there, breathing. There hadn't been a lot of bringers in a while and they were all taking a few minutes to process what had happened until they were suprised by the sound of footsteps approaching. Before he turned the corner giles spoke, "It's just me."

Gunn lowered his sword, "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer Fred noticed he was alone, "Where's Lorne?"

Andrew jumped up from his crouching position, "And The principle?"

Giles shook his head, "Didn't make it." Before they had a chance to mourn them Giles looked around, "It as dead here as it is over in the lounge?"

Gunn nodded, "It's as if they disappeared."

Andrew looked at the three of them and very seriously spoke while gripping his sword, "The end is coming."

**-Hellmouth-**

Just as the slayer momentum picked up Buffy ran towards Spike. On the way Buffy looked at Angel, "Get everybody out now Angel, clear the building." She looked at faith who had just thrown a vamp off the cliff, "You too. We don't have much time left." Both of them were left confused but they knew better then to question her at a time like this. So quietly they both went to slayers and friends near each other and began a retreat. When Buffy had reached Spike, he had just finished killing his own Turok-Han and saw the look in her eyes. "You came back to life, again."

Buffy smiled and gripped his hand, "I know what it does Spike."

As if on cue Spike backed away slowly from the fight clutching his chest. Both Buffy and him eyed his burned hand and understood what was about to happen. Spike said the only thing he could to possibly ruin the moment, "Oh, bollocks."

A blue light shot out from the amulet knocking a hole through the cieling. Willow lay inches from where the blue light had penetrated and knew suddenly it was time to leave. Spike saw the color turn to an orangey color and found himself thinking, that's what the sun looked like if it was a laser. Buffy and Spike stared at eachother in awe as this amulet shot it's light through every Turok-Han in the area, turning them all to dust. Everyone actually stood in complete suprise, until the ground started shanking. Angel looked at Faith, "Let's move." He then addressed everyone else, "Everybody out, NOW!" As if a mass frenzy had broken out, everyone rushed for the stairs that lead up to the seal.

**-Atrium-**

Conner felt the ground shake and Buffy popped into his head. "Somethings happening."

Before he could take off down to the seal Xander grabbed his hand, "Angel's down there Conner. We have to move."

Conner pulled away and started walking off towards the seals direction until Dawn stopped him, "She needs to do this alone Conner and she'll be okay. Now get us and everybody else out of here."

Conner turned back around, grabbed her hand and then looked at Xander, "Let's check the lounge and north hall to be sure."

Xander agreed and they all started moving out. Xander was the last to leave, looking back one more time at Cordelia's lifeless bloody body, whispering two words, "I'm sorry."

**-Hellmouth-**

Buffy and Spike stood still in all the chaos around them. Spike was amazed at how he felt, "I can feel it Buffy."

She was clueless, "What?"

Spike looked into her eyes, "My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings."


	52. The Episode Where Everybody Lives

_Chapter 52 - The Episode Where Everybody Lives_

**-Hallways of Sunnydale High-**

On the search for everyone else Conner, Xander and Dawn came upon chaos flooding the halls of the school. They made it to the empty lounge and through to the north hall only to find Gunn, Fred, Andrew and Giles completely clueless. Giles looked at Dawn, "You okay?"

She nodded and looked at Gunn and Fred, "Cordy didn't make it, I'm sorry."

Before they could mourn her the ground shook again and this time it didn't stop. Conner grabbed Dawn's hand again, "I think it's time to get out of here."

Fred agreed, "Are the blankets by the door for Angel and Spike?"

Xander nodded, "Yeah."

Everyone took off towards the main doors, joinging the hoard of teenegers doing the same thing. Everyone except Xander. He stood there in complete shock looking for his beloved Anya. He stood there coughing in smoke from falling cieling tile and calling out his lover's name. He wouldn't move until he found her, so he thought. He didn't notice Wesley practically carrying Willow behind him, even with his own leg injury. Before he knew it, Willow hopped down from Wesley's embrace, grabbed Xander's arm and was pulling him towards the doors while he continued to cry out Anya's name. Willow managed to save her best friend and without knowing it left one of her other best friends lying alone and lifeless buried behind some rubble.

Near the front door, Giles was helping a wounded slayer walk. He noticed the bus they had arrived in and yelled to everyone who would listen, "The bus. get them on the bus."

Giles picked up the girl he was helping to walk and guided everybody, "This way, everybody this way."

**-Hellmouth-**

Faith and Angel cleared out all the girls they could leaving only them, Buffy and Spike in the seal. Faith winked at Spike and ran up the stairs. Angel gripped the railing tight, "I'll see you later."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Buffy couldn't take it anymore, "Just go Angel. Make sure they're safe." He nodded and followed Faith up the stairs.

Spike stood glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light into the hellmouth and anything without a soul. Buffy stood still in front of him, unsure on how to execute her plan. Spike half smiled, "The ponce almost ruined my goodbye speech. Don't have so much time now. What you got for me?"

Buffy barely achknowledged him, "You've done enough. You could still..."

Spike denied it, "No. You've beat them back. It's for me to do the clean up. You did it Buffy, We won."

The walls crumbled around them. They stayed silent until Faith called from the top of the stairs, "Buffy, come on."

Spike smiled, "You know, she was a good time."

Buffy was a little teary, "Spike."

He stayed strong, "I mean it. I gotta do this."

He saw Buffy moving to do something and he held up his hand to stop her. Buffy laced her fingers with his and they burst into flame together. She looked softly into his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Spike appreciated it and contemplated dying with that thought until he realized he couldn't. He smiled back at the slayer, "No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." Another earthquake hit and Buffy instinctively pulled her hand away. Spike looked sternly at her, "Now go. I wanna see how it ends."

Buffy half smiled a little knowing what was about to happen, "You were always a drama queen Spike."

He had no idea what was happening until Buffy had hit him in the head three times. When he realized what her plan was Buffy had the necklace in her hand and was placing it over her head. He almost had a tear in his eye, "No."

Buffy clutched the necklace, "Get out of hear Spike."

Spike stood his ground, "I guess we really are going to have that fight."

Buffy shook her head, "Maybe another time. It's not really on the top of my priorities list." Before he could speak Buffy kicked him in the side, whish sent him flying into the stairs just in time for another earthquake. Buffy screamed to the top of the stairs, "Take him and get out of here."

Spike was completely suprised when Faith and Angel's hands grabbed his hands and shoulders. "Was this your plan? You knew you were going to do this? It isn't going to happen."

They managed to get the squirming vampire out of the seal but Angel stopped, only for a second."You coming?"

Buffy winked at him but winced in pain from the necklace. "I just gotta save the world." A piece of cieling landed inches from her head and she got angry, "Go Angel, get out of here." He hesitated and Buffy yelled again, "Leave."

He jumped the last few stairs and then with a quick pace helped Faith drag Spike out kicking and screaming. The whole way avoiding falling pieces of cieling or wall caving in on them.

**-Outside by the Bus-**

Conner and Dawn sat at the back of the bus, holding the back door open. Giles was pushing to go but everytime he started the gas Conner would jump out or threaten to kill him, something small like that. Out of no where something wrapped in a blanket was thrown into the back of the bus knocking Dawn down for a second. Before Conner could see what or who it was Angel hopped into the bus also wrapped in a blanket. He hit Spike in the face so he'd stay down until they started moving and then looked at Conner. At that moment Conner could have died with the amount of pain his heart ached from.

Angel couldn't say anything to him, he didn't know what to say. So he looked at Giles, "Let's move Giles."

Just as the front of the building completely exploded Faith ran out from the cloud of smoke and jumped into the bus. Giles started driving even before faith had finished shutting the doors. No one could explain what had just happened, what had occurred during the past few hours. All everyone in that bus knew was that there was a fight, that all the survivors from that fight were sitting in that bus driving down a small town highway and Buffy wasn't with them.

Conner looked at Spike and before he could even say anything Spike knew what he was thinking, "I'm sorry." Dawn stayed quiet and stared out the back of the bus as if she knew it took more then that to kill her sister.

**-Hellmouth-**

Buffy gripped the amulet tight in her hand and screamed into the air. If anybody was listening it was hard to hear over all the falling cieling and everything, "Where are you now huh? When you no longer control me at all, where do you go?" She kept yelling at no one, "I am standing here waiting for you. Where did you retreat to now that all your weapons are dead?"

She was about to start yelling when a cloud of smoke appearred in front of her. It was who she had been yelling for. The first began to take form in the shape of the slayer once again. "You're willing to risk dying for an I told you so, I'm flattered."

Buffy shook her head and felt her soul tingle a little bit more, "You may be evil, you may exist in everything, in everybody but the truth is right now you're a demon. For 7 years I've been killing demons and you are no different."

The first laughed in her face, "I think you've gone a little crazy slayer. You can't beat me."

Buffy shook her head, "I can't beat evil, but right now you're a spirit, a ghost if you will and you don't have a soul." Buffy felt her own hand burn a little bit but she only held the amulet tighter, "You won't make it out of here as long as I wear this little trinket." The confused and angry face on the First's face was enough to make Buffy giggle a bit, "I win you son of a bitch."

The first burst into a suppossedly scary face and Buffy stood her ground, "Die already!"

The laser coming from her chest suddenly penetrated this powerless ghost and Buffy couldn't do anything but stand there. She was in a lot of pain but watching this eveil demon disipate from her view was making up for it. It took a few seconds but the first burst into nothing and Buffy fell to the ground breathing hard. When she let go of the necklace she realized if she didn't take it off she would meet the same fate as her nemesis just met. It was bowling ball heavy as she lifted it from her neck. Buffy took a deep breath, Gripped the scythe in her hand and took off running up what was left of those stairs. She knew if she didn't make it out of there no one would forgive her.

**-Sunnydale High Hallways-**

Buffy ran through the hallways avoiding the debris that had fallen to the ground as well as what was still falling down. She had realized the town didn't need her to wear the necklace anymore, it had a power of it's own now. The ground continued to shake but it didn't slow her down at all. She got to the door but it was completely blocked by the explosion and without even taking a second to decide a plan she took off up the stairs.

**-Bus-**

Spike and Angel sat at the back of the bus in the little dark they had completely silent. Spike looked over at him though and couldn't help himself, "How could you let her do that?"

Angel couldn't even look him in the eye to answer the question. Everybody else on the bus was either too wounded to move or wounded enough to be tending to the less fortunate. Xander was helping the cantonese slayer, Giles was driving, Wesley was trying to keep Willow awake long enough to see if there was any real damage done and Andrew sat in self pity wondering why he hadn't died. Dawn had continued to stare out the back window in hopes of finding her sister suddenly alive. Conner sat by her in thinking the same thing. His hand gripped Dawn's though when he saw Buffy running along roof to the mall. Dawn half smiled but knew it wasn't over. Spike and Angel tried for a better look but couldn't do anything without frying themselves.

All any of them could do was watch. They watched as Buffy followed the direction of the bus from the rooftops of Sunnydale. Every building fell behind her just as she made it to the next one. She held both the necklace and scythe still in her hand as she ran for her life. She watched the bus get further and further away and decided that if she was going to make a move it would have to be soon. Finally with no more options Buffy jumped towards the street, almost flying. She landed hard on the bus and silently everybody inside was secrelt cheering. So they drove, they drove as fast as they could to make it out of this city but no one had a better view of what was happening behind them then Buffy. She watched as her home, as her solace collapsed in on itself. Very quickly it was being sucked back into the earth and despite thier recent glory Buffy shed a tear for all she'd lost.

They'd driven for minutes only but it felt like forever. Conner ran up to Giles, "Ease off, we're clear."

He knew he shouldn't, there were a lot of wounded that needed medical attention but he couldn't miss the chance to see what they all had accomplished. He hit the breaks and the bus stopped just as the last bit of dirt caved in. Buffy hopped off the top of the bus and was greeted with a hug from Dawn, who raced out from the front of the bus. She hugged her sister and thanked god that she was alive. Conner tried to act a little more subtle when he walked up to her but he couldn't do it. Dawn gave him a little room and pulled away just so that Conner could wrap his arms around her.

He didn't cry a lot but there were a few tears and desperation in his voice, "I told you not to do anything stupid. I told you... I thought you were gone..."

Buffy wrapped her arms around him, "I'm fine Conner, it's over. I'm fine."

He pulled away a little, "I should have know you would cut it so close though."

Buffy shrugged and the three of them had a little laugh. When they stopped laughing they realized, the whole gang except for the slayers, Angel and Spike stood outside beside them, looking into the giant hole. Giles looked around completely confused, "I don't understand. Who did this?"

"Spike's soul, my soul."

That wasn't enough of an explanation for him but Giles would leave it until he had processed the whole day. Buffy walked closer to the vast emptiness that was once Sunnydale. While everyone took in the shock Faith ran back into the bus to see both vampires lying back in thier chairs smiling a little bit. Faith was a little scared, "What's going on?"

Angel took in an un needed breath, "She did it. We did it but she... she did it."

Spike scoffed a little, "I don't think so. I saved the freaking world. She just wanted the credit."

Faith smirked at him, "but, you live to see another night."

Spike winked at her, "Worried about me slayer?"

faith shook her head and walked back out of the bus. She stood behind Buffy now and then everybody else behind her. Buffy had been quiet since she got there so faith pushed her a little, "So, no more hellmouth."

Xander got excited, "We just saved the world."

Willow shook her head, "We changed the world." Willow walked right up to buffy and grabbed her hand, "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers awakening everywhere."

Wesley walked up beside her, "We'll have to find them."

Faith agreed, "We will."

Giles continued to conversation, "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Buffy shook her head and for the first time spoke with a smile upon her face, "It's all changed, we changed it."

She suddenly felt the reality of not being the only slayer anymore, which brought more reality with it. She clutched her wound and winced a little. Conner walked up beside her, "We should go."

Buffy nodded, "Board the bus, we'll come back."

They all started walking towards the bus until they saw Buffy motioning to throw something. it had already happened before anyone could talk about it, Buffy had thrown the necklace as far as she could into the city sized hole in the ground. Conner helped her walk back to the bus, making them the last two to board. Buffy looked at Giles behind the wheel, "Alright getaway man, L.A. is a few hours from here, closest hospital we have. Let's move."

In no time the bus was crusing down the same road. Buffy walked slowly down the aisle gazing into everyone's eyes still staring at her. She stopped though and knelt down in front of Angel's seat. Angel sat up a little and helf her head in his hands, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Buffy gripped his hands like they were the end of the world, "As much as I love you."

It was a sweet moment, a moment Angel could have lived in forever. They stared at each other for a long time until Spike practically yelled at them, "Kiss or don't kiss, I don't care. Just do something already." Buffy winked at him before leaning into Angel for thier first kiss on the road to thier brand new life.


	53. The End Or The Beginning

_**A/N - **Last Chapter guys, finally finished. Thanks for all of your reviews and constructive criticism. I Hope you really liked it._

_Chapter 53 - The End Or The Beginning_

**-3 Days Later-**

The road they were on was all too similar now. At this very moment Angel, Buffy, Conner, Dawn, Spike and Faith road in one car driving down the road they had only sped away from days earlier. Gunn, Fred, Xander, Wesley, Willow and Giles road in another car following pretty close behind them. And behind them was a van full of newly born slayers, wounded or injured slayers, but slayers none the less. 3 Days before this night everybody had just had thier most profound experience of thier lives. Maybe it takes three days to process changing the world. Buffy road in the passenger seat with the window down enjoying the night in silence. Nobody really had talked about it, or replayed that night but Buffy decided it was time, it was time to remember.

Hours down the road they were stopped by a giant hole in the ground that they knew too well. Everyone got out, leaving only the headlights on for some light, not everybody could see like Spike and Angel in the night. Still in silence Buffy grabbed a bag from the car and carried it right to the hole that was once her home. Pretty soon everybody was settled, quiet, and listening to every word this woman would have to say.

Buffy put the bag down and took a deep breath, "Welcome everybody to my last speech." After a small giggle went around Buffy got serious, "So, three days ago we all created history. We made something, we changed something and we found something. Not everybody here really knew what it was like to be a slayer, to be a part of something so epic and old and strong. I'm standing here tonight to tell those of you who never felt it that they're a part of something now."

"I know you've all been wondering about where we go from here. The truth is I have no idea. I know that there are other slayers out there and we are going to find them. I know that we have a serious advantage on this evil fighting business and I know that whatever we do that it'll be great."

Cheers and happy mumbles went around until she started talking again, "I also know that we lost a lot of friends, family and slayers 3 days ago." That silenced everybody right up. "I feel what you're feeling, I miss every single one of those people and if I could I'd change it so that they could be here with us tonight. I can't though so all I can do is take comfort in the fact that they died for a good cause, they died for something real. So tonight I have packed provisions to celebrate our glory and..." She lifted up the bag she had, "...mourn the fallen."

Everybody was confused until she put the bag on top of the car and opened it up. She pulled out what seemed like an ordinary stake until one of the lights caught a carving of one of the names on it. Buffy called it out, "Cordelia."

Buffy was about to stick it in the ground until Angel slowly took the stake from her. He walked up to the hole in the ground and close to the edge, he shoved the stake into the ground, "Cordy."

When he stood back up Buffy pulled another stake from the back, "Anya."

Xander took that one, and kissed Buffy on the cheek before planting it in the ground next to Cordelia's. "Anya."

So it continued for every single person they had lost. For Robin, For Lorne, for every single slayer that had died that night. When it was over and the silence had become a little too sad Buffy addressed everybody one more time, "We remember thier greatness by taking what they did and making it worth something. Tonight we celebrate guys because tomorrow we work to make this world ours again."

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd, or one person not cheering for the hope in Buffy's words. There was no such thing as weak anymore. There was too much strength in the world now to be weak and that's what they were going to use to face the world tomorrow. Buffy stood in the middle of all these people believing in just that. Suddenly she knew that she would be okay, they all would.

_**The End .**_


End file.
